Pretty Girls have Secrets Too
by kitaleigh
Summary: Rachel Corcoran is a pretty girl. So is Quinn Fabray. What happens when these two girls meet and develop feelings for each other? Will they let their secrets get in the way, or will they follow their hearts? Warning: Sexual content and g!peen.
1. New Girl

**So here is the Faberry fic I promised I'd post at the end of 'Let This be My Story. **

** Warning: This story will contain adult content and G!peen so if you don't like then please don't read. This story has Rachel OOC but it will follow the show mostly in season 1 and it will be Faberry. In this story Rachel has always lived with Shelby so there are no gay dads and she is from Columbus where she went Carmel with Jesse St. James. **

**I DON'T OWN GLEE! I plan to update this story as much as possible so if you like it then please review, it makes me nervous when I only get a few per chapter. I'm still working on my other fics, Anything for her and We belong together so please r&r those as well! Happy reading :D**

* * *

><p>"Rachel honey, wake up it's time for school!" my mother said excitedly, pushing my hair back. Usually I welcomed her warm embrace, but that was not the case this morning.<p>

"No, I don't want to go" I murmured.

"What kind of attitude is that? The Rachel I know would never miss a day of school" she said, kissing my forehead lovingly.

"I can't go, I'm sick" I coughed.

"Honey, you're never sick" she sighed. "I understand that you may be nervous about your first day, but you need to push through it just like you push through everything else".

"I'm not nervous" I snapped. "I'm angry".

"Rachel, we've been through this before, you need to understand that life isn't always about want you want" she said sternly.

"I do understand that, what I don't understand is why you yanked me away from my life and brought me here of all places" I yelled back.

"For goodness sake Rachel, will you please stop being a drama queen for one minute?" she asked.

"No, because that's who I am and everyone back in Columbus understood and loved me for it" I snapped. I hated fighting with her and we rarely did, up until he entered the picture anyway.

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore. Get dressed and be down stairs for breakfast in an hour, that's an order" she said, slamming my door.

I laid in bed and pondered over my decisions. I could do as Shelby asked and be her perfect little girl, or I could bitch about it until I got my way. I knew no matter what that she would give in to me, I am her only child after all. I could rely on her for everything, she was my best friend and biggest supporter. And then I remembered how things had changed between us.

About a year ago Shelby had met a man named Steve and they started dating. Of course I was happy for her, she was a single mother for 16 years and she never once had any romantic interests. It was just us two alone the entire time, her parents had disowned her for getting pregnant at 19 and my father had died in a car accident before I was born. I never once wished I had a big family like all the other kids, because I had Shelby at my call 24/7. How many other kids had a mom that doted on them all the time, never had to do chores, and were treated like princesses? Shelby did everything for me and in return I was her perfect little girl. She loved the theatre so I worked hard at it to impress her and eventually I fell in love with it too. She was the coach of the glee club at school, so naturally I became her star. I had her enter me in every beauty pageant, vocal ensemble, and dance competition there was so I could prove to her that I was the best and it turned out I was.

I was sorta happy when her and Steve started going out, it left me with more time for my boyfriend, Jesse. We never actually had sex, but we came awful close as I was ready to give myself to him. What I didn't like was the way my mother would agree with him on every little thing.

Steve thought I needed more discipline and that I had way too much freedom, so Shelby naturally agreed and put me on lock down. Steve thought I spent way too much time singing and I had my heads in the clouds, so Shelby decided that I needed to drop at least one dance class. Steve eventually became my worst nightmare because he was slowly invading my life and turning my mother against me. Shelby didn't let me sing the solos all the time because Steve said it was favoritism and it made the other kids upset. Shelby told me I needed to slow down my relationship with Jesse because Steve said I was acting like a little whore.

It didn't matter how hard I tried to please my mother, she always looked to Steve for the answers. It got even worse when they got married and he moved in with us. Of course Shelby had asked me how I felt about Steve and in order to please her, I assured her that he was wonderful and would be a great father. She knew I was lying, she was the one who taught me how to lie, for acting techniques of course. She was the one who taught me everything I knew and yet she still married him.

A few months after he intruded on my life permanently, his job offered him a promotion if he transferred to another firm down in Lima. Of course I had expected him to refuse, he was a lawyer couldn't they work anywhere? He came home all excited and claimed that we were moving one night during dinner. I found the whole thing so hilarious that I chocked on my food while laughing. He didn't expect me to just drop everything and move right? Apparently Steve didn't find it funny because after we had went to bed, he snuck in my room and hit me so hard I blacked out.

I had everything at Carmel. I was popular, I was at the top of my class, I had a plan for the future, I was leading the glee club to it's fourth victory at Nationals, and I had a boyfriend. I had everything every teenage girl could possibly want.

Evidently I was wrong and my life meant nothing to Steve because three weeks later I was saying goodbye to all my friends and to the life I used to live. I had my entire life packed in boxes and was on my way to Lima.

I decided to give in this morning and get ready for school like Shelby had asked. I learned that if I did what she asked, she would reward me and if I gave her trouble, Steve would handle it. I wasn't afraid of Steve, no matter how hard he hurt me. He had only hit me a few times after that night, but it was enough to know when I pushed my limits with him.

I got out of bed and walked over to the mirror in my empty room. The only thing I had unloaded was my clothes and make-up because I didn't feel like ironing them. I took off my pajamas and stared at myself in the mirror. Usually I spent thirty minutes on the elliptical, but since it hadn't been moved to my room yet I had to live without it. I took a good look and mentally prepared myself for today. Today I was starting my junior year at William McKinley High School and I was not happy about it. I knew there would be no rich kids with designer clothes or expensive cars like there were at Carmel and I also knew I would be a nobody at the bottom of the social ladder. Of course I planned to work my way up and dominate McKinley, they had no idea what was in store for them. I heard they had a glee club, but I wasn't going to join I was still devoted to Vocal Adrenaline regardless of the school I was attending. My plan was to lay low and figure out how things worked, then I would rise up and let them know the real me.

I recited my mantra into the mirror, just like I did everyday.

"My name is Rachel Barbra Corcoran and I am a star" I said with a bright smile.

After my shower I walked into my closet to select the perfect outfit. I grabbed a short denim dress, a brown leather jacket, heels, and a purse. Right after I had finished putting on everything besides my make-up, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I yelled, rolling my eyes as Steve entered the room.

"You look very pretty Rachel" he said, sitting on my bed.

I rolled my eyes, "thank you Steven" I replied. I only called him that to piss him off.

"Are you excited about your first day?" he asked, walking closer to me.

"Oh yes, excited as any teenage girl who was ripped away from her friends could be" I stated bitterly.

"Now you listen here" he said, grabbing my neck roughly. "I've done a lot for you and your mother and all I ask is that you give her and I a little respect" he whispered harshly.

"You don't deserve it" I managed to gasp out even though he was currently blocking my oxygen flow.

"Fuck you" he spat as he released me by throwing me against the wall.

"Right back at you" I snapped.

Whenever my mother wasn't around Steve and I would play this game. He would yell and call me names and I would snap back, eventually he would hit me until I passed out or my mother would come in and it would be over. I don't know why he insisted on doing this, he was always the one who started it. It wasn't like I wandered into his room so I could bitch at him.

"One of these days, you're going to give me the respect I deserve" he said, slapping my cheek so hard I got whip lash.

"Yea, when hell freezes over" I replied as he struck again, this time busting my lip.

"I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes" he said as he flung the door open.

"Great" I sighed as I wiped the blood from my mouth. "So far I'm having a great day".

I grabbed my make up and got to work. My cheek didn't look bad, only a little red, so I applied some light foundation to cover it. My neck however, had clear handprints around it that would turn into a bruise by tomorrow, I grabbed my bronzer and tried my best to hide the prints. After that, I opened a tube of medicine and applied it to the cut on my lip, it burned like hell when I put my pink lipstick on, but something had to cover to gash.

When I was finished with my make-up and hair, I took one last look in the mirror and smiled. I had gotten so good with the make-up that you wouldn't even know what lied beneath it. I decided that I looked as perfect as possible so I snapped a picture with my phone, sent it to Jesse, and went downstairs to join my mom and Steve for breakfast.

"Rachel honey you look gorgeous" she said as I sat down. "What would you like to eat fruit, eggs, or waffles?" she asked. Apparently she was taking this whole stay-at-home mom thing seriously. Usually I just had a protein shake and I was out the door.

"I'll just have my shake" I said, pulling out my vibrating phone.

"That wasn't one of the options" Steve said, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Sweetie, I didn't buy any of that stuff because I thought you would want a real breakfast" Shelby said sadly.

"Don't be inconsiderate Rachel, your mother worked hard to make you breakfast now thank her and select an option" he said from behind the paper.

"I'll just have fruit thank you" I said, going back to my phone. I had a text from Jesse.

**[Jesse] Morning beautiful, have a great first day at school ; )**

**[Me] Thanks, tell everyone I said hello and that I miss them**

**[Jesse] Will do. Love you**

**[Me] I love you too Jesse**

"Rachel it is highly inappropriate for you to be texting at the table" Steve snapped, his eyes boring into mine.

"I was saying hello to Jesse" I said politely.

"Doesn't matter, Shelby explain to your daughter why she mustn't use her phone at the breakfast table" he said.

"Honey, put the phone away you can talk to Jesse after school. It's not proper for a young lady to engage in conversations outside of the room" she said, turing her back to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was being rude" I muttered.

"Apology accepted" Steve said, smiling brightly.

"Fuck you" I mouthed when he put his paper back up.

After breakfast, I jumped in my beloved white 2011 Mazda Miata convertible and headed to WMHS. I decided to get there 45 minutes early that way, I'd have time to familiarize myself with the student body and buildings.

I walked briskly into the main office, smiling at all the boys who seemed to be staring. I'm no prude when it comes to boys, I'll basically flirt with anyone who will pay attention to me. I removed my sunglasses and stepped up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Corcoran I just transferred from Carmel" I said with a big bright smile.

"I'm Ms. Johnson, here's your class schedule" she said smiling. Ms. Johnson was a striking young African American woman who looked much to young to be a secretary.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way Ms. Johnson, but you have a stunning complexion" I complimented. The best way to become popular was to have everybody like you, especially the ones who are in charge of writing the notes that got you out of school early.

"Why thank you, you're too kind" she said as I turned back to head out the door, coming face to face with a red jersey.

"Hi" said the person.

When I looked up, I noticed that there was a ridiculously tall cute boy standing in front of me. "Hello" I smiled up at him.

"I'm Finn, are you new?" he asked shyly.

"Yes, I'm Rachel" I said holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, do you need help finding anything?" he asked with a boyish grin.

"Yes, actually would you mind showing me where my locker is?" I batted my eyelashes as I handed him the slip of paper.

"Not at all" he said, extending his arm so I could take ahold of it.

"Thank you" I said as we strolled out the door. "Goodbye Ms. Johnson, have a great day!" I yelled behind me. I could be such a kiss ass when I wanted to be.

"You too Rachel" she called back.

"So where're you from?" he asked as we went back outside to another building.

"Columbus. I went to Carmel High" I said, placing my sunglasses back on.

"So you're not to far away from your old home, that's good" he said shyly.

I was finding it hard to believe that this freakishly tall boy was this timid, he seemed like he'd be tough.

"I guess, I still miss my old friends though" I sighed.

"You'll make plenty of new ones here" he said happily. "You've already made one!"

"Who?" I asked, looking around.

"Me" he yelled, plucking my nose.

"Okay" I said slowly. He was awfully immature as well.

"Let me take you to meet some people" he said approaching a table full of kids of all different cliques. "Hey guys, I want you to meet someone".

"Hello" I said brightly.

"This is Rachel..uh..what's your last name?" he asked.

"Corcoran. My name is Rachel Corcoran, I just transferred from Carmel" I said waving.

"Well that would explain you're outfit. You my dear are stunning with a fabulous wardrobe to match. I'm Kurt, it's a pleasure to meet you" said a feminine boy as he tossed his bangs back.

"Damn girl, you look hot, we are definitely gonna get along well" said a big dark skinned girl.

"You look pretty hot yourself" I said admiring her colorful ensemble.

"Not that you're not sexy or anything Mercedes, but damn girl did you like fall out the sky or something you look like an angel" said the boy in the wheelchair.

"Um..thanks I guess". Were these people for real?

"S-so h-how long ago d-did you move here?" An Asian girl with blue hair stuttered.

"About three weeks ago, my parents wanted to make sure I was somewhat settled in before the first day of school" I replied.

"So tell us all about Carmel, I hear it's exquisite!" Kurt gushed.

"Well, it's a lot smaller than McKinley, but it's also a private school so not that many kids go there" I said, instantly missing my old school.

"Ah, that must be amazing. It's always been my dream to go a private school where everyone is equally as fashionable as they are intelligent" he said.

"It was great, but I'm sure McKinley has it's perks" I said. "Would you mind showing me to my locker Finn, I'd like to put my jacket away before class" I asked sweetly.

"We'll take her" Mercedes said as her and Kurt took ahold of my arms.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch then" he said, blushing.

"Of course, will you save me a seat?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sure will" he said as I sauntered off with my two new friends.

"Okay you have got to teach me how to do that" Mercedes said once we were out of ear-shot.

"Do what?" I asked casually.

"Flirt" she said.

I couldn't help but laugh, if they thought that was flirting then they were in for a rude awakening.

"You just got McKinley's star quarterback to answer to you" Kurt said as if it were obvious.

"Your point is?" I asked as we turned the corner.

"That's like impossible" Mercedes said as a flash of red came across the three of us and landed on a kid with a frizzy red afro.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks. Where the kids here that immature that they threw drinks on each other?

"A slushy" they both said, shrugging.

"Just glad it wasn't me, this Mark Jacob's cost me a fortune" Kurt said, picking invisible lint of his jacket.

"Have you seen his new fall line? I've been dying to get those new cowboy boots" I said.

"Is there anything about you I don't like?" Kurt asked as we made our way to my locker.

"Make way freaks" A large boy yelled pushing them both out from behind me.

I slowly turned around and was greeted by a jock carrying a green slushy in his hands.

"I heard you're the new eye candy" he said smoothly.

"If you're asking if I'm the new student here, then yes I am. My name is Rachel" I said confidently.

"Dave" he said, placing his hand on the locker next to mine. "Saw you hanging out with Hudson and his group of sining homos" he laughed.

"And?" I asked annoyed, who did this bastard think he was?

"You're much too pretty to be hanging with those losers, why don't you come and meet some of my friends, I'm sure you'd have a real good time" he said, leaning closer to me.

"I don't think so, but thank you for the offer" I said, turning back around to hang up my jacket.

"It wasn't a question hot stuff. Your new and you don't know how things work around here so let me help you. I'm popular, Beyonce and Aretha here are losers" he said grabbing my arm. "Come with me and I'll make it worth your while".

"Get off of me" I said, pulling away from him.

"Look, I don't have all day so either you come with me and I'll show you around or you stay with the gleeks and I toss this slushy in your face" he said smirking.

"Let me show you how things work in my world" I said, turning to face him again. "No one and I repeat no one tells me what, when, or how to do anything" I snapped.

I watched as a large crowd of kids started to appear in the halls.

"You don't know who you're messing with" he snarled "I can make your life a living hell".

"Or, you can go home and change your clothes" I said, as I stomped on his foot with my heels and tossed the slushy on his face.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled as the green liquid dripped down his face.

"You know green's not really your color, you should go for a brighter one like orange, it'll bring out your eyes" I said as I walked away making sure my hips swayed back and forth so all they guys would stare. I knew how to work the crowd alright.

"That was the sexiest fucking thing ever" A mohawked boy smirked as he walked next to me. "Name's Puck".

"Rachel" I said, holding my hand out.

"So you're the new girl" he said, walking me down the hall.

"Yes, that would be me" I said, looking at my schedule.

"So I'm just gonna be honest. You're hot, I'm hot, we should totally hook up" he said, standing in front of me.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend" I said, walking around him.

"You point is?" he asked, catching up to me.

"Look I'm not gonna lie I find you very attractive" I said, pushing my chest out teasingly, watching as his eyes glazed over. "But I'm not a cheater and I plan to stay faithful to him" I said with a smile.

"Are you kidding, have you seen my guns?" he said, flexing his arms for me.

"Your arms are lovely" I said, rubbing my hands lightly over them making sure to let my hands linger on his biceps. "But I'm afraid I'm not interested at the moment" I said watching as he shivered under my touch.

"Whatever you say princess, I'll wait" he smirked as he walked off.

Before I could take another step, I was yanked into the bathroom by two strong arms.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Sister please stop yelling, it's not that real" Mercedes said.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you guys" I said.

"So do you want to tell us what that was all about?" Kurt asked, applying powder to his face.

"What?" I said shrugging innocently as I reapplied my lipstick, wincing as I put pressure on the hidden gash.

"First you get Finn Hudson wrapped around your finger, then you meet and totally diss Karofsky, then you slushy him, then you meet Noah Puckerman, flirt with him, and then you turn him down. Puck's like the biggest man-whore at this school, nobody turns him down" Mercedes said, with her hand on her hip.

"So that's his name" I whispered. What the hell kind of name was Puck? "Look I honestly don't care who those people were, the only reason I'm here is to graduate so I can go to Juilliard" I said surely.

"You want to go to Juilliard?" Kurt asked wide eyed.

"Yes, I need to go to the best school possible if I plan on achieving stardom in my broadway career" I said, tossing my hair behind my shoulders.

"Broadway?" Mercedes asked curiously. "So you sing?".

"Yes, I've been singing and dancing since I was two. Carmel is a private school that focuses in the arts, mine was musical theater" I clarified.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any better" Kurt said as we exited the bathroom.

"What do you think about joining glee club?" Mercedes asked.

I was just about to tell her that I couldn't when three girls in red cheerleading uniforms blocked my way.

"Can I help you?" I asked sassily. I did not like the way these girls were looking at me.

"Yea, we've got a problem hobbit" A Latina who had her pinky locked with a blonde who was popping her gum snapped at me.

"And what would that be?" I asked sweetly. I hated to admit it, but even though I was wearing four inch heels, all three girls had a good 2-3 inches on me.

"You hand you're dirty little paws all over my man" she said.

"Your man?" I questioned.

"Did I stutter treasure trail?" she snapped.

"I honestly have no idea what you ladies want, now if you'll excuse me I need to get to class" I said in an annoyed tone. Now they were pissing me off.

"Look Puck and Finn are taken so back off manhands" A gorgeous blonde said as the three walked away.

"Manhands?" I asked, looking down at my pink fingernails.

"Don't mind them, they're clearly jealous" Kurt said as he pulled me towards our homeroom which we thankfully shared.

**Quinn P.O.V**

Today was the first day of school and like any HBIC I was entirely ready to take charge. What girl who was head cheerio and president of the celibacy club wouldn't be? I had everything I ever wanted: two loving parents who gave me everything I asked for, the quarterback boyfriend, two best friends who had my back no matter what, an attitude that let me get away with anything, good looks, and popularity. There was only one thing missing and that was someone to love.

Sure I'm dating Finn Hudson and we are the golden couple, but there's only one problem. I don't like boys. At all. Finn is just a cover. You're probably shocked to hear that I, Quinn Fabray was gay, but that was only the beginning. I had no use for boys because they had nothing for me, you see I'm not your average girl. I was born with a penis. A full functioning, nine inch long dick. Now if you looked at me you'd never know and no one did, except my parents and my doctor of course.

I began my day just like I usually had for the past three years. I went for a run, took a nice long shower, put on my Cheerio's uniform, applied my make-up, tied up my hair, made sure my not so little friend was well hidden, kissed my parents goodbye, and headed off for a new day. When I got to school, fashionably late of course, I noticed that the hallways were abuzz with news and no one was stopping to appreciate me like they usually did. I walked briskly to my locker to put away my gym bag when I noticed Jacob Ben Israel approach me.

"Any comments on you and Finn's recent break-up" he said, holding out a microphone.

"Finn and I didn't break-up, our two year anniversary is coming up" I said smoothly.

"Right. So any comments on the beautiful new girl Finn was spotted with this morning?" he asked me.

"What?" I snapped. I honestly didn't care what Finn did in his spare time, he claimed he loved me but I was only using him. However, he didn't know this and he would not get away with walking around with some whore on his arm.

"So you didn't know about him and Rachel?" he asked.

"Who the hell is Rachel?" I snapped. Was that the slut throwing herself at my boyfriend. Finn wouldn't be stupid enough to go after another girl when he had me. Sure I'd never let him get past second base, but he didn't need to know that.

"Look Quinn, it's been great talking to you but something more important come up" he said, trailing after a short brunette who sauntered down the hall with Kurt and Mercedes.

What the hell could be more important than me?

"Santana, Brittany, we have a problem" I yelled to my best friends.

We followed the girl down the hall, only to watch her turn around and dump a slushy on Karofsky. This girl had balls and she had a smoking body to match. I reached down and carefully re-adjusted my dick so no one would notice the semi hard-on I was now sporting. We continued to follow her down the hall when Puck approached her and began flirting. I wasn't surprised that he would try something, she was fresh meat after all and from what I could see she was hot too.

"What a little skank" Santana whispered.

It didn't matter that they didn't have an official relationship and they both cheated on each other, she still got pissed when he talked to another girl.

When they had finished talking, we decided to corner her and lay down the law. I lined up in front of her and was about to start my interrogation when I came face to face with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She began speaking, but I had completely lost my mind and couldn't form words, all I could do was stare at her. She had long brown curly hair that traveled half way down her back and hung off her shoulders, huge brown eyes that had me drooling, olive colored skin that was smooth and shiny, long lean legs that were sexy as hell which led me up to her perfectly round ass, her clothes were expensive, even her hands were cute. She was breathtaking. The only imperfection was her nose, which was on the larger side, but I could tell it was because she was Jewish and her height. What was she like 5 feet tall? Even that didn't bother me in fact nothing about her did, I was completely infatuated with this girl.

I continued to stare at her as Santana chewed her out and watched as she responded with sassy comebacks and a cool attitude. Her body language said that she was bored with us and was not intimidated at all and this turned me on. She was extremely confident and sexy and had the whole 'I'm so much better than you' attitude down pact.

When I realized I had a raging hard-on and I desperately needed to get out of that situation I shot an insult at her and ran to the bathroom. Once inside the I locked the door, ran into a stall and yanked down my spankies and 'special underwear'. I sat down on the toilet and instantly began tugging at my dick. I hardly ever masturbated because I had yet to find a girl that I was interested in. Sure Santana and Brittany were hot, but they had nothing on Rachel. I ran my hand up and down my shaft as fast as I could and thought about her. I pictured her with her legs wrapped around me while I pounded into her small body as she moaned my name. I yelled out her name as I came hard all over my hand and the toilet thankful that I had locked the door before I came in.

As I sat there panting I let my mind drift to the girl who I had barely spoke too. I had never felt anything like this before and I knew that she was my first real crush. I am Quinn Fabray and I always get what I want and right now I wanted her. I knew that I had to make Rachel mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review and let me know what you think, even if you hate it!<strong>


	2. Let's do it Together

**Author's note: Wow I am speechless at the number of reviews/alerts this story got! Thank you all so much! Just so you know this will be a multi-chapter fic. I don't own glee, taking chances by Celine Dion, or Try Something New by Andrew Germain. If you want to see their outfits, they are on my profile. Sorry that this chapter is so long, I had a lot of ideas and they came rushing into my brain at the same time. Please continue to review if you like it, it really means a lot to me. Happy reading :D**

* * *

><p>Rachel P.O.V<p>

I made my way into homeroom with Mercedes and Kurt and sat down with them at a back table.

"Is everyone in this school so pathetic?" I asked examining my nails. I did not have freaking manhands nor did I have anytime of body hair that resembled a treasure trail.

"Unfortunately diva, they are. We live in a society where teenagers are constantly fighting to stay on top and being a bitch is the way to stay there" Kurt sighed.

"God this sucks" I said, putting my head down on the desk.

"Don't worry girl, we're going shopping this weekend and you're going to help me pick out new clothes" Mercedes said cheerfully.

"And what about me? I was certain that was my job" Kurt said, pretending to be hurt.

"It is, but I'm temporarily replacing you for Rachel" she said, sticking out her tongue.

I sat back in my chair and listened as the teacher called role. I learned that the Asian girl's name was Tina, the boy in the wheelchair was Artie, Santanna was the bitch who accused me of stealing her man, Brittany was the one who looked clueless, and Quinn was the one who sat in the center twirling her hair like she didn't have a care in the world.

I got up as the bell rang and made my way to Spanish class which I had with Mercedes and Tina.

"S-so Cedes tells me y-you like t-to s-s-sing" Tina announced. This girl was a terrible actress, the whole faking the stutter was annoying as hell and did nothing for her, then again the black clothes and goth look didn't either.

"Yes, that's true" I smiled brightly.

"Do you think you'll join our glee club?" Mercedes asked me again.

"I would if I could, but I'm going to say no" I said, sadly. If I was being completely honest with myself then I telling the truth. I did want to join the club, but I wouldn't. My home was back with VA and nothing could replace my home team.

"Why n-not?" Tina asked.

"Because Tina, there is no possible way that RuPaul here can sing" Santana interjected as she sat down in front of me.

"And you can?" I snapped. She was really pissing me off now.

"Yes as a matter of fact I can, better than you will ever be able too" she stated proudly.

"I highly doubt that. My vocal range is quite impressive and I've perfected many complicated breathing techniques that allow me to branch out into many different genres of music. I'm positive that I'm better than you and anyone else you know" I said sharply.

"Prove it" she said simply.

"I will not, I do not need to prove myself to you or anyone else here" I snapped. God she was ruthless.

"Whatever, I guess you're just too afraid that I'm right" she said turning around.

"You're on" I said. Never was I afraid of anything and I was not about to let this bitch think I was afraid of her.

"Fine, be at glee after school" she smiled coyly.

"Oh and Santana, don't hold back" I said as the teacher entered the room.

"Hola class" he said as he walked to the front of the class. "Welcome to spanish 3" he said.

"What is wrong with his hair?" I whispered to Kurt.

"He's a magnet for hair products" he snickered back.

"Mr. Shue's a cool dude, regardless of how his hair looks" Finn said, over hearing our conversation.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and went back to listening to him giving us rules and expectations for the year.

"So this year we have a new student. Rachel can you come up and introduce yourself to the class in spanish?" he asked me.

"Sure" I said, walking past the kids in my row.

I stood at the front of the class and looked out at them. Santana looked bored, Brittany looked clueless, Finn was giving me a dopey smile, Tina and Kurt were passing notes, a couple jocks were staring at my chest like I was a piece of meat, Noah was texting under his desk, and Quinn was holy shit. Why was this girl staring at me like that, she was even worse than the jocks in the back. I quickly tore my eyes away from her piercing green ones and thought about what I was going to say.

"Hola mi nombre es Rachel Corcoran y estoy diesciseis anos. Me encanta cantar y algun dia sere una estrella" I said confidently. (Hi, my name's Rachel and I'm sixteen. I love to sing and one day I'll be a star).

"Muy Bien Rachel, bienvenido a la clase" Mr. Shue said happily. (Very good Rachel, welcome to the class)

The rest of the class was filed with notes on what we would learn and when our tests would be. After class, I met with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina to see what classes we had next.

"You're in AP Calculas AB" Kurt asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Wow girl, you're smart" Mercedes said.

"Not really, but I do understand math very well" I said blushing. I was called a lot of things, but smart was never one of them.

"M-maybe you can t-tutor us, we're only in algebra t-two" Tina said.

"I'd love too, we can have a study group" I said.

"Cool, see ya later diva" Kurt said as he walked away.

"Bye" I called to the rest of the group.

By the time I made it to my class, there were only two seats left, one by and window and the other next to it. I decided to take the window seat in case I got bored and needed something to look at.

I listened to the teacher welcome all the students when I felt someone breeze past me.

**Quinn P.O.V.**

After my impromptu trip to the bathroom, I cleaned myself up and went to homeroom. After catching up with old friends, I went to Spanish with Mr. Shue. I wasn't paying any attention at all, so when Rachel stood up right in front of me, I almost lost it. Luckily she began talking and I had something else to focus on besides how kissable her lips looked up close.

I spent the rest of the class thinking of her and how I could somehow make a move when I heard Santana challenge her to some sort of sing-off, and it hit me. Rachel like to sing and I was pretty good at it, I decided I would sing to her in glee today and give her a message.

After Spanish was over I made my way to math, I knew I was late but I couldn't make myself care. I was way too busy thinking about what I would sing to Rachel.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Fabray" the teacher said sarcastically.

"I apologize for my tardiness, it won't happen again" I smiled as I took the only seat left.

As I sat down, I couldn't help but feel all my senses go off at once. My ears starting ringing, my hands became sticky, my mouth went dry, my heart started pounding, and I could smell something delicious in the air. I turned my head and came face to face yet again with Rachel Corcoran.

"Here" she said kindly, handing me a stack of papers to pass around.

"Thanks" I smiled lightly. "Hey about earlier, I'm sorry if I came off wrong I was just a little upset" I said as I handed the papers off to the next person.

"I completely understand you're need to protect your boyfriend Quinn, it's natural female hostility" she said nonchalantly.

"Yea, but I insulted you and I'm sorry" I said sincerely.

"No you're not, you're just trying to make nice so when I crush your friend in the competition you won't feel so bad about yourself, at least not as much as you already do" she said, turning to the front.

I couldn't believe it, here I was trying to make nice and woo her and she was totally bashing me. It didn't matter how much her words hurt or how untrue they were, I was going to keep trying. I didn't have this feeling in my stomach for nothing.

"Look Rachel, whatever opinion you have of me is wrong, I'm not a mean person and frankly I could care less about Santana and whether or not she looses to you" I whispered.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Quinn, and judging by your actions I can tell that you're not a mean person, but I can tell that you are a bitch" she whispered back.

I literally had the wind knocked out of me, not only was she smart and beautiful, but she was sassy and I liked that. If she wanted to play rough then I would fight back.

"At least I acknowledge the fact that I'm one, you on the other hand choose to ignore it, but deep down you're the same self-centered bitch as me" I smirked. I knew I had her on this one.

"That may be true, however, I'm able to recognize when I'm being a bitch, you just go around flaunting it in people's faces and that is mean" she said, writing down notes on our first assignment.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"You stop worrying about the people and you put yourself first. You care too much abbot what people think of you" she said.

"And you don't?" I asked.

"No. As long as I know who I can trust and who I can't then I don't care what anyone thinks, at the end of the day the only opinion that matters is my own" she stated confidently.

"That's amazing" I said, trying not to sound like a complete pansy.

"I know" she said, tossing her hair behind her shoulders. She had no idea how badly I wanted to run my fingers through the soft tresses.

"So you think I can do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Not care" I said simply.

"No" she said softly.

For a minute I was crushed, here she was completely perfect and calm after Santana and I had put her down and called her names when in reality I'm the freak. I couldn't help but think that she saw right through me.

"No I don't because it's not you. People's opinions matter to you because that's who you are, you are a shallow person and there's nothing wrong with that, if you stopped caring you would throw off your personality and you'd be all screwed up" she added.

I couldn't help, but laugh out loud at that. It was cute that she cared enough about me to let me know that I was good enough as I was and it meant a lot to me.

"You realize that I'll remain a bitch then" I said.

"Yes, and I look forward to the challenge" she smirked.

"You're on" I said, quoting her with the same determination she had when challenging Santana.

I was a little frightened that this girl was able to figure me out in less than 15 minutes of meeting me, but there was just something about her that had me fascinated.

I floated through the rest of the day only seeing her once at lunch when she sat at our table. Our table consisted of the entire glee club, but it was spilt down the middle, jocks on one side everyone else on the other. I took my usual seat next to Finn and Brittany and ate my lunch while stealing glances at Rachel the entire time. I watched as she threw her head back and laughed at something Mike had said, while trying to explain something else to Artie. She really was incredible.

When glee rolled around, I so nervous that I could barely breathe. I knew she wouldn't know that I was singing directly to her, but I was giving her a message which I hoped she'd understand.

As I sat in my usual seat, next to Finn of course I looked around and noticed that she was sitting between both Mercedes and Kurt. Where they like her paparazzi now?

I continued to make small talk with Finn when Mr. Shue came in and announced that we'd all be sining a solo for Rachel so she would have an idea of what we sounded like.

"Who wants to go first?" asked

I immediately raised my hand, knowing that Kurt would probably want to go first since he was Rachel's new bff.

"Quinn, so you have a song?" he asked.

"Yes I do, it's about me trying something new for the new year" I said, handing Brad the music.

I waited for the band to begin before I started my song.

_I've got a new attitude_  
><em>I'm gonna try something new <em>I sang, making eye contact with Rachel.  
><em>When in doubt I'm gonna try it out <em>  
><em>When in doubt I'm gonna try it out<em>  
><em>If it's safe, if it's fair, if it's healthy I will dare<em>

_Shall I try something new? _I asked as I skipped around her chair and headed towards Finn.  
><em>Maybe, maybe Try something new Maybe, maybe<em>  
><em>You never know, it may be groovy<em>  
><em>So sock it to me!<em>  
><em>Try something new (Try something new) <em>  
><em>Try something new (Try something new)<em>

_I've got a new attitude_  
><em>I'm gonna try something new<em>  
><em>I won't pout, I'm gonna try it out<em>  
><em>I won't pout, I'm gonna try it out <em>  
><em>If it's safe, if it's fair, if it's healthy I will dare <em>I sang loudly as gave one last lingering look to her to see if she caught on, and judging by her wide-eyes I think she got the memo.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I sat and watched as each member gave a performance. They were all truly talented in their own way. Except for Mike who couldn't sing at all, but his dancing made up for it. The first person to sing was Quinn and I was actually quite surprised. She sang about starting something new and trying new things, something we had talked about earlier. I had told her that changing her attitude would change her personality and she would loose the respect that she had gained from her peers. It wasn't that I hated her, because I didn't, I barely even knew her. I had always been good at reading people and I could tell when someone needed ann attitude adjustment, however, with Quinn I wasn't so sure.

To say that I was surprised when she approached me in math was an understatement, she had actually asked my advice on something and had apologized for her hurtful words. Although I'd never admit it, but the names her and Santana called me really hurt my feelings and I was happy that she was sorry for it. I sat back and listened to her song. I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable under her strong gaze, but no matter how many times I looked away she held strong. It was almost as if she were trying to tell me something that I wasn't quite getting.

Before I knew it everyone was done and Mr. Shue was asking me to sing.

"Okay, I just want to make it clear that I won't be joining the club, I just want to prove that I can sing and then I'm leaving" I said.

"Whatever you say Rachel, let's hear it" he smiled.

I honestly hadn't prepared anything, but I was inspired by Quinn's song about trying something new, so I went with that.

I waited for the music to start and then I began singing like I usually did. I had never given a performance where I didn't give it my all, and I wasn't going to start now.

_Don't know much about your life._  
><em>Don't know much about your world, but<em>  
><em>Don't want to be alone tonight,<em>  
><em>On this planet they call earth.<em>

_You don't know about my past, and_  
><em>I don't have a future figured out.<em>  
><em>And maybe this is going too fast.<em>  
><em>And maybe it's not meant to last,<em>

_But what do you say to taking chances,_  
><em>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<em>  
><em>Never knowing if there's solid ground below<em>  
><em>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<em>  
><em>What do you say,<em>  
><em>What do you say?<em>

_I just want to start again,_  
><em>And maybe you could show me how to try,<em>  
><em>And maybe you could take me in,<em>  
><em>Somewhere underneath your skin?<em>

_What do you say to taking chances,_  
><em>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<em>

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
><em>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<em>  
><em>What do you say,<em>  
><em>What do you say?<em>

_And I had my heart beaten down,_  
><em>But I always come back for more, yeah.<em>  
><em>There's nothing like love to pull you up,<em>  
><em>When you're laying down on the floor there yeah.<em>  
><em>So talk to me, talk to me,<em>  
><em>Like lovers do.<em>  
><em>Yeah walk with me, walk with me,<em>  
><em>Like lovers do,<em>  
><em>Like lovers do.<em>

_What do you say to taking chances,_  
><em>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<em>  
><em>Never knowing if there's solid ground below<em>  
><em>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<em>  
><em>What do you say,<em>  
><em>What do you say?<em>

_Don't know much about your life_  
><em>Don't know much about your world<em>

After I had finished the song, I took a bow and returned to my seat. It took me a while to realize that no one had clapped and the room was completely silent.

"Was I that bad?" I demanded. Why were they all just sitting there staring at me?

"Not at all, you were the opposite actually" Mr. Shue said quietly.

"H-how d-do you sing with s-o much p-p-passion?" Tina asked with tears in her eyes.

"It was really moving" Mike said sniffling.

"Dude" Puck said, punching his arm. "I'll admit it was hot and Rach is a sexy Jew with a voice to match, but you don't need to go crying over it".

"It was very touching" Kurt said, placing his arm around me.

"You are very talented" Mercedes said.

"Whatever, I'll admit you're good manhands, but you're still no better than me" Santana scoffed.

I didn't even bother to answer, I needed to get home before Steve did and before my make-up wore off.

"Look it's been great sining with you guys, but I need to head home. I'm sorry I can't join your club, but I wish you luck anyway" I said, walking out the door.

I jumped in my car and went back to my now empty house. Steve was at work and Shelby was out grocery shopping. Since I didn't have my elliptical and I had nothing better to do, I decided to fix my make-up, grab something to eat, change my clothes and go for a run to relax and think about today.

**Quinn P.O.V**

After glee I made my way to Cheerio's practice to endure Coach Sue's grueling lecture for the first day. Considering the fact that I was the captain, I needed to be there and be willing to help her scare the girls who thought they were good enough to try out.

When we had finished our tormenting, I went home and changed into my Cheerio's tracksuit for on my daily run. I left the house and started the path that 3 mile journey that I took each day.

As I ran I let my thoughts drift to Rachel. One day with this girl and she was all I could think of and we weren't even friends! It seemed like she had that effect on everyone. She had become instant friends with Kurt and Mercedes, she had Finn all wrapped up in her which pissed me off. If she decided she like Finn, then I'd definitely have no chance with her. I didn't even care that he was chasing other girls when he was with me, as long as he didn't go after the ones I wanted. Even Puck was blowing off other girls in order to get one night with her. I couldn't understand how one girl could work her way into all of our lives in one day.

I had just hit my second mile when I ran right into something soft.

"Umph" was heard as the person hit the ground.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked the person on the ground, whoever it was they were tiny.

"Um yea, I think so can you help me up" they asked.

"Sure" I said, bending down to grab their hand when I realized whose hands they were.

They were soft, delicate, small, tanned hands that could only belong to one person.

"Rachel?" I asked, pulling her up off the ground.

"Quinn?" she questioned as she dusted off her white pants.

"Hi" I said shyly. I was extremely embarrassed now.

"Hey" she said, taking out her headphones. "Do you live around here?" she asked.

"Uh..yea about a 2 miles down that way" I said pointing. Trying desperately not to stare at her boobs which were conversed in sweat and looked amazing in that green sports bra she was wearing.

"Me too" she said excitedly, wiping her shiny forehead. If I thought she couldn't get anymore sexy, I was dead wrong. Seeing her half naked and covered in sweat made mini Quinn stand up straight in my pants, luckily they were baggy so I had nothing to hide.

"Cool so I guess I'll be seeing more of you?" I asked, letting my eyes drift down to her toned abs. I couldn't help but lick my lips when I noticed the shiny silver ring through her belly button.

"Guess so" she said. "You alright?" she asked, waving her hand in front of me face.

"Huh..yea" I said blushing even harder. "Oh my god you're bleeding" I said, pointing to a large cut on her lip.

"Oh that, it's just a scratch" she said waving it off.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I blabbered.

"Don't worry about it, I was listening to my music so I didn't even hear you" she said kindly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, not wanting to leave, but I knew she needed to get home and take care of that cut before it got infected.

"Yep, see you tomorrow" she said.

I continued staring at her for a few seconds when I realized she wasn't moving.

"Um..Quinn can you let go of my hand?" she asked awkwardly.

"Oh..sorry" I said, feeling the blush return.

I hadn't even realized I had never let go of her hand.

"See yea" I called after her retreating figure. I watched as she turned around and gave me a sexy smile and a cute wave before she jogged off. I had serious hots for this girl.

**Rachel P.O.V**

By the time I got home I was covered in sweat and my make-up was running down my neck. I froze dead in my tracks when I realized Shelby's car was right next to mine, I wasn't expecting her. The one thing I inherited from my mother, besides her looks and voice was the ability to talk for hours and never stop. If I walked in the house, she would attack me with questions that I didn't mind answering, but I really needed a shower and to reapply my make-up before she saw me.

I snuck around the back of the house and began climbing up the tree that would lead my to my window. I was extremely grateful that I had left it open this morning. When I got to the top, I heard a voice and froze, clinging to the tree for dear life.

"What the hell are you doing?" the voice asked.

"What does it look like?" I snapped, whoever this was they picked a hell of a time for conversation.

"Not that I that I don't mind watching your sexy ass climb the tree outside my window or anything, I just figured I'd ask why you're doing it?" he said. I then knew exactly who that voice belonged to, it was Noah or Puck as everyone liked to call him.

"You live here?" I asked, finally looking down at him.

"Yup" he said, popping the 'p'.

"Wow, I didn't expect it" I said, not that I was biased or anything but we had moved to the more expensive part of Lima and I didn't think Noah came from a family with money.

"You're not the only hot Jew around here Rach" he smirked.

"So I take it, you're coming for dinner tonight?" I asked. The note Shelby had left said we were having dinner with our neighbors and that I should be dressed and ready before then.

"I guess" he shrugged, "Ma's making me and the brat get all dressed and what not".

"Oh, well I suppose I'll leave you to it" I said, climbing up to the balcony outside my window.

"Hey Rach?" he yelled.

"What" I whispered yelled. If Shelby heard him then I'd be screwed.

"You gonna tell me why you in the tree?" he laughed.

"It's a hobby" I said, climbing through my window and locking it tight. I really didn't have time to think of a lie, so I decided to end our conversation.

I quickly jumped in the shower and washed my hair, making sure to use my special vanilla shampoo. I wanted to tempt Noah as much as possible, it was fun to watch.

I grabbed a long shirt, leggings, and my Uggs and set to started to work on my make-up.

I stood in front of the mirror and inspected the damage. The gash on my lip was bright red and slightly swollen so I applied more medicine and put on some nude lipstick to cover it. The red splotch on my cheek should be gone by morning, so I decided to forgo the bronzer and just apply some blush to try and blend it. The only problem were the angry red handprints that wrapped around my neck. I could already see they were turning a purplish color which would lead to an ugly hand shaped bruise. I grabbed the foundation and applied it to my red skin, smiling when I was finished. I snapped another picture for Jesse and ran downstairs to talk to Shelby.

"Hey mom" I said, barging in her room. This was the first big mistake I made because I was met with the most disturbing sight in the world.

There on the bed was my mother and a half naked Steve.

"Rachel!" my mom yelled, detaching her mouth from Steve's. "I had no idea you were home".

"Clearly" I mumbled. "So what are you making for dinner?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't cooking.

"Oh we're going out to eat with the Puckerman's, didn't I write that down?" she asked.

"No, but it's okay I'll just go grab my bag. I'll be downstairs" I said, backing out of the room.

I couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed Shelby seemed, she acted like I didn't know that her and Steve fucked on a regular basis, I could hear them for Christ's sake! Us Corcoran's weren't exactly quite people, I had learned at a young age that if I wanted anything done, then I needed to be vocal in order to get it.

Once I had grabbed my bag, I decided to send a few texts to Jesse while I waited for my parents. When I flipped open my phone, I noticed there were a few messages from numbers I didn't recognize.

**Whts up my hot jew american princess? **I was 100% sure that one was from Noah.

**Heyy grl, call me we need to discuss our shpping trip XD **I was guessing that was Mercedes.

**Diva I need to talk to you and I'm sure you know about what. I noticed something today during glee and I know you did as well, call me later **this was definitely from Kurt.

The last message worried me a little, but not as much when I realized that I hadn't given anyone my number. I quickly typed a message into my Blackberry and waited for their responses.

**[Rachel] How did you get my #?**

**[Mercedes] Puck**

**[Noah] stole it from your file ;)**

**[Kurt] I caught Puck sneaking out of the office, with a file labeled 'Rachel Corcoran' so I demanded he at least give me your number.**

I had no idea how to react to this, so I called Mercedes and set up a shopping date. I decided I could wait until dinner to speak with Noah, so I moved on to Kurt.

"Hello?" he answered in his high pitched voice.

"Kurt, it's Rachel" I said.

"Diva, how are you? Did you enjoy your first day?" he asked.

"It was..uh..great. Listen Kurt about your text, what did you notice?" I asked.

I thought I had noticed something odd when Quinn sang, it seemed as though she was singing directly to me instead of the club which she should have been. Her gaze wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually kinda sexy in a weird way. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I was not gay. I know every teenage girl struggles with her sexual identity, but I was sure I like boys. I couldn't lie, I was attracted to girls and I thought Quinn was extremely beautiful even Santana and Brittany were hot, but girls had nothing for me so I was slightly confused when she started winking and dancing around me as she sang. I also noticed that she had been staring at my chest when I ran into her earlier, guys usually didn't stare about my breasts because there was not much there, but she had seemed interested. Was Quinn gay? I had a feeling someone else would notice this and it appeared that Kurt did as well.

"You said you wanted to be on broadway correct?" he asked.

"Yes that's true"

"Any particular reason why?" he asked.

"My mother got me interested at a young age and she took me to see Wicked when I was six. After learning about musical theater and Barbra Streisand I knew that I wanted to be on broadway" I said happily. There was nothing I loved more than talking about broadway.

"Then why won't you join glee?" he asked.

"I told you, I want to familiarize myself with the school and the neighborhood before involving myself in school activities" I sighed.

"So it has nothing to do with your old glee club Vocal Adrenaline" he said.

"What? No, nothing at all. How did you find out?" I asked nervously.

"Well you see Rachel I've got a gift too and it's finding talent. I knew the moment you started singing that you've undergone extensive vocal training, but it was your facial expressions and your emotion that screamed show choir. When I caught Puck coming out of the office, I took at look at your file and the first thing I saw was the word 'glee' written next to your picture" he said confidently. He was obviously happy about finding out some new gossip.

"Okay, you're right and you wanna know the truth? I won't join New Directions because I don't want to be here. If I join then that means I officially left VA and I'm not ready to deal with that" I said, holding back the tears that were stinging in my eyes.

"That's all you needed to say Rachel, I appreciate your honesty" he said kindly.

"Thank you" I said cooly, pretending like his kind words didn't affect me.

"Anytime Diva, but one more thing and this was something I know you noticed too" he said before I hung up.

"What is it?"

"Did you notice anything strange about Quinn's performance?" he asked.

"Not at all, I think she has a very lovely voice" I said professionally.

"Hmm, so you didn't notice she was staring at you like you were a popsicle and it was one hundred degrees outside" he said.

"I noticed that she preferred to make eye contact with me, rather than look at the ground like the others. That's a good thing, no one likes to listen to someone who doesn't even look straight ahead" I said.

"I suppose you're right, but I still don't approve of it, she looked as if she wanted to pounce on you or something" he said in a disapproving voice.

"I assure you that everything is normal" I said, smiling even though he couldn't see it.

"Alright Diva, I'll see you tomorrow" he said hanging up.

"Goodbye" I chirped.

**Quinn P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe I had just run into her, literally. It's like one minute she was on my mind and the next I was knocking her over. After she took off, I immediately ran home to relieve myself of my pressure building down from my chest to my dick.

As soon as I got home I jumped in the shower and turned the water to ice cold, something I only did when I woke up with morning wood. I was extremely exhausted for the day, so I decided to have a quick dinner and head to bed. Sine my parents both worked night shifts, I was on my own for dinner, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I liked my privacy and their absence taught me how to be responsible and look out for myself.

After my dinner, I made my way upstairs to my ridiculously comfy king size bed and let my mind drift back to the sexy brunette. I pictured her while singing in the choir room. Her voice was strong, but not overbearing like Santana's could be. It was smooth like Kurt's, but sexy like Finn's. It was overall perfect in everyday, just like her.

_"Hey you" she said, turning around to face me._

_"Hi" I said, shyly._

_"Why're you standing all the way over there?" she asked coyly._

_"Would you like me to be closer?" I asked, walking towards her._

_"Of course, I can't touch you when you're that far away" she smiled, running her hands through my hair sending shivers down my spine._

_"You know I'm not like other girls" I said, pressing my forehead against hers and looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes._

_"Why not?" she asked, licking the shell of my ear._

_"I'm different" I panted as she sucked on my pulse point, leaving her mark._

_"I know, you're gorgeous, smart, perfect, and kind" she said, licking her way down my chest as she removed my shirt._

_"Rachel stop" I managed to gasp out as she unbuttoned my skirt._

_"What's wrong, I thought you loved me?" she asked._

_"I'm scared" I said honestly._

_"Me too, but we're doing it together that's the important thing right?" she asked._

_"You're right" I said, placing her hands back on my skirt._

_I took a deep breath as I felt my cock spring free. I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see her digested face. It wasn't until I felt her small, warm hand wrap about my length that I realized what she was doing._

_"You're not scared?" I asked, moaning as she squeezed the tip._

_"No, I much prefer this anyway" she said sweetly as she licked her way from the top to the bottom._

_"God, Rach" I moaned, throwing my head back._

_"You like that Quinnie?" she asked playfully._

_"Yes" I hissed as she rolled my balls in her other hand._

_"I love you Quinn" she said, before deep throating me._

_"Fuck" I yelled as I felt her warm tongue sucking roughly._

_"Mm..you shouldn't swear Quinn, it's unbecoming" she smirked as she bobbed her head up and down._

_"uh..this feels amazing Rach..god you're amazing" I gasped, tangling my hands in her hair._

_"Come for me Quinnie" she whispered as she sucked hard on the head._

_"mm..shit I'm close..uh" I moaned._

_"Let go, I wanna taste you" she said, licking her lips._

_"Ah..fuck..mm..yes Rachel" I yelled as I shot my load down her throat. "I love you baby" I said, pecking her lips before falling asleep next to her._

I suddenly found myself wide awake and sweating profusely. I reached over and turned on my lamp when I felt something sticky all over me. I then realized that I was having a sex dream about Rachel and she had made me come in my pants like a thirteen year old boy. I wasn't only embarrassed by what had just happened, I was pissed. Never ever had this happened to me before and I was appalled that it did. I was always able to calm myself and keep myself hidden, until I met Rachel. I knew I liked her and I obviously found her attractive, she had made me come twice in one day, something I usually tried to avoid.

I went to clean myself off and began making my mental list as to what I liked about Rachel. After I was done, I sat at my computer and began my list.

**Things I like about Rachel Corcoran**

**1. She's hot, enough said.**

**2. She's got a sassy attitude and she commands attention**

**3. She's super smart and talented.**

**4. Her clothes are adorable and she's obviously got style**

**5. She knows how to get what she wants**

I figured I could stop here, there was so much more I could add but I just wanted to cover the basics. I then began my plan to get Rachel to be my girl, it wasn't like I could just drop by and ask her to go out with me, for all she knew I was completely female and she may not be into that. I thought long and hard about what I was going to do to get Rachel to be my girl when my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Quinn" Finn said as I rolled my eyes. Why the hell was he calling, he was interrupting my plans for wooing Rachel.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked impatiently.

"Yea, I was wondering whether or not you'd be interested in singing a song with me in glee" he said happily.

"Yea sure, sounds great" I said.

"I was thinking we could sing something to convince Rachel to join, Kurt told me she was interested" he said.

"She wants to join?" I asked. This could get me somewhere.

"Yea, so if we like sang a song together or something, we could show her how awesome we are and then she'll join and we'll have enough members for Sectionals" he said.

"Yea, just text me later with more details" I said.

"Cool, hey I was thinking maybe you could ask her what kinda music she's into that way we can make it special" he said.

"Yea, do you have her number by any chance?" I asked.

"No, but ask Puck. He texted me earlier and told me that Rachel is his next door neighbor isn't that cool? They had dinner at Breadsticks today" he said.

Fuck that. What the hell was she doing eating dinner with Puckerman? Now I was pissed, she was told to stay away from him so I could make a move.

"Look I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow" I said, hanging up and dialing Puck's number.

"Sup Q" he answered on the third ring.

"You were told to stay away from Rachel" I growled.

"Fuck you talking about Quinn?" he asked.

"Finn told me you took her to dinner earlier" I snapped. I hated that Rachel had went out with him instead of me. What did he have that I didn't? I was probably way bigger than him anyway.

"Yea, Ma dragged me and Sarah to dinner with Rach and her parents so we could get to know our new neighbors or some shit" he said.

"Oh sorry" I said, embarrassed.

"What's with the fucking interrogation? You jealous or something Q?" he said.

"Fuck you" I spat. I hated to admit it but I was.

"Don't worry I didn't have any fun, unless you count me getting a good look at her tits. Rach and Sarah bonded or whatever and Ma think she has the most interesting parents ever so I was pretty much ignored" he said sadly.

"Look the only reason I called was to see if you had her number" I said honestly.

"And why would you want Rachel Corcoran's number?" he asked carefully.

"Because I heard she was interested in glee and I want to give her some more information on it" I snapped. He was starting to piss me off with his cocky attitude.

"Why so hostile Q? You sound like you're interested in her" he smirked.

"I am..I'm mean I'm not..I-" I realized I had slipped up.

"Didn't know you played for the other team Fabray, but I had a feeling you were digging my Jewgirl when you sang today to her today" he said.

"Shut up Puck, you don't know shit" I said, blushing. I wanted to send a message to Rachel, not the entire glee club.

"Look Quinn, your love life is none of my concern but I'll just let you know that she's already taken so don't waste your time" he said.

"What?" I yelled.

"Christ Fabray take it down a notch" he said aggravated. "When I tried to lay my sweet moves on her, she totally dissed me cause she has a boyfriend. I'm still kinda pissed she turned down the Puckzilla though" he said quietly.

"Fuck" I accidentally swore over the phone.

"So you do like her?" he asked curiously.

What the hell, I had nothing to hide anymore.

"Yes because I like Rachel Corcoran, she's hot and I want to go out with her" I said.

"Was that so hard?" he asked.

"Can I just have the number?" I snapped.

After I hung up the phone I saved her number in mine and put a little heart next to it. I smiled when I realized I had taken one step forward, but frowned when I realized I also took one step back. A boyfriend. Rachel had a fucking boyfriend. What was I supposed to do, sit around and wait for them to break up? That was definitely not an option for me.

I decided not to think about it any longer, so I went to iron my Cheerio's uniform. After I had gotten everything ready for tomorrow, I worked up the courage to call Rachel.

"Hello" she spoke into the phone.

"Hi, Rachel it's Quinn" I said smoothly, even though I was dying inside from the sound of her voice.

"Oh, hello Quinn how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I was calling to check up on you" I said.

"Why, everything's fine" she said surely.

"Well I did kinda knock you over in the middle of the street" I said sheepishly.

"Oh that, I told you not to worry about it I'm fine" she said sweetly.

"I just wanted to make sure, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't worry" I chuckled.

"Not a very good one, I suppose" she laughed.

"I really liked your performance today Rachel, you're very talented" I said sincerely.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure" she said.

"Will you join the glee club?"

"I've already been asked that by numerous people and I'm sorry but I can't" she said sadly.

"Why not? We have lots of fun and all your friends are in it" I pointed out.

"Quinn, I've only known you guys for a day, I'm not sure if any of you qualify as friends" she said.

"That's too bad, because I consider you a friend" I said honestly.

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course I do. You forgave me when I insulted you, complimented me when I sang, gave me advice on how to be a nicer person but still remain an HBIC, and you're still talking to me despite the fact that I bulldozed you a few hours ago" I said.

I could hear her laughing on the other line and it was the most beautiful sound ever. I joined in and we continued for so long, I forgot what we were laughing about.

"So what do you say?" I asked, once we had stopped.

"About what?"

"Glee club, we really need a twelfth member and you'd be perfect" I begged.

"I don't know Quinn" she said slowly.

"I was thinking that if you joined, we could team up and be captains. We've both got strong personalities and I think we'll work well together. We can start something really special, Rachel" I said, hoping she caught the double meaning behind my words.

"As much as I hate what I'm about to say, I'm going to have to agree with you" she said.

"So?" I asked.

"Yes, Quinn I will join the glee club" she said happily.

"Thanks, you're the best Rachel" I gushed. I couldn't help the pink blush that was spreading across my cheeks. Step 1 in my plan was complete.

"That's what they tell me" she said.

"So do you think you can meet me at the Lima Freeze tomorrow morning before school, we can discuss some ideas for glee and give them to Mr. Shue before homeroom" I suggested. At this point glee club could go to hell, I just wanted to spend more time with her.

"Yea that'll be great. Can I meet you or do you need a ride?" she asked.

I thought about it for a minute. If I asked her to give me a ride, then we'd be alone in her car. As much as I wanted that, I wasn't sure I was able to contain myself around her.

"I'll meet you there" I said.

"Great. Around sevenths?" she asked.

"Yea that should give us enough time-" I was about to tell her how much she meant to the club when I heard someone in the background.

"Rachel I need to speak with you" the voice said.

"One moment, I'm on the phone" I heard her say.

"Now Rachel" the voice ordered.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I need to hang up now" she said in a scared voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine" she said quickly. "Goodbye".

"Hey Rach?" I asked before she hung up.

"Yes" she said impatiently.

"Have a good night" I said kindly.

"Thank you. Goodnight to you swell" she said shyly as she hung up the phone.

I laid back and rested my head on my pillow picturing Rachel and I walking down the hall holding hands.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I had just agreed to be in the glee club. Why did I do it? I knew why, it was because of Quinn. She seemed so kind and caring that I couldn't say no. Every time I thought about it, I could see her piercing green eyes staring straight into mine and her sexy little smile. I couldn't believe I was crushing on Quinn.

I tried to think about Jesse to keep my mind off of her for a while. I honestly hated the position Jesse and I were in, he kept trying to pressure me into having sex with him and I kept refusing. It wasn't that I wasn't ready, because I was beyond ready. Sure I was a little scared, but what girl isn't afraid to loose their virginity? My problem was that he always asked for it. I wanted my first time to be when I wanted it, not when my boyfriend asked for it.

I continued talking to Quinn and found myself enjoying our conversation. It wasn't until I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe that I realized I really liked this girl, maybe even more than I friends but I wasn't sure yet. There was just something different about her I could tell. Every time I saw her or heard her name, I got a strange feeling in my belly and it got better and better each time.

As we were nearing our conversation, I noticed that my door was pushed open and Steve had entered my room and locked it behind him. I immediately began to panic, it wasn't that I was afraid of him because I wasn't. I refused to be afraid of anyone or anything. What I feared was the pain he was about to cause me.

When he demanded that I hang up, I did simply because I didn't feel like arguing or explaining Quinn an explanation as to why my step-father was bothering me.

"You know you did a stupid thing today Rachel?" he asked me.

"And what would that be?" I said, turning on the lamp beside my bed.

"You interrupted me when I was busy with your mother" he said walking towards me.

"And you interrupted my phone conversation" I said, smoothing out my pink pajama top.

"You're a little smart ass you know that?" he said, hitting me in my side.

"They say it's my best quality" I gasped as I hunched over in pain.

"Who were you talking too? Was it you boyfriend?" he asked pressing on the spot he had just hit.

"No" I hissed both in pain and aggravation.

"Liar" he said, bringing his hand across my cheek.

"Screw you" I said, immediately regretting when he brought his foot up and kicked me swiftly in the stomach, knocking me to the ground.

"You were whoring yourself out to your little boyfriend weren't you?" he asked.

I only moaned in response, it felt like my insides were on fire.

"You know he's cheating on you?" he asked, crouching down to my level.

"What?" I gasped. Jesse would never do that to me.

"Yea, I saw him at the movies about a week before we moved. Shelby and I went to go see that new horror flick and there he was with his arm around some other girl. Did I tell you, I saw them kissing" he said with a shit eating grin.

"you're lying" I cried.

"Ask your mother, she was the one who spotted them first" he said.

"I don't believe you, you're nothing but a piece of sh-" I never got to finish that sentence because he picked my head up by my hair and slammed it against the floor so hard that I passed out.

The last thing I remember thinking about was Quinn Fabray and her gorgeous green eyes.


	3. Unpretty

**I just want to thank all of you who left me positive reviews and give an even bigger thanks to those of you who sent me rude private messages and bashed my story.**

**After re-reading my last chapter, I realized there are an inexcusable amount of spelling errors and I'm really sorry about that, I wrote it at like 11:00 and it was the longest chapter I've ever written, so please forgive me.**

**I also got a lot of reviews saying that Rachel is way OOC, so let me remind you that this is Rachel _Corcoran _not Rachel _Berry_. In my story Rachel is raised by Shelby, the woman who made out with Mr. Shue after she'd known him for 5 minutes! In my mind, Rachel _Corcoran_ is a bit of a bad-ass cause Shelby's a pretty bad-ass character so wouldn't it make sense that her daughter is one too? Maybe it's just the way I'm thinking, but it's debatable.**

**A lot of you also said I needed more Quinn, so I added a lot of her in this chapter. It's not that I don't like her because I do, it's just hard for me to write her I think she's the most complex character of them all.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE or the I Feel Pretty/unpretty mash-up which is the best song btw.**

**Anyway, if you like this chapter then please review! I got 192 alerts/subscriptions for the last chapter, but only like 5 reviews so please give me an ego boost and review! **

**Happy reading and check out my other stories as well! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn P.O.V<strong>

I was so excited for tomorrow morning I could barely breathe, every part of my body tingled when I had heard her laugh over the phone and it was my goal to make her do it as often as possible. I decided that tomorrow I wouldn't wear my Cheerios uniform, I knew that we didn't have anything more than a friendship with her, a very new one at that, but I wanted to show her that I had another side to me and not the annoying bitchy head cheerleader side.

After tearing through my closet for what seemed like hours, I selected the perfect outfit. I grabbed a lace top, shorts, and my favorite pair of black booties. I decided to go with something laid back so I can be as comfortable as possible. It was already hard enough not getting a boner around her and in order to do that I needed to be relaxed. I wasn't really the type of girl who wore heels and short skirts anyway, so my modern bohemian looked worked for me. Once I was finished, I laid down and tried to fall asleep, but my mind was racing.

I wanted to impress Rachel and show her what the glee club was all about. If anyone ever asked, I'd deny it but the truth was that I love glee. I know Santana and Puck do as well, we just pretend we don't so we don't look vulnerable.

Vulnerability was my weakest point. The only reason I treated people like crap was because I feel like it. I literally feel like crap all the time. How would you feel if you knew that you were different and because of that, you may never be able to find love? It didn't matter how many times I had asked my mother about this she always gave me the same answer.

"Don't be silly Quinn, you're a beautiful and smart young woman any man would want to be with you" she would say.

Any man?

Sometimes I swear my mother paid more attention to her book club than she did to me. I have a dick for god's sake, why would a guy want to be with me? Wouldn't that make them gay? I have so many mixed feelings and no one to talk to. All I've ever wanted was to have someone to talk to, for someone to listen without judgement. I don't want to be alone. I've always tried to talk to my parents about it, but they are no help at all. If I start a conversation with my mother that has anything remotely close to my 'problem' then she completely ignores me and pretends I'm not there. The least she could do was pretend to listen. My father absolutely refused to speak about.

When I was younger, it wasn't really a problem. I was a small child so in retrospect my mini Quinn was small as well. I had been to numerous doctors to try and figure out how to fix my 'problem', but the only thing they could come up with was gender reassignment. They had claimed that no matter what they did to me, I wouldn't be able to use it whether it be as a male or female. After we discovered that, it was never really brought up again.

I had no idea what sterile meant at the time, but I wanted it. I wanted to be like all the girls my age and be able to get dressed in the locker room with them. I wanted to be able to go to the bathroom with my friends and not have to worry about one of them seeing me standing. There were so many things I wanted at that young age and they only got worse when I got older.

Once I hit my teenage years my 'little friend' had grown, quite large in fact and it became more difficult for me to hide. When my parents noticed this they were extremely repulsed and forced me to go to the doctor. It then became apparent that I did in fact have full use of my penis and the doctors were wrong. Turned out I was able to have an erection, an orgasm, and I was not sterile. Needless to say my parents were not happy about this, but I was. Well not really happy, but relieved. I knew that I wasn't normal and that I never would be, but hearing this gave me some type of hope for a future.

After that visit we continued living life normally. My dad would wake up every morning and leave for work, usually without saying goodbye to me but I didn't mind, I was getting used to it. My mother would have my clothes laid out for me when I woke up, so I would get dressed and go downstairs where breakfast would be waiting for me. I would eat breakfast and listen to her talk about her plans for the day, which usually consisted of church activities and community service. What else did stay at home moms have to do? After breakfast, she would drop me off at school, kiss me goodbye, and then leave. She would return at the end of the day and take me to my piano lessons and then we'd go back home. I'd go do my homework and my parents would make dinner and get drunk. We'd either eat in total silence or we'd talk about cheerleading. My father was thrilled when I joined, it made me more feminine in his eyes.

It wasn't until I turned twelve and I had sexual urges that I realized I liked girls. I had already started a nice relationship with a girl named Stacy and we were becoming more than just friends. We kissed occasionally and I trusted her enough to tell her my secret. We were sitting on my bed with the door closed after school one day when we got a little too wrapped up in our make-out session and we didn't hear the garage door open. Needless to say, we were caught by my father. After hours of yelling and screaming it was decided that Stacy was the reason behind my homosexuality and we needed to leave in order to keep me a "Good Christian girl".

It was when we left that I started to get angry. I was angry because I had parents who cared more about their reputation than their daughter. I was angry because they had taken me away from my only friend and the only person I trusted. I was angry that I had no one to turn to for companionship, understanding, or most of all love. That was when I decided it was time to act on it. What good is keeping all the anger stored up?

The first day of school, I met Santana and she had just as much anger as me. We weren't friends at first, we just used each other to inflict pain on others. Santana had a problem with her weight. She wasn't fat, but she was one of the biggest freshman cheerleaders at WMHS and her parents were ashamed of her. We were both insecure about our bodies and we were both gay so it made perfect sense for us to be friends, even if she didn't exactly know my secret. We went around torturing girls who we thought we prettier than us because it wasn't fair. They always chased the boys when they should have been chasing us. We pushed around the girls who had confidence, because we were insecure. We called all the geeks names because they were smarter and it hurt when they got an A and we got B's when we tried just as hard. It made us feel dumb, so we made them pay for it. We teased the kids who had parents who kissed them goodbye before they got out of the car or wrote little notes in their lunch boxes because we didn't have that. Our parents dropped us off with a simple goodbye and a brown bagged lunch. We were jealous of all those kids and the only way to make us feel a little better about it was to make them feel equally as bad.

It didn't matter how miserable we made everyone else, we were still hurting and we still are to this day. We both decided to re-invent ourselves into beauty queens and have everyone lust after us the way we did before. We studied hard to become smarter than the geeks and then we rubbed it in their faces. We involved ourselves in school activities to make it seem like we had parents who were proud of us and we used our beauty to our advantage. Santana lost her baby fat and I became more confident with my body, not enough to tell anyone about it, but enough to hold my head up high. With that we forced our way up to the top of the social ladder and became the most popular girls in school, we are probably the most unhappy as well.

Eventually Santana found Brittany and I found Finn, even if he's just a cover and things started to even out. I had friends, even if I didn't trust any of them and I knew if they found out about me, they'd leave me behind like the loser that I am. But nothing was healing this ache I had in my heart until I met Rachel.

It only took four minutes in math class for her to figure me out and for me to realize that she actually cared. I've known her for one day and I know that she will be a good friend for me. She was so open and understanding that it literally killed me to know that I'll never have anything serious with her. Even if she wanted to be my girlfriend, which she would be after I wooed her, we wouldn't get very far without her finding out and then running away. That was my biggest fear. I had already open my heart up to this girl and it would kill me if she turned me down.

I thought about my other options and realized I had none, Rachel was my only shot at a real friend and something told me I could trust her. I thought about calling her again to see if we could meet up earlier when I realized it was 2:30 A.M. I was no where near tired and way too jittery to even think about sleep. I decided to go downstairs and give in to my secret obsession.

I walked down the stairs and into the dining room where my baby grad sat. I pulled out the chair, ran my hands over the keys, and began playing my favorite song, _Moonlight Sonata _by Ludwig Van Beethoven. Yes, classical music was a huge part of my life. There was a song to express every feeling such as love, anger, sadness, happiness, loneliness, and content. Whenever I had a feeling bottled up, I sat down and played until it passed and at this particular moment, I had no idea what I was feeling.

When I had played through all seven minutes of the song, I felt better. I was relived of everything that was on my mind and I was able to sleep. As I laid down in bed, I let my mind drift to until I could picture a set of big, beautiful, expressive brown eyes and a heart warming laugh coming from a small brunette.

I woke up almost an hour before my alarm clock went off with a hard-on of course. There was no way I way thinking about Rachel in my sleep and not getting turned on. Since I had the extra time, I figured I'd think about her some more and relieve myself of the pressure building between my legs. I pictured her longs legs as I slipped my hands under my tank top and teased my nipples into hard peaks. I tried to let my hands drift down to my cock, but I was so turned on I couldn't help but grab myself and pump my had furiously up and down.

"Fuck Rach" I keened, picturing her on her knees in front of me.

I worked my hard up to the tip and flicked my thumb over the head, picturing her delicate hands instead of mine.

"God, I'm gonna come baby, do you know what you do to me?" I groaned out.

I pictured her kissing her way down my body and replacing her hands with her delicious plump lips.

"Mm..god baby that feels so good..yes Rachel!" I grunted as I came all over my hand.

I yanked my tank top over my head and used it clean to up the mess before stepping into the shower and beginning my day.

Once I was dressed and ready to go, I sent a text to Rachel to let her know I was leaving but instead of an answer, I got a call.

"Hello, Rachel?" I answered.

"Um..no this is her mother, she left her phone downstairs last night. Did you need something?" a woman asked.

"My name is Quinn and I just wanted to let her know that I'm heading to the cafe, we're supposed to meet up for breakfast" I said to her, she sounded a lot like Rachel.

"Oh isn't that nice, but I think she might have forgotten, she's not even awake yet sweetheart. Maybe you should just come over here for breakfast"

"Oh, that's okay I can come pick her up" I suggested.

"That would be great, I'll let her know you're coming. I'm Shelby by the way" she said.

"Great, I'll be there shortly" I said, hanging up.

Apparently Shelby forgot to wake up Rachel, because she was nowhere to be found when I knocked on the door to her massive house.

"You must be Quinn" said a woman who looked exactly like Rachel.

"I would ask if you're Shelby, but Rachel looks exactly like you so I know she's your daughter" I said, blushing. Shelby was just as gorgeous as Rachel, if not more.

"That would be me, come on in. I'm surprised Rachel agreed to an early meeting, she's extremely adamant about getting a full eight hours of sleep a night. She can be so anal at times" Shelby laughed.

"Where is she?" I asked, looking around the house/mini mansion.

"I honestly don't know" she chuckled. "I knocked on her door earlier, but she didn't answer so I figured she was in the shower but feel free to go up and wake her. As you know, she's not shy so go right on up" Shelby said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I made my way up the stairs and was shocked to find a row of doors. How was I supposed to know which one was hers? I continued my way down the extended hallway when I came to the door with the name "Rachel*" printed printed on it in big gold letters.

"Rachel?" I called, knocking on the door.

There was no answer so I decided to take Shelby's advice and go in. The first thing I noticed when I opened the door was that the room was completely empty. All that was there was a bed, a dresser, and a mirror, but I knew she had just moved in,.

"Rach, you in here?" I asked walking in farther until I stumbled across a pink sock covered foot.

I trailed my eyes from the foot which was covered in a pink knee sock, to a pair of short pink stripped shorts which made my shorts tighten, to a pink shirt that had ridden up and exposed a flat, smooth, tan back, to a mess of curly brown hair before I realized it was Rachel.

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I reached down to shake her. Why the hell was she on the floor?

"Oww" she moaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she struggled to sit up.

"My head hurts" she groaned as she swayed back and forth.

"What happened?" I asked as I pushed the hair outta her face.

"Huh?" she whispered as she came into consciousness.

"Rachel, can you hear me its Quinn" I said, trying to get her to focus.

"Quinn?" she said in a daze.

"Yea, Quinn from school" I said.

"Quinn!" she yelled, snapping out of it.

"Yes, I'm here are you okay?" I asked again.

"I'm fine" she said quickly pulling away from me, wincing as she did so.

"What happened, why are you on the floor and what happened to your cheek?" I said, reaching my hand out to touch the purple bruise.

"I-I uh..I fell out of bed" she said.

"Okay" I said unsurely. I looked over to her bed and noticed it was perfectly made.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to stand.

"We were supposed to meet at the cafe remember?" I said, offering my hand to her.

"Oh god, what time is it?" she asked, wincing as I pulled her into a standing position.

"A little past seven, are you sure you're okay, you're limping" I asked.

"I'm fine, I must've hit the ground pretty hard. I'm been known to do this" she laughed, but it wasn't the same laugh I heard last night.

"Rachel!" I yelled as she started falling back to the ground.

"I'm fine really" she assured, trying to pull away but I wasn't letting go this time.

"No, you're not come here let me see" I said, tugging up her shirt to reveal a huge red bruise on her side. "Oh my god" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands.

"I'm fine, I fell out of bed it happens" she snapped, yanking her shirt back down.

"I didn't do that did I?" I asked. It could've happened when I ran into her, I did hit her pretty hard and she was a small person.

"What? No Quinn, it happened last night and it doesn't even hurt" she said.

"Sure it doesn't, you can't even stand up straight" I said, bringing out my bitch tone. Why was she being so difficult? It was obvious she was hurt, so why wouldn't she let me help her?

"How did you get in here anyway?" she asked.

"Your mother let me in" I said, walking over to her closet and inspecting her clothes.

"Oh" was all she said in response.

"I think you should wear this!" I said holding up a ridiculously cute red preppy outfit.

"I look terrible in red" she said.

"You have to wear red today, it's the first scrimmage game and you need to show your team spirit" I said.

"You're not wearing red" she pointed out.

"I'm a cheerleader Rachel, I'll be wearing solid red" I laughed.

"Oh, I've always thought cheerleading looked fun" she said, yanking her shirt over her head.

Her mother was right about the no shyness thing, I couldn't help staring at her in her white bra, matching lace panties, and pink knee socks.

"I uh..yea it's..um..fun..sure" I mumbled, staring at her.

Her legs were miles long, and the boy-short panties made her ass look ten times better. The only thing that kept me from busting the zipper on my shorts was the huge red mark on her side and the purple bruise on her cheek, and the foundation that was running down her neck.

"Yea, it's something I've always wanted to do" she confessed.

"So why don't you?" I asked, clearing my throat as she put on a short pink robe.

"Never had the time" she shrugged.

"Too bad, you missed out" I joked.

"If you say so" she said, turning around and looking at herself in the mirror, frowning when she touched her cheek.

"I think you forgot to take your make-up off last night" I said, spotting her cleaning wipes on the dresser.

"What?" she asked.

"Your bronzer?" I said, handing her the wipe.

"Oh, right" she sighed taking it from me.

"You know, you don't need to wear all that make-up Rachel, you're perfect just the way you are" I said shyly.

"Ha!" she chuckled.

"It's true, you really are something" I said, spinning her around.

I couldn't help but smile at how flirtatious I was being and by the smile on her face, she was loving the attention and as long as I kept her smiling I didn't mind giving it to her.

"Are you blind?" she asked me.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" she said, pulling me to stand in front of her. "You're perfect" she gushed.

"Now who's blind?" I asked.

"Seriously Quinn, look" she said, locking eyes with mine through the mirror.

"I am. I know people think I'm pretty, but I don't see it. I know I'm attractive and physically fit, but I'm not beautiful" I sighed.

Here I was making myself vulnerable for someone who could potentially use it against me, but I had a feeling that Rachel wouldn't. If I had told Santana that I didn't feel pretty, she would go telling everyone that I was insecure. Sure we were friends, but we were still fighting each other to stay on top.

"Quinn, you're beautiful. You're skin is flawless-

"Please, I'm as pale as casper and you're so tan" I interrupted.

"You have great hair-

"It's so thin and yours is so long and thick" I grumbled.

"Your eyes are gorgeous, do they change color?" she asked.

"Sometimes there are solid green and sometimes there's a little gold or brown in them" I said.

"See, my eyes are a boring brown" she sighed.

"Yea, but they're expressive. I can see everything you're feeling in your eyes" I said, running a brush gently through her hair.

"What am I feeling right now?" she asked, turning and looking at me.

"Unpretty" I said.

"Well that's true" she mumbled.

"You have a great body" I said.

"It's nowhere near as good as yours-

"Your teeth are perfect and they sparkle like crazy when you smile"

"Yea, after constant whitening and two years of braces-

"You have a perfect arch in your eyebrow, I'm forced to tweeze almost everyday"

"I have to wax them once a month-

"You have exotic features, I'm just boring"

"I'm not exotic, I'm white just like you-

"You have a great laugh"

"It's loud and obnoxious-

"I love your ass" I said smiling.

"Yours is better-

We both couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Seriously Rachel, why don't you feel pretty? I mean I have my reasons, but what's your excuse?" I asked, once we stopped laughing.

"I could ask you the same question" she answered.

"Alright, you go first" I encouraged.

"I'm not pretty Quinn, not on the inside anyway. You don't know the real me, all this confidence and boldness is a lie" she said.

"I can relate" I said softly.

"Oh yea, so then you know that I was lying when I said I don't care what people think and that their opinions affect me very much. That's why I put on the show. I'm an actress and my life is a play" she said.

"And you know why I'm such a bitch?" I asked.

"You're hurting the same as me. It's how you cope and I understand. I choose to block everyone out and pretend to live a perfect life while you choose to retaliate" she explained.

"You're right I am hurting" I said.

"I know, you're not the only one with expressive eyes" she laughed softly.

"Why are you hurting?" I asked.

"I'm alone" she said simply.

I couldn't help letting the tears fall out of my eyes.

"Me too" I said as she wrapped her arms around me.

Before I knew what I was doing, my lips were pressed against hers and my hands were tangled in her hair. I didn't even stop to think that she may not want this, but when I felt her teeth nip against my bottom lip I knew she did. I opened my mouth for her and sucked in her wet tongue, wrapping mine around hers and shoving it into her mouth. She tasted sweet, like honey or vanilla. I moaned as I pulled her closer to me as our mouths continued meshing together.

When we finally pulled away, I pressed my head against hers and breathed in her scent.

"Quinn I don't know what to say" she breathed out.

"Then don't say anything" I said, pressing my lips against hers once more.

"I have a boyfriend" she said.

"Me too"

"So what does this mean?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but I know I like you a lot and I like the feeling I get in my stomach when you're near me" I said, lightly tracing the bruise on her face.

"I get that feeling too" she confessed.

"So can we just follow that feeling and see where it takes us?" I asked.

"I'm scared" she said softly.

"Why?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"I've never felt this strongly about anyone before, especially a girl. I've only been in one relationship and we're not even in love" she said.

"Me either, but I can't help feeling this way I do about you and that scares me Rachel. I mean I've only known you for two days" I said.

"But it feels much longer" she sighed, pressing her head into the crook of my neck.

"It feels so right too" I said, hoping that she didn't feel guilty at all about this.

"I like being around you Quinn, I don't feel so lonely anymore"

"Me either" I said kissing her head.

"So do we act normal? Can we be in a relationship?" she asked. I forgot that Shelby said she was anal, so of course she would want a label.

"How about we just be what's comfortable for us?" I suggested.

"That sounds perfect" she sighed, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm really happy right now Rach" I said.

"Me too, but what about Finn?" she asked.

"What about him? He's too dumb to notice anything, I was planning on dumping him yesterday anyway" I said shrugging.

"Why?"

"Because I met a stunning brunette with a sassy attitude and I wanted her instead" I said smiling.

She laughed a little, before she spoke again. "Have you always known you liked girls?" she asked.

"Yes, but there's a reason" I said.

"What's that?" she asked.

I wanted to tell her, I really did, but I wanted to be in a relationship with her when I did. I needed to know that she wouldn't run or freak out and leave me.

"I'm not ready to talk about it" I said truthfully.

"When you're ready, I'll be waiting. I'll be there for you if you'll be there for me. We don't have to be lonely anymore" she said.

"I'll always be there for you Rachel" I said, kissing her lips again. I could seriously get used to this, her taste was intoxicating.

"Thank you Quinn. I think I have an idea for glee today" she said.

"And I can't wait to hear it, but right now I think you should get in the shower and get ready we're running out of time" I said.

"Shit!" she yelled, jumping up exposing her bra and panties to me again.

"Jesus Christ" I whispered, trying to keep my mind off her breasts.

"Oh!" she giggled. "You like what you see?" she asked, dropping the robe to the floor and pulling off her knee socks.

"Hell yea" I murmured, pulling her close to me.

"Well you can't see anymore" she said teasingly, as grabbed her clothes and ran into her en suite bathroom.

"Why?" I moaned, pretending to be hurt.

"Because I can't see any of you and it isn't fair!" she yelled.

This girl was going to be the death of me.

I decided to snoop around in the little belongings she had in her room. I found a box in the corner labeled 'posters' and opened it. Inside laid tons of playbills, posters, CD covers, and magazines from various Broadway musicals.

"That's my secret obsession" she said, emerging in the outfit I had picked out.

"Broadway?" I asked.

"I'm obsessed" she shrugged, sitting down to brush her hair.

"I've got one too" I said.

"A box filled with playbills?" she asked.

"No, a secret obsession" I said.

"And what would that be?" she asked, plopping herself down in my lap.

"Classical music" I said, trying desperately not to think of how good it felt to have her ass pressed against my dick.

"Really?" she asked.

"I love to play the piano" I said.

"Will you play for me?" she asked

"Of course I will, I'll even teach you if you want" I said, kissing her nose.

"I'd love that" she said happily, wrapping her arms around my neck and snuggling into my shoulder.

"I really like your make-up, but I thought we agreed that you didn't need it" I said.

"I know, but it's like a shield you know?" she asked.

"I understand, but I hope that you'll change your mind soon" I said, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you" she said, grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together.

"I love that you're so small" I said, running my other hand up and down her back to change the subject.

"M'not small" she mumbled into my armpit.

"No, I'm sorry you're not. You're fun size" I smirked.

"I'm petite!" she grunted.

"Whatever you say" I laughed.

"Do you want to hear my idea?" she asked.

"Of course I do" I said, looking into her bright eyes filled with excitement.

"It's going to be perfect!" she gushed.

**Rachel P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe how my morning was going. I went from being terrified that I was dying, to scared that Quinn Fabray would find out my secret, to comforted by her kindness, to flattered by her compliments, to feeling loved, and then it was gone. The loneliness was gone and replaced by something else. It was warm and fuzzy and it made my stomach feeling all funny, but I like it. I am extremely attracted to Quinn and I can relate to her in so many ways. I love that she listens to me and she really understands what I'm going through, even if she doesn't really know the cause or rather who is causing it.

When her lips pressed against mine, I felt like the world was spinning. Every feeling was put into that kiss and when we pulled away, I felt nothing but pure bliss. Quinn made me happier than I had been in years and I couldn't understand why. Why am I feeling so strongly about someone I've only known for two days? Why was I feeling this way about a girl? Girls had nothing for me, I never even had that many female friends. I was extremely confused about our relationship, but I didn't care. For once in my life I felt like I could go with the flow and not have a plan or a color-coded chart, monitoring my next move.

After we had pulled away and I got in the shower, I was reminded of my current predicament when the make-up was washed down the drain. I stepped out of the tub and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a huge purple circle on my cheek where he had hit me twice in the past two days, my busted lip was almost healed but I still needed to cover it with a little gloss, my neck was the worst part because the bruise had turned an ugly black color and it looked like dirty handprints, and my side had a red blotch where he had kicked me. I knew I had a knot on my head or a concussion, but there was no way to tell so I figured I was alright. I was still pretty dizzy, but I couldn't tell if it was from having my head bashed off the floor or from Quinn delicious lips. She tasted fruity like peaches and I loved it.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I couldn't help but touch her. She looked so beautiful sitting on my bed with the sunlight in her hair and her eyes shining. I felt safe in her arms so I buried myself into her, hoping that feeling would last forever.

After we had kissed a few more times, we went downstairs to get breakfast and discuss our plans for glee.

"Morning sweetheart" my mother greeted, as I sat down at the table.

"Hey mom" I said.

"You two were up there an awful long time and I figured you'd be hungry, so I made you omelets" she said, placing two plates in front of us.

"Thanks mom" I said, blushing as I felt Quinn reach under the table and grab my hand.

"This looks delicious Shelby, thank you" she said, as she laced our fingers together.

"Morning baby" Steve said as he entered the room and kissed Shelby.

I couldn't help but cringe at the sound of his voice.

"Hello Steven" I said brightly.

"Good morning Rachel, who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is Quinn. Quinn meet my step-father Steven" I said, introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you Steven" she said, letting go of my hand to shake his.

"Call me Steve" he said, sitting down. "So how do you ladies know each other?" he asked

"Quinn is in the glee club and I'm joining today" I said brightly.

"I thought you weren't doing glee anymore Rachel" Shelby asked.

"I've had a change of heart" I mumbled. I still felt like a traitor for leaving Vocal Adrenaline.

"You were in glee club before?" Quinn asked.

"She was the star!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Really?" Quinn asked, squeezing my hand.

"So I've been in a show choir before, what's the big deal?" I asked.

"Honey, you weren't just in the choir you and Jesse owned that choir" Shelby said.

"Speaking of Jesse, have you heard from him? I've tried calling but he won't answer" I said, looking dead into her eyes.

"No sweetheart I haven't, but I'm sure he's just busy with school and the new coach of VA" she said with a big fake smile.

She was the biggest liar I've ever met. How could she not have told me that my boyfriend was cheating on me? What if I would have slept with him and he gave me some disease from one of his whores? I couldn't understand why she would keep this from me, we never used to keep secrets. We never did a lot of things before Steve.

"I mean, he is the captain and he's got a lot of work to do this year if he's gonna be competing against you" she said smiling.

Suddenly the room felt too small and I couldn't breathe. How could she just sit there and lie in my face? She knew there was something going on between me and Steve and yet she did nothing about it. There was no way she could have slept through me screaming or the loud crashing sound of me hitting the floor. Shelby was the biggest fake I knew, and I wouldn't allow Quinn to witness that, nor would I sit her and listen to her bullshit.

"Thanks for breakfast mom it was incredible. Come on Quinn we better go so we can work on our song" I said, tugging her up with me.

"Thank you again for breakfast. It was nice to meet you Steve" Quinn said.

"I hope to see you around more often Quinn, you and Rachel seem to have a lot in common" Shelby said as we walked out of the room.

"Oh I forgot my bag in you room!" Quinn said, sunning back up the stairs.

"Hey, don't worry about Jesse. I'm sure he'll call when he can" she said, rubbing my arm. How could the motherly touches that once comforted me, make me want to either throw up or punch a wall.

"Of course he will, he loves me" I said, looking dead into her lying eyes.

"You ready?" Quinn asked as she pulled open the door.

"Yep" I said, blinking back the tears in my eyes.

"Rachel wait" Shelby said, grabbing my arm.

"What" I snapped. She knew she was lying and she knew I knew it as well.

"I love you, you know that right?" she asked nervously.

"Of course" I said, smiling brightly even though I wanted to rip my heart out, anything to keep it from breaking more than it already was.

"Have a good day honey" she said, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. The hug was meant to tell me that she was sorry and that she was only doing what she had to, to maintain our lifestyle. I knew that Steve had bought the house and he was the one who put money in my bank account when I wanted designer clothes. The hug was supposed to be comforting, but instead it was painful. She put too much pressure on my bruises and I yelped in pain, but I didn't pull away. No matter how much I wanted to hate her for what she was doing, I couldn't. She was my mother, the only person I had for 16 years and I could never not love her.

"You too mom" I said, squeezing back through the pain. It was meant to let her know that I wasn't okay with how she was letting us live, but I would settle for whatever she thought was best. I know she knew about the abuse and I know that she would eventually do something about it if I was a good girl like she asked me to be. She always rewarded me when I did as she asked, so why should this be any different?

As soon as she pulled away, I snatched Quinn's hand and dragged her out the door. I couldn't be in there any longer without feeling like I wanted to die.

"Where's the fire Rach?" Quinn laughed as we flew down the driveway.

"I'm just really excited about our duet that's all" I said happily, brushing away the lone tear that fell down my face.

**GLEE**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I made small talk with Finn and Tina, flirted with Noah even though I wasn't even interested anymore, agued with Santana, listened to Kurt and Mercedes' latest gossip/rumor, and challenged Mike to a dance off. When my classes were over, I found myself suddenly bursting with excitement. It was time for glee and that meaner time for my duet with Quinn.

"Hey girly" Quinn said, walking beside me while locking our arms together.

"Hi" I smiled.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

"I wish we would've had a little more rehearsal time, but I know we can pull it off" I said honestly.

"Course we can, we're a couple of hot BAMFs we can pull anything off" she said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

I couldn't stop myself from crashing my lips against hers in that moment.

"What was that for? Not that I mind or anything" she asked breathlessly.

"I really like you" I said shyly. I couldn't believe she was making me blush like some thirteen year old girl.

"I really like you too" she said.

"Lets go" I said, grabbing her hand.

"Or we could just stay out here in this empty hallway and enjoy our sweet lady kisses together" she said, pulling me back towards her.

"Quinn" I groaned. "Don't tempt me" I said giggling.

"Lets go show off our hotness" she said, pecking my lips one last time.

"Mr. Shue, Quinn and I have something we've been working on" I said, as we entered the room.

"Floor's yours ladies" he said, dimming the lights and taking a seat.

"This song really means a lot to us, so we'd appreciate it if you would listen to the words and not stare at our boobs" Quinn said pointing at Puck and Mike.

"We want to open up to you all and let you know how we really feel because it's important for us as a team to really know each other" I said.

"Teamwork is essential for Regionals and I think we can do it, if we work for it" Quinn said.

"And I couldn't agree more" I said, setting up my ipod.

I pressed the play button and took my seat next to Quinn as her soft voice filled the room.

_Quinn_

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too_

_I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you_

_Look into the mirror who's inside there, the one with the long hair_

_Same old me again today heeaay_

_Rachel_

_My outsides are cool my insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through it's because of you_

_I've tried different ways but it's all the same_

_At the end of the day I have myself to blame_

_I'm just tripping_

_Both_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the make-up that mac can make_

_But if you can't look inside you find out who am I to_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty, oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

_Rachel_

_Never insecure until I met you now I'm being stupid_

_I used to be so cute to me just a little bit skinny_

_Why do I look to all these things to keep you happy_

_Maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me heeey_

_Quinn_

_My outsides look cool my insides are blue_

_Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you_

_Rachel_

_I've tried different ways but it's all the same_

_At the end of the day I have myself to blame_

_Keep on tripping_

_Both_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the make-up that mac can make_

_But if, you can't look inside you_

_Find out who am I to_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty, oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

_And I pity, any girl who isn't me tonight_

_Quinn_

_Oh oh oh-oh _

_Rachel_

_Tonight_

_Both_

_(I feel pretty)_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_(Oh so pretty)_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_(I feel pretty and witty and bright)_

_You can buy all the make-up that mac can make_

_But if you can't look inside you_

_Find out who am I to_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty but unpretty_

When we had finished the song we were both in tears and the room was quietly as we wrapped our arms around each other and cried. I was tired of being abused for no reason. I was tired of fighting with my mother over what Steve thought was best. I was tired of being ignored and disrespected by my so-called boyfriend and my friends that haven't even bothered to call once since I moved. I was tired of being alone.

"Thank you" I heard Quinn whisper into my neck.

"No, thank you" I whispered back as I felt the arms of everyone in the glee club warp around us.

After our emotional moment, we were dismissed for the day but Quinn and I decided to stay back.

"I feel a lot better now that I've gotten that off my chest" Quinn said, pulling me against her.

"Me too" I said, pushing my hands under her shirt and stroking her the soft skin on her back.

"I like holding you" she said, placing her chin on top of my head.

"I like being held, I feel safe with you" I said.

"You know what else I like doing?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Kissing you" she smiled as she smashed our mouths together in a passionate embrace.

"I like that too" I said, after we pulled away.

"I'll call you later?" she asked.

"Can't you just come back to my house, you can have dinner with us" I said pleadingly.

"As much as I'd like that, I have Cheerio's and then I need to get ready for the scrimmage game and so do you" she said, kissing my forehead.

"Why do I need to be there?" I asked.

"I need you to cheer me on" she said as if it were obvious.

"So you want me to cheer for a cheerleader?" I asked.

"Exactly, I need my sexy little cheerleader to keep me entertained when we loose the game" she said, bringing us together for one last heated kiss before she pulled away and walked out the door, leaving me standing there licking her peach lipgloss off my lips.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Diva" Kurt said, emerging from a corner.

"Kurt! How long have you been standing there?" I asked in complete shock.

"I never left. I called your name, but you were clearly preoccupied with eating Quinn Fabray's face so I decided to wait. Now you've got ten minutes to spill so go".


	4. Something New

**Author's note: Don't own Glee! So I just want to apologize for not updating for the past couple days, I've had a kidney infection which is really only getting worse but whatever. I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm trying my best to move the plot along but I think I failed in this chapter :( Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, it really means a lot to me if you did and I do try to respond to everyone. If you have any ideas/anything you'd like to see happen, let me know and I'll write it in.**

**I'd just like to point out that you can see the outfits on my profile, I really think they give you a better idea of the characters if you look at them, especially Rachel.**

**Please continue to review, it makes me really happy and will hopefully make me feel better! Happy reading :D**

* * *

><p><em>"I never left. I called your name, but you were clearly preoccupied with eating Quinn Fabray's face so I decided to wait. Now you've got ten minuted to spill so go".<em>

I took a deep breath, I wasn't ready to tell anyone about my new-found relationship with Quinn. Everything was moving so fast and it made me dizzy just thinking about it.

"I don't know what you want from me Kurt" I said honestly.

"Just tell me the truth" he said, shrugging.

"Quinn and I discovered that we have a lot in common. I've got something rather um..complicated going on in my life and she seems to understand" I said.

"So you felt the need to attack her with your lips?" he asked.

"No, we were just..god I don't know Kurt" I said, collapsing in a chair.

"It's alright Diva, don't be embarrassed" he said, rubbing my back.

"I'm not trust me, that's the last thing on my mind" I said into my hands.

"So then what is it, you seemed pretty happy a minute ago" he said.

"I was or I am, I'm so confused" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Let's go grab something to eat, we can sit in the park, and you can start from the beginning" he said.

"Okay" I agreed.

Once we had grabbed some lunch, we made our way to a tree and sat down.

"You look adorable by the way, I'm loving the whole school girl look" he said, brushing his hand over my red blazer.

"Quinn picked it out for me" I said, smiling.

"Hmm..she did?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, we were supposed to meet up at a cafe for breakfast to talk about our duet but I was..I..I" I tried to tell him, I wanted to tell somebody, but I was terrified of their reaction.

"Rachel, it's okay you can tell me anything. I may seem like a gossip queen, but I swear I won't repeat anything. You can trust me" he said softly.

"Okay" I said, sniffling. "Quinn had to come to my house this morning because I wasn't able to make it to the cafe, I passed out last night".

"Why did you pass out?" he asked, concerned.

"Because my step-father hits me" I sobbed. "He came in my room and beat me until I blacked out" I said, gripping his jacket. "It used to be every once in a while, but now it's almost every night. He doesn't stop either, he keeps going until pass out or my mother comes home whichever's first".

"Oh Rachel, why haven't you told anyone?" he asked.

"Who is there to tell?" I asked. "I've got no one Kurt, absolutely no one who I can trust".

"What about your mother?" he asked.

"She knows" I said, shrugging.

"What do you mean 'she knows', there is no way any mother would let that happen" he said, scowling.

"You don't understand Kurt, she may not know the severity of the situation or how brutal he really is, but she is well aware that he hits me" I said.

"Rachel, he is abusing you! Are you absolutely sure she knows about this?" he asked.

"She buys me extra make-up to cover the bruises, she sound-proofed my room so she wouldn't hear it, she gives me everything I want so I don't ask questions. She may have never said a word about it, but she knows" I said.

"Maybe she knows that you like make-up. You do like to sing so I'm sure you do it constantly so maybe she's tired of hearing it, and maybe she just like to spoil you have you ever thought about that?" he asked. "You need to tell her".

"Why should I tell her something she already knows Kurt, I've never asked for foundation a day in my life. The first time he hit me, I woke up and there was a jar of it sitting on my dresser. She knows Kurt and she won't do anything about it" I said, burying my face in my hands.

We sat there for a few minutes with our arms around each other until he spoke again.

"So how did Quinn enter the equation?" he asked.

"She found me on the floor this morning. He bashed my head off the ground and I didn't wake up until she shook me" I said. "I told her I fell out of bed and she believed it. I've never had anyone look at me the way she does. She makes me happy and I don't feel lonely when she's around" I said.

"So that explains the instant friendship, but what about the kissing, are you gay?" he asked.

"What? No, I..I have no idea, but what I do know is that I'm scared. I've never ever felt this strongly about a person before whether it be male or female and I can't help the tingling feeing I get when I'm around her. I can see the sadness in her eyes and I want to make it better, the kissing is just a way for us to feel wanted and it works, I love kissing her. I know I can trust her, but I'm terrified of the consequences" I said.

"And they would be?" he asked.

"What if she decides that I'm not worth her time, or that I'm too damaged and I'll never get better? I'm sad all the time, this morning was the happiest day I've had in a long time and I can't help but try to soak up as much of her as I can while it lasts. I'm not naive Kurt, I realize that we're only kids and neither of us is committing to anything. I still have a boyfriend and so does she for all I know. I'm scared that if I open my heart to her, that she'll break it and I can't live with that" I said, crying.

"I have no idea what to tell you Rachel, but I can relate to your feeling of loneliness. I'm probably the only openly gay person in all of Lima, how do you think that makes me feel?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I never even thought about that" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Don't be, I'm not" he said.

"This sucks" I said, throwing my arms down, wincing when I hit my side.

"Rachel, do you want to know why I choose to become your friend?" he asked.

"Because you like my clothes and I make a great shopping partner?" I answered.

"Exactly..what no, that's not why. It's because of your confidence. You walked into our school like you owned it and you demanded that everyone gave you attention. You had your head held high and the brightest smile on your face, even if it was fake, but the thing that really got me was the way you demanded respect. You didn't know anyone in that school and yet you thought that they owed it to you and that was why I wanted to be your friend" he said.

"Are you sure it's not because you like my clothes?" I said, smiling.

"Well that was the second thing I noticed" he said, shoving me lightly.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Rachel, I won't tell a soul about this conversation even if I think you should" he said, sincerely.

"No, that's not it. I need you to promise that you won't leave me" I said. "I know, we've only known each other for two days, but promise me that you'll be there for me? I really need a friend right now" I said.

"As long as you here for me and put up with my diva-fits, I think we're in good shape" he said, happily.

"Thank you Kurt, you're a great person" I said.

"That's what they tell me" he answered. "Now come on, a certain blonde is expecting you to cheer her on and I refuse to sit next to someone with tear stains" he said, pulling me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house. We're going to straighten you up, make you gorgeous, and make Quinn Fabray beg to be your girlfriend" he said, dragging me to his car.

For some reason I liked the way he sounded when he said 'girlfriend' and Quinn in the same sentence. I know it was soon, but I really couldn't help the way I felt about her, but there was also the sinking feeling I had when I thought about telling her the truth.

**Quinn P.O.V**

I could not believe my luck. This morning had gone perfectly with Rachel, I got way more than I bargained for. When I first met her, I wanted to date her based off of her looks and now I realize that I actually like her for who she is as a person. I know she's hiding something, but I am too and I know that together we can overcome whatever it is that's keeping us from the truth.

I know it may sound silly, but I feel like a twelve year old girl with a crush every time I'm around her. She makes me laugh and she make me cry, but in a good way. I've never been able to tell anyone that I feel lonely and abandoned because I was so worried that they'd judge me. Something told me that judgment was in the back of Rachel's mind when I told her how I really felt. Deep down I felt like a monster or some kind of freak of nature, but with Rachel I felt beautiful. I love that the things I hate about myself were the things that she loved and the things I envy she hates. We're like opposites and yet we're the same in so many ways. My entire life I've been praying to have someone like Rachel and I can't believe I found her.

I knew we were moving entirely too fast with the kissing and touching, but I couldn't help it. Not only were my hormones raging all the time, but I felt the need to be near her to make sure she's real. I have a feeling that I'll wake up the next morning and it'll be a dream.

As I headed across the football field, I began to plan my next move. I decided that we needed to get to know each other before we took things any farther and that meant sharing our secrets and dealing with the aftermath, so I planned a sleepover for tonight since it was Friday.

I drove home to the store to get some things for our weekend together, I wanted it to be special, fun, romantic but not too over the top, but most of all I wanted us to be comfortable with each other.

After I had purchased all my items, I drove home to find Finn sitting on my front porch. I sighed as I got out of the car, I guess it was time to let him down.

"Hey Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked shyly.

"Sure" I said, sitting down next to him.

"Look I know things have been kinda awkward between us so I just wanted to clear the air. I think we should see other people" he blurted out.

"What?" I yelled. Here I was completely ready to dump this loser and he was doing it first.

"Don't be so surprised Q, I mean you won't even let me touch your boobs" he said with a shrug.

"So because I won't put out, you're dumping me" I said, crossing my arms.

"No, I'm dumping you because I found someone else that I'd like to go out with" he said.

"And who would that be?" I asked. I wanted to know the name of the whore who was stealing my boyfriend, even if I didn't give a rat's ass about him, I wanted to keep what was mine until I was ready to let it go.

"Rachel" he said confidently.

Now this was too funny.

"You can't be serious" I said laughing at the idea of Rachel and Finn together.

"Yea, she seems cool and I wanted to give her a try" he said. God he was such an idiot.

"Well, I can tell you right now that Rachel isn't interested in you" I said.

"Why not? I'm popular and captain of the football team, all the girls are interested" he said.

As far as I knew, Rachel was gay considering the fact that she thought I was a girl, well completely female anyway and judging by the way she kissed me back she wasn't switching back anytime soon. I decided it would be best to let him down easily so he didn't waste his time.

"Look Finn you're a very attractive person, but trust me when I tell you that she isn't interested" I said.

"Fuck you Quinn, you're not as high and mighty as you think, you're easily replaceable" he said.

"You know what you're right Finn, you should go after Rachel I'm sure she's dying to have a bastard like you in her life" I spat.

"Whatever I'm outta here" he said, walking away.

"I heard she likes it when guys take charge, maybe that'll help" I yelled after him. This was going to be one hell of a night.

I went back to my car and got all the stuff I had bought and dragged it into the house. The first thing I noticed was a note on the kitchen table.

_Quinn-_

_Your father and I are going to be gone for the weekend, he had a business trip and I went with him. We will be back Monday night and you can tell us about your weekend when we return. I left you some money in the coffee can and we already asked the neighbors to keep an eye out so don't throw any parties. Have a good weekend._

_-Mom_

I balled the note up and threw it in the trash. She couldn't have called and told me this? Why did I always have to come home to an empty house? Suddenly I remembered the weekend I had planned for Rachel and I was extremely happy my parents were gone, it would have been awkward introducing them to the girl I wanted to be my girlfriend.

I took a shower and put on my uniform, making sure I looked perfect for the game and for Rachel. I know we sucked, but I loved cheerleading and there was no use going out on the field to loose and look bad.

After I was ready, I set up everything for our weekend before sending her a text.

**[Quinn] don't make any plans for this weekend**

**[Rachel] why not?**

**[Quinn] because you're spending it w/me, my parents r gone until Monday night**

**[Rachel] I don't know. do u think that's a good idea?**

**[Quinn] yes I do, I want to get to know u better that's all no funny business. I promise.**

**[Rachel] okay ill pack my bag**

**[Quinn] see you the game!**

**[Rachel] : )**

I ran around the house one last time to make sure everything was perfect before locking the door and heading to the game.

**Rachel P.O.V**

"Are you almost done?" I asked. I had been sitting in Kurt's chair for about an hour while he fussed over my hair.

"Beauty requires patience my dear" he said, spraying hair spray for the tenth time.

"Kurt this isn't necessary, Quinn and I aren't dating I don't need to impress her" I said aggravated.

"Nonsense, I see the way you two were looking at each other, we might as well give her a little something extra to look at. Besides, I've always wanted to see Puckerman loose his shit before a game and I think this will do it" he said proudly.

"Can you hurry up this blindfold is really starting to drive me insane" I said.

"Alright, just step into these shorts and I'll let you see" he said.

I lifted up my legs and put on whatever clothes he had stolen from my closet while I packed my bag and started to lift up the blind fold.

"Ah, ah ah..just a minute, you need your nails painted" he said, snatching my hands away from the scarf tied around my head.

"Oh, you can do that after" I said, ripping the scarf down and gasping at what I saw in the mirror.

He had blown out my hair so it was completely straight and shiny. I was wearing a tight red tank top with a leopard print bow and short black shorts, on my feet were a pair of red and black sandals and he had placed gold bracelets on my wrists.

"Wow" I breathed out.

"I know, I'm amazing right?" he said, running his hands through my hair.

"We only have one problem" I said. "I'm going to freeze" I sighed.

"I've got you covered" he sand as he grabbed some red nail polish out of my bag.

After he had finished painting, I stood up to take a picture. This time I was sending it to Quinn instead of Jesse.

"What is god's name are you doing?" he asked as I was sending the picture.

"Sending a picture to Quinn" I said, shrugging.

"No, no, no you are not, give me that" he said, snatching my Blackberry out off my hands.

"Why not?" I said, pouting.

"Your make-up isn't done and you will ruin the element of surprise if you do" he said.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I sat back down in his chair.

"Here, take off that mask" he said, throwing a cleansing wipe at me.

"I can't" I said, tearing up at the thought of exposing myself to him.

"Rachel, you can't go to the game with tear streaks, so take off the old stuff and I'll apply some fresh new cover-up" he said, clapping eagerly at the thought of doing my make-up.

"No, you don't understand" I said, shaking my head.

"What's wrong Diva?" he asked, drying my tears with a tissue.

"I don't want you to see me, I look disgusting" I sobbed.

"Oh, it can't be that bad. You should see me when I wake up in the morning" he chuckled.

"Promise you won't freak out?" I asked.

"I promise" he said softly.

I stood up to the mirror and wiped away all the make-up from my face and neck, exposing the purple bruise on my cheek and the black handprints.

"Holy Barbra" he gasped. "Are those, handprints?" he asked, tracing them lightly.

"Yes, he chocked me" I whispered.

"Good god Rachel, this is insane you need to call the police" he said, dipping the brush in some powder.

"I can't Kurt, my mother loves him and I will do anything to keep her happy" I said.

"Does that include letting him beating the living crap out of you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Anything" I sighed.

"You are one hell of a good person Rachel Corcoran" he said, lining my lips with bright red lipstick.

After my make-up was finished, Mercedes came over while Kurt put on his uniform.

"Damn girl, you look hot" Mercedes said as she came down the stairs.

"Thank you, it was all Kurt" I said, spinning around.

"How did I know?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Because I am a fashionista, I was born to do this" Kurt said, appearing in his jersey.

"I still can't believe that you are on the football team" I said, giggling.

"He's the kicker" Mercedes clarified.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I owe all my success to Beyonce" he said, filing his nails.

"Whatever, can we go" I said, laughing at how funny he looked in a uniform.

**Quinn P.O.V**

I was already in my spot on the sidelines, when my phone vibrated.

**[Rachel] you were right, u look great in red**

**[Quinn] where r u?**

**[Rachel] look up**

I looked up in the stands to see Rachel and Mercedes waving to me. I felt that tingling feeling return as I waved back to her, I wanted to run up the bleachers and kiss her until we couldn't breathe but then people would get a little suspicious.

**[Quinn] Can I get a lil something for good luck?**

I looked up and watched and she blew me a kiss before giggling and flipping her hair from the bleachers.

**[Quinn] thnks, now I know it's gonna b a good game : )**

**[Rachel] Anytime :D**

It was five minutes until half-time and we were up by a good 10 points, which never ever happened.

**[Quinn] I told u all I needed was a lil luck to win the game **

**[Rachel] just doing my job ;)**

When the buzzer went off, I headed into the crowd to find Rachel and tell her how amazing she looked when I spotted her talking with Finn.

"Hey Rach, you look sexy" he said, walking up to her.

Perhaps he was taking my advice a little too seriously.

"Um..thanks" she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"So listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get together and hook up or something" he said, pressing his body against hers.

"What?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Ya know what I mean. Me and you could get a hotel for the weekend or something" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

I laughed at Finn's hopeless flirting. Rachel was not the kinda girl who 'hooked up' she was a relationship girl, anyone could see that. I knew he'd be dumb enough to fall for it though so I fed him the bait.

"As much as I appreciate your interest in me, I'm going to have to decline" she said, pulling away.

"What's that mean?" he asked, sliding his hands down to her butt before he squeezed it tightly.

"It means keep your fucking hands off me, you inconsiderate bastard!" she yelled as she smacked in right in the face.

At this point I was in tears, but I quickly dried them when I noticed her coming over to me.

"Can you believe him, what the hell does he think I am some kind of slut?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"You do look really great tonight, I love the red" I said, kissing her head when no one was looking.

"Thanks, Kurt picked it for me" she said, burying her face into my jacket.

"Are you cold Rach?" I asked, realizing that she was wearing a tank top and it was a bit chilly out.

"A little" she murmured into my chest.

"Here" I said, taking off my Cheerios jacket and wrapping it around her.

"Thanks" she said smiling, causing me to fight the urge to capture her lips in a kiss.

"People are staring" I said, looking around. I honestly didn't care whether or not people saw me with Rachel, no one seemed to care about Santana and Brittany so I doubted they'd even care about me an Rach.

"So let's give them something to remember" she said, pressing her lips against mine.

"Wow" I said, when she pulled away.

"I like that" she said, licking her bottom lip.

"What?" I asked.

"Your lip gloss, it's peachy" she said, shoving her tongue into my mouth.

"Yours tastes like vanilla" I said, wrapping my tongue around hers.

At this point everyone had stopped to stare at us, but we didn't notice. We were lost in our world of pure bliss until Puckerman had to screw it all up.

"That's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen, if you guys are up for a threesome let me know" he yelled, winking at us as he invaded our space.

"Fuck off" I mumbled against Rachel's lips as I flipped him off behind her back.

"Yea right and miss out on this" he said. "Not gonna happen Q" he said, winking.

"Leave or else I'll shove my foot into your balls so hard that you'll be limping for weeks" Rachel growled.

"Easy there kitty, I was just tring to have a little fun" he said, wincing as he walked away.

I couldn't help wincing with him, the idea of getting kneed in the balls was never a good thing.

"Now, where were we?" she asked as she turned back to me.

"Getting ready to go back to the game" I sighed as I pressed one last kiss on her lips, before walking back down to the field.

"Wait, don't you need any luck?" she asked, from the top of the steps.

I turned around to see her standing there in my jacket as she blew me another kiss.

"Thanks" I said, as I ran back down to my teammates with a big dopey grin on my face.

I continued to cheer for the rest of the game keeping my eyes locked on the smiling brunette in the stands. She looked like a sex kitten in that skimpy little outfit she was wearing and watching her cheer for me and Kurt in my jacket turned me on. I tried not to relate everything to sex, but when it came to Rachel that seemed impossible. I guess I really had that teenage boy mentality, I mean I already felt like a total stud for taking the new girl first before any guy could. I also got that weird possessive feeling when I put the jacket on her, it must be why so many guys give girls their clothes to sleep in. Something about seeing your girl in your clothes really gets to guys and now I completely understand why. It's like claiming that they belong to you and only you, it may seem territorial and animalistic, but to me it made complete sense.

At first I was a little afraid of what how Rachel would react after our kiss, but surprisingly she was okay with it and she even initiated it earlier in the practice room. I was almost 100% sure, she would want to keep it a secret but like always, she did the unexpected. When she grabbed my face and pressed her lips against mine in a stadium full of kids, I almost pissed myself. I had no problem coming out to people, it was Rachel who I was worried about. I had this feeling that she would just try to play it off as a stunt for attention, but something told me she was serious about us.

"Quinn!" she yelled from the stands.

I looked up to see her, Mercedes, and Tina jumping up and down with big smiles on their faces.

"We won!" she screamed as she ran towards me, throwing her arms around me.

"What?" I asked, I had been in a daze this entire time that I hadn't even noticed the game was over.

"We won, you told me you guys never win!" she giggled, pressing her soft lips against mine.

"It was all you Rach, you're the good luck charm" I said, kissing her back.

"Damn" Puck whispered as he walked by. "So, my hot Jew princess, will you be attending the after party at my house this evening?" he said, pulling Rachel away from me.

I growled and pulled her back. "Fuck off Puckerman" I snapped.

"I'm sorry Noah, I can't" she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Okay, how about I ask again? Rachel, would you and your hot girlfriend like to come to my house for the after party so I can watch you guys make-out?" he smirked.

"Noah!" she yelled in embarrassment. Why was she embarrassed now, she had literally shoved her tongue down my throat like two seconds ago in front of everyone.

"What?" he asked, shrugging. "Look at it this way, you either come to my party and I watch, or I'll crawl through your window while you and Q are getting in on. Either way, I'm gonna watch" he said.

"How do you know where she lives?" I snapped.

"She's my new neighbor" he said with a cocky smile.

"No way" That would explain the embarrassment.

"It's true" Rachel said, burying her face in my neck.

"So do you accept?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I can't Noah, I've already made plans for tonight" Rachel mumbled.

"Come on babe, you know you wanna come everyone'll be there" he begged.

"Not this time Puck" I said, rubbing her back. I could tell she was tired by the way her breathing was slowing down.

"Can I get one last kiss for the spank bank?" he asked, leaning in closer to us.

"Piss off!" I yelled, spinning around with Rachel in my arms as we walked away.

"So what're our plans for this evening?" she asked, yawning.

"It's a surprise" I said, kissing her head.

By the time we pulled in my driveway, Rachel was half asleep and I was pretty worn out myself.

"You ready?" I asked, opening her door.

"Yep" she said, happily grabbing my hand.

"Here we are!" I said, happily as I opened the door and flicked on the lights.

"Oh my god Quinn" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's beautiful" she said, letting the tears fall down from her eyes.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I could not believe what I was seeing. Quinn had cleared out all the furniture from her living room and set up big stuffy pillow and a blanket with a small picnic basket in the center.

She walked around the room and lit a bunch of candles before turning off the light and dragging me over to the pillow next to hers.

"Quinn, this really is amazing" I sniffled. Never has anyone done anything like this for me and this really touched me.

"Don't cry Rach. Is it too much?" she asked, nervously.

"No, not at all it's perfect" I said, kissing her reassuringly.

"Okay" she sighed as she fell back against the pillow, bringing me with her.

"Quinn, why did you do all this?" I asked.

"I wanted you to know how I feel about you" she said honestly.

"You could have just told me" I giggled, I was honestly scared of where this was going. I loved the romantic evening she had planned, but I wasn't ready to do anything with her or go any further into our relationship yet. I had absolutely no experience with sex, yet alone with girls and I didn't know how far Quinn had ever gone.

"Yea, but this is so much better" she said, reaching into the picnic basket and pulling out two plates of food.

"Quinn, I need to be honest with you" I said, I wanted to let her know how I felt about all this.

"Me too, that's why I set all this up. I want to tell you how I'm feeling and then you can tell me, okay?" she asked.

"Alright, go ahead" I said, unsurely. What if she wanted to keep moving forward, I mean it's only been a few days and we had already crossed a few boundaries that most couples didn't pass for months.

"Okay" she said, taking a deep breath. "I don't know exactly how to say this, but I really like you a lot and that scares me. I've never ever liked anyone this much before so this is all new to me. I've only had one other girl crush and I was 12 at the time, so I'm not even sure if that counts" she said.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief, she was just as inexperienced as I was.

"But what I do know is that I want to know more about you before we move on. I feel like we went from having a general understanding about each other to jumping each other's bones" she said and I couldn't have agreed more.

"So that's why I planned this weekend for us. I want to know who Rachel Corcoran is and why I get this tingly feeling in my belly every time I'm around her" she said, poking my stomach. She had accidentally hit the spot where Steve had kicked me, but I fought to hold back the whimper so she wouldn't notice.

"So, you're saying you want to slow things down?" I asked.

"No, I'm saying I don't want to move things forward" she said, stuffing her fork into her mouth.

"Thank god" I laughed in relief.

"Wait, did you not want to move forward with me?" she asked in a hurt tone.

"No god no Quinn, that's not what I'm meant at all. I want the same thing you do, but I was afraid of how you would take it. I thought you wanted to move on and I'm not sure I'm ready for that" I said, placing my hand over hers.

"I know I'm not ready for that, this is the first serious relationship I've ever been in, where I've actually had feelings for the other person. I know it's way too soon but I can see myself falling in love with you. Is that crazy?" she asked.

"No, because I see it too. When you were down on the field, all I could think about was how beautiful you looked and how lucky I felt to be wearing your jacket" I said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So we're good where we are?" she asked.

"Yep" I smiled, licking my lips.

"Good, 'cause I don't wanna stop kissing you" she said, holding a strawberry up to my lips.

"Me either" I said, taking the strawberry in my mouth. "You want some?" I asked, biting it in half.

"Yes please" she giggled, crawling over to me.

"Come and get it" I said sexily, placing the rest back in my mouth and holding it out for her.

"What a tease" she laughed as she pounced on me, knocking me backwards.

I tried my best not to yell out in pain and luckily her kisses muffled them, so it sounded more like a strangled moan.

"God, you're gorgeous" she whispered. Obviously the noises turned her on.

"Mm..Quinn" I moaned, tugging on her hair and pulling her until she was completely on top of me. Might as week give her what she wants right?

"I'm really really happy with you Rachel" she breather out in between kisses.

"You take away all my pain" I said, looking directly into her green eyes.

Before I could say another word, her lips were on mine and her tongue was shoved between my teeth. She was kissing me so passionately that I could barely breathe, so I pushed back to see who would break away first.

It seemed like we had been kissing forever when I felt something stabbing me in the stomach.

"Mm..Quinn..move your elbow" I groaned.

"Huh" she said, gasping for air.

"You're elbowing me in the stomach" I said, licking the peach gloss off her bottom lip.

"Rach, I'm not elbowing you in the sto-" she cut herself off and immediately sat up.

"You didn't have to stop" I said, laughing. "Just needed to change positions" I said, crawling on top on her this time.

"We didn't finish our food" she said, pushing me back.

"I'm hungary for something else" I said, smashing my lips on hers again.

"Mm..no..Rachel stop" she said, pulling me off of her lap.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking in the pained look on her face.

"N-nothing, I just think we need a break that's all" she said, breathing in deeply while looking away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, trying to look her in the eyes.

"No" she said, simply.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked but she didn't answer. "Quinn?" I said, placing my hand on her thigh.

"Fuck Rach" she hissed, throwing her head back.

I immediately pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No, baby that's not it at all. I just need a minute okay" she said, stroking my hair.

"Okay" I said, unsurely.

"Hey, I got something for you" she said, jumping up.

"Quinn, wait" I said. I wanted to ask her about what happened a few minutes ago. One minute we're making out and the next she's freaking out.

"Here we go" she said, walking over to the TV and popping in a movie.

"Was it to much?" I asked, as she pulling us together on the pillows.

"No, baby that's not it" she said, kissing my head.

"Well then what?" I asked, near tears. She was starting to scare me, what if she decided that she didn't want this anymore and she was backing out?

"I don't know, it just seemed like we were going a little too fast and I don't have a problem with what we were doing. I liked it a lot, trust me" she said, pulling me on top of her chest.

"Well then what?" I asked, still unsure.

"I told you, I need to know more about you first. I don't want this relationship to be based off of sexual attraction, I want to know the real you" she said, looking into my eyes.

"Thank you" I said, that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. Jesse would never had said that, he didn't care if I was a mass murderer, as long as I slept with him eventually he was happy.

"You're welcome, now watch the movie baby" she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"I like that" I said.

"What?"

"Baby" I giggled, it sounded weird when I said it, but when she did it, it was beautiful.

"Whatever you say baby" she said, kissing me quickly as the opening scene to _Funny Girl _started.

**Quinn P.O.V**

As I laid there with Rachel in my arms, I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was that she believed me. I knew I should have stopped things earlier, but I loved kissing her so much that I couldn't help it. I shut my mind off, and let my body take over. Apparently this was the wrong thing to do because I let my hard-on stab her in the belly. I couldn't believe I was this close to her finding out, it wasn't like I could deny the tent in my pants that was my massive erection.

I had let it get to the point where I was about to pull a Finn and come in my pants, when I finally decided to stop things. How the hell would I explain that? Somehow 'Oh yea, that bulge you were feeling was my dick and I just got off by dry humping you, just thought I'd let you know', didn't seem to work well.

I closed my eyes as I listened to Rachel hum the music softly and started thinking about how I was going to control myself better. I could always tell her the truth, but then I would risk losing her and that just wasn't an option.

"Baby, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure" she mumbled sleepily into my chest.

"What would you say if I told you that I were different?" I asked, moaning as her hand traveled up my shirt.

"I would tell you that I already knew that" she said, tracing my nipple throughout my bra.

"No, I mean that I'm not like other girls" I said, trying desperately to think of the mailman.

"I know, you're so much better" she giggled, slipping a finger under the wire and rubbing the bottom of my breast.

"Uh..Rachel, that's not what I meant" I said, pulling her hand away.

"Look Quinn, I know you're different" she said, straddling me.

"You do?" I asked, with my eyes wide. How could she possibly know my secret?

"Sure I do, how else would you explain my attraction to you. I've never been attracted to any girl before until I met you. I thought you were beautiful before I knew you were gay" she said, shrugging.

"Rachel, you're not understanding what I'm trying to tell yo-" I said, before she cut me off with her lips.

"Shh..we can talk tomorrow. We have the whole weekend to get to know each other" she said, slipping her hand back up my shirt.

As good as it felt to have her hands on my skin, I knew I had to stop her before it jeopardized our relationship.

"Can I play something for you?" I asked, sitting up with her in my lap.

"Yes, please" she grinned happily.

"Stay here" I said, placing her down on the floor as I walked over to my piano.

I sat down at that keys and played the first song that came to mind, Chopin's Nocturne Op.2 No. 2. I loved this song because it put me to sleep, but it wasn't boring, just relaxing.

When I had finished the piece, I crawled behind Rachel and pulled the blankets over our bodies.

"That was beautiful Quinn" she said, pressing her back against me.

"It was for a beautiful girl" I said, kissing her shoulder.

"Goodnight" she sighed before I heard her quiet breathing fill the room.

"Sleep tight baby" I mumbled, spooning our bodies.

I held her close and inhaled her sweet smell as I fell asleep next to her, thinking of how we were going to spend our weekend.

I slept throughout the entire night and only woke up, when I realized Rachel wasn't in my arms.

"Baby?" I said, sitting up instantly noticing my hard-on. Did I really think I'd be able to sleep with her ass pressed against my dick and it'd be okay?

"Don't 'baby' me, you've got some explaining to do" she said from across the room with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's what's wrong" she said, pointing in between my legs. "Baby I can explain" I said, sitting up as my morning wood instantly disappeared.

"I'm waiting…"


	5. Your Secrets are Safe with me

**Author's note: Don't own glee! So here is the next chapter, I hate cliffhangers just as much as the next person, so I'm not sure why I wrote one I guess I'll blame the pain meds even though they are doing nothing for me. Anyway, this chapter is full of twists and turns and the idea came to me last night so I decided to go with it, let me know if you like it!**

**Also, check out their outfits on my profile, I feel like it gives you a better understanding of the character because clothes do say a lot about a person am I right?**

**Happy reading and please review, I really want to hit 100! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm waiting" she said, crossing her arms.<em>

"Rachel, I don't know how to tell you this" I said, burying my face in my hands.

"It's very simple Quinn, just tell me what I already know" she said, impatiently.

"I have no idea how you're going to react" I said, letting the tears stream down my face.

"Why? Are you afraid I wouldn't want to be with you because you drink? I hate to break it to you, but I'm all for mimosas" she giggled.

"What?" I said, lifting up my head.

"You fell asleep last night with that" she said pointing to the bottle of tequila in-between my legs. "And you didn't think I'd want some too" she said kissing my lips.

"What are you talking about?" I said, realizing that she thought my hard-on was the bottle I had grabbed out of the picnic basket last night that somehow landed in between us.

"You got wasted after I fell asleep didn't you? You're a naughty girl Quinn Fabray" she snickered, picking up the bottle. "And you drank half of it too".

"No, Rachel you're misunderstanding I need to tell you someth-" I was just about to tell her the truth when she cut me off with her lips.

"You don't have to explain Quinn, you wanted to drink after I fell asleep and I don't care. Just can you make sure to ditch the bottle next time, it was poking me in the butt" she giggled as she poured two glasses of it.

"Rachel, listen to me I wasn't drinking" I said, shaking my head. Now how was I supposed to explain myself.

"You don't have to lie to me Quinn, I get it and I had a lotta fun last night" she said, handing me the mimosa she had made.

"I had fun too, but I really need to tell you something" I said, setting the glass down.

"No, Quinn you have to toast first" she yelled as she shoved it back into my hands.

"Ugh, Rachel please" I sighed, this was going nowhere.

"Oh, someone's not a morning person" she cooed, rubbing her hands up and down my arms.

"No, will you please just listen to me" I said, tiredly.

"Drink first, talk later" she said, smacking her glass against mine. "Cheers!".

Now I had no idea how to tell her my secret, she was so happy and I really didn't want to ruin that.

"Quinn, you're supposed to drink it!" she whined.

"Yea, sorry cheers" I mumbled as I tossed back the drink. "Jesus Rach, how much alcohol did you put in here?" I asked, coughing loudly.

"Oops, maybe a little too much" she giggled.

"Rachel can I tell you some-" again she cut me off.

"You know you're really cute with messed up hair" she mumbled against my lips.

"Mm..Rachel" I moaned, the alcohol combined with her sweet vanilla taste had me intoxicated and I could not think straight.

"Yes" she purred.

"Let's get hammered" I said, smashing my mouth against hers.

"Hell yea" she grinned, jumping up and grabbing another bottle from my mom's liquor cabinet.

A bottle and a half of Tequila and a pack of wine coolers later, we were dancing around my living room with the stereo blasting.

"Take off your clothes Quinn" she yelled, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Nope" I said, pulling it back down playfully.

"Come on" she slurred. "I've seen football players bodies, but I've never seen a ch-cheerleaders' before" she laughed loudly.

She had no idea how her little giggles and laughs affected me. "Okay, only if I get to see yours" I said, letting her lift the shirt over my head.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I was so drunk that I had no idea what the hell I was doing, I only knew I wanted to be closer to Quinn at that moment. When I pulled the shirt over her head, I was meet with smooth creamy skin that I couldn't keep my eyes off of. I reached out and ran my hand down her arms, watching as she shivered at the touch.

"God Rach" she moaned, as she leaned her body against mine.

The buzzed feeling was only intensified when I pressed my lips against her warm wet ones, and I moaned at the sensation. I continued touching her wherever I could. I ran my hands, down over her back and across her stomach, kissing everywhere I could.

"You're turn" she smirked, when I had covered her entire upper body with my lips. I wasn't self-conscious at all, I knew I had a decent body and I worked out everyday, but seeing Quinn's smooth perfection made me think about the battered body that lied beneath my clothes.

"Wait" I said, pulling away before she could take my shirt off.

"Oh, now you wanna be shy" she giggled, she was just as drunk as I was.

"No, I don't want you too see anymore" I said. It was extremely hard to concentrate, everything in the room was spinning and having Quinn sucking on my neck was not helping at all.

"Oh, please it's not like I haven't before" she said, snatching the bottom of my shirt and yanking it over my head.

"No!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around me.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked, concerned as my yelling snapped her out of her drunken stupor.

"I'm hideous" I said, letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"Rachel, we've been through this already you're beautiful" she said, pulling my arms away.

"I'm not, stop saying that!" I yelled, backing away from her.

"Talk to me baby, don't push me away" she said, backing me into the couch.

"You're perfect and flawless and I'm covered in bruises, I look like a freaking leper or something" I said, burying my face in my hands.

"Rach, you fell outta bed remember" she said, pushing my hair back. "I've seen the marks before and I'm okay with it, they'll go away soon" she said, kissing my forehead. I wanted to tell her that she was wrong and that as soon as they faded, they would be replaced with new ones and that I would never be as flawless as she was as long as Steve is in my life.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, I had no idea what to say.

"Don't be, I think you're beautiful inside and out" she said smiling.

"You do?" I asked.

"Course I do" she slurred pressing her lips against mine. "Can I touch you now?" she asked, quietly as she held her hands out in front of my bra.

"Please" I whispered against her lips.

I sat back into the couch, letting Quinn straddle me as she kissed every inch of my bruised skin.

"Quinn" I panted, that dizzy feeling was back and I couldn't think straight.

"Tell me what you want baby" she cooed.

"Dance with me?" I asked, pushing her backwards as Rihanna's S&M came blasting over the radio.

"I'd love to" she grinned, yanking me up and pulling me against her chest roughly. She pressed a heated kiss to my lips before letting me go as she danced around to the beat of the song.

I laughed as we drunkenly danced around the house in our underwear, singing at that top of our lungs. I had never felt so loved or happy in this moment and I felt my heart clenching at the thought. Being with Quinn was different than being with Jesse, she never pressured me into doing anything I was uncomfortable doing and she never asked me to do anything for her without returning the favor.

"Come here" she mumbled as she grabbed me around the waist, taking my thoughts away from Jesse.

"Oh, someone's eager" I laughed as she attack my neck with kisses while I ground my hips into hers.

"I'm marking you, like guys do" she slurred as she bit down on my neck.

"I think they got the memo when I kissed you yesterday while wearing your jacket" I mumbled, shivering as her teeth sank into my skin sending a jolt of pleasure straight to my core.

"I want to make it known" she said, pressing her center against mine.

I had no idea how I got myself in this situation, but I was loving every minute of it. I knew we were supposed to be slowing our relationship down, but I couldn't keep my hands off of her besides it wasn't like anything bad could happen between two girls anyway.

"Say it" I growled in her ear.

"I'm yours baby" she said, biting my ear and then my bottom lip.

"I'm yours too" I smiled as I shoved my tongue into her peachy flavored mouth.

I had no idea how long we were kissing for, but somehow I ended up straddling her on the couch trying to satisfy the ache building in the pit of my stomach. I really didn't want my first time to be when I was drunk, but at this point I didn't care. As long as I was with Quinn, nothing mattered. I knew I'd be okay in the end.

I bit down on ear her lobe and ground my wet center against hers. I had never been this turned on before and I wanted to experience my first orgasm soon before I exploded.

"Ugh..baby you gotta stop that" she groaned in my ear.

"No, I like it" I mumbled, grinding down on her again.

"Fuck" she gasped at the contact.

"Let's make it easier" I said, pulling my shorts down, leaving me in my underwear, bra, and knee socks.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" she asked, as I grabbed both of her hands and placed them above her head.

"Don't move Quinnie" I snickered as I kissed my way down her chest to her stomach.

"Rachel stop" she whined pleadingly as she tried to pull her arms down.

"Nope, you were a bad girl who kept the tequila from me, it's time for your punishment" I laughed as I dipped my free hand int the waistband of her shorts. Something about me having control over her made me hot all over.

"Rachel, please I'm begging you" she cried out. Something about her tone made me stop and think about whether or not she was serious, but in my drunken haze I brushed it off and continued my way down her stomach, dipping my tongue into her bellybutton.

"You taste so good Quinnie" I giggled as I pulled her shorts down.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" she kept repeating as she shook her head back and forth.

"That's right" I laughed as I sat back on her legs, to pull her shorts all the way down when I noticed something odd.

"What the hell?" I asked, staring at the bulge in-between her legs.

"Rachel, I can explain" she said, desperately.

"Explain what? What is that Quinn?" I said, brushing my fingers over it.

"Shit, don't do that" she moaned.

"Do what? This?" I asked, rubbing my palm against it, gasping when it twitched under my touch.

I sat back and tried to make my drunken mind think about the situation, but the sound of her moaning underneath me made it impossible.

"Quinn, what is going on?" I said, sitting mack on my haunches.

"I told you I wasn't like normal girls Rach" she said, sitting up making the bulge rub against my clit.

"You got that right" I moaned at the friction.

"Seriously Rachel, how do you feel about this?" she asked, with a concerned voice.

"I'd feel better if I knew what is was exactly" I said, even if I had a pretty good idea.

I watched as she drew in a deep breath, "It's a penis, I was born with it" she said quietly.

"You were both with a penis?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes" she sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"So you're a hermaphrodite?" I asked, confused. I always thought they fixed that sorta stuff when the baby was born.

"No" she said, shaking her head. "I don't have any girl parts, just the penis" she mumbled.

"Wow" I said, trying to take in the new information.

"I understand if you want to leave Rach, you won't hurt my feelings if you do. I knew this was going to happen eventually" she cried.

I couldn't believe she thought I was going to leave her because she had a penis, this was probably the second best thing she ever said to me.

"Quinn, stop crying" I said, pulling her hands away from her face.

"Just go, I'll be alright" she mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said, pressing my lips against her cheek.

"You're not?" she asked. "Aren't you a little creeped out by it?" she asked.

"No, why would I be creeped out by a penis. I've been straight for 16 years and now I'm sure I still am" I said, laughing. One thing I was afraid of was figuring out how to have sex with a girl, I knew we'd eventually take that step, but now I was relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about it.

"But I'm a girl Rachel, or at least I think I am" she sobbed.

"You are a girl Quinn, and I like that about you" I said, rubbing her back. "I like that I can feel your smooth soft skin, instead of rough hairy boys. And I like that you have soft hands instead of big calloused ones. I like the way you taste like peaches instead of beer, and I like running my fingers through your hair. I can't do anything of that stuff with a guy Quinn. And now that I know that we can pleasure in each the way it was meant to be, I'm really happy" I said.

"So, you're not afraid" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes I mean I'd be afraid even if you were completely male, I'm still a vigin Quinn" I said, kissing her tears away.

"Me too" she said, burying her face in my chest. "And I won't do anything if you're not ready to".

"Thank you" I said, kissing her fiercely.

"So why do you have boobs?" I asked, running my hands over her chest. "I mean you have the features of a woman, but the physical anatomy of a man" I said.

"I have no idea, the doctor's were never able to give me a reason why" she said, shrugging.

"Can I try something?" I asked.

"Sure" she said.

"Close your eyes" I said, kissing her passionately while pushing her back down on the couch.

"Mmph" she groaned when I rubbed myself against her again. This time I knew exactly what I was going for, there was no way she wasn't as turned on as me and judging by the tent in her shorts, she was still in the mood.

I kissed my way back down her stomach and tugged down the waistband of her shorts.

"Rachel" she groaned. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"Absolutely" I said, pressing a chaste kiss on her mouth before tugging the short all the way down. "Can I touch you?" I asked, holding my hands over her underwear that looked sorta like boxers.

"Yes, I think I'd die if you didn't" she whispered.

I slowly pulled down her underwear and watched as her dick sprang out in front of me. "Oh my god" I gasped. I couldn't help it, I had never seen one in person and I had no idea how big they could be.

"I knew it, you think I'm a freak" she said, turning away from me.

"No, Quinn I think you're beautiful. All of you, inside and out" I said, placing a kiss on her lips for reassurance. "I just didn't know it could be so big" I said, staring down at it. "Is that normal?" I asked.

"It's a little above average, but it gets bigger" she said, smirking. "I can't help but feel a little smug at the fact that my dick is probably bigger than the guy's at school. My doctor had told I was bigger than the average guy and I had never thought that was a good thing until now".

"So it gets bigger?" I gasped.

"Well, I'm not all the way there yet" she shrugged.

"So it's like a lady cock?" I asked, ghosting my fingertips over it.

"I've never heard that term before, but I like it" she said.

"May I?" I asked, reaching my hand over it, grabbing it lightly as she nodded.

I had never imagined doing this before, but the hiss that fell from her lips scared me and I jumped back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" I said.

"No, baby you didn't hurt me that felt really really good" she said, grabbing me and pulling me back to where I was.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"No one has ever touched me before, you're the first one so I'm sorry if I can't control myself" she said.

"No, I like it when you moan it makes me feel confident" I said, grabbing her in my hands again.

"Then you should be feeling pretty damn confident right now" she groaned as I worked my hand up and down.

I watched as she threw her head back and licked her lips, when I squeezed the tip and pumped my hand faster. "Do you like it Quinnie?" I asked playfully. It was pretty damn clear she did.

"Mm..Rach..don't stop baby..it feels so good" she moaned as I flicked my thumb over the slit where the pre-cum was dripping out.

"I like watching you fall apart" I smiled as I kissed her lips while reaching my other hand down to cup her balls.

"Jesus christ" she whispered as I rolled them in my other hand.

"You should see your face right now, you look like you're in heaven" I said, working my hand faster over her hard cock.

"Mm..god baby..I'm so close" she moaned as she twitched in my hands.

I loved the idea of bringing pleasure to Quinn, it made me feel powerful and sexy at the same time.

"Come for me Quinnie" I whispered in her ear as I squeezed her length again.

"Fuck..mm..ah..Rachel!" she groaned as she came all over my hand and stomach.

I continued my hand motion, watching in amazement and she jerked and exploded all over me. I leaned down to kiss her as I lightly rubbed her softening member while watching her thick hot seed drip down my body.

"That was hot" I said, nipping at her bottom lip.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" she asked, as she pulled me against her.

"Yes" I giggled. "Why? Was it good?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Good? Baby that was amazing. It was one of the best orgasms I've ever had" she said, kissing my head.

"What's it feel like?" I asked. I still had that burning feeling in my core, but I was ignoring it and focusing on Quinn.

"What?" she asked confused.

"What does it feel like when you come?" I asked.

**Quinn P.O.V**

I tried to wrap my head around everything that had just happened. I looked down at my girlfriend who was covered in my come and realized that I hadn't even bothered to return the favor.

"Let me show you" I said, flipping us so that she was on the bottom.

"You don't have to Quinn, I just wanted to know" she said quickly.

"Shut up" I said, placing a kiss on her lips. "That's not how it works" I said, unhooking her bra.

"Wait Quinn" she said, as she covered herself from me again.

"Rachel I can't tell you how it feels, it's just something you need to experience and I can tell by your wet panties that you're ready to experience it" I smirked as I pulled her arms away.

"I'm scared" she whimpered.

"Don't be, I won't do anything you don't want me too" I said, kissing her gently.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"Baby, I'm not gonna do anything that'll hurt you. Maybe after we experiment some more, but not today or anytime soon. I just want to make you feel good" I said, pinching her brown nipples lightly.

"Uh..okay" she moaned.

I deepened the kiss and worked my lips down her neck until I got to her breasts. They weren't big like Santana's, but they were perfect and I know I had to taste them. I stuck my tongue out and licked it lightly as I kneaded the other one with my hand.

"Ugh..Quinn" she gasped as I sucked it into my mouth.

"You like that baby?" I asked.

"God yes" she moaned, as she pressed my head closer to her chest.

I continued nipping, biting, kissing, and sucking on her breasts until she was withering underneath me. I was just about to work my way down to her center, when I felt her reach around and unbuckle my bra.

"Eager are we?" I asked, as I brought myself back up to kiss her, moaning at how good our bare chests felt together.

"Just thought it'd be fair for you to be naked too" she said, pinching my nipple roughly.

"Mm..Rach..this is supposed to be about you" I groaned.

"I don't mind Quinnie" she cooed.

"Stop that or I'll loose my concentration" I said, seriously. I was extremely nervous because I had never done this before. I had an idea of what girls liked, but this was her first experience and I wanted, no, I needed it to be amazing.

"So serious" she grumbled as she mocked me.

"What's serious is how ridiculously wet you are" I said, stroking her through her damp panties, stopping when I realized that she was closing her legs.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"I'm a freak" she said, turning away from me.

"What?" I said, in shock. I was the one with the dick and yet she thought she was a freak.

"I didn't mean to, I just can't help it" she mumbled with her face in a pillow.

"Rachel look at me" I said, turning her head to look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love that you're wet for me, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just how your body reacts to being stimulated" I said, kissing her lips.

"It just feels different, that's all" she said quietly.

"Baby, trust me I know. How do you think I felt when I got my first hard-on? Talk about feeling different" I laughed.

"Oh, I didn't even think about that" she giggled.

"We good now?" I asked, searching her eyes for any hesitance.

"Yea" she sighed as she pressed her lips against mine.

I continued to kiss down her body until I got to her panties. I hooked my thumbs in the waistband and looked up at her one last time only to see the most beautiful thing in the world. She had her eyes shut tightly and her lips were swollen and wet from kisses, she was breathing deeply and her breasts and forehead were covered in a light sheen of sweat.

I pulled her underwear down and groaned internally as I was met with her naked wet center.

"Bare?" I asked kissing her thighs.

"It's for dance" she mumbled.

"It's sexy" I groaned as I spread her legs open for me.

"Wait" she squeaked just as I lowered my head.

"Trust me baby" I said, inhaling the sweet smell of her arousal.

"Okay" she said, relaxing as I traced circles on her hip bone.

I took a deep breath and spread her with my fingers, licking a long slow path up her slit.

"Oh my god Quinn" she yelled as she sat straight up.

"Relax baby, I got you" I said, pushing her back down.

Once she was calm, I traced circles around her clit making sure to never touch the little bud.

"Ah..Quinn" she groaned as I wrapped my hands around her butt to hold down her squirming body.

"You taste so good baby" I said, licking down and around her entrance.

"Oh god..I didn't know it felt this good" she moaned as I dipped my tongue inside and swirled her juices are her harden nub.

"You like it?" I asked, pressing my tongue flat against her clit.

"Yes!" she screamed loudly.

I wasn't exactly surprised that she was loud, I mean she rarely ever shut up any other time and she had no problem yelling at Karofsky and Finn so I just assumed that she'd be loud in bed as well.

"I knew you would" I smirked as I nipped at her before going back down to her entrance.

I could tell by her squirming that she was extremely close, but she was holding back for some reason.

"Quinn" she whimpered painfully.

"Let go baby, I promise it'll feel real good" I said, tracing her clit with my fingers while I whispered in her ear.

"Umm..huh" she groaned as I felt her start to tremble.

I bent my head back down between her legs and sucked her clit into my mouth, rolling my tongue over it as she came hard and fast.

"Huh..oh Quinn..mm..so good" she groaned as I lapped up her juices. I continued licking her clean as she came down from her high with a peaceful sigh.

"Was it good baby?" I asked, wrapping her in my arms.

"It was amazing" she sighed in containment.

"I'm glad you liked it" I said, pecking her lips.

"I loved everything about it" she mumbled into my chest.

"Me too, you taste amazing, like vanilla and brown sugar" I said, running my hands through her hair.

"Can I taste you?" she asked quietly.

"Not today baby, we're supposed to be getting to know each other first" I said sleepily.

"I'd say we got to know each other really well" she said.

"Not that way. Besides we have a whole weekend together, let's just enjoy it" I said.

"M'kay" she sighed before falling asleep.

"Hey Rach" I asked.

"Yea" she mumbled.

"I love the knee socks".

When I woke up to a sticky feeling between my legs, I knew exactly what had happened. I had another sex dream about Rachel and ended up coming in my pants. I sat up and rolled my eyes in frustration until I realized that I couldn't move. I looked down to see my naked girlfriend on top of me and I remembered everything that had happened. The alcohol, the dancing, the stripping, the hand-job. Oh shit, she knew! Rachel knew about my secret and she wasn't afraid, did she really mean what she said, or was she to drunk to really think it through. I groaned in frustration at how fucked up this situation was.

"Stop moving" she murmured against my breast.

"Sorry" I whispered against her hair.

"Hi" she smiled up at me.

"Hey" I said, kissing her lips.

"I'm hungry" she said, licking her lips.

"How about some lunch?" I asked. "And then maybe we can talk about some things" I said, pushing her up.

"Okay" she said happily as she stood naked in front of me, except for the pink knee socks which I refused to take off.

"But first I think you need a shower" I said, frowning at the sticky dried up come on her stomach.

"Oh" she giggled. "I guess I do".

"Follow me" I said, leading her upstairs. I noticed that this was the first time I had ever walked around my house naked, even when I was alone. Sure I was confident with my body, but it was only from the waist up.

I sat her down on the side, while I grabbed some fresh towels and clothes out of the bag she packed.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I was leaving.

"To go start lunch" I said, shrugging.

"No, you're not" she said coyly.

"I'm not?" I asked.

"You're going to shower with me silly, you're just as dirty" she giggled as she pulled me under the warm spray.

"This was a good idea" I said, pulling her against me and resting my chin on her head.

"Yes it was" she giggled as she lathered the both of us in some kind of body wash that smelled delicious.

"So what do you want for lunch?" I asked as I squirted some shampoo into her hair.

"Waffles" she said happily.

"It's like two in the afternoon" I said, rubbing my forehead. We were both still a little buzzed and I could tell that I'd have a massive headache later on.

"So? We didn't get to have breakfast, so why not have it now?" she asked as she rinsed the conditioner out of my hair.

"Alright, whatever you want" I said, kissing her shoulder.

When we were finished with our shower, I dried Rachel from head to toe before noticing something that disturbed me.

"What the hell is that?" I said, pointing to the blackish purple marks around her neck.

"What, it's nothing" she said, holding the towel up to cover it.

"No, I saw it Rachel you have bruises around your neck" I said, pulling it down to to get a better look.

"It happened when I fell Quinn, it's not big deal" she said, tugging the towel back up.

"Don't lie to me" I growled. "Who put their hands on you?" I asked angrily, staring at the handprints that wrapped around her neck. It looked as if she had been chocked.

"Nobody Quinn, I promise" she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Rachel, there are handprints that are clear as day around your neck, you obviously know this because you decided to cover them with make-up" I snapped.

"Please don't yell at me" she whimpered softly in my arms. "I don't care if anyone else does, but I can't take it if you start yelling too" she said.

"Who's yelling? Who yells at you Rachel? Is it the same person that did this?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"It's no one, can you please just let it go" she begged as big heavy tears fell from her eyes.

"Fuck baby, don't cry" I groaned as I threw the towel on the floor and scooped her into my arms. "I'll let it go for now, but you will tell me what's going on before the end of the weekend" I said, sternly as I felt her nod against me.

"Come on, let's go pamper you" I said, carrying her to my bedroom.

I dug through her bag until I found her lotion. I turned around to face her and I was just about to question her before I noticed the scared look on her face.

"Hey, don't cry baby I'm not mad at you" I said, soothingly.

"But you yelled at me" she wailed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset by this that's all" I said, hugging her tightly.

"I want to tell you the truth, but I can't Quinn do you understand?" she said, sniffling.

I sighed heavily. I knew all about keeping secrets and I knew she would open up when she was ready.

"Yea baby, I understand" I said, rubbing the lotion over her body.

After we were both mosturized and dressed in comfy clothes, I combed through her hair while she looked at my baby books.

"You were such a cute baby!" she squealed as she found one of me eating spaghetti with sauce everywhere.

"I bet you were just as cute" I said, kissing her lips.

"Do you want to have kids?" she asked, outta the blue.

"Yes, I've always wanted too, I just need to find the right person" I said as I finished her french braids.

"Me too" she said, pressing her lips against mine.

"You taste so clean" I giggled, tugging at her full bottom lip.

"That's because I got a special bath from my girlfriend" she said coyly.

"Is that what I am?" I asked, I knew that I considered Rachel to be my girlfriend, but I didn't know she felt the same.

"Duh, I don't just let anyone kiss me" she said playfully.

"I don't know, I haven't been asked" I said, shrugging.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable" she groaned.

"That's what you tell me" I said, smirking.

"Quinn Fabray will you be my girlfriend" she said, seriously.

"Why I'd love to be your girlfriend Rachel Corcoran, thank you so much for asking" I gushed.

"Okay, playtime's over I'm starving" she whined. "Make your girlfriend some damn waffles".

**Rachel P.O.V**

I was relieved when Quinn agreed to forget about the bruises. I was afraid to tell her about Steve for many reasons, one being that she would probably think I was a coward and the other is disgust. She would be disgusted with the fact that I had let it go on for so long and she would hate me for it. I couldn't deal with Quinn hating me or yelling at me, it hurt too badly.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping" she said, munching on some grapes.

"Huh?" I asked shaking my head. I was so focused on Steve that I had completely forgot the game I was playing with Quinn.

"Skinny dipping" she laughed. "Ya know, when you go swimming in a public area naked".

"I know what skinny dipping is Quinn, I was just distracted" I said tiredly.

"Okay jeez, relax. so have you gone or not?" she asked.

"No, but I'd love to go with you" I said, crawling over to her.

"We will that's a promise, it's your turn now" she said.

"Quinn, we've been at this for an hour, can we do something else?" I asked. I knew she wanted us to get to know each other better, but playing 'Never have I Ever' was not the way.

"Yep, and I have just the perfect thing" she said, pulling me up and heading to the dining room.

"What're you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I got something for us" she said, sitting down at the piano and patting the seat next to her.

"Okay" I said, slowly.

"Here" she said, handing me a book.

"Oh my god Quinn!" I gasped. It was a book for piano with hundreds of broadway classics in it.

"You like it?" she asked.

"I love it, you're amazing" I said, smashing my lips against hers.

"Well if that's the thanks I get, I'll have to buy you gifts more often" she chuckled.

"I really appreciate this Quinn" I said, blinking back the tears.

"No problem baby, pick a song" she said excitedly.

After we had sang several songs together and watched one of her favorite movies. We spent the rest of the day laughing and spending time in each other's arms learning about what we liked and what we didn't. We both loved cats, especially kittens and I had learned that she was a closeted nerd with a rather large book collection.

Before we knew it, it was Sunday and time for me to go home.

"I'll miss you" I said, kissing her gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she giggled.

"Can you come over for breakfast?" I asked hopefully. Shelby was out of town this week for a teaching convention to see if she could get a job, which meant that I'd be home alone with Steve.

"Sure, what're making me?" she asked, running her tongue across my lips.

"It's a surprise" I giggled as I pushed into her mouth.

"Baby, it's time for you to go inside" she groaned as I rubbed her through her shorts.

"We still have a little more time" I said, reaching my hand inside and stroking her through her boxers.

"Rach" she moaned, throwing her head back.

"Yes" I said, crawling over so that I was in her lap.

"God you're beautiful" she said, as she grabbed my hips forcefully.

"Right back at you" I said, grinding down on her erection.

"Little tease, two can play that game" she said, thrusting her hips up into my core.

"Uh..god Quinn" I moaned at the friction.

We continued rocking together until we found our rhythm. I reached my hand under her shirt to tug on her nipples while I kissed her neck.

"Rachel, we're outside anyone could see" she moaned.

"That's what makes it so exciting" I whispered biting down on her ear.

"Fuck..I'm so close baby" she moaned in my ear.

"Mm..me too Quinn" I said.

"Urgh..you're amazing Rachel" she growled as she thrust her hips wildly, causing delicious friction against my sensitive clit.

"Quinn!" I screamed as I bit down on her shoulder when I felt my orgasm rip throw me.

"Oh god baby" she groaned as she continued to dry hump me.

I knew she was on edge, so I reached into my purse and grabbed some napkins. I then sat back and pulled down her black pants and freed her hard cock. I grabbed it in my hands and stroked it up and down quickly and she yelled in ecstasy.

"Uh..oh baby..god yes..Rachel!" she screamed as she came in spurts all over the napkins and my hands.

I quickly cleaned up the mess and tucked her back into her pants.

"Thanks" she panted as I slumped against her.

"No problem, so I'll see you at breakfast?" I asked, sitting up suddenly remembering that Steve was home.

"Yea, I'll be there" she said, pulling me in for one last heated kiss before I hoped out of the car.

I walked up to my doorstep and waved as she drove away. I hesitantly unlocked the door and stepped inside, noticing that the house seemed empty. I knew he was here because his car was in the driveway right next to mine, but I figured I could sneak into my room without him noticing.

"What the fuck was that?" he spat at me once I had got to the top of the steps.

"Hello Steven, I didn't see you there" I said, walking to my room.

"So you're fuck buddies with the cheerleader?" he asked following me.

"Don't you dare talk about Quinn that way" I snapped. "She's my girlfriend and we are in a relationship".

"So what, you're a dike now?" he hissed.

"Why do you care Steven, it's none of your business" I said, backing up as he approached me.

"Now you listen here, you little whore" he yelled as he grabbed me by my hair. "You are nothing but a worthless slut, no wonder Jesse didn't want you" he spat.

"I don't care what you think, you mean absolutely nothing to me" I said, pushing him away. This was clearly the wrong thing to do because he slammed me against the wall so hard my teeth rattled together.

"Fuck you, you think you're so much better? Let me show you how much better you really are" he said, ripping his belt off.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I tried to run but he grabbed me around the waist and threw me to the ground.

"That's for whoring yourself out to your pathetic boyfriend" he said, hitting me with the belt.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain, looking at the welt forming on my forearm.

"That's for being useless" he said, hitting me again on my thigh.

"Here's one for your lack of manners" he said as he continued to strike me with the belt buckle.

When he was finished I had about forty welts all over my body and they stung like hell.

"Get up" he said, breathlessly.

I figured it couldn't get any worse at this point, so I tried to push myself up but the pain in my legs made in impossible.

"I said, get up!" he yelled, grabbing me roughly.

"I can't" I sobbed. "Please stop" I begged.

"You're fucking useless" he said, throwing me back down, but instead of hitting the floor I tumbled down the stairs and hit my head off of the front door.

**Quinn P.O.V**

I couldn't get my thoughts together, the only thing I could think of was getting to the hospital as fast as possible. I had gotten a call from Shelby who had rushed back into town last night claiming that Rachel had fallen down the stairs and she was now in a coma.

I could barely breather as I ran into the ER, yelling for Shelby who was sitting in the waiting room with her head down.

"Where is she? Is she okay? How did this happen? They didn't give her any shots did they, you know she hates needles?" I shouted all at once.

"Quinn honey calm down, Rachel's stable they say she should wake up in a few hours" Shelby said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Thank god" I said, collapsing against her.

"Not to worry Quinn, Rachel's a fighter" Steve said, never looking up from his paper.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"It's all my fault" Steve said.

"What do you mean?" I snapped. I was ready to kill anyone who had hurt Rachel.

"After you dropped her off, she came upstairs without knowing I was home. I called her name and I accidentally scared her and she fell down the stairs. When I went after her, I realized she had hit her head on the door and she had knocked numerous pictures off the wall that cut into her skin as she fell. The doctors stitched her up and they say she's only suffered a mild concussion" he said from behind the paper.

"Maybe you should go and see her, they say she can hear everything" Shelby said.

"Okay" I said as I walked into the room.

"Hey baby" I said, brushing back her hair, trying not to cringe at how terrible she looked. She was covered in cuts, welts, and bruises and she had a bloody gash on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry baby, I shouldn't have left you" I said, grabbing her hand as I sat down next to her.

"S'not your fault you know that right?" Puck said as he entered the room with some flowers.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"She's my neighbor and my hot Jew princess, I had to make sure she was okay" he said shrugging. "Besides, I came to talk to you"

"They say she'll wake up in a few hours" I whispered as I stroked her hands, "Can't you come back then?" I asked.

"No, because I need to talk to you about what I saw yesterday" he said, pulling his chair closer to me.

"What're you talking about Puckerman?" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I saw you and Rach in your car making out. Now at first I was extremely turned on, but then I saw something that creeped the fuck outta me and I think you know what I'm talking about" he said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, why were you spying on us?" I snapped.

"You were out in public Q, anyone could have seen it. Now answer my question, why did it look like Rachel was giving you a hand-job?" he asked carefully.

"Puck you can't tell anybody" I begged, as I buried my face in Rachel's bruised arm.

"So it's true, you have dick?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Lady cock" I mumbled into her arm.

"What the hell Q?" he asked.

"That's what Rachel calls it" I said, smirking at the memory.

"So she's seen it before" he said slowly.

"Yes Puck we spent the weekend together and she found out about it" I sighed.

"I can't believe this, you defiled my Jewish American princess!" he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Relax, I did not 'defile' her" I said.

"So you've been gay this whole time?" he asked.

"Yes Puck" I said, tiredly.

"What about Finn?" he asked.

"He was only a cover" I responded.

"Okay, your secrets safe with me" he said.

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him.

"On one condition" he said, holding up his finger.

"For the last time you cannot watch us make-out" I yelled.

"That's not what I wanted, although I'd appreciate a peek now and then if you wouldn't mind. I want to be Rachel'd guard, it's obvious that she a major klutz, so I'm going to be the one to watch over her" he said proudly.

"No way, that's my job" I said angrily.

"Alright, let's just tell JewFro that the school has another freak" he said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Okay, you win" I said, with tears in my eyes. "Just please don't take her away from me" I said, letting the tears fall.

"How about I only interfere when you're not there to protect her" he sad, holding out his hand.

"Deal" I said, smiling.

"Tell Rach I stopped by will you?" he asked as he left.

"Yea, okay" I mumbled as I went back to stroking her hair.

"Come on baby, wake up" I groaned after an hour had passed.

"I need you, Puck just found out about us and he wants to be your bodyguard so I need you to wake up and tell him to piss off. Come on baby, open your eyes please" I begged.

"You know the first time, I realized I had to be with you was when you were dumping that slushy on Karofsky" I laughed. "You looked so confident that I was instantly attracted to you. I know it's way too soon to be telling you this, but I love you. I love you so much, it hurts and I know they say you can hear me, so if you love me too I need you to open your eyes and tell me" I said.

"Please baby, I need you. I love you" I said, laying my head down on the bed.

"Are you Quinn Fabray?" a police officer asked as he entered the room.

"Yes" I said quietly.

"What is your relationship with Miss Corcoran?" he asked, pulling out a notepad.

"She's my girlfriend, why?" I asked.

"There has been signs of abuse and we need to know of everyone involved in Miss Corcoran's life" he said.

Just when my worst fear had been confirmed, I knew something was going on with Rachel and I just let it go. I knew she's tell me the truth, but I didn't think she'd let it get this bad before she did,

"Abuse? Are you sure?" I asked, my mouth was way too dry.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Miss Fabray. When Miss Corcoran was admitted, the EMT's noticed old bruises underneath the new ones and that she had a recent concussion that was left untreated" he said.

"She told me she fell out of bed" I said, with tears in my eyes.

"That was just a lie for whoever she's covering for Miss Fabray" he said, writing in his book.

"What about the handprints, did you see those?" I asked, breathing deeply.

"Handprints?" he asked.

"She had handprints around her neck, dark ones that looked as if she had been strangled" I sobbed out.

"I understand this can be difficult for you, but I promise we will get Rachel the help she needs" he said as he walked out of the room.

"Abuse? Rachel who is hurting you baby?" I whispered as I threw my head down on her bed.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"You're awake?" I asked as my head snapped up.

"Yes, I could hear everything you were saying, but I couldn't move" she said.

"Oh, baby" I said, pulling her close.

"I love you too Quinn, please don't leave me" she begged.

"Baby, I'll never leave you, I love you so much" I said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I was so scared" she whispered.

"I know baby, I'm sorry you had to go through this, but it'll all get better I promise, I'll protect you from anything. All you have to do is tell the police who is hurting you" I said.

"Okay" she sighed heavily.

"Go ahead, I'm listening" I said, lifting her onto my lap.

"It's St-" she cut herself off and looked into the doorway with fear across her face.

"Baby, I didn't hear you say it again" I begged, but she didn't respond. She didn't say anything, she wouldn't speak at all.

"Maybe it's best that you give her some time to rest" Steve said as he entered the room with Shelby behind him.

"Just wait she was just about to tell me something important. Go on baby" I said, encouraging her to finish.

"I-I think you should go Quinn, I'm really tired" she mumbled as she played with the loose strings on her blanket.

"Oh okay, I'll be back after school. Sleep tight baby" I said dissapoited, kissing her forehead.

"Wait Quinn!" she yelled as I passed through the doorway.

"What?" I asked, hoping that she'd changed her mind.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too Rachel" I said, walking out of the room. "I love you so much".


	6. I Need You

**Author's note: Don't own Glee or the song "Every Mother's Dream"!**

**Thank you so much for he reviews, I'm almost at 150 so please review so I can reach that goal. This chapter might have some of you worried, but I've got it all figured out so please let me know what you think!**

**warnings: child abuse, sexual content, and attempted suicide. (I forgot to mention the adult content in the beginning!)**

**Check out their outfits on my profile!**

**Happy reading and please review :D**

**Rachel's dream is in italics**

* * *

><p>Rachel P.O.V<p>

_"Come on baby, just try it on already" she yelled from outside._

_"There's so many to choose from and there're all perfect" I yelled back._

_"Ugh Rachel, you're being ridicules just pick a dress already" she groaned._

_"Fine, how about this one?" I asked, stepping out in a long gray strapless dress._

_"Holy shit" she whispered._

_"So, you like it?" I asked, spinning around in the mirror._

_"You look like a princess in that dress baby, it's perfect" she said, wrapping her arms around me._

_"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because this has to be perfect Quinn" I stated firmly._

_"Baby think about it for a minute. It's me and you, we're already perfect so no matter what it'll be perfect" she said, placing hot wet kisses on my neck._

_"I know, but it's prom" I sighed._

_"Exactly, it's only prom"_

_"Quinn! Prom is huge!" I exclaimed. "You can get married as many times as you want, but you will only have one prom!" I grumbled._

_"Oh don't be so dramatic and you will only be getting married once and that's when I'm ready to purpose" she said, nonchalantly._

_"You want to marry me?" I gasped, in surprise._

_"Oh course I want to marry you Rachel. You're my best friend, and my one and only true love, who else would I want to spend the rest of my life with?" she said._

_"You're amazing Quinn Fabray, I love you" I said, as I slipped back into consciousness._

"Abuse? Rachel who's hurting you baby?" she asked as she threw her head down on the bed in anger.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'm so sorry" I said, letting the tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't believe what had happened, he actually threw me down the stairs. I never ever thought he go that low and try to kill me, but I was obviously wrong, I had never been so terrified in my life.

"You're awake?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, I could hear everything you were saying, but I couldn't move" I said quietly.

"Oh baby" she cooed, wrapping her arms around me gently. Each movement I made stung like hell, some of the welts had blistered and spilt open leaving me with sores all over my body.

"I love you Quinn, please don't leave me" I sobbed. I needed her now more than ever and I was terrified that she would think I was hideous or digesting because of the marks.

"Baby I'll never leave you, I love you so much" she said, stroking my hair, the only thing that didn't hurt at the moment.

"I was so scared" I cried into her chest. I wanted to tell her about my dream and how amazing it was, but then I remembered why I was dreaming in the first place and I started to panic. What would Steve do now that I was in the hospital and he was the one who did it? Sure he could say I fell down the stairs on accident, but how would he explain the welts and cuts?

"I know baby, I'm sorry you had to go through this, but it'll all get better I promise, I'll protect you from anything. All you have to do is tell the police who is hurting you" she said.

"Okay" I sighed heavily, I knew that I was safe with Quinn and that I couldn't put this off any longer.

"Go ahead, I'm listening" she said, lifting me gently onto her lap.

"It's St-" I started, but stopped when he appeared in the doorway.

"Baby, I didn't hear you say it again" she begged, but I didn't respond. How could I tell her when he was standing right there? What if he did something to Quinn if I told? I could never live with the idea of causing Quinn pain, so I found it best to stay silent.

"Maybe it's best that you give her some time to rest" Steve said as he entered the room with my mother behind him.

"Just wait, she was just about to tell me something important. Go on baby" Quinn said, not noticing the anger that flashed through Steve's eyes at being interrupted.

"I-I think you should go Quinn, I'm really tired" I mumbled not looking her in the eyes. I couldn't lie to her face, I loved her too much and she didn't deserve it.

"Oh okay, I'll be back after school. Sleep tight baby" she said in a hurt voice. I tried my best to hold the tears back so she and Shelby wouldn't get suspicious.

"Wait Quinn!" I yelled after her. I couldn't bear to see her upset and I needed to do something fast.

"What?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"I love you" I whispered softly as Shelby gasped.

"I love you too Rachel" she said, walking out of the room. "I love you so much" she whispered so lowly, I barely heard her.

"You and Quinn?" Shelby asked when she was out of ear-shot.

"Yes, I am romantically involved with Quinn. I love her and I hope you accept me for who I am" I said, there was no way I was telling my mother about Quinn's lady business. I'd rather she thought I was gay then tell Quinn's secret.

"Oh, honey you know I don't care about that. I'm just so happy you're okay, don't you ever scare me like that again" she said as she threw her arms around me, rubbing against the sores.

"Ouch!" I screamed in pain and pulled away from her. For someone so smart, she made the dumbest choices like leaving me alone with a child abuser for example or squeezing someone with visible bruises.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" she said, wiping the tears from my eyes. I tried to pretend that had a double meaning and I know deep down it did. "Steve honey, call the nurse Rachel's in pain" she yelled.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to have her all strung out on drugs?" he asked. What a bastard, he liked to see me pain in any situation whether it be physically or mentally.

"Steve, she hurting she needs something" she said in a firm voice.

"I'm okay mommy" I said, snuggling into her warm body even if it hurt like hell and I didn't want to be anywhere near her.

"Are you sure sweetie?" she asked, pushing my hair back like she used to do every morning.

"I'm sure" I said, kissing her cheek. "Can you just hold me until I fall asleep?" I asked.

Truthfully, I wanted her to leave but I was terrified of falling asleep without someone next to me. I had no idea what Steve was planning next, but judging by the look on his face it wasn't good. He absolutely hated it when Shelby put me first, which in reality should be all the time. I knew she would die for me and not for him, but I also knew that she'd stand up for him no matter what.

"Sure sweetheart, just relax" she cooed softly.

I thought back to the times when she would hold me at night when I had a bad dream. I thought about how much I loved her and how much I admired her. She was my role model, the only person I had and I cherished the times we spent together. This was the person I missed, not the one who was Steve's slave. Or the one who forced us to live a lie. I hated this person who cares more about their reputation than their child. I hated the person that my mother had become. She was a robot. A living, breathing, emotionless, cold, hard robot. But their was still that pull I felt in my chest every time she came around and I knew I still loved her. She made me into the person I was today and I am eternally grateful for that. She gave me the best childhood I could have ever asked for and this was how I repaid her. No matter what, I would always love my mother.

"Will you sing to me?" I asked, letting the tears fall. I hadn't heard her sing ever since she had married Steve and I often wondered why.

"Of course I will" she said as Steve left the room.

I closed my eyes and listened to her smooth voice fill the quiet room.

_It's every mother's dream_  
><em>To have a little girl<em>  
><em>And the moment I first held you<em>  
><em>All was right with my world<em>

_From teddy bears to Barbie dolls_  
><em>Skinned knees to sweet sixteen<em>  
><em>You've always been my girl<em>  
><em>Through ups and downs and in between<em>

_Now here you are..._  
><em>A vision of the dream that's coming true<em>  
><em>Here you are...<em>  
><em>A woman, still the little girl I knew<em>  
><em>And as the years all come and go<em>  
><em>I pray that you'll be blessed to know<em>  
><em>How much it means<em>  
><em>To have a daughter just like you...<em>

_You're every mother's dream_

_It's every mother's dream_  
><em>To know her daughter's found her way<em>  
><em>I could never count the wishes<em>  
><em>That I've made for you each day<em>

_The first time that you smiled for me_  
><em>I saw your special light<em>  
><em>I always knew you'd make me proud<em>  
><em>And darling I was right<em> 

I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips when she had finished. Why did she do this to me? What have I ever done to deserve this abuse? I tried my best at everything and I tried to be perfect for her. I was so tired of having to sleep with one eye open at night in case Steve decided to come in and beat the living shit out of me. I was angry that my mother knew about it and yet she did nothing about it. I wanted it all to stop. I wanted Steve out of my life and I wanted my mother back.

I cried even harder when I realized that she would never let him go. She loved him just as much as she loved me and I knew he would never leave.

"Rachel, it's okay let it out" she said calmly.

"I hate you!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. "Why're you doing this to me? Am I not enough for you?" I screamed.

My chest was burning and my entire body hurt. I could barely breathe and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Why am I not good enough for you? Why do you care more about people's opinions that you do about your own daughter?" I sobbed.

I continued sobbing until I noticed that the machine that was monitoring my heart-rate was beeping like crazy. I knew I was having an anxiety attack, but I didn't care.

"I hate you, you're the most disgusting person on the entire planet and you deserve to rot in hell" I screamed as I hyperventilated.

Black spots started to form in front of my eyes and I started dry heaving on the floor.

"Rachel please, breathe honey" she yelled, but her voice was too far away.

"Stay away from me" I snapped, pulling away from her.

"Listen to me please Rachel" she begged.

"Why should I listen to you, you don't give a shit about me" I yelled.

"Rachel, I love you more than anything you know that" she cried.

"You don't let the people you love get hurt. You don't love me, you love the attention you get when you show me off to your friends" I spat.

"Please Rach" she whispered.

"Fuck you Shelby" I said harshly.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Oh now you're sorry. It took me almost dying for you to apologize" I said angrily. "You know the thing that pisses me off?" I asked. "It's the fact that you never once admitted it, all you have to do is say the word and I'll forgive you. If you fix this once and for all, then things can go back to normal and I'll pretend that none of this ever happened. Just fix it" I said. "Please fix this" I begged. "I need you mom, please" I cried.

"I can't Rachel, I'm not strong enough" she said softly.

"Get out" I spat. "Get the hell out or I'll tell everyone it was you. I will blame it all on you, I don't care if I go to jail for lying. You're even worse than him!" I yelled.

"I never meant to hurt you, please know that" she said, leaving me alone in the room.

I grabbed the pillow next to me and screamed as loud as I could until there was no air in my lungs. I screamed until my entire body felt numb. I screamed to take the pain away. I screamed for the mother I had lost and the stranger who took her place. I screamed for the mess my life had become. But most of all I screamed for Quinn. I hated that I wasn't able to be truthful with the one person that I loved. She had trusted me with all her secrets and I couldn't even be honest with her. What kind of relationship lasted, when there was no trust?

I couldn't go home, not after this. I had no home, no family, and no one who wanted me but my seventeen year old girlfriend. I laid there staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours thinking about the mess my life had become, when someone knocked on the door. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that if I pretended I was asleep they'd go away. I was honestly hoping it was Steve coming to finish me off, at least then I wouldn't have to live through the pain any longer.

"Miss Corcoran, may I come in?" said an unfamiliar voice.

I lifted my head off the pillow to look at a young woman in a business suit at the door.

"Who are you?" I asked, my throat burning from the yelling and crying.

"My name is Mrs. Johnson, I'm with the Child Protection Services" she said calmly. She must have been well trained.

"Come in" I managed to rasp out.

"Thank you" she said, taking the seat next to my bed. She pulled out some paper work and smiled sweetly at me, but it wasn't for pity, it was just to make me feel better and it honestly did.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly.

"Your injuries have been recorded as possible abuse and I'm here to justify that" she said, looking me dead in the eyes. Her stare wasn't intimidating or welcoming, it was completely neutral.

"And what happens if I told you I was being abused" I asked in a monotoned voice. As much as I wanted to get away from home, I didn't want to end up in a group home or a foster home across town. I had heard stories about places like that and I'd rather die than go there.

"Your parents would be arrested and you would be sent to live with relatives" she stated professionally.

"What if I had no relatives?" I asked, remaining as calm as her.

"Then we would be forced to remove you from this area and by law you would become a warrant of the state" she answered.

"Would I be emancipated and be able to live on my own?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep the joy out of my voice. If I were emancipated, I'd be free from both Steve and Shelby.

"No, unfortunately it doesn't work that way. You would have to undergo months of therapy before that to ensure that you are mentally and emotionally stable" she responded.

"You mean to make sure that I'm not traumatized" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, even then you'd have to live with a guardian".

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"Most likely a foster parent in another state, somewhere far away where you can get the help you need" she said, writing on the papers.

"You'd take me away?" I asked surprised. There was no way I was leaving Quinn, she was the only person in the entire world I had and I would not leave her.

"Yes" she clarified.

"And what if I told you I wasn't being abused" I asked in the same tone I used before.

"Then you would be sent back home to live with your parents. This incident would be noted and if something else were to occur then you would be removed permanently".

"So you're basing all this off of my word?" I asked.

"Yes. The decision is up to you. We have no actual proof of abuse or neglect so we cannot do anything about it and since you are old enough to understand the situation at hand, it's your choice" she said.

"If I say yes, then I'm gone and no more Ohio?" I asked.

"That's correct. No more affiliation with anyone from here" she stated.

"And if I say no, then I stay and no questions asked" I clarified.

"Correct".

I took a deep breath to try and clear my mind. There was one person and one person only that I needed to live and that was Quinn. I would rather die than be without her, so I made my decision.

"It was an accident, I fell down the stairs. The old bruises were from when I fell out of bed a few days ago. Sometimes I sleep walk and I fall down. My parents have never laid there hands on me, nor has anyone else" I said professionally.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked. "This is your last chance Rachel, please think about it".

"I'm one hundred percent positive" I said.

**Quinn P.O.V**

Abuse? The word sounded disgusting in my mind. How could someone hurt Rachel? She was the sweetest and most accepting person in the world and someone was hurting her? I couldn't figure out how that was even possible, but something told me that you couldn't trust anyone and this was proof of that.

I walked back into my empty house and ran straight to my room. I grabbed the blanket that Rachel and I had slept on and pulled it tight around my body, breathing in her scent. I was so angry that someone was hurting my girl. Rachel was my everything, the only person I had. My parents could care less about me and I had no real friends. I couldn't even imagine my life without her, even thinking about it turned my stomach inside out.

I laid in bed that night staring at the wall, until my alarm clock went off. I wasn't going to school today or for the rest of the week for that matter, I was going to visit Rachel and get some answers.

When I walked into her room, I found her staring up at the ceiling as a nurse treated her wounds.

"Quinn!" she said happily.

"Hey baby" I said. If I weren't so happy to see her, I'd be upset that she was acting this way. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

"Come here" she said, patting the spot next to her in bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, kissing her lightly.

"So much better now that you're here" she said, snuggling into my chest.

"I've been so worried about you Rach, you have no idea" I said, squeezing her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"I'm fine Quinn, just a little sore" she said, trailing her fingers up my arms.

"That's not what I meant" I sighed. "Can you give us a moment?" I asked the nurse.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few hours to check on you" she said, walking out of the room and shutting the door.

"I missed you so much" she said, pressing her lips against mine. Her voice sounded terrible, it was all scratchy and nothing like the smooth soft melody it usually was.

"Baby, we need to talk about what happened" I said, using all my strength to pull her away.

"You mean the accident?" she asked, laying her head down on my shoulder.

"Tell me what's going on Rachel, I promise I won't be upset just tell me the truth" I said sternly.

"It was an accident Quinn, I fell down the stairs. The doctors thought it was abuse because of the bruises from when I fell out of bed" she said, never looking me in the eye.

"What about the handprints?" I asked.

"I have a really bad sleep-walking habit. Last week Steve caught me in the hallway and I almost fell and he grabbed me just in time. He didn't really have time to figure out how to catch me and when he did, he caught my neck" she said quickly.

"You're lying" I said. She wouldn't even look me in the eyes or talk at a normal speed. "Look me in the eyes and tell me it was an accident" I said, lifting her chin up.

"Please Quinn, don't make me do this" she whispered as her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Jesus Christ Rachel, how long has this been going on?" I asked, trying to control my temper.

"I can't-I can't tell you" she sobbed.

"You have to Rachel, please baby let me help you" I begged.

"You can't, they'll take me away don't you understand that?" she cried.

"Then I'll come with you" I said, rubbing her back.

"It doesn't work that way Quinn. They'll take me away and I'll never see you again" she said, hanging onto me with all her might.

"Shit" I swore under my breath.

"I love you too much to leave" she cried.

"I know baby, I know. Just calm down, we'll figure it out" I murmured as I stroked her wet cheek.

If I got Rachel to confess then she's be taken away from me and that would kill me. I didn't want to live a day without her by my side, but then I realized that she was in pain. Everyday she spent here, she was being hurt by someone and that was not worth it. I knew that it wasn't safe for her to be here, therefore I was not good for her. I knew what I had to do, and it was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.

"Maybe it's best if you left" I said, after a long period of silence.

"What?" she gasped.

"You would get the help you need and I love you too much to see you get hurt" I said.

"No, no way" she said, shaking her head violently.

"Baby, please think about this. I will not sit here and let this monster hurt you anymore, I need you to be safe" I said, wiping the tears away before she saw them.

"No, I won't leave you. The only thing I need is you Quinn, I'm nothing without you" she cried.

"Rachel please, this is no good for you. You need to get away and be happy".

"I'll never be happy without you" she yelled, but it came out in a loud whisper instead.

"But you'll be safe and that's all that matters" I said, wrenching her arms off of my waist.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't do this please, I need you. I love you Quinn please" she begged.

"Rachel I love you too much to let this continue" I said.

"If you loved me, then you wouldn't leave!" she yelled as I stood up.

"I can't do this Rachel, you need help and I can't give it to you" I said.

"If you leave I'll die" she said, catching me off guard.

"No, you'll be safe and unharmed" I said, turning my back to her.

"I will kill myself Quinn. I'm not afraid of death and I will not live without you" she said firmly.

"You and I both know that you wouldn't do that" I said.

"No?" she said, holding up a silver razor blade.

"Where did you get that?" I asked in shock.

"One of the nurses left it behind. She was using it to open a box of medicine and she left it on the counter. It'll only take one slice Quinn, right down the middle and I'll be gone".

"Rachel stop, you're being completely unfair" I said, shaking my head in disbelief. This was not happening right now, there was no way she would kill herself.

"I'm being unfair? You're the one who's leaving Quinn!" she yelled.

"Just stop this Rachel" I said. I was full out screaming at her now. How could she do this to me? It was hard enough having to let her go, and now I had to deal with worrying about her committing suicide.

"Tell me you love and that you'll never leave and I'll stop" she said.

"I promise. I love you so much Rachel, I'm so sorry" I said, running towards her and throwing my arms around her.

"Thank you" she sniffled as she dropped the razor blade to the floor.

I scooped her into my lap and cried for hours, knowing that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

I spent the night with Rachel cuddled into my side. I couldn't imagine leaving her even for a second while she was that upset. I had no idea how to fix this, but I was not about to let this person hurt her anymore.

"Quinn?" she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes the next morning.

"Yea baby, I'm here" I said, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm sorry for last night" she said, curling into my chest.

"I know baby" I said, kissing her head.

"I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, I love you so much" she whispered.

"I understand Rachel, just promise me one thing" I said, running my hands through her hair.

"Anything you want"

"You won't ever, ever, ever try to kill yourself again" I said, shivering at the thought.

"I promise" she said, pulling the blankets around us tightly.

"You know you're gonna have to move in with me right?" I said. There was no way, I was letting her outta my sight.

"I can't, your parents would never allow that" she said sadly.

"Well then, we've only got one other option" I sighed.

I waited until she had fallen asleep to make the call.

"Sup Q, where the hell are you and Rach? Everyone's looking for you" he said answering the phone.

"Look Puck, we need your help" I said, trying to control my voice.

"You sound like shit, what the hell happened?" he asked concerned.

"Something happened with Rachel and she needs to be looked after, can she stay with you?" I asked hopefully. I knew he had a major crush on her and that he'd have no problem taking her in.

"Yea, but what'll her parents say?" he asked.

"I'm not concerned about them, I have a feeling they're the ones behind her troubles" I growled.

"Shit Q, what happened this sounds deep?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. Only Rachel can, but we need your help. Please, Rachel needs your help" I begged.

"I guess she can come and stay here, Ma's on vacation and Sarah worships the ground Rachel walks on anyway so it shouldn't be a problem" he said.

"It's October, why is your mother on vacation?" I asked.

"She's on some kinda cruise, she'll be gone for the next few months" he said.

"Look Puck, I really appreciate you doing this" I said, sincerely.

"Yea, yea I get it. You're just looking out for your girl" he joked.

"I mean it Puck, this is serious. Rachel's in pretty bad shape right now and she needs friends" I said.

"Okay, tell me what I need to do"

"Meet me at the hospital at around three and when you get here, don't ask questions or yell. She's extremely sensitive so watch what you say and how you look at her" I warned.

"The fuck Q? How bad is it?" he asked.

"It's bad Puck, promise me you'll keep your cool" I begged.

"Yea, I'll be alright" he said softly.

"Thanks Puck, you have no idea how much this means to me" I said.

"I have a feeling I do" he said, hanging up.

I went back inside to find Rachel fast asleep. I pushed her over to make room for myself as I fell asleep next to her.

I was awoken by Rachel's doctor unhooking the monitor's from Rachel's bruised arms.

"Morning" she said, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Hi" I said, sitting up and straightening out my sweat pants.

"Alright Miss Corcoran, it seems like you're ready to be discharged" he said, filling out some paper work. "As soon as your parents arrive, you can leave".

"My parents?" she asked.

"I need them to sign the release form since you're a minor" he said.

"But her parents are working" I said, nervously. If her parents came and got her, they would force her to come home with them and I wold not let that happen.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot release Rachel without documented proof that she is in the care of an adult" he said.

"I'll sign for her" Puck said, entering the room.

"And you are?" the doctor asked.

"Her neighbor and I'm eighteen, plus I have permission from her mother" he said, holding up a piece of paper.

"Alright, you're clear" he said, examining the note carefully.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, once we got to his truck.

"I had Santana forge a note during fourth period, I figured we'd need it" he shrugged.

"She knows?" Rachel asked with wide eyes.

"Hell no, I asked her when I had her alone in the janitor's closet" he said smirking, but it quickly turned into a frown when he got a good look at Rachel's body.

She looked like she had been stung by a million giant bees. She had reddish welts all over her body and some were split and had turned into purple sores. The cut on her forehead was butterfly stitched together and was still a little bloody.

"Where are we going?" she asked as we pulled off.

"To your house to get your shit, then off to Q's" he answered as he turned on the radio.

"Why my house?" I asked.

"Don't you need your shit too?" he asked.

"I can stay too?" I asked in surprise. I didn't think he'd want me in his house as well.

"Uh yea, no offense but Rachel looks like sh-uh..look she needs help and god knows I'm no good at this stuff so you need be there as well" he said, as I glared at him. I warned him not to say anything like that and of course he would mess it up.

"Thank you Noah" Rachel said, hugging him gently to my surprise.

"Anything for my hot Jew" he said, pulling into my driveway.

After we had packed up enough of my stuff, we made our way to Rachel's and grabbed all the boxes she had yet to unpack.

"I'll get the boxes, you guys get the clothes" he said, taking all the boxes outside.

We had spent about three hours packing up everything she owned when she started to get fidgety.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, kissing her lightly.

"They're gonna be coming home soon" she said.

"Rach, I know you don't want to talk about it but I need to know who did this to you" I said, rubbing her arms.

"No, I can't. Just take me away from here" she said quietly.

"Fine" I sighed, giving in to her yet again.

When we walked outside, I noticed Puck had loaded everything into his truck instead of into his house.

"What's going on Noah?" Rachel asked, just as confused as I was.

"Come on, we gotta go get Sarah from the bus stop" he said, lifting Rachel into the truck.

"Hi Quinn, hi Rachel" Sarah said excitedly as she plopped down in the back seat of the car.

"Hi Sarah" Rachel said, greeting the girl.

"Oh my god Rachel what happened?" Sarah said as she looked at my girlfriend in horror.

"She was in an accident" I said quickly as Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, are you okay Rach?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Sarah, I'll be just fine. Your brother and Quinn are going to take good care of me" she said.

"Me too, I'll take care of you Rach"she said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Sarah" Rachel said, wiping away the single tear that fell down her face.

"Now where are we going?" I asked, noticing that we were headed in the wrong direction.

"We own a house just outside of Lima, I think it'd be better if we stayed there for a while. It's a bit of a drive, but it's worth it" he said.

"You're incredible" Rachel said, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Ah, I'm just doing my job" he said shrugging.

The next two months were spent with us at Puck's other house. Rachel was almost completely healed and we were inseparable. She helped Sarah with her homework and even helped Puck get his grades up. My parents didn't worry too much about where I was as long as I called at least once every few days and said I was with friends or at Santana's. Neither Shelby or Steve had tried to contact Rachel and I far as I knew they had disappeared.

Things at school had been rough at first and everyone questioned our absence, but after a few days they had forgotten about it and focused on new things. Rachel and Kurt had formed some kind of special friendship and she would go to his house after school while I went to Cheerio's and Puck went to football. She was never left alone and she was happy all the time. Her and Sarah were like sisters and Rachel was giving her singing and dance lessons and I was teaching both of them piano.

Things between Rachel and I had escalated and we were extremely close to taking the next step in our relationship.

"Whatcha doing Quinnie?" she cooed as she jumped on the bed next to me.

"Studying" I giggled as she blew in my ear. She only called me Quinnie when she was horny.

"You wanna take a break?" she asked as she yanked my shirt up and unclasped my bra.

"Rachel, Noah and Sarah are right downstairs" I groaned.

"They left a few minutes ago to go to the park and get ice cream, we're all alone" she whispered sexily.

I could feel myself getting hard, just by her breathing down the back of my neck. It was the little things she did that turned me on, like biting her lip or giving me those big puppy eyes to get her way. And right now, she was doing both.

"Fine, have it your way" I said, shoving my tongue into her mouth.

After a few minutes I had her naked and writhing underneath me and I was hard as steel.

"Tell me what you want baby" I said, biting the inside of her thigh lightly.

"Um..Quinn" she groaned, wrapping her fingers in my hair and pushing my head in between her legs.

"Is that a clue" I said, blowing lightly on her swollen clit.

"God" she gasped.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said, flicking my tongue over the bud.

"Mmm..Quinn, that feels so good" she moaned as she tugged on my hair.

I swirled my tongue down and around her entrance like I always did before shoving it as far in as it would go.

"Ah..more Quinn..I need more" she growled in frustration.

"Tell me what you want baby" I said, licking up her slit.

"Quinnnn" she groaned.

"Yes?" I asked, nipping and kissing lightly.

"I need your fingers" she huffed as I laid my tongue flat against her.

"You sure baby?" I asked, we had never done that before and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes, I need something in me Quinn" she said in a breathy moan.

"Okay" I said, working the tip of my middle finger into her.

"Ugh" she squirmed as I pressed it in to the knuckle.

"God you're tight" I groaned. I could barely move my finger, let alone focus. She was so hot and wet and all I could do was picture my dick inside her instead.

"Yes" she moaned and I pumped my finger in and out, adding a second one when I felt her relax.

"More" she moaned. "Feels so good".

I pressed my fingers in as deep as I could without breaking her barrier and curled them upwards to rub the spongy spot inside her.

"There" she yelled when I lowered my mouth back to her clit.

"Come for me Rach, you look so beautiful when you come" I said, sucking her clit into my mouth.

"Oh god Quinn..I'm gonna mmmm" she yelled loudly.

"Let go baby, I wanna taste you" I said, flicking my tongue around her nub while pumping my fingers furiously inside her.

"Quinn!" she yelled as she came, her juices flooding my mouth.

I took my time licking her clean and smirked when she shivered and came again shortly after.

"You good baby?" I asked, kissing her lips.

"Mm hmm" she said, pulling me closer to her, tasting herself on my lips. "But now it's your turn Quinnie" she said, rolling on top of me.

"Knock yourself out babe" I said as she kissed her way down my chest, sucking on my nipples.

"Does little Quinnie wanna come out and play?" she cooed as she pulled down my underwear.

"Baby anytime you're near me she wants to play" I groaned as she cupped my balls tightly.

"Well that's good, cause I've got a surprise" she giggled as she pumped her hand up and down my shaft.

"Fuck" I moaned as I threw my head back. I was so hard I was about to come any minute now. "God..mm..I'm so close baby" I moaned.

"Close your eyes Quinnie" she said, kissing my hip bone.

"Hmm..Rachel" I moaned as she flicked her wrist over the tip and squeezed roughly.

"You ready for your surprise?" she asked as she released me.

"Uh huh" I whimpered when she let go, but it was quickly replaced by a yelp when I felt her lips wrap around my cock.

"Holy shit Rach!" I yelled when I felt my dick hit the back of her throat.

"Hmm" she moaned as she bobbed her head up and down, creating vibrations in her mouth.

"Oh my god" I growled when she swallowed around me.

"You like this Quinnie?" she asked, releasing me with a loud popping sound.

"Hell yes" I groaned.

"Mmm good" she said, sucking me slowly back into her mouth.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck" I groaned as I fisted my hands into her long silky hair and tried my hardest not to thrust into her mouth.

"Mmm Quinnie" she moaned as she deep throated me again.

"Jesus christ" I groaned as her lips touched my pelvis bone. How the hell was she doing this? We had never done this before and I was in freaking heaven.

"So big" she groaned as she swallowed once more.

"God you're amazing Rachel..mm..I love you so much baby" I yelled as I felt my balls tighten up.

"Come for me Quinnie, I wanna taste you" she said, pulling me all the way into her mouth.

I guided her head up and down a few more times before exploding in her mouth.

"Rachel!" I yelled as I felt her swallow every last drop and suck me dry. "Oh my god" I gasped as I tried to catch my breath.

"You good baby?" she smirked as she kissed me, just as I had done earlier. We both groaned at the taste of each other as our tongues moved together.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked as I pulled her into a spooning position.

"I don't have a gag reflex" she said coyly.

"You're truly amazing" I whispered as I kissed her hair. "I love you Rachel".

"I love you too Quinn" she said as we fell asleep together.

We continued to live in our happy bubble until it all went to hell.

**Rachel P.O.V**

For once in my life I was extremely happy. I had friends and even a makeshift family with Noah and Sarah and I had never felt better. I had no idea what happened with Shelby or Steve and I didn't care as long as I got to live this life I was happy.

Kurt and I had become best friends and Tina and Mercedes were great to hang out with. Finn still gave me funny looks when he saw me with Quinn, but Noah would scare him off. I loved all my friends including Santana and Brittany who didn't like me for some reason. While Brittany did, but Santana was a bitch so Brittany followed as well. Mike was a great dance partner and we spent a lot of time choreographer stuff for glee club, I was so ready to bear Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals so I could rub it in Jesse's face. He hadn't even bothered to call in months so I left him a no so nice message, threatening to cut off his junk and feed it to the sharks the other day.

As Quinn and I walked down the hall, I remembered that I needed to ask Mr. Shue about a duet for Tina and Artie. I knew they had dated before and that now she was with Mike, but their voices blended so well and I knew we'd win with this.

I was just about to knock on the door when I saw a familiar head in the window. I immediately felt my heart pound in my chest and I was about to turn and run when the door opened.

"Hey, Rachel come in we were just talking about you" Mr. Shue said, as he pushed me inside. "You never told me you led VA to four nationals championships".

"And why would she, Rachel's a modest girl she doesn't brag about her success right sweetie?" said the familiar face.

"Shelby?" I asked, pinching my arm to see of this were a dream.

"Hi Rachel, how's your day going?" she asked as if nothing was going on between us. I hadn't seen her in months and now she was back and at my school. "Will, do you think my daughter and I can have a moment?" she asked sweetly when she realized that I was too shocked to answer her question.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped as soon as he left.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were taken care of and going to school" she said.

"Fuck you" I spat. "I'm capable of looking after myself".

"I wasn't implying that you weren't, I was just making sure" she said, shrugging. "So how have you been? I've missed you" she said sadly.

I wanted to lie so badly, but the truth was I missed her too. Not the person she had become, not Shelby, but my mother. I missed the mother I had grown up with more than anything and I felt my heart clench every time those painful memories resurfaced.

"I've been happy, Quinn and I are in love and we've never been better" I said, holding in the tears.

"That's great" she said. "I'm glad you've found someone" she said.

"So how's Steve?" I asked bitterly and watched as she stiffened.

"I'm sorry Rachel" she whispered. "What can I do to make it better?" she asked.

"Tell me that you got rid of him" I said angrily.

I watched as she hung her head as shook it slowly.

"Then nothing, you can do absolutely nothing until you get rid of that bastard" I snapped before walking towards the door.

"Wait Rachel" she said, grabbing my wrists. It was then that I got a good look at her. She looked like shit. Her hair was limp and dry, her skin was pale, and she had lost weight.

"What?"

"I love you, you'll always be my baby girl" she said, stroking my cheek. Her hands felt cold like ice and I flinched away from her touch.

"I have to get to class" I said, opening the door.

"Me too" she sniffled as she walked behind me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I finally got a job, I'm the new history teacher" she said as my heart burst into a million pieces. I felt my lungs give out and I stopped breathing. My entire body felt numb and I gave into the darkness that was consuming me.


	7. Together as One

**Author's note: I DON'T OWN GLEE! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it was prom week and next week is finals so I won't be able to update until then. Just wanted to thank all my reviewers and I'd like to point out that I don't have any clue what Child Protection Services laws are and I made all that stuff up. Sorry if that offends any of you, but it's my story and that's the way I wanted it to work out. I'm also going to apologize for all the spelling/grammar/inconsistencies in this story because I re-read it and I realized that there are a lot.**

**Don't forget to check out their outfits on my profile!**

**I hope you all are enjoying this story and if you are then please review! Happy reading :D **

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy look I did it" I yelled as I ran towards with the big blue ribbon and tiara on my head.<em>

_"I knew you could, you were amazing up there" she said, peppering my face with kisses._

_"I know, but I was scared because all the other girls were bigger than me" I said, hugging her tightly._

_"I know, but none of them will ever be able to beat out the future Miss Ohio" she said, straightening out my crown._

_"Can we go get ice cream now?" I begged._

_"Don't you want to see who will win in the talent division?" she asked._

_"I already know I did, so let's go. I don't need a stupid sash to tell me I'm a winner" I said, dragging her out the door._

_"And when did my little girl become a grown-up?" she asked, as she scooped me into her arms._

_"I'm eight years old mommy, I'm a big girl" I retorted._

_"Oh yea, and who says?" she asked._

_"The big fat tiara on my head!" I yelled._

_"No matter how big you get, you'll still be my baby girl" she whispered._

It was those words that had sent me spiraling downhill. Everything was going perfectly and of course she would come and screw it all up. Why couldn't she just let me be? I started to remember how she slowly drifted away from me and towards Steve. I felt like there was an elephant sitting on my chest and my heart was going to explode. What more did she want from me?

Suddenly the room started to spin, my stomach lurched, and I couldn't breathe. Everything started to fade away and I wanted nothing more than to escape. It was too much, she caused me too much pain and I had to get away.

"Ouch" I grumbled as I rolled over on the uncomfortable mattress I was laying on.

"Thank fuck you're okay. Hey Q get in here, Rach is awake" Noah yelled, making my ears ring and my head spin.

"Not so loud" I whispered.

"My bad" he said leaving as I watched an angel enter the room.

"Oh my god baby, I'm so happy you're okay" she said, squeezing me tightly. I closed my eyes and inhaled her sweet fruity scent. "God you scared me, why do you always do that?" she groaned. "I swear you're gonna give me a heart attack before I'm twenty-five".

"I'm fine Quinn and I'm sorry I scared you, it's just that I-i saw-"

"Shelby?" she asked, cutting me off.

"Yea, how'd you know?" I asked.

"She was the one that called me out of class" she said, kissing my face.

"I miss her" I said, burying my self into body.

"I know you do baby, but it's for the best" she said gently. "I don't know who hurt you, but I do know that it happened on her watch and I won't allow you to go back there".

"And what now? She's here and she's not leaving, she'll never leave" I cried.

"It'll be okay baby, we'll switch classes so we won't have her history class. We can take in at night school or maybe during the summer".

"You'd do that for me?" I asked. I knew that Quinn would do a lot of things for me, but interrupting her education didn't seem like one of them. It was amazing how Quinn was able to take all the pain away in a matter of minutes.

"Of course I would, besides it would give us a free period to spend together" she said, rubbing my sides.

"And what are you suggesting Quinnie?" I asked coyly.

"Oh, I don't know maybe a little time rehearsing for glee" she said calmly.

"You're not serious?" I said, flabbergasted. I just hinted that I wanted to have sex with her in school and she was blowing me off.

"Well what else did you have in mind?" she asked, slipping her hand between my legs.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to an empty class room or a janitor's closet and fool around a little" I said, chewing on my lip.

"Really and you think that's a smart thing to do on school property?" she asked, running her fingers over my slit.

"Hmm..no" I gasped.

"That's too bad because I think it sounds like fun" she whispered as her fingers dipped inside my panties.

"Oh Quinn" I moaned when I felt her thumb press on my clit.

"Sound like a good idea?" she cooed as she slipped two fingers inside me.

"uh huh" I grunted as I ground down on her hand.

"I love how wet you are for me" she groaned as she curled her fingers inside me.

"Ah" I jumped as she hit that sweet spot that made me see stars.

"And if we were at home, I'd lick you everywhere baby" she said, biting my earlobe.

"God..hmm..I'm so close Quinn" I grunted.

"I know you are, I can feel it" she teased as she withdrew her fingers.

"Quinn, what're you- Ah!" I yelled when she placed the heal of her hand on my clit.

"Making you come" she giggled as she rubbed it furiously.

"Quinn!" I yelled as my body jerked violently in response.

"Ssh baby" she said, smashing her mouth against mine to silence my moans as I came hard all over her hand.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we just did that" I gasped as she popped her fingers into her mouth.

"I can. You needed to relax and I didn't know how else to do it" she shrugged.

"Well that was definitely a solution" I groaned as I laid on top of her.

"So you feel better?" she asked stroking my hair.

"Yea, but it's your turn now" I said, noticing the hard bulge rubbing against my stomach.

"I'll be fine just give me a minute" she said, breathing deeply.

"Nope, doesn't work that way remember Quinnie?" I asked, licking my palm before reaching my hand into her spankies under her skirt and grabbing her hard cock.

"Rachel!" she yelled as I pumped my hand quickly over her length.

"Ssh, we wouldn't wanna get caught now" I whispered as I reached my hand up her shirt and under her bra.

"Uh..Rachel..mm..I'm gonna come" she groaned.

"So soon Quinnie, but I just started playing" I teased as I sucked her nipple into my mouth.

"Well getting you off really turns me on" she mumbled.

"Huh, isn't that funny? I feel the same way" I said, squeezing the tip firmly.

"Oh god baby..huh..so good" she groaned as she twitched in my hands.

I looked around the room to find something to catch her mess in, but decided I'd rather taste her instead.

"God Rachel..fuck..I'm coming" she grunted as I sucked her dick into my mouth and swallowed all her sweet juices. I loved the smooth feel of her against my tongue and the sweet taste of her come.

"Now I feel much better" I grinned as I stood up next to her.

"You're such a little tease" she groaned as she shoved her tongue into my mouth.

"Mm Quinn, I think we need to get to class" I said, pulling away.

"You think you're okay to go to class?" she asked, as I straighten out my skirt.

"I think I capable of attending class Quinn, I just sucked you di-" I began as she clamped her hand over my mouth.

"I get it, you're okay" she said, in a rush.

"I'm better than okay" I said, pecking her lips.

"I'll see you in glee?" she asked as she walked me to class.

"Yup, see you" I said.

"Love ya" she said, kissing me before walking away.

"Love you too" I called after her.

**Quinn P.O.V**

I walked down the hall with a huge smile on my face. I had just been given a mind-blowing orgasm from my insanely hot girlfriend in the nurses office, I was a total stud. I bet Puckerman hadn't even done that yet.

"What're you smiling for?" Puck asked as I took my seat next to him

"No reason" I said.

"Uh huh, I know that look" he smirked. "You and Rach totally got it on after I left didn't you".

"It's none of your business Puck" I hissed.

"Oh don't act like you and Rach don't fuck like bunnies all the time. The walls are thin Q, I can hear everything" he whispered.

"What?" I gasped.

"Oh yes, every single night" he said, leaning over my desk. "So when're you gonna man up and pop her cherry?" he asked as if this were an everyday conversation.

"Huh?" I grunted still in shock.

"I asked when you were gonna swipe her v-card, I mean it's only a matter of time at the rate you two are going" he smirked.

"Puck we've only been together for three months" I said.

"And?"

"I want to, I really do. You have no idea how hard it is to control myself around her" I groaned.

"Uh yea, I think I do. Anyone with a dick would have that problem, she's fucking hot Q" he muttered.

"So then you understand why I have to make this special for her. I'm so ready to be with her, but I can't just bring it up over dinner. And what if she's not ready?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to pressure her or make her do something she didn't want to do. I wanted our first time to be special and romantic.

"Why don't you surprise her, her birthday's coming up right?" he asked.

"Yes, it's in three days" I said.

"So plan something romantic and then you can go from there" he said.

"You're right, thanks for the idea" I said, rushing out of the room as the bell rang.

I had the perfect day planned for her, this was going to be one hell of a birthday.

"Hey Beyonce, Aretha come here a minute" I yelled to the two glee clubbers as they walked down the hall.

"You know considering the fact that we are your girlfriend's best friends, you might want to be a little nicer nicer to us" Kurt snapped.

"For real white girl, what the hell do you want?" Mercedes asked, rolling her eyes.

"I need your help" I said.

"And why would we hap the person who has made our lives a living hell?" Kurt asked in his high soprano voice.

"Seriously ice queen, why would we go out of our way to help you? You don't even like us" Mercedes said with a snort.

"Look, if it wasn't for Rachel I wouldn't be caught dead talking to you outside of glee so count your blessings" I snapped. "And the help isn't for me, it's for Rachel. Since you two are her 'best friends' then you're aware that her birthday is in three days correct?" I asked as they nodded. "Good, I need this birthday to be absolutely perfect and to do that I'll need your help".

"We already have something planned for her, sorry" they said, walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled after them. "You don't understand this is important for me as well".

"How is Rachel's birthday important to you?" Mercedes asked.

"Because it is, why do you care?" I asked getting aggravated.

"And that right there is why we won't help you" Kurt said, tossing his bangs back.

"Wait, just hear me out okay" I begged.

"Look, no offense Quinn but you're a bitch. We love Rachel and unfortunately you're a part of her life and we have to put up with you, but you can't ask us for help and then treat us like crap it doesn't work that way" Mercedes said as she continued down the hall.

"You're right, I'm sorry" I said, with my head down. I was a little harsh on them with the slushies and all and I did feel bad about calling them names, especially the ones like 'freak'. It was really just my way of venting because in actual reality, I'm the freak.

"What?" they both gasped as they skidded to a stop.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and for the name calling and slushies" I apologized.

"Are you serious?" Mercedes asked with her mouth wide open.

"Yes" I nodded.

"I had no idea you could even say the words 'I'm sorry'" Kurt said in shock.

"Believe it or not, I'm not a bitch all of the time" I said.

"Oh we know you're not, if you were then Rachel would have dropped you by now. You've obviously got a sweet side that she's attracted to" Kurt said with a smile.

"So you'll help?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea, I guess what do you need?" Mercedes asked.

"I need to let Rachel know how much I love her and how much she means to me" I said, blushing. I felt like a thirteen year old, talking about their crush.

"I've got just the thing" Kurt said, dragging me down the hall.

**Rachel P.O.V**

The next two days went by quickly and awkwardly. Nobody in glee would talk to me besides Finn who gave me dopey boy grin and Quinn was avoiding me. I tried not to think too much about it, instead I spent most of my days hiding from Shelby. I had dropped her history class and decided to take it next year with a different teacher. I had yet to see her again since then, but I heard her voice all the time and it kills me.

The first time was when I was going to the bathroom during math. I ducked past the room, but stopped when I heard her laughing at something a kid had said. I instantly felt my heart ache when I heard the sound. I remembered how we would stay up late together on the weekends and pretend to be famous. She would be the interviewer and I would be the star. We would hide under the sheets and she would ask me all types of questions and we would use a flashlight as the microphone.

_"How does it feel to be a five time Tony award winner?" she asked in a serious tone._

_"Amazing, I love all my fans without them I would be nothing. Their support means everything to me" I gushed._

_"Wow, so I take it you've wanted this your entire life?" she asked, pushing the flashlight back towards me._

_"When I was little my mom would sing to me and she had the most amazing voice. Before she had me, she wanted to be on broadway but she never had the chance so I decided that I would do it for her. She's the most important person in my life and I couldn't imagine living without her. She's incredible" I said proudly._

_"I love you so much baby girl" she said, wrapping her arms around me._

_"Why are you crying?" I asked confused. I thought my answer was good, but obviously she didn't like it._

_"Because I'm so proud of you, you're gonna be a big star one day you know that?" she said, stroking my face._

_"Of course" I nodded as we both burst out in laughter._

_"You've even got the attitude" she smiled._

_"Well, I did learn from the best" I said, smiling and showing off my missing two front teeth._

_"Beautiful and talented" she sighed. "Goodnight baby girl, sleep tight" she said turning of the flashlight._

I burst into tears at the memory. I missed laughing with her. I missed spending time together. I missed her and everyday it got worse. They say that time healed everything, but in my case it only made it worse. The last two months were great and I was able to forget all of the bad things that happened and now I couldn't stop the memories that flooded my head.

I would remember a day we had spent shopping and how much fun we had and then I would remember him punching me in the face for a comment I had made. No matter how hard I tried to focus on the good, I couldn't forget the bad. The only thing keeping me sane right now is Quinn. Whenever she's around me, the pain melts away and all I feel is love, the memories disappear and I'm happy.

"Quinn" I groaned when I felt her lift up my shirt.

"Morning baby" she cooed as she undid my bra strap.

"It's too early for this" I moaned as I pulled the blankets back around my body.

"Let go" she said, tugging them back down.

"No!" I grumbled as I yanked them back up.

"Fine, have it your way" she said, climbing underneath.

"What are you doing? Come back up here and go back to sleep" I demanded.

"You're ruining my surprise" she huffed as she yanked down my underwear.

"I don't see how getting me naked is a surprise, you've done it about a hundred times" I yawned.

"Do you have to analyze everything?" she asked, as she kissed her way up my body.

"Hi" I giggled when her head popped out of the blankets and kissed my lips.

"Today's a special day, do you know why?" she asked.

"Nope, not a clue" I said, shrugging.

"That's too bad, I had a lot planned but since you don't know what we're celebrating then I guess it's pointless" she said, leaving hot wet kisses around my neck.

"Why don't you just tell me?" I groaned as she ran her fingers over my hardening nipples.

"Nah, I rather just show you" she said, sucking on my breast.

"Hmm..I've always liked show and tell" I moaned as she licked each breast.

"Oh really, I would have never guessed" she smirked as she let her hand drift down my stomach.

"Mmm..yes" I moaned as she played with my clit.

"You're so beautiful" she whispered as she dipped her fingers into my folds.

"Ugh" I gasped as she bit my neck and sucked lightly. "T-thanks" I stuttered as she plunged two fingers deep inside me. "Ah" I gasped as she curled them slowly and started pumping them at a ridiculously torturous pace.

"You want to know the first thing I have planned?" she asked as she licked the shell of my ear.

"Uh huh" I groaned as she fingered me so lightly I wanted to scream.

"Use your big girls words Rachel" she smirked as I thrust my hips up to try and speed up her hand motions.

"god..what did you..mm..plan for me Quinnie?" I groaned.

"Well first I'm going make you squirt and then I'm gonna taste you, and finally I'm gonna make you scream" she whispered hotly against my neck as I closed my eyes.

"Quinn" I gasped, trying to ride her hand.

"Ah ah ah" she said, holding down my hips.

"Quinnnn" I groaned. This was torture, she was teasing me to the point of frustration.

"Just relax and enjoy it, I promise it'll be worth it" she cooed.

"How do you know?" I growled.

"Research" she said simply.

"Forget the research, I need to come now" I yelled.

"Nope the longer you prolong it, the better it will be and I wanna make you squirt" she said, running her teeth over my nipple.

"Ugh..Quinn forget that it's not going to happen" I said, struggling to move my hips against her hands.

"If I keep a steady rhythm it will and you'll be thanking me by the end" she smirked.

"Please Quinnie" I begged. "Let me come" I gasped.

"Patience" she smirked as she continued rubbing her fingers against my insides.

After a few more minutes of pleasurable torture, I felt my stomach start to coil and I knew I was finally getting release.

"Oh god Quinn..I'm so close" I moaned loudly.

"How's it feel?" she asked as she licked a path from my breast to my ear.

"So so so good" I groaned as I felt my walls start to clamp down around her fingers.

"Told ya" she smirked as she curled her fingers and rubbed against my sweet spot.

"Holy fuck Quinn!" I screamed as I came in a blinding rush. My whole body shook as the orgasm rippled through my body and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Was I right?" she asked, pecking my lips when I was trembling with the aftershocks.

"Hell yea" I gasped.

"I knew I could make you squirt. Puckerman said you were wound up too tight and it would never happen, but I knew I could do it" she smirked.

Before I could yell at her for discussing our sex life with Noah, her tongue was on my clit and I was seeing stars again.

"Uhhhhh" I groaned loudly as she licked all my juices up my slit.

"You taste so good baby, you're so sweet" she moaned.

"Quinn!" I yelled when she pressed her tongue flat against my nub and rubbed it roughly.

"Scream my name baby" she laughed as she nibbled and kissed my clit.

"Ugh..fuck" I moaned as I shuddered and came again.

"So sweet" she said, as she plunged her fingers back inside me.

"No more please" I said, shaking my head back and forth.

"Oh come on, you can take it" she giggled as she disappeared between my legs again.

"Quinn please" I begged.

"Please what"

"Ugh..make me come" I groaned as she lapped at my entrance.

"My pleasure" she smiled.

"Quinn" I yelled as she sucked my clit into her mouth. "Oh fuck I'm gonna come" I groaned.

"Let go baby" she said, scissoring her fingers inside me.

"Yes!" I screamed as I came for a final time before passing out on the bed.

"Happy birthday baby" she said, pulling me into a spooning position.

"Thanks" I whispered before falling back asleep.

**Quinn P.O.V**

I had completed the first part of my surprise, which was to rock Rachel's world and now I was moving on to the second part: Breakfast. I snuck outta bed and headed into the kitchen to find the waffle maker. I had no idea where anything was and I had kicked out Puck and Sarah so I could have a morning alone with Rach.

About 10 minutes later, the waffles and strawberries were made and set up on a little tray.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rachel, happy birthday to you" I sang as I carried the try into the bedroom. "Make a wish" I said, as I lit the candle on top on the waffles.

I watched as she closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

"What'd you wish for?" I asked, feeding her a strawberry.

"I can't tell you!" she shrieked. "It won't come true".

"I know, I was just making sure" I said, smiling.

"Thanks for doing this" she said kissing my lips.

"No problem, you only get one day a year right?" I asked.

"Yea, but everyday feels like my birthday when I'm with you" she said, kissing me passionately.

I groaned at the taste of her mixed with strawberries and felt my chest tighten at her loving words.

"I love you" I whispered against her neck.

"I love you too Quinn" she said, as she fed me a piece of waffle.

After our breakfast, I told her to go get ready while I started her bath.

"Quinnie can I come in?" she asked from outside the door.

"Yep" I said, groaning at her seductive tone.

I stood up and placed a towel and washcloth out for her, while I sprinkled some vanilla favored bath crystals into the water.

"This is a lot for a morning shower Quinn" she said blushing.

"It's not just any morning" I said.

"You're right, it's friday" she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"It's not just any friday" I said, licking my lips as her towel fell down and exposed her naked body.

"You're right, I've got something special planned for you" she giggled as she kissed my neck.

"But it's your birthday, not mine" I frowned.

"I know, but I want this and I know you do to".

"So what is it?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you, that would ruin the surprise. Besides, I wished for it so I know it will come true" she said, undoing the knot on my robe.

"Rachel" I groaned as she pushed me into the water with her.

"Yes?" she said, rubbing her centre against my hardening cock.

"Stop" I gasped as she ground her hips against me.

"Don't you wanna play with me Quinnie?" I asked.

"Are you crazy, do you not feel how much I want you" I asked, dragging her hand down to my hard-on.

"Mmm..you always want me Quinnie, just like I always want you" she said, pressing her lips against mine.

"Always baby" I moaned into her mouth.

"We should stop or well never make it to school on time" she mumbled.

"We're not going to school" I said.

"We have to, I need my perfect attendance record to remain flawless" she said half-heartedly.

"Baby, your record is already ruined" I laughed. "You cut two classes so we could make out last week and when you were hurt you missed an entire week" I said, noticing as she winced when I brought up the incident. We hadn't talked about it since then, but I know she is still upset by it.

"Yes, but I was able to get Mrs. Johnson to clear them for me" she said.

"How did you manage to do that?" I asked. The secretary didn't have a nice bone in her body and she never did any favors for kids.

"I asked" she shrugged.

"No way, tell me the truth" I said, tickling her sides.

"Okay, okay" she shrieked as she splashed water everywhere. "I explained to her that having a perfect attendance record was extremely important for me in order to go to Juilliard and she agreed. She respects students with ambition and she was extremely willing to help me achieve my goal. It also helped that I sucked up and gave her a few compliments" she said proudly.

"You're amazing you know that" I said, kissing her temple.

"You know you should try and talk to her, maybe she'll excuse your absences as well. Perfect attendance looks really good on a college application, speaking of which, do you know where you want to go?" she asked.

By now I was used to her long winded speeches, lectures, quick talks so her blabbering on wasn't anything new. At first it was hard to listen to her and actually pay attention, but not I couldn't imagine not hearing her voice. It wasn't like she just blabbed on about nonsense, she actually had interesting things to say and I loved hearing them.

"I'm going to New York with you" I answered simply.

"Okay, but what school. New York is filled with schools and you'll easily get a scholarship to any of them" she pointed out.

"Well both of my parents went to Columbia so I've got a really great chance of getting in, but I really want to go to NYU" I said.

"Really, why? What do you want to do?" she asked energetically. For some reason, talking about the future really got her all wound up.

"Oh, I can't we've got to get to school" I said, lifting her off my chest.

"Forget school! You said we weren't going anyway and you have to tell me Quinn" she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Okay okay" I giggling at the way she clung to me. "I want to be an interior designer" I admitted shyly.

"Really? I would have never guessed, I mean you're room is decorated brilliantly but I didn't think you did it" she said.

"Yes, I did it freshman year and I've sketched out a lot of things for a portfolio" I said.

"How come I'm just now hearing about his?" she asked, rubbing her hands over the side of my breast.

"I haven't told anybody" I said lowly.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"What if I'm not good enough or what if I don't get in?" I asked.

"Quinn, you're good at everything you do why would this be any different?" she asked.

"Because it's something I really want and I'm afraid of how I'll feel if I don't make it" I said honestly.

"Quinn, you will make it. Even if it's not at NYU, you'll get in some where" she said.

"I know, but I want to be near you" I said, holding my tears back. I hated even thinking about leaving her, I was following her wherever she went, even if I didn't make it.

"Quinn, you have to go where you want to and be what you want to be, you can't do it for me you need to do it for yourself and be your own person" she said softly.

"Rachel, I'm no one without you and we both know that" I said seriously.

"You are so. You're smart, talented, ambitious, and creative. You're extremely caring and loving and anyone would love to be with you, I'm just the lucky number 1" she said smiling.

"No, you're the only one" I corrected.

"Maybe so, but I want you to be our own person. If you want to go to school elsewhere then go, don't follow me. Besides if what we have is really true love, then we'll find each other later on".

"Thanks" I said, pressing my lips against hers. "Can we change the topic, I wanted today to be about you" I said, tugging at her bottom lip.

"Okay, so what're we doing now since we're not going to school?" she asked.

"We're are moving on to part two of your birthday surprise" I said excitedly.

"Which includes?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You going to put on that outfit I bought you while I set things up" I said, lifting her out of the bathtub.

"Aren't you going to help me get dressed?" she asked.

"Nope, you're a big girl now Rachel" I said, kissing her forehead.

"Oh so because I'm 17, I'm old?" she asked.

"Baby, I'm turning 18 and I'm nowhere near old" I said laughing. "Go get dressed" I said.

I got dressed and ran downstairs and made a few calls to make sure everything was perfect for today. I had just finished the last call, when Rachel walked down the stairs in the pink dress I had bought for her.

"You look beautiful" I said kissing her cheek so I didn't mess up her lipstick.

"Thank you, the dress is amazing" she said spinning around.

"I figured any girl would want a sparkly pink dress to wear on their birthday, but I had to make sure my girl got the best one available" I said proudly. The dress was short so it showed off her amazing legs and sexy cleavage, but it was simple so it could be worn in the daytime.

"It's incredible" she said, burying her face in my neck.

"So you ready to go?" I asked, slipping on my heels. I hated wearing heels, but this was a special occasion so it was necessary.

"I'd be great to know where we're going" she said, as I opened the door for her.

"Nope, not a chance" I said.

The drive to the drive to the airport was long, but it was spent in a comfortable silence with Rachel occasionally singing along with the radio.

"Why are we here?" she asked as I opened her door and handed her a ticket.

"It's all a part of the plan baby" I said, kissing her head.

We made our way into the airport and I pulled out the silk blindfold so she couldn't see where we were going.

"Quinn, if you think you're putting that on me you're dead wrong" she scoffed as she headed towards the bathrooms.

"Come on baby, it'll help keep the element of surprise" I said.

"No way Quinn Fabray" she said, shaking her finger in my face.

"Fine, you don't wanna wear it we'll just go back" I said seriously.

"No wait, I don't want to leave" she begged.

"And I don't want you to see where we're going" I said. I couldn't help but laugh at her cute little pout, it was so easy to get her to agree with me.

"Ugh fine, give it here" she said, holding out her hand.

"Thanks baby" I said, pecking her lips as I grabbed her hands and led her forward to the waiting area. "How about some music?" I asked, handing her my ipod.

"You just don't want me to hear the loudspeaker when they announce the flight number and where it's headed" she pointed out.

"Exactly" I said, kissing her gently. "You want something to eat?" I asked.

"No, I'm good" she sighed as I turned up the volume.

"Okay, I'll be right back" I said, heading off the the Starbucks to get us some coffees.

As soon as we boarded the plane, Rachel was fast asleep. She still had the blindfold and ipod and she had a small smile on her face. I stroked her hair back and pulled her tight against me. I was extremely nervous for tonight. I had two more surprises for her before the big one. I wanted to give her my virginity for her birthday, but in order to do that I had to take hers as well and I wasn't so sure she would give in so easily.

We had been experimenting for the past four months and I was so in love with her that it everything she did affected me. If she failed a test, then I was upset. If she was sick, then I had a headache. We are soul mates and I can't imagine a world without her. If she decides that she doesn't want to move things forward, I could potentially be ruining things for us.

I had become so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice people were getting off.

"Wake up baby, we're here" I said, shaking her lightly and removing her headphones.

"But we just sat down" she complained in a sleepy voice.

"I know baby, it's a short flight we didn't go very far" I said, pushing her curls back.

"Can I take off the blindfold?" she asked.

"Not yet" I said.

I grabbed her arm and lead her outside and to the taxi that was supposed to take us to our location.

"You ready?" I asked when we came to a stop.

"Quinn, I'm literally shaking with anticipation can you please tell me what's going on?" she begged.

"In a minute" I said, helping her out of the cab.

I paid the driver and dug around in my purse for her surprise.

"Surprise, happy birthday baby" I said, pulling off the blindfold.

I watched as she took in her surroundings in complete shock.

"Quinn are we in-"

"New York City!" I yelled, cutting her off.

"Oh my God" she screamed as she launched herself at me. "This is the best birthday ever!".

"It gets better" I said, pressing two tickets into her hand.

"_Wicked" _she managed to choke out after she stared at them for a few minutes.

"It just opened last week" I said excitedly. "Come on we gotta go or we'll be late" I said, dragging her down the streets of Manhattan.

When we had made it to our seats, I couldn't stop Rachel from bouncing our of her seat.

"Relax baby, it's not like you've never seen the show before" I laughed.

"That's because I haven't" she said, never looking away from the stage.

"Baby we watched it last week" I said, remembering how she convinced me to watch it with her in the middle of a blow job.

"Yes, but that's not the real thing, this is" she said.

"Whatever" I said, rolling my eyes as I tossed my arm around her chair.

"I don't expect you to understand, you're not completely devoted to broadway like I am. This is a once in a life time opportunity and I can't thank you enough" she said, turning towards me.

"You're welcome" I said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Oh my god Quinn" she gasped as the curtain started to open. "This is it!" she whispered as she glued her eyes to the stage.

Rachel spent the entire time staring straight ahead and mouthing every single word, while I spent it staring at her. She looked so beautiful in the dim light and she was so excited, yet focused at the same time. I watched as she laughed and cried along with the actresses and when it was over she had a look of awe spread across her face.

"That'll be you one day baby" I said, helping her out of her seat.

"I hope so" she sighed. "Thank you so much Quinn, I don't know how to repay you for this wonderful day" she gushed.

"Let me take you sight-seeing and buy you dinner and we'll call it even" I said, as we left the theatre.

We walked around New York and saw every monument and museum possible in the few hours of daylight we had until we both got hungry and our feet started to hurt. After dinner, I lead her Central Park where her next surprise was.

"Aren't we going back to the airport?" she asked, when I headed in the opposite direction.

"Nope, you've got one last surprise" I said.

We walked around the park for a while until we came to a secluded area.

"Have a seat my lady" I said, gesturing to the wooden bench.

"Don't mind if I do, these heels are a killer" she giggled.

"Sorry, I didn't think about comfort when I bought them" I apologized.

"It's okay sweetie, they match perfectly with the dress and you know I love shoes" she said, running her fingers through my hair sending the familiar tingles up my spine. I loved it when she called me sweetie, it warmed my heart and made me feel loved.

We sat on the bench, holding each other until we started to freeze. It was December after all, and we were extremely lucky it wasn't snowing.

"I have something for you Rachel" I said, taking her hands in mine. "It's something that you already have, but you don't know it yet" I said dropping the heart shaped necklace into her hands.

"It's gorgeous" she said, holding it up so it shined in the moonlight.

"Open it up" I said, inside it had my name engraved in the middle. "You have my love and my support Rachel Corcoran, but this is so you'll always know that you have my heart as well".

"I love you so much" she said, squeezing me until I couldn't breathe.

"Do you like it?" I asked when she pulled away.

"I adore it, it's amazing everything is amazing. You're incredible" she cried happily.

"So are you baby, but I have one last thing for us" I said, standing up. "May I?" I asked, gesturing towards the necklace.

"Please" she said, handing it towards me as she spun around on the bench.

I grabbed her hair and pushed it to the side while placing kisses on her bare skin. "I love you" I whispered as I clasped the necklace together and let in fall on her neck.

"How does it look?" she asked, turning towards me with a bright smile.

"Perfect" I said, taking her hands and kissing her passionately.

I couldn't tell if she was shivering with excitement or from the cold, but I knew I had to get her inside soon.

We walked with our fingers laced together until we reached the hotel.

"Why'd you stop, the airport is down that way" she said, pulling on my arm.

"We're not going home, you think I'd bring you all the way out here and not take you to see the entire city? We're staying for the weekend, we'll be home Sunday night" I said, bringing her into the hotel.

"Oh" she gasped.

"Told you I'm full of surprises" I said, giggling at her shocked expression.

We walked inside and checked in when I put the final step to my plan in motion.

"Here, why don't you take the key and go upstairs? I'll go find us something to snack on" I said.

**Rachel P.O.V**

"Okay" I said, giving her one last kiss before heading to the elevator.

I walked to the hall to our room and slid the card into the slot and gasped as I took in the room. There were rose petals scattered all over the floor around the bed and a bottle of chilled champagne net to it. Laying in the middle of the silk sheets was a white lace slip with a note attached.

_I thought you might like to have a romantic evening, so get naked and put your sexy ass in this nightgown._

_P.S. You are amazing and you'll always have my heart._

_I love you_

_-Q_

I read the note and reach up to run my hands over the heart shaped pendant that hung between my breasts. This day had been amazing and I wanted nothing more than to be with Quinn in everyday possible. I stripped off my clothes, pulled the nightgown over my head, and laid on the bed to wait for my girlfriend.

"Rachel, you in here?" she asked as she pushed open the door.

"Yes" I answered simply.

"Holy shit" she whispered as she licked her lips.

"You like what you see?" I asked as I pushed my breasts together to tease her.

"Definitely" she said, as I noticed the bulge forming in her pants.

"You've given me so much today, but I wanted to ask you for one more thing" I said, softly.

"What?" she asked, as she removed her clothes leaving her in a white lace bra and boxers that matched my nightgown.

"You" I said, as she laid down next to me.

"Huh?" she gasped in surprise.

"You want to know what I wished for this morning?" I asked as she nodded. "I wished for you to make me yours".

"Really?" she said, pressing her lips against mine.

"Yes really" I said, licking her bottom lip.

"You don't know how badly I want this, are you sure? If you're not ready we can wait. I'll do anything for you baby" she said as her green eyes locked with mine.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes baby" she said, kissing my neck and chest.

"Make love to me" I whispered in her ear. "I want you" I moaned when her tongue was forced into my mouth and her hips pressed against mine.

"I love you" she said, as she licked her way up my ear.

"I love you too" I said, unclasping her bra.

"I can't wait to be with you" she moaned as I sucked her nipple into my mouth.

"Me too" I gasped when she pulled the nightgown over my head exposing me to the cool air of the room.

I watched as she sat up on my legs and took in my naked body. I raked my eyes over breasts and down her stomach and frowned when I realized she wasn't naked. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her down for a passionate kiss while I snacked my hands down her body and into her underwear. She lifted her bottom half so I could pull them all the way off and jerked when I took her hardened member into my hands.

"Oh my god" she gasped as I stroked her slowly yet lovingly.

"My god too" I smirked as she twitched in my hands.

"Such a tease" she said, biting on my breasts.

"Uh..Quinn" I moaned arching into her when she ran her fingers up my slit.

"You're so beautiful" she moaned she slipped her fingers inside me.

"Ah" I gasped at the pleasurable feeling.

"I love being with you like this" she said, lowering her body as she licked down my stomach.

"Mm..I love you" I groaned as I released her and tangled my hands in her soft blonde hair.

"Love you too" she said, as she dipped her tongue into my wet center.

"Mm..so good" I breathed out as she lapped at my clit.

"I love making you feel good" she whispered as she bit down gently and inserted her fingers again.

"Huhhhh..I'm gonna come Quinn" I said breathlessly, feeling my stomach starting to coil.

"Then let go, come for Quinnie. I want to taste you baby, you taste so good" she moaned as I shuddered and squeezing my legs around her head.

"Quinnnn" I yelled as I came around her fingers.

"Mmm so sweet" she whispered as she licked her lips and shoved her tongue into my mouth.

I continued kissing her when I noticed how hard she was. Her cock was standing straight up and pre-cum was leaking from the tip.

"Someone's turned on" I said, placing my mouth over her long dick.

"Fuck!" she shrieked as she pulled me off of her.

"Baby, if you do that I won't last at all" she panted.

"You can get it back, let me make you feel good" I said, cupping her heavy balls in my hands.

"No, when I come I want to be inside you" she said, looking into my eyes.

"Okay" I whispered, feeling my heart swell at the look of passion, lust, and love in her eyes.

I leaned forward and locked our lips together again and growled when she pushed me down and sucked on my neck.

"Quinn" I groaned when the tingling feeling started building in my belly again.

"Yes baby" she answered as she bite on my shoulder.

"I need you" I said, rubbing my thigh against her erection.

"Okay" she whispered as she sat up and grabbed a condom from her purse.

"Wait, let me" I said, as I took it from her and rolled it down over her length.

"Mmm..stop or I'll pull a Finn" she grumbled as I stroked her.

"Sorry" I giggled, but stopped when I noticed the intensity in her eyes.

They weren't the same emerald green that they usually were, instead they were brown tinted and darker green.

"Are you sure you want this?" she said, lining herself up with my entrance.

"Yes, I want to feel you inside me" I said, sucking on her pulse point.

"I love you so much Rachel" she groaned as sucked my tongue into her mouth.

"I love you too Quinn" I whimpered into her mouth as I felt the head of her penis enter my body.

"Just relax baby, it won't hurt so much if you breathe through it" she whispered as she kissed the skin behind my ear.

"I'm trying" I cried as she pushed a little farther.

I had no idea it would hurt this badly. The feel of her stretching me hurt like hell, but the feel of her skin on mine sent tingles up my spine. It was the perfect mix of pain and pleasure and the amazing feeling brought me to tears.

"Don't cry baby, I'm sorry we can stop" she said, moving so she could pull out.

"No" I said, squeezing my legs together to stop her. "Just be gentle" I said.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" she said, drying the tears from my eyes.

"It's not a bad type of pain, it's good. It's just a lot of pressure, but I want this" I said, pulling her closer.

"Okay" she said, pressing her lips against mine as she slide in further and broke my barrier making us one.

"Ah!" I gasped as the intense feelings became stronger as she pushed all the way into me.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" she chanted as she worked her way inside. "It's okay baby, it's over" she said, peppering my face with kisses once she was buried inside me. "Mmm..you feel so good around me" she panted as she slowly pull back and pushed back in.

"Uh" I moaned at the delicious feel of her inside me. "More" I gasped when she moved.

"God you're so tight" she groaned.

"You're so big" I whispered as I laid back and enjoyed the feeling of her moving within me. "You've never been this deep before" I moaned in pleasure.

"Mm..Rachel..so good" she said, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

I watched as she moved on top of me. Her eyes were shut tight and her lips were parted slightly and she was panting, her breasts swayed back and forth each time she moved in and out and her forehead was covered in a layer of sweat.

"You can go faster Quinn, you won't hurt me" I whispered. I could tell she was holding back and that it was killing her.

"Thank god" she sighed as she pressed her lips against mine and pulled me against her.

"Ugh Quinn..mm..more" I moaned as she speed up her movements.

After a while we were both covered in sweat and moaning loudly. I could feel my orgasm approaching and I started bucking my hips up towards hers and we moved together perfectly.

"Baby, I'm gonna explode" she moaned loudly as she said thrusting harder and faster.

"Mm, I'm so close Quinn..faster" I moaned as we rocked together in a passionate manor.

"Fuck Rachel" she yelled.

"Yes..mm..ah..Quinnn!" I screamed as I felt myself tighten around her.

"Oh my god Rachel" she screamed as she came inside me.

"That was amazing" she said as she collapsed against me.

"It was beautiful" I sighed as she rolled over and stroked my hair.

"Can we do it again?" I asked.

"In a minute baby, just relax" she said sleepily.

"God" I said shuddering as she pulled out of me.

"Sorry" she giggled as she removed the condom.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she walked away.

"Relax, I'll be right back" she said as she headed to the bathroom.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into the sheets when I felt a her lips press against my temple and a cold wash cloth pressed between my legs.

"Ah" I hissed at the cold.

"It'll help with the soreness" she said as she pulled me against her.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"Puck" she yawned.

"Quinn, do me a favor?"

"Anything" she answered.

"Stop talking to Noah about our sex life" I said, burying my face in her neck.

"Okay" she laughed as she pulled me on top of her.

"I love you" I said, kissing her lips one last time.

"I love you too Rachel, thank you for this" she said, kissing my forehead before we both fell asleep.


	8. No More

**Author's note: I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

**This will be my last update for a while, things are about to get pretty hectic in my life, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can!**

**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, I really want to hit 200, that would be incredible! Special thanks to missgleegirl for giving me an idea for this chapter. **

**A lot of you asked for some Faberry sexy times, so this chapter is filled with smut and drama because that's what I'm all about.**

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn P.O.V<strong>

The next two days flew by entirely too quickly. We spent the mornings touring New York, the days going to museums, and the evenings having romantic dinners in the park. But my favorite was the nights when Rachel and I would make love. After our first time, she couldn't keep her hands off me. Every time we'd take a break and go back to the hotel, she pull off all my clothes and we'd go at it.

The first time we were together was perfect, I couldn't have asked for anything more. We fit together so perfectly and the only thing running across my mine was how hot, wet, tight, and perfect she was. I knew in that moment that we were soul mates and regardless of what she said, I was following her to college and then anywhere else after that.

"Quinnie" she cooed as she rubbed my naked back.

She obviously thought I was still asleep and I was eager to play along.

"Is my baby sleeping?" she said, pulling the sheet down and crawling on top of me.

"Wake up Quinnie" she whispered as she ran her hands down my back and over my butt.

"No" I grumbled and rolled over knocking her off of me. I had to fight the smile that was spreading across my face when I pictured her adorable shocked face. I rolled onto my back and threw my arm over my face.

"Fine, I guess I'll just play by myself" she huffed as she shuffled around the bed.

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I wanted to keep playing with her to see how far she'd let me go.

"Oh I have an idea!" she said, licking her way down my chest. "Maybe little Quinnie will come out and play with me!" she giggled as she started stroking me.

I had to hold back a moan when I felt her warm hands squeezing me.

"Having fun little Quinnie?" she cooed as she sucked my dick all the way into her mouth.

"Holy fuck" I yelled, sitting straight up.

"Look who's awake" she squealed, as she released me with a pop and smashed her lips against mine.

"Mm..Rachel" I moaned at her sweet taste and instinctively brought my hands up to cup her breasts.

"I knew you were awake" she moaned as she began stroking me again.

"Uh huh" I gasped as she trailed kisses down my neck.

"You just like teasing me" she said in a mischievous tone.

"Only because I love you" I said, letting my head fall into the crook of her neck.

"Well I don't like to be teased Quinnie, especially when I really want you" she said, speeding up her hand motions.

"S-sorry" I muttered. I was having trouble thinking straight, let alone trying to form a sentence.

"It's okay Quinnie, I know just how to fix this" she said, releasing me.

"How" I grumbled.

"By giving you a taste of your own medicine of course" she giggled as she started stroking me again at a ridiculously slow pace.

"Rachellll" I groaned after a few minutes. My entire body was hot and I was ready to explode, but every time I was ready to come she'd stop stroking and start kissing me.

"Yes Quinnie" she said in an innocent voice.

"I'm gonna freaking explode" I moaned loudly.

"I know, it's all apart of the plan" she giggled as she lowered her mouth back down to me.

"Urgh" I grumbled as she sucked lightly.

"Oh no no no Quinnie, there will be none of that" she said, pulling away when I started thrusting into her mouth.

"Come on Rachel, this is torture" I groaned.

"Well, now you know how it feels" she said tauntingly.

"Yea, but I was trying something new" I complained as she started her light sucking again.

"You know, most people would die for a girlfriend who doesn't have a gag reflex. Why can't you just enjoy it Quinnie?" she said, as she swallowed around me.

"Jesus Christ" I whispered. If she was trying to kill me, this would be a pleasant way to go.

"If I let you come, do you promise to be a good girl Quinnie and never tease me again?" she asked coyly.

"I promise" I said, nodding eagerly as she pushed me down onto the bed.

"Alright" she said, rolling a condom down over my throbbing cock.

"No, Rachel I won't last five seconds" I said, trying to keep her hips still as she sank down on me.

"This isn't about me Quinnie, it's about you" she said, sucking on my breasts as she jerked her hips forward.

"Ah..mm..so good" I gasped, as she bounced up and down on me.

"God Quinn, you feel so good" she said, palming her breasts.

"Fuck..I'm so close Rach" I said, reaching down to pinch her clit.

"Uh!" she yelled as I massaged her sensitive area and ground down on me.

"mmm…I love you baby" I panted as she leaned forward so I could thrust deeper into her.

"Right there Quinn" she moaned as we rocked together forcefully.

"Mmm..yes..uh uh..Rachel!" I yelled as I spilled myself into the condom.

I felt my entire body stiffen as she continued to ride me, bringing me into a second orgasm.

"God Rachel" I said, as I laid back feeling completely spent.

It wasn't until I heard her breathy moans that I opened my eyes to find my girlfriend laying on her back, fingering herself while pulling at her nipples.

"That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen" I whispered, reaching into the box and pulling out the last condom.

"Quinn" she said, as I watched her pump her fingers into her tight opening.

"Yes baby" I said, running myself along her soaking wet entrance.

"I need you" she groaned.

"I got you baby" I said, planting a chaste kiss on her mouth before rolling on the new condom, spreading open her legs, and burying myself inside her.

"Ah..Quinn!" she yelled, as she came as soon as I entered her.

"Rachel" I moaned, as her walls clamped down on me and before I could stop myself I was violently thrusting into her.

"Qu-in-nn" she gasped as I placed one of her legs on my shoulders.

I continued to pound into her tight body. I couldn't help myself, seeing her on the bed touching herself made me hot all over and my dick got so hard it hurt.

"Oh baby" I moaned, throwing my head back when she began thrusting her hips upwards against mine.

I then brought her other leg up on my shoulders and kneeled against her, making my pelvis brush against her clit with every thrust.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god Quinn!" she screamed as she climaxed.

"Ahhhhh" I grunted as I came again, feeling her milk me dry.

"That was unbelievable" I sighed, as I rolled her on top of me.

"So I guess the teasing was worth it?" she giggled as she laid her head on my chest.

"Hell yea" I said, kissing her temple.

"Quinn?" she said quietly after a few minutes.

"Hmm" I hummed in response.

"Thank you for this incredible weekend" she sighed.

"You're welcome baby" I said, running my fingertips over the smooth skin on her back. "I hate to ruin the moment, but we both need to take showers and get dressed, check out is at eleven and our flight leaves at 12:30" I said sadly.

"I don't want to leave" she sniffled.

"Me either baby, but we'll be back in a year" I said, lifting her head up.

"No, it's not New York I don't want to leave it's the hotel. We have tons of privacy and we can do what we want and no one will bother us, that's what I don'y want to leave" she cried.

"Baby, we have privacy at Puck's house" I lied. I still hadn't told her that he could hear us through the walls because I was still a little creeped out by it.

"I know, but I miss you so much when you leave to go home and I'm jealous" she sobbed as she pulled away.

"Jealous of what baby?" I tried not to leave Puck's house too often, but I needed clothes and to spend some nights at home so my parents wouldn't get suspicious.

"You have a home to go back to Quinn, I have nothing" she said, breaking down.

"Shit" I whispered. "Okay don't cry baby, it's okay" I soothed.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to seem ungrateful because you've been amazing, but no matter how hard I try a part of me still wants to go back home" she said.

"Baby, that's completely understandable. Shelby is your mother and she was your home for the last 16 years" I said.

"Seventeen" she corrected.

"Sorry" I giggled.

"Can I take a shower now" she asked, as she got up from the bed.

"Yea, you go ahead" I said, throwing away the empty condom box. "Hey Rach" I called to her as she entered the bathroom.

"Yea" she yelled back.

"If you ever want to talk about anything, let me know I'm here for you. Even if you just need to cry, I got you" I said, walking up behind her.

"Thank you Quinn" she said, turning around and pressing her lips against mine.

We stood in the bathroom naked and kissing for what seemed like hours, before I realized we had to check-out soon.

"Alright, enough funny business get in the shower" I said, smacking her butt as I shoved her towards the steamy shower.

"You know we'll save time if you come with me" she said, rubbing her butt against me.

"Rachel" I groaned.

"I'll behave I promise" she said, holding out her pinky.

"Just get in the shower" I laughed as I lead her under the warm spray.

After we had washed our hair and brushed our teeth, I felt her small hand snaking down my stomach.

"Rachel" I scolded.

"What, you gotta get clean somehow" she said, cupping my balls in her hand.

"You don't even have any soap on your hand" I moaned as she started stroking me.

"Oh lighten up" she giggled as she dragged my dick over her soaking wet slit.

"God baby, you're so wet" I said, pushing my fingers inside her.

"I can't help it, every time I see little Quinnie" she said, squeezing the tip "I get so turned on" she giggled as she pressed my now hard penis at her entrance.

"You are killing me" I groaned as I rubbed myself against her clit.

"It's your fault. You've turned me into some kind of sex crazed freak" she gasped.

"And you love every minute of it" I said, wrapping her leg around my waist as I slipped into her.

We rocked together gently and slowly, intensifying the feeling. After we were completely spent, we washed up and got dressed.

"You okay?" I asked as we walked into the airport.

"Yea, just a little sore" she whispered as she limped beside me.

I couldn't help but smirk and feel like a total stud. I gave it to her good alright.

"I can fix that for you" I whispered as I kissed her neck.

"No way, you are staying far away from me tonight" she laughed as she pulled away.

**Rachel P.O.V**

The weekend I had spent with Quinn could only be described in one word: breathtaking. Everything was perfect from the shows, to the walks in the park, and to our first time together. I wanted to loose my virginity to someone I loved and Quinn was that person. Whenever I looked into her green eyes, I could see the love I had for her reflected back and I melted at the sight.

I wasn't ready to go back to Puck's house, but I knew we had to go back to school. I was excited to begin the process of applying for college and I was one hundred percent sure I was going to make it to Juilliard. I kept thinking about college and how wonderful it would be for Quinn and I. We could rent an apartment together instead of living in a stinky dorm and she could decorate it. We would be dirt poor because the rent would be so expensive, but Quinn would get a job right after we graduated and I would get a lead role and we'd be on top. We would get a huge apartment in Manhattan and it would all work out.

College was my chance to truly escape. There would be no more Ohio and no more Shelby. As much as it hurt to think about her, I couldn't stop. It was like something was telling me that I needed her when I didn't. I didn't need anyone but Quinn, but the feeling wouldn't go away. I kept having this weird feeling that something was going to happen and I would need her more than ever. The thing that scared me was that I doubted she would be there for me.

As we stepped off the plane, I couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed over me. Something bad was about to happen and I was not ready for it.

"Hello sexy, did you have a good time?" Noah asked, as he lifted our suitcases into his truck.

"Yes Noah, it was amazing" I blushed, thinking about our little vacation.

"So Quinn took care of you then?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Yes Noah, it was the best birthday I've ever had" I said, rolling my eyes. He could be so childish at times.

"Alright then, let's get home I've got dinner waiting" he said, as we drove away.

The minute we stepped into the house I knew something was off.

"Noah Puckerman where have you been?" Noah's mother yelled.

"What are you talking about, I went to the airport for a while calm down" Puck answered.

"That's not what I meant. You haven't been at home the entire time I was gone" she spat.

"I know, I've been here" he shrugged.

"I came home to find that you and Sarah had packed your bags and nobody was home!" she screamed.

"Look I'm sorry Ma, something came up and we needed to stay here for a while" he said.

"And what could have possibly happened that you couldn't stay at home?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Mrs. Puckerman, if I may-" Quinn started but was quickly cut off.

"No you may not, I heard what happened and I am not happy about it" she said sternly.

I felt my stomach drop to the floor, how did she know? I hadn't told anyone the truth except for Kurt, and he promised he wouldn't say anything.

"Mrs. Puckerman please I can explain" I said, trying to hold the tears back.

"Explain what? That you ran away from home and have been living off my property just so you can be with your girlfriend" she snapped.

"What? No-that's not it at all" I said.

"I don't want to hear your side of the story Rachel, I trusted you. My daughter looks up to you, and this is how you repay me?" she asked.

"Please just let me explain" I begged.

"You don't get to lie to me. I talked to your parents and they told me everything" she spat.

"And what exactly did they say?" Quinn asked firmly.

"That they gave Rachel everything she ever wanted and she goes and sneaks off with you!" she said, pointing her fingers at Quinn. "They begged her to stay home at night, but she refused so they punished her. As a result, she lashed out on them and ran away" she said proudly.

"I do not condone your behavior Rachel and if you were my child, you'd be out on the streets. I saw the way your parents looked at you, they gave you nothing but the best and this is how you treat them? It's digesting and it's all because they wanted you to stay home and study instead of sneaking out with your girlfriend" she hissed.

"That's a lie" Quinn screeched.

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't breathe. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest for the millionth time. How could they do this to me? I had done nothing to them, I was trying to live what little life I had left and they had destroyed it again. I had no idea whose idea it was to sabotage my life, but I had a feeling it was Steves.

"And why should I believe you?" she said, getting closer to Quinn.

"Ma, seriously what they told you is bullshit. It's all a lie" Puck said.

"Then tell me Noah, what did happen? I know you won't lie to me, so tell me what's going on" she softened as she spoke to her son.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but it was bad and Rachel ended up in the hospital" he sighed.

"You don't know?" she asked.

"No, I don't" he said, looking down.

"You two get your stuff and get out. I don't want to see either of you again. You used my trust to your advantage Rachel, and you are no longer welcome around my family again" she said, gesturing to the stairs.

I didn't cry nor say a word. I walked up the stairs and packed my bags. I gave one last look to Noah, only to see him fighting back tears and I walked out of the house and to my car.

"You have no idea what you have just done Mrs. Puckerman. Rachel needs support now more than ever and you just took away the only home she has" Quinn spat before she walked away.

"Well, perhaps she shouldn't have run away then" Mrs. Puckerman snapped before she slammed the door.

I watched as Quinn made her way into the drivers seat and pulled off down the road.

"I'm so sorry baby" she said as she grabbed my hand.

I didn't say anything. I just sat there and let the tears pour down my face.

**Quinn P.O.V**

I had no idea what I was going to do with Rachel. Part of me wanted to run away with her and take her away from all the bad things that had happened and the other part wanted to lash out on everyone who had hurt her.

"Baby?" I said, rubbing her hand. She hadn't moved the entire ride. "Rachel, we're here" I said.

"Where?" she asked quietly.

"My house" I said carefully.

She didn't say anything so I grabbed my bags and got out of the car.

"Mother, father?" I called out into the huge house.

"Is that you Quinn?" my mother called as she walked to the door.

"Yes" I said, dropping off my bags.

"Were you at Santanna's house dear?" she asked when she noticed the bags.

"What? No. Look mom I have something important to tell you" I said, noticing the alcohol on her breath.

"What's wrong honey" she asked like she actually cared.

"A friend of mine is in trouble and they need a place to stay, can she stay here?" I begged.

"Of course honey, bring them in your father and I have dinner ready" she said, disappearing into the house.

I ran back down the driveway and pulled Rachel out of the car. She seemed to be in a trance and she wasn't responding to me at all. I dragged her into the house and sat her down in front of my parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to to meet-

"Absolutely not" My dad said, cutting me off.

"What?" I gasped.

"You think we don't know who she is?" he laughed.

"Dad, what're you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"She's your girlfriend right?" he laughed.

"Y-yes" I stuttered.

"So you've been lying to us?" he asked in a cold voice.

"No, I-

"Save it" he snapped. "We know you haven't been at Santana's, or Brittany's for that matter. We just wanted to see how long it would be before you two got into trouble" he said.

"Dad please, Rachel really needs our help" I begged.

"Tell me Rachel, do you enjoy spreading your legs for my freak of a daughter?" he asked, standing extremely close to her.

"Russell please" my mother begged.

"What? She must like dick a lot to be whoring it up with Quinn. Isn't that right?" he said, sniffing her hair.

"Dad stop!" I yelled as I pulled Rachel away from him.

"Baby, look at me" I said, trying to force her eyes up from the floor where they had been since she's entered the house.

"Fucking disgusting" he spat, as he threw his glass against the wall.

"That's enough" my mother said sternly.

"Go to hell Judy, can't you see what a whore our little girl has become?" he snapped. "Sleeping with the neighborhood trash. You know, I heard some pretty nasty things about you Rachel. I knew when you moved here with your perfect little family that something wasn't right. I never thought you'd corrupt my daughter though" he said, shaking his head.

"Mom please, do something" I begged.

"Out" he said suddenly.

"What?" I gasped.

"Get out" he said, loudly.

"Oh, come now Russell it's no big deal-

"No, I will not have the freak and the slut fucking under my roof!" he bellowed.

"Fuck you!" I screamed. "Rachel is not a slut, I love her and if you can't accept her then I want nothing to do with you" I said, grabbing Rachel's arm and dragging her up the stairs.

I grabbed my bag and threw as much as I could into it. I didn't want anything from the room, only my clothes and toiletries. I was packing my last pair of underwear when I felt her arms wrap around me.

"It's all my fault" she sobbed into my neck.

"No, baby this has nothing to do with you" I said, rubbing her back.

"I just got you thrown out of your own house Quinn!" she yelled.

"It's not because of you baby, I promise. It's me, I'm not the little girl they wanted and I never will be" I said, kissing her roughly.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled.

"Let's go" I said, grabbing my car keys.

"Where do you think you're going with those?" my father asked as I stepped outside the house.

"I'm no longer allowed to stay here, so why do you care?" I spat.

"I paid for the car, it's under my name" he said.

"Go get in the car baby" I said, handing her the keys to her car.

"Take them" I said, tossing them into the yard somewhere. "I don't need you or the fucking car, as long as I have Rachel I'll be alright" I said, turning on my heels.

"Quinn don't go!" my mother shouted after me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not welcome here" I said.

"You can stay, Russell tell her she can stay" my mother sobbed.

"If she dumps the whore then she may stay" he said simply.

"Never. Never in a million years will I leave Rachel. You can go to hell" I spat before I climbed into Rachel's car and sped off.

I had no idea where to go now. I knew I was a lot of things, but homeless was never one of them. I couldn't believe I had been kicked out of two houses in one day. I knew there was only one person I could trust, so I headed in that direction.

**Rachel P.O.V**

My entire body felt numb and my mind was blank. I had gotten two people I cared about in trouble. Noah would probably never speak to me again and I'd be lucky if Quinn even wanted to be with me after this. I felt worthless and dirty. Everything Mr. Fabray had said about me was true. I am a whore who slept with his daughter. When I moved here I had a boyfriend and I cheated on him, even if he was a jerk. I flirted with every guy at school and made it seem like I was interested. I was a whore and I deserved to be out on the streets.

"Baby, come on" Quinn said, shaking me out of my daze.

"Where Quinn, where are we going?" I croaked.

"Rachel, please as long as we're together we're okay" she said, rubbing my arm.

"Stop it" I whispered as I pulled away from her.

"Rachel, don't push me away tell me what you're feeling" she begged.

I looked in her green eyes and saw the love that usually made me give in, but I also saw fear and pain and it was because of me that it was there.

"Can't you see it Quinn? I'm the reason everything bad happened. I'm the reason we're homeless" I cried.

"No, baby don't listen to them none of this is your fault" she said.

"Why? They're right. I'm nothing but a dirty whore who belongs on the streets" I sobbed.

"No you are not!" she screamed as she pulled over. "You are a beautiful independent woman. You are smart, caring, and talented. You are not by any means any of the degrading things they called you. You are amazing and I love you" she said, shaking my shoulders.

I couldn't say anything, I was speechless. I leaned forward and wrapped myself around her and inhaled her scent. I knew somehow that we would be okay, but I still felt terrible.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"I'm sorry too baby" she said, drying both of our tears.

I sat back in the seat and grabbed her hand and she pulled back onto the road.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, we're standing in front of a house I don't recognize.

"Quinn, Rachel, what can I do for you?" Mr. Shue said as he opened the door.

"We need a place to stay" Quinn said sadly. "We have nowhere else to go".

"Come in, it's cold outside" he said, pulling us into his warm home.

"Thank you" I whispered as he sat us down on the couch.

"Okay, start from the beginning" he said, sitting across from us. I grabbed Quinn's hand and listened as she told her story, not leaving out any details.

"Rachel, how about you" he said, gesturing to me. I froze, there was no way I could say anything about Steve or the abuse, he would tell the police and I'd be taken away.

"Something happened at home and I was no longer safe there. When Quinn and I returned from our vacation, Mrs. Puckerman told us to leave. We tried to go back to Quinn's house, but her father is homophobic and kicked us both out" I said as confidently as I could.

"Okay" he said slowly.

I couldn't look over at Quinn. I knew she was disappointed with me. She had just poured her heart out to Mr. Shue and I couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Rachel" she whispered.

"I can't Quinn" I cried.

"Please tell him, he's an adult and one that I trust. Please baby, let him help you" she begged.

"No" I said, shaking my head.

"Look it's obviously been a long day for you two, why don't you go get your bags and I'll make up the guest room?" Mr. Shue asked, softly.

"That would be much appreciated Mr. Shue" Quinn said, as she dragged me outside.

She didn't speak to me as we unloaded our clothes. She simply hung our dresses in the closet while I put our pants in the dresser. She didn't speak as she started the bath nor did she utter a word when I laid out our pajamas.

She didn't looked at me when she took off her clothes or even glance at my chest when she unhooked my bra. She sat down in the warm water and pulled my tightly against her chest. I snuggled my head into her neck and we both began to sob.

We sat in the tub until the water got cold and we cried. I cried because I loved her so much and I had caused her nothing but pain and she cried because I wouldn't let anyone help me or tell anyone the truth.

We put on our pajamas and sat on the bed facing each other.

"I love you" we both whispered at the same time and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"You are my everything Rachel" she said, as she stroked my hair.

"Nothing is more important than you" I said, kissing her greedily. It had been too long since we'd kissed and every emotion we felt went into it.

We pulled away just as Mr. Shue knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but I brought you guys some tea" he said, placing the tray on the bed.

"Thank you Mr. Shue" I said.

"For everything" Quinn added.

"You guys are like my own kids, I'd do anything for you understand?" he asked.

"Yes" we nodded.

"Good" he said, digging in his pockets. "Here's a key for you to get in tomorrow. I leave about an hour after you guys do from school so you'll need to get in to the house" he said. "You're welcome to anything here, you don't have to ask. If you want any food or anything special just put it on the list and I'll pick it up" he said kindly.

"Thank you Mr. Shue" I said, handing him the only cash I had left.

"I don't want your money Rachel" he laughed as he handed it back to me.

"We can get jobs, Breadstixs is hiring" Quinn said.

"Yea, we'll pay rent" I offered.

"No way" he said firmly. "You will not get jobs, nor will you even think about paying for anything" he said.

"But Mr. Shue you're a teacher you can't possibly make enough to support yourself and two teenage girls" I said.

"Not that my salary is any of your business Rachel, but I do have quite a bit saved up that I'm not planning on using anytime soon. I also have a rather large amount I got from my divorce" he said.

I smiled, Mr. Shue and I rarely got along. I was also dominating glee and he was always yelling. He would tell me to be a team player and I would snap. I could tell he was making an effort to keep our relationship the same, regardless of the circumstances and I appreciated that.

"If you say so" I said smiling.

"Seriously, Mr. Shue we can pay for some things. What about the gas bill or the phone bill?" Quinn asked.

"Enough!" he laughed. "You want to know what you can do for me?" he asked.

"Yes" we both nodded with enthusiasm.

"You can tutor for me" he said.

"Huh?" we both asked in shock, that was the last thing I expected.

"Your spanish is amazing and Brittany and Finn need a little help to pass so I was thinking that the two of you could tutor them so they can stay in glee" he said.

"Sure, that's no problem at all" I said. Sure Finn and I didn't exactly see eye to eye ever since he rudely asked me to sleep with him, but Brittany and I had gotten closer and I would love hanging out with her.

"Yea, I'll take Finn and Rachel will take Brittany" Quinn said.

"There's more" he said.

"Okay" we nodded.

"Becky Johnson is trying out for co-captain of the Cheerios and Quinn, you're going to help her" he said.

"Mr. Shue, I can't do that?" Quinn said.

"Why, because she's disabled?" he said, folding his arms.

"No, because I don't want her to feel bad when she doesn't get the spot. Coach Sylvester is ruthless and she has no problem putting Becky down. If she doesn't get the spot she'll blame me and I do not want that type of responsibility" Quinn said honestly.

"Quinn, I don't think actually serious about this. I spoke with her and her mother earlier and it's more about the fact that she's given the opportunity than actually getting it" he said.

"Okay, I'll do it" she said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You are going to help Karofsky and Santana bring up their math grades" he said boldly.

"Fat chance" I snorted as Quinn smacked my arm.

"She'd love to" Quinn said sweetly.

"You actually think they're gonna listen to me?" I asked. "They hate me and I hate them".

"Hate is a strong word Rachel, they need the grades to get into a decent college and you can help them" he pleaded.

"Fine" I sighed.

"So it's settled. You will meet with you pupils after school and study" he said happily.

"I guess so" I shrugged.

"Great, see you two in the morning" he smiled.

"Good night Mr. Shue" we called after him

**Quinn P.O.V**

The two weeks at school were relatively easy. We both went to our classes, sang in glee, I went to cheerios while Rachel tutored. Then she'd go home and start dinner and I would tutor. By the time I was done, dinner would be ready for Mr. Shue and I and we'd all eat together.

Puck wasn't angry at us like I thought he would be and he pulled both of us into a bone-crushing hug when he saw us the next day. He and Rachel had this weird connection that Puck said was because they were both Jewish. I was starting to ease up and for the first time in two weeks, I was happy again. I felt like I had a real family to come home to and I loved it.

Everyday we'd take turns and we'd talk about our day when we ate dinner. Mr. Shue would always check our homework and we'd play a game or watch a movie before bed.

Santana and I rekindled our drifting friendship and together we helped Becky be co-captain ready. Brittany was still dumb as a doorknob, but Rachel was trying her hardest. I stopped hating Finn, at least for a little while and helped him ace his first spanish test. Rachel had some problems with Karofsky, but after I threatened to shove my foot up his ass, he settled down and was actually paying attention to Rachel instead of driving her crazy.

Things with Rachel and I could never have been better. We woke up together, bathed together, dressed together, ate together, went to school together, ate lunch together, had glee together, ate dinner together, and then slept together. The only time we were apart was when we were in our separate classes and even then I missed her. I knew it was insane to want to spend every waking moment next to someone, but that was how I felt about her.

I was on my way to meet Rachel in the library for our free period, when I felt someone tug me into a janitor's closet.

"What the hell?" I yelled before a pair of familiar lips crashed onto mine.

"Hi Quinnie" she giggled in the darkness.

"Hey baby" I said happily. It had been a while since Rachel and I were together, unless you counted the hot shower sex we had almost every morning, I was dying to be with her again.

"I miss you" she cooed as she tugged on my earlobe.

"It's been way to long" I groaned when she pulled down my Cheerios skirt.

"Is little Quinnie coming out?" she said, pulling off her shirt.

"Rachel, we're in a closet in the school" I whispered harshly.

"So?" she said, running her nails up my back and down over my stomach.

"We can't do this here" I said, shivering at her touch.

"Please Quinnie, I'm so wet right now feel" she said, dragging my hand to her soaked underwear.

"God Rach, what the hell were you doing?" I asked, pushing them aside to tease her folds.

"Mmm..thinking about you" she moaned, making my spankies tighten.

"And what were we doing?" I gulped as I slid my fingers into her.

"Uh..you had me pressed against a wall and we were making love" she whispered as she sucked on my neck.

"Really?" I said, flicking my thumb over her clit.

"Yes!" she squeaked when I pressed against her sweet spot.

"That's very tempting" I said.

"You wanna know what happened after?" she said coyly.

"Ah..yes" I moaned when she removed my top and suck my nipple into her mouth.

"You were so hard when we finished, so I sucked you off and you came so hard" she murmured as she attached her lips to my other breast. "You were screaming my name".

"Mm..Rachel" just the thought of her mouth on my dick had me rock hard in seconds.

I was so caught up in my dream that I barely noticed she had taken off my underwear and was on her knees.

"It's always been my fantasy to do it at school" she said, as she stroked me.

"Wh-what? Why?" I groaned.

"Just the thought of getting caught by someone is so thrilling" she giggled as she licked away the pre-cum.

"Fuck..did you lock the door?" I asked, throwing my head back as she licked my entire shaft like a lollipop.

"Of course I did, Quinnie" she said as wrapped her warm lips around my cock and swallowed.

"God I love it when you do that" I groaned loudly.

"What? This?" she said, deep throating me before swallowing again.

"Yes!..god baby..I'm gonna come" I moaned.

"Mm..not with out me" she said, standing up and wrapping her legs around me.

I reached down into my bag and cursed when I didn't have a condom.

"Baby we can't" I said, groaning as she ran my dick up her slit.

"Oh yes we can" she giggled.

"No, I don't have protection" I groaned as she sucked on my neck and tweaked my nipples.

"That's too bad Quinnie, because I'm really turned on right now" she said, placing her entrance right over me.

"RacheIllll" groaned feeling the heat of her arousal.

"You can pull out Quinn, I trust you" she whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Please Quinnie, I need you" she said, rubbing against me.

"Fuck..okay..just don't do that muscle thing you do and we'll be good" I said, pushing into her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said coyly.

**Rachel P.O.V**

It had been three weeks since the janitor's closet fiasco and I was horny all the time. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Quinn to make love to me. The only thing she'd do was finger me in the shower and that was not enough. I tried begging, I even sucked her off in her sleep and she did nothing but murmur a thank-you.

I finally asked her about it and she said she didn't feel comfortable doing it with Mr. Shue in the house and of course he was always home. She wouldn't do it in the car because it made her feel cheap, and she would't do it during our free period. I blamed her and the lack of sex for my sour attitude.

Everything was going great until she withheld sex. Every healthy relationship needed sex! I felt terrible and it was all her fault. I had a headache that wouldn't go away, all the food smelt funny in the cafeteria and I couldn't keep any of it down, and my I felt like crying all the time.

"Finn!" I screamed as he stomped on my toe for the third time today, this glee rehearsal was by far the worst.

"Sorry" he said shyly.

"We are never going to win Nationals if you can't get the moves right" I cried.

"Hey baby relax, is your foot okay?" Quinn asked.

"No" I snapped.

"Come here, let me see" she said, pulling me to a chair in the corner.

"It's this foot" I said, placing it on her lap as the glee club continued rehearsing.

"Oh, it's just a little bruised" she said, rubbing it gently. "Oh baby, don't cry I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked quickly.

"No, not at all" I said, shaking my head. I had no idea what came over me, one minute I was pissed and the next I was sad. "It's just that you're so sweet and I'm not. You're too good for me" I sobbed.

"Baby are you okay?" she asked, looking at me with confusion.

"No, I'm mean and cold-hearted and I yelled at Finn and you're nice and kind. We're opposites" I cried harder.

"Rachel, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I'm the biggest bitch in the school next to Santana" she said.

"But I yelled at Finn!" I wailed.

"Rachel, you yell at him all the time" she said.

"I know, I'm such a terrible person" I said, burying my face in my hands.

"Okay, come with me" she said, dragging me out into the halls. "Alright, tell me what's really going on" she demanded once we were in an empty closet.

"I'm extremely tired, I feel like my head's gonna explode, and you won't have sex with me!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh for god's sake Rachel, sex isn't everything" she groaned.

"But we're so good at it!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously? I can't believe you just said that" she laughed.

"Stop laughing at me" I said, crying again.

"Rachel stop crying, you're acting like a basket case now tell me what's wrong" she said sternly.

"I miss my mother. I hear her all the time and it kills me. I see her walking down the halls and she doesn't even wave to me. She completely ignores me. She doesn't even acknowledge the fact that I'm her daughter. She is the woman that gave me life and she won't even look at me. It hurts Quinn" I said, breaking down.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry" she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Please Quinn, make it go away" I begged and she did. She pushed me back on the desk and fucked me until the pain was gone.

"Thank you" I said, leaning against her chest.

"You're welcome" she said with a small smile. We both know that didn't fix anything, but it helped me get through it.

"I'll see you at home?" I asked.

"Yea, as soon as I'm done with Becky I'll be there" she said, kissing me one last time.

"I love you" I said, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you too baby" she said as she walked away.

I was just about to leave when I heard a noise in the back on the room.

"Hello?" I said, spinning around. "Who's there?"

"Shit" whispered a familiar voice as they tripped over a desk.

"Shelby" I gasped when I finally saw who it was.

"Hi Rachel" she said, wiping off her skirt.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"I was grading papers when you two came in" she said, quietly.

"So you were spying on us?" I asked angrily.

"No, you came into my room. I wan't spying, if anything I was trying to get away"

I looked around the room and noticed the maps, I was indeed in the history room. "Shit" I swore under my breath.

"Look Rachel, I heard what you said and I think we should talk" she said coming closer to me and that's when I noticed it.

"So he's finally branched out" I said cruelly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Your precious husband" I spat.

"Rachel, please let's not talk about that. How have you been?" she asked in that motherly voice that made me want to hang myself.

"How have I been?" I roared. "You haven't spoken to me in months, you don't even know where I'm living, you don't give a fuck about me!" I shouted.

"That is not true Rachel, I love you very much" she pointed out.

"You want to know the sad part? It's that I still dream about you. Every fucking night, I dream about us and what we had together. And every morning, I find myself wishing that it could be like that again. And then I wake up and I remember the nightmare that my life is and I cry. I cry every morning at fucking two a.m. so I don't wake up Quinn. So yes Shelby, I love you too." I shouted.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. You left me" she sobbed.

"Thats where you're wrong. You left me the minute Steve laid his hands on me. You left the minute he called me useless and you didn't say anything to him. You left first mom, not me" I said.

"Tell me what I can do Rachel" she begged.

"Take me home and show me that things have changed" I said.

"I can't" she cried quietly.

"Until you can get rid of that monster I will not be a part of your life, no matter how much it kills me" I said quietly.

"Can we at least talk? I miss you too Rachel, you're my baby girl" she said, stroking my hair.

I couldn't blame the lack of sex for what I did next, but whatever was wrong with me was making me do this.

"Take me home mommy" I said, wrapping my arms around her. I buried my face in her shirt and inhaled her sweet perfume.

"Okay" she sniffled.

We talked the entire way home. We were going to tell Steve to get lost and everything would work out fine. I couldn't believe this was finally happening. I had been waiting for this for almost two years.

"Wait" I said, as she unlocked the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked carefully.

"How many times has he hit you?" I asked.

"Rachel that doesn't matter. I let you down once, but I won't do it again I promise" she said, kissing my forehead.

"I want to know" I said, touching the bruise she had covered with make-up on her cheek.

"Only a few since you left" she said, as she pushed the door open.

"Where the hell have you been?" Steve said as soon as she entered the living room.

"I had to grade some papers" she said, quietly.

"Yea, you sure you weren't out there sleeping around" he snarled.

"Steve, I don't appreciate you making false accusations" she sighed.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he asked as he pointed to me.

"She's my daughter Steve, this is her home too" Shelby snapped.

"Your little lesbian daughter?" he laughed and I could tell he was drunk.

"Fuck you Steven" I spat.

"I've put up with you for far too long missy" he said, storming across the room and grabbing me by my hair.

"Let her go" Shelby yelled.

"Go to hell" he spat. "You know how many times, we've played this little game Shelby?".

"Unhand her" she demanded.

"Fine" he said, tossing me against the wall and going after Shelby.

"No!" I yelled jumping on his back.

"Get off me" he yelled as he pounded his fists into my back.

"You're disgusting!" I screamed once I was on the ground. "What kind of man gets off on beating women?" I snapped.

"You'd don't know anything about me!" he yelled as he slapped Shelby across the face.

"You like to see me hit her don't you that's why you let me do it for so long?" he said, grabbing Shelby around the neck.

"Let's see how well you like it now?" he said, tossing her aside. I watched in horror as the bookcase fell on top of her when she hit the ground.

"Mom!" I yelled, lounging towards her.

"I'm okay baby girl" she whispered, but I could tell she wasn't.

"Hang on okay" I said, running towards the phone.

"No way" Steve said, knocking it out of my hands.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"You know why" he said, shoving me to the ground. I noticed Shelby was digging around in her pockets for something.

"Stop please" Shelby whispered.

"Why, you like it don't you? You like to watch me hurt her" he said, kicking me in the ribs.

"No" she whispered.

"You both are pathetic" he said, pulling me up by the arm.

"Ah" I shrieked as I heard a popping sound.

"Shut up" he said, busting my lip with his fist.

I spat the blood out on his face with a scowl.

"You little bitch" he screamed as he held me against him. "Don't be stupid Rachel, apologize" he said, sweetly.

"Over my dead body" I said, as he pulled something shiny out of his jacket.

"That can be arranged" he said, plunging the object into my stomach.

"Ouch" I cried as I dropped to the ground.

My vision blurred and my body went numb, I couldn't feel anything.

**Quinn P.O.V**

"Rach, Mr. Shue, I'm home" I said as I walked in.

"Thank god Quinn, where's Rachel?" Mr. Shue said as he rushed towards me.

"What do you mean, she's here isn't she?" I asked.

"No. no one was hear when I came home" he panicked.

"Has she called?" I asked.

"No" he said, shaking his head.

"D-do you think something's wrong?" I said slowly.

"As much as I hate to say it, yes I do. This isn't like Rachel, she'd never take off like this" he said.

"What if she was in a car accident, she's a terrible driver you know?" I said, wiping the tears away.

"I'm sure she's fine, maybe she's in trouble but I'm sure she's fine" he clarified.

We sat on the couch for the next half an hour, trying to call Rachel's cell when suddenly mine rang.

"Rachel" I said, answering on the first ring.

"Quinn?" said a scared voice.

"Where are you?" I yelled.

"Quinn, it's Shelby" she said.

"Where is she?" I panicked.

"She's hurt, can you call the police please and meet us at the hospital?" she cried into the phone.

"Yes, I'll meet you there" I said quickly.

"Quinn hurry, she's bleeding" she said before hanging up.

I didn't even think, I dialed 911 and gave them Shelby's address before grabbing Mr. Shue and racing off to the hospital. When we got there, she hadn't been brought in yet due to the snow.

"Where is she?" I said, pacing the floor.

"Relax, I'm sure she's being treated.

"What if they're stuck on the road? She'll die out there!" I cried.

"Quinn, breathe this is Rachel we're talking about. Do you really think she'd die on the side of the road? She'd never give up like that" he said, rubbing my back.

"God I hope you're right" I breathed.

A few minutes later, the paramedics rushed through the door pushing in a blood covered gurney.

"Rachel!" I screamed when I noticed she was attached to it.

"Do you know her?" one of the doctors asked me.

"Yes" I said, wrapping my arms around her face.

"Can you tell us how far along she is?" he said, rushing down the hall.

"What're you talking about?" I asked as I ran beside them.

"Her pregnancy, do you know how far along she is?" he asked again.

"I-I-I didn't know. Oh my g-god is the baby okay?" I asked in shock.

"We have no idea, but it doesn't look good" he said, wheeling her away from me and that's when I noticed the knife stuck in her side and I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know a lot happened in this chapter and I'm wondering if it's moving too fast again. If it is, please let me know and if you like it then leave a review!<strong>


	9. Be my Rock?

**Author's note: **Okay so I just want to apologize for not updating in forever, but I had so much going on. Anyway, I just graduated so I've got plenty of time to update so be on the look out for new chapters!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own glee!

Happy reading and please please please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn P.O.V<strong>

I sat in the waiting room with Mr. Shue for over two hours when finally somebody called out the name Corcoran.

"Is she okay?" I asked, sprinting towards the nurse.

"Are you here for Shelby?" she asked.

"Yes, and Rachel" Mr. Shue answered.

"I can only give you information about Shelby as of now" she said as my heart broke.

I didn't care about Shelby, she could rot in hell. I still didn't know who was hurting Rachel or who had stabbed her, but I know Shelby didn't do a damn thing to stop it.

"How is she?" Mr. Shue asked.

"She's fine. She's awake you may go and see her if you wish" she said, walking away.

"Come on" Mr. Shue said, taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see her" he said shrugging.

"Look, I know you and Ms. Corcoran get along, but I'm not her biggest fan right now" I said.

"Look I know there's obviously something going on between Rachel and her mother, otherwise she wouldn't be living at my house" he said. "Now you are not going to be disrespectful so come with me and see how she's feeling".

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do Quinn" he stressed.

I couldn't help but feel like I'd disappointed him so I followed after him to Shelby's room.

"Will" she said when she noticed us standing in the doorway.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" he smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Fine, have you heard anything about Rachel?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Quinn I-

"Don't bother" I said, cutting her off. "This is all your fault" I said, letting he tears fall from my eyes.

"Quinn" Mr. Shue scolded, he had become so much of a father figure that I instantly apologized, even though I didn't mean it.

"No, she's right" Shelby said softly.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Shue questioned.

"It is my fault that Rachel is hurt. They came into my room to have a private conversation and they didn't realize I was there. After they were finished Quinn left and I was alone with Rachel" she said.

"You saw that!" I screamed in mortification. My girlfriend's mother had not only heard Rachel'd emotional breakdown, but she watched us have sex.

"Unfortunately yes, I witnessed the entire thing much to my dismay, but don't worry your secret is safe with me" she said, looking my dead in the eyes.

"Fuck you" I spat. "I don't care who you tell, all I care about is Rachel and it's your fault she's hurt. I swear of anything happens to her you will pay" I snarled.

"Quinn, you apologize at once. You do not speak to an adult that way" Mr. Shue said. "Especially when you live under my roof and I'm responsible for you".

"I'm sorry" I mumbled through my tears.

"It's okay Quinn, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to be truthful with you. After you left, Rachel looked so sad and I offered to console her. All I want is my daughter back and in order to do that I had to prove to her that I can protect her. I took her home to kick Steve out, but he was in a terrible mood and he snapped" she said sadly.

"So Steve is the one who has been hurting Rachel" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Yes, it's been him all along" she said lowly.

"So you let your husband beat your daughter?" I questioned angrily.

"Quinn" Mr. Shue hissed. I could tell his patience was wearing thin with my attitude.

"Yes, Quinn" she said. "I was a coward and I let him abuse my child, but I did what was best for her".

"How is letting your husband beat the shit out of you child best for her?" I screamed. "I would never hurt my child or let someone hurt them ever!".

I thought back to the baby that I had just learned about a few hours ago. I didn't know how Rachel would feel about becoming a teenage mother, but I was keeping the baby no matter what. It was something that we made out of love and I would never give something like that up. I had no idea whether or not the baby was even alive or if Rachel even know about it, but I loved it with all my heart and I would protect it no matter what.

"You don't know how hard it was" she starting sobbing.

"What, watching your daughter get beaten everyday or dealing with the fact she might not make it" I cried.

"No, before Steve" she whispered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I was a single mother with absolutely no money. I was 19, my parents disowned me and I was struggling through college with an infant on my own. When I met Steve, I was so far in debt that we were going to loose our house and he save us. He was perfect and Rachel adored him, she never had a father and he treated her like a princess. Rachel never told me she was unhappy before, but I knew she was. All the other kids had nice clothes and expensive shoes and she didn't. Steve changed that, he put Rachel in a private school and got me a job at Carmel. He bought her anything she wanted and I knew she was happy. She made friends and became popular. She had a boyfriend and she was on her way to becoming a star so the first time he hit her, I thought it was because she was being ungrateful. He didn't hit her again after that so I let it go. It wasn't until recently that things got worse. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't. If I left him then I'd have nothing. I wouldn't be able to give my child the things she wanted and that killed me so I stayed. I stayed and let Steve hit Rachel because if he was happy then she was happy, maybe not entirely but she would be happier with Steve's money than without it" she explained.

"So you let Steve hit Rachel because you wanted your daughter to be popular" I asked, feeling my blood boil.

"It's inexcusable, but yes that's why I did it. Rachel was miserable, do you have any idea how hard it is to raise a child, knowing they are unhappy? When we we with Steve, she could at least pretend" she said, burying her face in her hands.

"Okay" I said quietly.

"Okay?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, I understand now" I said.

I couldn't explain it, but I understood why Shelby let the abuse continue. She wanted to keep her child happy and even though it was a shitty way of doing it, I understood her motives. Maybe it was because I was going to have my own child soon or maybe it was because I understood the need to make Rachel happy because I loved her so much, but I would do anything in my power to make sure this baby was the happiest kid alive so I understood.

"I'm really sorry Quinn" she said after a while.

"I know and I am as well. I know you didn't why you did it and I'm not upset anymore. I just want Rachel to get better and for that bastard to be put in jail" I said. "Where is he?" I asked suddenly.

"I called you when Rachel and I were in the ambulance and by that time Steve had already fled" she answered. "I had you call the police to see if they could track him, but I haven't heard anything yet".

"Fuck" I muttered. "So now what?" I asked.

"Well, I'd like to have Rachel move back in with me. We can move in together in a smaller apartment and work things out" she said happily.

"No" I gasped. "You can't take her from me" I yelled.

"Quinn I'm not trying to take her from you, but I think it's best if she lives with me" she assured.

"And what about me and what about Mr. Shue? We're a family and you can't just take that away" I cried.

"I had no idea you lived together" she said.

"Yes, I guess I should have mentioned that" Mr. Shue said.

"You both live with him?" she questioned.

"Yes" we answered at the same time.

"Quinn was kicked out of her house for dating Rachel and they came to me when they had nowhere else to go" Mr. Shue continued.

"I thought she was living with the Puckermans" she asked.

"Yea, until you went and got us thrown out" I snapped.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"You and Steve made up some ridicules lie about Rachel and Mrs. Puckerman threw us out" I spat.

"Quinn, believe me when I tell you that I had nothing to do with that. The last time I spoke with Mariam was at dinner and Rachel was there" she said.

"It's okay, I believe you just don't take her away from me" I begged.

"I'm sure we can work something out" she said, grabbing my hand.

We sat in silence for a while until a nurse walked in.

"Rachel is in recovery now if you all want to see her, she's in room 502" she said.

"Thank god" I sighed. "Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's not awake yet, but you can go ahead up" she offered.

"Thank you" I said, as Mr. Shue helped Shelby out of bed and into a wheelchair.

By the time we made it to the elevator, I was buzzing with excitement. I was so happy she was okay and I couldn't wait to see her.

"Um Quinn, why is my daughter in the maternity ward?" Shelby asked, breaking me out of my happy bubble.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked you why in the hell my daughter is on this floor" she said with curiosity.

"Thank god" I said, taking off down the hall. If Rachel was in the maternity ward then that meant that she was pregnant and the baby was alive. I ran al the way to room 502 and pushed open the door only to find my girlfriend beaten and battered on the bed.

"Oh baby" I cried as I ran over to her. This scene was all to familiar to me and I prayed this was the last time I would ever see her like this.

She had a bright pink cast that stretched all the way up her arm, a bruise on her face, and a large bandage wrapped around her stomach. I instantly let out a cry of relief when I realized she was hooked up to a fetal monitor.

"I'm so glad you're okay" I whispered as I stroked her hair. "You have got to stop doing this to me" I laughed.

"How is she?" Mr. Shue asked, wheeling Shelby in.

"She's asleep, but she looks okay and by okay I mean not bleeding" I said.

"Good, I'm glad Mr. Shue said. "Why don't we leave you two here alone? Would you like something to eat Shelby?" he asked as they headed out the door.

I paid them no attention and focused on my girlfriend, the mother of my child. I stretched my arm down to her belly and lightly rubbed it.

"Hi baby" I whispered as I brought my head down to her bellybutton. "I'm your mommy" I giggled.

I felt weird talking to my girlfriends stomach, I knew the baby was no bigger than a pea, but I felt the need to talk to it anyway. Wasn't it bored in there all alone?

"Me and your momma love you so much and we're so happy you're okay" I said, rubbing light circles so I didn't upset her bandages.

"Quinn, why are you talking to my stomach?" said a groggy voice.

"Rachel?" I asked, looking up.

"Who else would it be?" she giggled.

"Oh my god you're okay" I said, smashing my lips against hers.

"Yea, I'm good" she said breathlessly. "How's Shelby?".

"She fine, a few cuts and bruises, and a broken leg but she's good. She's in the cafeteria with Mr. Shue" I said happily.

"You seem happy" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am happy" I said. "You're alive" I said, hugging her tight.

"Ouch" she groaned when I squeezed too tight.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said instantly pulling away I didn't mean to hurt you.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm just a little sore" she smiled.

"Yea, but I might have smashed the bab-" I stopped suddenly. I didn't know if Rachel knew about the baby or not and if she didn't I had no idea how to tell her.

"Smash what, the stitches?" she asked curiously.

"Um..yea I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"It's okay" she said, rubbing her tongue over my bottom lip.

"Baby" I moaned as our tongues swirled together.

"I love you so much Quinn" she whispered.

"I love you too Rach".

"I can't wait to go home and things go back to normal" she sighed.

"Uh yea about that" I said nervously. "Things aren't gonna go back to normal anytime soon, maybe not at all".

"And why not?" she asked. Okay so she definitely did not know about the baby.

"Um baby you're..we..I got you..uh..you're pregnant" I stuttered.

"Very funny, did you ask the doctor when I can go home?" she asked.

"No Rach, I mean it we're going to have a baby" I said, rubbing her belly.

"What?" she gasped.

"Yea, uh..surprise" I said unsurely.

Please tell me our first child was not conceived in a janitor's closet" she said, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"What?" I asked. That was not the reaction I was hoping for.

"A few weeks ago, you didn't have a condom and I said it was okay. Don't you remember, we were in a closet!" she yelled.

"Yes baby I remember" I said calmly. The last thing I wanted was for her to get worked up about it.

"Ugh Quinn this is not good" she groaned.

"I know but we can do this" I assured.

"How could we let this happen?" she asked in tears. "I feel like a failure".

"Oh baby, don't cry" I said, trying to soothe her.

"What are we supposed to tell it when it gets older? Sorry we got horny and decided to screw in the janitor's closet and we didn't use protection so here you are" she exclaimed.

"Rachel, don't be so dramatic we can work this out" I expressed.

"I'm not dramatic!" she huffed. "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now".

"I know, and I'll never know what it's like to be pregnant and have my hormones bouncing all over the place so please tell me what you're feeling" I begged.

"I'm scared" she said softly.

"I know baby, me too" I said kissing her forehead.

"We're having a baby in high school Quinn" she sighed.

"So you want to keep it?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I want to keep it, this is our child and it's a miracle it's still here" she said lovingly. "Don't you want our baby?" she asked quietly.

"Yes! god yes I was afraid you wouldn't" I said quickly.

"Good because I will not abort my baby and I will not give it away for someone to raise" she said sternly.

"So we're really doing this?" I asked.

"Doing what?".

"Having a baby together" I said, laying my head down on her belly.

"Yes Quinn, we are having a baby at 17" she sighed.

"You're not going to regret this right?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement.

"Well I'm not exactly happy we're in this predicament and I've always frowned upon teenage pregnancy ever since my mother went through it. I had our entire future planned Quinn. We were going to off to New York together and once we graduated we would start working and saving money. Then when we were 25 you'd get promoted and I'd be famous and we'd be married and then we would have kids. This was supposed to be how it worked, but I certainly will not regret our child Quinn" she said surely.

"Thank you" I said, kissing her gently.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked.

"I have no idea" I said, drawing shapes on her flat belly.

"Quinn" she said sternly.

"You already have your mama voice down" I laughed.

"This is serious, we're talking about raising a child when we're still children ourselves. Neither of us have jobs and we are living off our teacher" she said.

"I know" I whispered, still amazed that there was a baby underneath my fingertips.

"And what are we supposed to say when people ask how I got pregnant or who the father is?" she asked.

"The truth" I shrugged.

"Seriously, you want everyone to know that you have a penis and that we're having sex?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well no, but we will tell them it's mine and it's none of their business" I said tiredly.

"And what do we tell my mother?" she questioned.

"Well she kinda already knows" I said, shyly.

**Rachel P.O.V**

"What?" I shrieked.

"No baby relax" she said "she saw us in the classroom but don't worry she's not mad, she was very understanding".

"I cannot believe my mother saw us having sex, she told me she didn't see anything" I groaned.

"Yea me either" she said in disbelief.

"And I can't believe you got me pregnant" I sighed.

"Yea" she said happily.

"Oh my god, you're happy about this?" I asked.

"Well yea" she shrugged.

"I can't believe this, you actually want to become a teenage mom?" I asked.

"I wasn't planning on it but I can't lie, I'm really excited about this baby. I mean just thinking about having a little mini you running around makes me giddy" she explained.

"Quinn look at me" I said, pulling her head off my belly. "This is not going to be easy at all. We'll be up at all times caring for a drooling, smelly, crying baby" I said.

"Yes, but it'll be our drolly, smelly, whiny baby. What do you think it's gonna look like?" she asked excitedly.

"I give up" I said laying back. She clearly was not understanding how difficult this is going to be.

"Well, don't give up yet you're about to see you baby" said a nurse as she pushed in a huge cart.

"Really?" Quinn asked, sitting up and bouncing on the bed.

"Quinn sit still" I moaned as I felt my head spin.

"Sorry" she giggled and kissed my belly.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" the nurse asked as she gently pulled off my bloody bandage.

"Fine if I don't look" I said, turning away. I did not want to see the stitches or the cut, it would just remind me of what Steve did to me.

"It looks alright" Quinn said, examining it.

"Ouch" I moaned when the she pressed on it.

"Sorry, we just need to check and see if the stitches are tight enough" the nurse said.

"This is so exciting" Quinn said, running her fingertips up my arms. "When can we see the baby?".

"As soon as I clean and re-wrap the wound" she smiled.

"Oh my god" I said, wincing in pain as I sat straight up. The wound was on my stomach, right above the baby.

"What?" Quinn gasped.

"Miss Berry, please lay down you don't want to re-open your wound" the nurse said as she pushed me down slowly.

"But what about the baby, is it okay?" I asked with tears my eyes. "Was the baby stabbed, is it deformed?"

"No, Miss Berry the baby wasn't harmed. We're doing the sonogram now to make sure everything is okay" she said calmly.

"Okay" I said, wiping the tears.

"Relax Rach, everything's gonna be perfectly okay" Quinn assured.

"Okay" I said, kissing her gently.

"Alright this'll be cold, so just take a deep breathe" the nurse said, squeezing the blue gel on my stomach. "Look closely right here" she said, pointing to a little blob.

"Is that the baby?" Quinn asked.

"No, that's the heartbeat the outline of the blob is the baby" she said.

"Wow" I gasped. It didn't look like much really, just a little splotch with a flickering blob but it amazed me.

"That's our baby Rach" Quinn said, with tears falling down her face.

"Yea" I smiled as I traced the outline on the screen.

"Well it looks like your about 5 weeks along and everything looks normal" the nurse said, wiping off the gel. "You should schedule your next appointment for when you're about 20 weeks".

"Thank god" I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Are you excited now?" she asked as she tickled my belly.

"No. But I am relieved that our baby was not conceived in a janitor's closet" I said.

"Oh, so when do you think it was?" she asked.

"5 weeks ago we where in New York Quinn" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh..OH!" she said as she realized what I meant.

"I guess spending the weekend in a hotel room having non-stop sex will get you pregnant" I sighed.

"We didn't just have sex Rach, we made love to each other. Our baby is made out of love" she said softly.

"I love you so much" I said, planting a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too..both of you" she answered.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Quinn asked, laying her head back down. "I want a girl. Oh how cute would our little girl be? I can picture it now!" she said excitedly.

"Yea" I asked with a smile, her excitement was too cute.

"Yep, I'll give her baths while you tidy up 'cause you're such a neat freak and all and then when I'm done, momma and mommy are gonna sing to her every night. She'll be the most adorable and spoiled little girl ever!" she said happily.

"Sounds nice" I mumbled tiredly.

"Hey baby" she cooed. "I know you can't hear me, but if you're listening then me and your momma would really like it if you were a girl" she whispered.

"Why do I have to be momma?" I asked.

"Because you're the mama bear" she said. "Mama bears are smaller that the poppas, but when someone messes with their cubs they get all protective and that's you" she said.

"Whatever you say" I giggled.

"I say we're gonna have a perfect little girl and everything is gonna work out perfectly" she said.

"Okay, as long as she has your eyes" I said sleepily.

"I love you" she whispered.

"You too" I yawned.

"I wasn't talking to you" she laughed.

"Hmm" I mumbled.

"I was talking to the baby" she said, crawling up next to me.

"Fine I take it back" I said, turning my head.

"Oh you know I love you too" she said, pecking my lips.

"I know" I smiled.

"Go to sleep" she yawned.

"Okay" I said, snuggling into her side.

"Night mama bear" she whispered.

"Night" I grumbled.

**Shelby P.O.V.**

As I sat in the cafeteria with Will I couldn't help but marvel at how much we had in common.

"Will I don't think I got a chance to thank you for taking in Rachel and Quinn" I said.

"Oh it's no big deal really, I think of them as my kids anyway" he said shrugging.

"Yes, but you did a very brave thing. Offering your home to two teenage girls" I said.

"And you did a brave thing as well by standing up for yourself and Rachel" he smiled. God he was handsome when he smiled.

"Yes, but I'm not a good person. You on the other hand appear to rivaling Mother Theresa" I laughed.

"It's not that big of a deal really" he said, grabbing my hand.

"Yes, but I know how Rachel can be. She was a handful as a child and now I'm pretty sure she's impossible to deal with" I sighed.

"She's not that bad, a little rough around the edges but she's a great kid and extremely talented" he said, rubbing my knuckles.

"Well I'm partly to blame for her attitude" I said tiredly.

"Shelby, despite everything that's happened you're a great mother" he said.

"I know, but I still wonder if she would have been better off with someone else" I said shutting my eyes tightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked with so much kindness it broke my heart.

"If I would have given her to a real family where she would have a mother and a father instead of some 19 year old screw-up" I said.

"Hey, hey don't cry. It's okay" he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I tried Will, I really did" I sobbed. "I just wanted my little girl to be happy" I said.

"And she is Shelby" he said as he stroked my hair.

"That's because of Quinn, not me" I sobbed. "You and Quinn make her happy, she's perfectly fine without me and I want her back so bad" I sobbed.

"So I you'll want to take the girls then" he said sadly.

"I want Rachel to live with me and I suppose Quinn comes along although I have no idea how I'll afford a three bedroom apartment" I sighed.

"Look I know this may seem forward but I'm goon ask anyway. I really don't want the girls to leave we've gotten along well and I love them like they were my own, so instead of moving them out why don't you just move in?" he asked shyly.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea I've got an extra room to spare and between the two of us, we can live quite comfortably" he said.

"I don't know what to say" I gasped.

"Then don't. Just sell your house and move in with me" he smiled.

"I would if I could, but the house isn't in my name it's in my husband's" I explained.

"Aren't you two still married?" he asked.

"Technically yes" I answered.

"Then I'm sure selling the house will be no big deal" he assured.

"Except that I have no idea where he is" I said.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but a bastard like him doesn't just disappear he'll be back sooner or later" he said lowly.

"You think?" I gasped.

"Unfortunately yes I do. I'm fairly sure he'll be back" he said sadly.

I reached over and grabbed his other hand. "No matter what I promise I won't let him hurt the girls, I know how much you care about them and I promise to keep them safe" I said.

"Thank you Shelby, that means a lot to me" he said kissing my cheek.

For the first time in years, I felt the butterflies in my stomach and the tingle on my face from where his lips where. I didn't responding in fear that I'd say something stupid so I just nodded like a dummy, trying to hide my flushed face.

"You finished?" he asked, grabbing my tray.

"Yes, thank you" I responded.

"Alright, I think we should head back and see the girls" he said, pushing my chair away from the table.

"Thanks" I siad blushing.

"Don't worry about it and before you argue, you're coming home with me when they release you. There's no way you can get around your house with a broken leg" he whispered.

"That's very kind of you" I said, trying to hide the shiver that ran up my side.

"Well you are moving in right?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Will I-

"Great! All you have to do is tell me what you want and Quinn and I can get it for you. You can't stay in your house anyway, it's a crime scene he said, cutting me off.

"Fine" I siad laughing.

"That's the spirit" he said, knocking on Rachel's door.

"Rachel honey, open up" I called but there was no answer.

"Rach, you in there?" Will said pushing open the door.

"Oh look at that" I sighed when I saw them.

"They were cuddled together on Rachel's bed sound asleep with their hands locked over her stomach.

"Isn't that sweet?" I asked.

"Hmm, they really do love each other" he said.

"Yes perhaps a little too much" I said, staring at their hands.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I thought you were okay with Rachel and Quinn dating".

"Oh I am" I said quickly. :It's the fact that they;re having sex that I don't approve of" I said.

"How do you know they're sexually active?" he questioned.

"Because she's pregnant" I said as calmly as I could. Quinn and I were gonna have a serious talk after all this was over.

"What? That's not even possible" he laughed.

"Oh, in their case it is" I said. "Quinn is different, I don't want to tell you too much because it's not my business, but let's just say that it is very possible for Quinn to get Rachel pregnant".

"Wow" he said quietly. "I really don't know what to make of that" he said.

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready. She trusts you Will" I said.

"Yea, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about the baby, do you think it's okay?" he asked.

"I have no idea" I said. "Rachel looks okay and she's not hooked up to oxygen or anything, so I guess" I shrugged.

"We should come back later when they're awake" he said, closing the door.

"Okay" I said smiling. For the first time in years I felt relaxed and I couldn't really explain why. I had a pregnant teenage daughter, no home, and two possibly now three girls to take care of. My life is a mess, but somehow I know I can depend on Will to help me through this.

**Rachel P.O.V**

_"Come on Rachel, don't you want to play a new game with me, it's called 'Hide and Seek'" Steve laughed as I ran away from him._

_"Leave me alone!" I shouted as I hide in my closet._

_"Oh that's no way to play Rachel, you have to follow the rules like a good girl" he said, pulling open my closet door._

_"No!" I screamed as I tried to get up and run, but something was blocking me._

_I looked down to see that my stomach had expanded and I remembered I was pregnant._

_"Ah, ah, ah don't run Rach, that's not a part of the game" he said, tugging me back by my hair._

_"Please don't hurt my baby" I whimpered as I wrapped my arms around my swollen belly._

_"You mean your bastard child?" he snapped. "It deserves to die along with its worthless whore of a mother" he said, kicking me in the side._

_"Stop!" I screamed._

_"But we're just getting started" he cooed as he pulled out the silver pocket knife._

_"No, please not again" I begged._

_"Why? I thought you liked being punished" he laughed as he pushed it forward, piercing my side._

_"No!" I screamed as the blood ran down my side._

_"Where's your precious Quinn now?" he asked as he yanked the blade out only to push it back through again in the middle._

_"Help" I whimpered, but no one came. "Mommy please!" I yelled._

_"Mommy's never helped you before Rachel, why would she help you now? I'm doing her a favor and getting rid of her bastard grandchild" he grunted as he made three more cuts into my belly._

_"I love you..I love you so much, I'm so sorry" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around my bleeding stomach._

"Quinn!" I yelled as I sat straight up, feeling the stitches tugging at my middle section.

"What baby, what's wrong?" she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"He was here" I cried. "He wants to kill our baby Quinn".

"Rachel, he's not here and he doesn't even know you're pregnant" she whispered.

"It was so bad Quinn, I couldn't protect her..I couldn't save her" I sobbed.

"Sssh baby, it's okay she's right here" she said, rubbing my belly. "She's safe, don't worry".

"What're gonna do? He's still out there, what if he comes back?" I sniffled.

"Baby, I won't let him get within 3 feet of you two" she said, laying down before pulling me on top of her.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise, I will never let anyone hurt my family Rachel. You and the baby mean everything to me" she said.

"Thank you" I said, kissing her chin.

"Hello, are you guys awake?" Mr. Shue asked pushing open the door.

"Rachel honey, what's wrong?" Shelby asked as she wheeled herself over to my side.

"I called for you. I screamed for you and you never came" I sobbed.

"I'm here now" she said, laying her head on my side.

"He killed my baby" I whispered.

"Rachel, it was just a nightmare" Quinn said softly.

"But it felt so real" I cried.

"Okay, calm down Rachel stress isn't good for you or the baby" Mr. Shue said.

"Okay" I said, taking deep breaths.

"Feel better?" Shelby asked, pushing my hair back.

"A little, I'm still scared" I sniffled.

"Of what baby girl?" Shelby asked.

"I'm not ready for this" I wailed. "I'm too young, I don't know how to be a mother. I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to get pregnant I swear please don't make me get rid of my baby" I cried.

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" she asked worriedly.

"He said you wanted it gone, you think my baby is a bastard" I cried.

"No baby girl I don't think that at all" she assured.

"I'm sorry, can I still be your baby girl?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"Rachel, you'll always be my baby girl no matter how old you get. Even when you have your own, you'll still be my baby" she said, rubbing my back the way she used to when I was little.

"I'm sorry" I sniffled.

"For what?" Quinn asked.

"I've ruined everything by getting pregnant, now we have no place to live. I'm sure Mr. Shue doesn't want two teenage girls and a screaming baby in his house" I said.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about our living arrangements" Mr. Shue said.

"See?" I cried. "We have no place to go".

"That wasn't what I meant Rachel" he said "Shelby and I were talking while you girls were sleeping, and we've worked out some kind of arrangement" he smiled.

"What kind?" Quinn asked as my mother rolled her eyes.

"One that won't be happening" Shelby answered.

"Ignore her" Mr. Shue said, turning her wheelchair around to face the wall. "You guys are both coming home when Rachel's released and we're going to get started on a nursery for the baby" he said happily.

"Mr. Shue, we can't ask you to do that it's too much" I said.

"There's more" he said with a huge grin while he completely ignored me, "Shelby's moving in too!" he exclaimed.

"I never agreed to that!" she yelled from the corner.

"Isn't this great guys? We can officially be a family" he said, wrapping both Quinn and I in his arms.

"You're not mad?" Quinn asked.

"What's there to be mad about?" he shrugged.

"The baby" I whispered.

"How can I be mad about a baby Rachel? It's a blessing, although I wish it would have come along a little later after you two graduated from college I am extremely excited" he said.

"Don't you want to know who the father is?" I asked.

"That's none of my business" he stated. "All I know is that this baby belongs to both you and Quinn and since I consider you my daughters, then this baby is my grandchild and that's all I need to know".

"Thank you" I said, crying into his sweater vest.

"You have nothing to thank me for, if anything I should be thanking you. You two are giving me the family I've always wanted and feared I'd never have" he smiled.

"You have no idea how much this means to us Mr. Shue" Quinn said, rubbing my belly.

"Don't you want to know how you can repay me?" he asked curiously.

"If it's more tutoring, do you think it can wait until next semester? We're really gonna have our hands full preparing for the baby and stuff" Quinn said.

"No, it's not more tutoring" he laughed. "It's a promise".

"Okay?" I asked slowly.

"You both have to promise me that you'll remain the strong, independent, and hardworking women I've watched you become over the past few weeks and that you'll pass that on to your baby. I know you two will be great parents, but I want you to promise me that you won't give up on school or your dreams. You both want to go to college and that is not going to change" he said.

"Yea, but how are we going to go to New York with an infant?" Quinn asked.

"You'll figure it out" he said. "And if Shelby and I are needed, we'll come too. You girls deserve to follow your dreams".

"We'll be here for you, every step of the way" Shelby said, turning her chair around.

"Thank you mommy" I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"You're very welcome baby".

**Quinn P.O.V.**

About three weeks later, Rachel was released from the hospital and completely healed. We had just gotten home from yet another shopping day with Shelby and I was holding Rachel's hair back as she puked up our lunch.

"Rachel honey is everything okay?" Shelby asked, knocking on the door.

"Everything's good, she's just a little sick" I answered, handing Rachel a glass of water.

"Alright, Will and I are going to the movies and then to get dinner is Chinese okay?" she asked.

"Yea, that sounds great" I yelled back as Rachel buried her head back in the toilet.

"Okay, we'll be back later" she yelled as I heard the door close.

"Ugh this sucks" she moaned as she brushed her teeth.

"I know baby, I'm sorry" I whispered, as I wiped off her sweaty forehead.

Rachel had started getting morning sickness around 2 weeks ago and it's been miserable for her. Every morning, she rushes to the bathroom and up comes her dinner. Then at breakfast, she's too sick to eat anything so by lunch she's starving. After lunch, she gets dizzy and end up throwing that up so by dinner, she's exhausted. I felt bad for her, I mean it really was my fault she was sick, but when I traced my finger around her belly and felt that roundness that was forming I immediately felt better.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked when she felt better.

"I don't know, I guess we should put away all the baby stuff we bought" I shrugged.

"How about you do that and I'll meet you in the bedroom, I think I'll take a nap" she said, pecking my lips before walking away.

"Love you" I called after her.

I grabbed all the bags and headed into the room that would become the nursery. The room was painted white for now, but Mr. Shue had both a can of blue and pink paint hidden in the basement for when we found our the sex. I am 100% sure we are having a girl, but Rachel wants to wait until we find out to even start shopping for anything. I dug into the bag and pulled out a set of cream colored onesies with stars and moons on them. Clothes were the only thing that Rachel would let me or Shelby buy for the baby and whatever we bought had to be gender neutral or she'd throw a fit.

Things between Shelby and I were great and we got along pretty well after she lectured me about safe sex. I knew she was still kinda pissed that I knocked up her daughter, but I could tell she was just as excited as I was. I was just folding up the last pair of socks, when the doorbell rang.

"Santana?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Hey Q, can I come in?" she asked.

"Um, yea" I said, opening the door.

"So where's the midget?" she asked.

"She's taking a nap" I answered.

"It's like two o'clock, why is she sleeping?" she asked.

"We had a busy day" I answered quickly.

No one at school knew Rachel was pregnant, not even Puck or Kurt and they are her closet friends. Rachel was still pretty insecure about being a pregnant teen and even though I tried to convince her to at least tell the glee club, she refused. She was eight weeks along and wasn't showing at all, if it wasn't for the constant nausea and the breast enhancement, you'd forget she was pregnant.

"Okay" she said slowly. "So what's been going on?"

"Oh, nothing much" I answered. "You want something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure, pop is fine" she answered.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I handed her the drink.

"I just wanted to talk, I feel like we barely speak to each other anymore. What happen to us? We used to be best friends Q" she said sadly.

"Yea, I know" I sighed.

"You know you can trust me right? I haven't even told a single soul that you're living with Mr. Shue" she said.

"I know and I appreciate that" I said. "Things have been really hectic around here that's all" I said.

"Yea, ever since you and Rachel came back you've been the most talked about couple in McKinley history" she smiled.

"Yea" I sighed. At one point, being popular meant everything to me but now the only thing on my mind was my unborn child and the crazy little brunette that was carrying it.

"You've just been really distant lately and I'm kinda worried about you" she said as she grabbed my hand.

"It's okay, everything's great now" I smiled.

"Yea, now it is but what happened Q?" she asked.

Leave it to Santana to notice these things. When Rachel and I missed a week of school, everyone just assumed we went on vacation.

"I can't tell you Santana, I wish I could but I'm scared" I said, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to spill down my face.

"You remember back in 7th grade when you and I first started to become friends?" she asked.

"Yes of course" I said.

"Do you remember what we promised each other?" she asked.

"No" I whispered, even though I remembered every word.

"We promised to always have each other's backs, I know when we got to high school things changed and we lost that trust but I meant it. I'll always have your back Quinn" she said softly.

"I don't even know where to start" I sighed.

"How about you tell me why you and treasure trail are living with our glee teacher?" she asked.

"You already know why, and stop calling her names. Her name is Rachel" I snapped.

"Oh protective are we?" she smiled. "And I don't know why you're living here. You told me your parents kicked you out because you're gay so why didn't you just go shack up with Corcoran? She's loaded and her parents seemed pretty cool about you guys dating" she stated.

"They were, but Rachel she couldn't live there anymore" I said.

"Why not?" she asked hesitantly, noticing the tears streaming down my face.

"Because he hurt her" I sobbed.

"What? Who did?" she asked.

"Her step-father, Steve" I sniffled. "He hit her everyday, it was so awful San. She was covered in bruises".

"I'm so sorry Q, I had no idea" she said hugging me tight.

"It's okay, nobody knew. It took me a while to figure it out myself, she was really good with the make-up" I sighed.

"I knew something was off with manhands, no one is that perfect" Santana huffed.

"She is" I mumbled.

"You really love her don't you?" she asked.

"More than you'll ever know San"

"So is that why you're living with Mr. Shue?" she asked.

"Yes, Shelby moved in too after the accident" I said.

"What accident?" she asked.

"Well you know how when Mrs. Corcoran started teaching at McKinley, her and Rachel rarely talked?" I asked.

"Yea, I thought that was weird" she said.

"Well, it's because she knew about the abuse and she never did anything about it" I said.

"Are you serious?" she asked, with wide eyes.

"Yea, but everything's cool now. Anyway, Rachel and Shelby went to go tell Steve to get lost and he attacked both of them. They ended up in the hospital, but everything's good now" I said.

"So that's where you guys were and how Mrs. Corcoran broke her leg?" she asked.

"Yes, it was all him"

"What a fucking douche, what kind of guy beats up on a girl?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm just glad everything's okay" I answered.

"So where is the fucker 'cause I'm sure me and Puckerman can tear him a new asshole or two if needed" she huffed.

"That's sweet San, but he's gone" I sighed.

"He left?"

"Yea, took off when I called the cops" I answered.

"What a pussy" she said, shaking her head. "Look Q, I know I'm not Corcoran's number one fan, but let her know I've got her back okay" she said seriously.

"Thanks S, I don't know what I'd do without you" I said, hugging her tight.

"You could tell me why you have bags from 'Babies R' Us' in your house" she said, with a raised eyebrow.

"San I can explain, just don't freak out okay" I said.

"Oh my god!" she yelled "Mr. Shue and Mrs. Corcoran totally hooked up didn't they? I mean, I know they're like all flirty around each other, but I had no idea he'd knock her up. Ew, you know that means they are like fucking right down the hall right?" she asked.

"What, no Santana Shelby's not pregnant and I'm pretty sure they are not having sex" I said quickly. Just thinking about the two of them hooking up made me sick.

"Okay, so who is? And you can't tell me that they aren't knocking boots every night" she laughed.

"You promise not to say anything?" I asked seriously.

"Yea, calm down it was only a joke" she said defensively.

"Okay" I said, taking a deep breath. "" I rushed out.

"Huh?" she asked in total confusion.

"Rachel! Rachel is pregnant" I yelled. "I'm a chick with a dick and I knocked her up on her birthday".

"What the hell Q? How is that even possible?" she asked.

"I was born with it" I shrugged.

"Wow" she gasped. "That's actually kinda hot. Too bad Britts is female, we could totally ditch the prosthetics" she laughed.

"So, you're okay with it?" I asked unsurely.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be? You'll always be Quinn Fabray, penis or not" she laughed.

"I'm glad you're humored by this" I snapped.

"Oh come on, this is priceless! No one would ever expect little miss Quinnie to knock up her girlfriend" she cackled.

"Okay that's it, get out" I said playfully.

"But seriously Q, what're you and man-Rachel gonna do about the kid?" she asked.

"We're keeping it" I said confidently.

"And Mr. Shue's okay with that?" she asked.

"Yea, he even bought paint for the nursery" I smiled. Just thinking about my baby made me happy.

"Well congrats then, you're officially a baby daddy" she giggled.

"Yea, uh thanks" I laughed.

"Seriously Q, let me know if I can help. I'm sure the hobbit's gonna be driving you crazy at some point in the next few months, preggo women are fucking nuts" she laughed.

"Yea thanks San" I said, closing the door on her.

After I put the dishes in the dishwasher, I decided to go join Rachel and nap. I wasn't even asleep for five minutes when I started dreaming.

It was one of those dreams I would get when Rachel had her monthly visitor and I'd be sex deprived. This time I was laying on my back naked, while Rachel had her perfect plump lips wrapped around my cock.

"Feel good Quinnie?" she cooed as she ran her fingernails over my balls.

"God yes baby" I moaned.

"You like it when I do this?" she asked coyly as she swirled her soft tongue around the tip.

"Uh..yes" I hissed as she deep throated me.

It was amazing how much I loved her and her nonexistent gag reflex.

"Come for me Quinnie, I want to taste you" she whispered in my ear as she pumped her hand up my shaft.

"I'm so close baby" I groaned, arching my back off the bed as she sucked me back into her mouth. "Mmm…Rachel" I screamed as I sat straight up in bed.

"Good morning sweetie" she said sweetly.

"Fuck..Rach" I moaned as she continued her ministrations. What a way to wake up.

"I was so horny Quinnie" she giggled "and you were sound asleep when little Quinnie woke up, so I decided to play" she said, licking up and down.

"Oh my god" I moaned, throwing my head back and threading my hands into her silky hair.

"Are you going to come Quinnie? I need you inside me so badly" she groaned.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I came in a blinding rush.

"No need to swear Quinnie, the baby will be able to hear that soon" she said, swirling her tongue around my nipples.

"Ugh" I grunted as I rolled her under me. "Why are you wearing clothes?" I asked, angrily tearing off her shirt.

"Ooh someone's in a hurry" she giggled.

"Can't help it, you're so damn sexy" I huffed as I stripped her.

"Language Quinn" she said, smacking me on the head.

"Sorry" I said simply before plunging two fingers into her wet heat.

"Holy shit" she yelled when I flicked her clit with my thumb.

"Now who's using bad language" I smirked as I sucked on her breast.

"Shut up and get inside me!" she screamed.

"As you wish" I said, before lining myself up and plowing into her.

"Uh..Quinn..harder..mm" she moaned and I pumped into her.

"God baby you're so tight" I grunted as I struggled to hold my weight above her.

"More Quinn..please" she yelled as I lifted her leg onto my shoulder.

"Baby I'm gonna come" I whispered.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god Quinnnn" she screamed as she climaxed around me.

"I love you baby" I said, rolling over before I smashed her.

"You're amazing" she smiled as she cuddled into me.

"What was that?" I panted.

"They say that when you're pregnant, you sex drive is heightened. I woke up and noticed you were next to me and I couldn't help myself" she said, blushing deeply.

"Hey, fine with me just give me a heads up next time" I said, kissing her gently.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too. Both of you" I said, rubbing her belly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So I'm really sorry if this chapter is crap. I know I'm terrible because I made you wait so long for this, but I promise it'll get better I've got it all figured out lol. Anyway, I used a quote from one of Sutzina Zion's review because I thought it was hilarious so thanks for that! please review it makes me happy and a happy writer=happy reader!<strong>


	10. Together

**Author's note: So a lot of you were disappointed in the lack of smut in the last chapter, so here's more to make up for that. I didn't get many reviews last time so I hope people are still enjoying this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee!**

**Happy reading and please review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up this Sunday morning wrapped in my girlfriend's arms. It was one of the best feelings in the world to be next to her, she was an amazing cuddlier. I shifted my body up so I could look down at her, laughing quietly when she snorted and then laid her head on my belly. I loved how protective she was of our baby and me. She was always rubbing my belly and talking to the baby. Any time I thought of the baby growing inside me, I got a nervous tingling feeling. There was really something growing inside of me, a life that Quinn and I had created. The idea of having a child at 17 was terrifying, but when I looked down at the beautiful blonde snoring away, I know that we'll be alright.

I have no idea how to be a mother or how to even care for an infant and that scared me. I know we'll have Shelby and Mr. Shue to help us, but I didn't want to rely on them. I could tell they were occupied with their own lives and raising a baby was not something they necessarily wanted to do. They were getting along really well these past couple weeks and Quinn thought they were falling for each other.

I could also tell that Shelby wasn't so pleased that I was in this situation in the first place. I knew she would support us no matter what, and that she was happy for Quinn and I. She was definitely excited about the baby, but I knew she was disappointed in me none the less.

Mr. Shue was a different story, he was extremely excited about the baby and never stopped talking about it, much to Shelby's dismay. He was trying his best to make the house a stress-free environment for the duration of my pregnancy and he had baby proofed each room before I was even out of the hospital. I begged him to slow down on the baby shopping, I'm only eight weeks along and he comes home almost everyday with an outfit or toy for the baby and it's always pink. Quinn had him convinced that the baby was a girl and neither of them would even consider the fact that the baby didn't even have sex organs yet so technically it wasn't a boy or a girl yet.

Things at home were going smoothly, and school was even better. Nobody knew I was pregnant yet except Santana and I had begged her not to tell Brittany. Brittany was a sweet girl and we had become close friends, but she couldn't keep a secret at all and I didn't want the entire student body to know that I was knocked up. I wanted to tell Kurt and Mercedes, they were my best friends and I knew I could trust Kurt no matter what but I didn't feel like dealing with their questions yet. How can I tell them I'm pregnant without telling them that Quinn's the one that did it? I couldn't just tell them her secret, but I couldn't lie to them either they were too important to me to be lied to.

"My baby" Quinn murmured in her sleep and she rubbed her hand over my belly, completely breaking my out of my thoughts.

It was the little things that Quinn did that made me love her more and more. I could watch her sleep for hours, she always looked so content and peaceful. I loved it when she talked in her sleep, and how she would roll over and wrap her arms around me in the middle of the night. I could always tell what she was dreaming about by the words she mumbled. My favorite thing is when she gets hot and kicks all the blankets off, then she gets cold a few minutes later and instead of picking up the blankets she throws her body over mine to keep warm. I also loved the way she insisted that we both sleep naked, it was risky since Mr. Shue and Shelby were right down the hall but I wasn't gonna argue with her, it took me way too long to convince her to have sex with me again in the house.

I ran my fingers through her soft blonde hair and began to picture our baby. If it was a boy he would have my brown hair and Quinn's green eyes. He would be chubby, but athletic like Quinn and if it was a girl, she would have dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. She would be small like me and have Quinn's HBIC persona. Either way our baby would be perfect and I would do anything to keep it safe.

"Mm..baby girl" Quinn snored loudly.

"Are you dreaming about our baby Quinnie?" I asked as I stroked her cheek.

"My baby" she responded before rolling over and taking all the blankets with her.

I decided to go see if Shelby was awake and if we could talk a bit since Quinn didn't look like she was waking up any time soon. I grabbed my robe and headed down the hall to her room, but when I got there her door was wide open and she was nowhere to be found.

"Mom?" I yelled as I walked in. "You in hear?".

I was about to go look in her bathroom when I heard something thump against the wall.

"Mom?" I called again as I headed towards the noise. "Mr. Shue?" I asked, hearing the thumping noise again.

"What the hell?" I whispered as I came to Mr. Shue's door.

"Holy Fuck!" I heard him scream. I immediately started to panic, why was he screaming? And swearing, Mr. Shue never ever swore. I didn't think twice before bursting through his door in a wild panic.

"Mr. Shue are o-oh my god!" I screamed as I covered my eyes.

I could not believe what I was seeing. The last thing I ever wanted to do was walk in on my mother having sex, unfortunately that had already happened but to have it happen for a second time, with my spanish teacher no less was just cruel punishment.

"Rachel what the hell?" Shelby screamed as she sat straight up, exposing her naked body.

"Ugh what are you doing?" I yelled in frustration.

"Um, isn't it obvious?" Mr. Shue asked as he wrapped the sheet around them.

All the yelling had Quinn come rushing down the hall half asleep in nothing but a sports bra and a pair of underwear that showed her massive erection.

"Quinn" I yelled jumping in front of her before they could see.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked in a daze.

"Nothing" I snapped as I pushed her out the door. "You think you could be a little quieter next time, it's disgusting" I snapped.

"Don't be dramatic Rachel, we don't say anything when we hear you and Quinn" she said.

"Ugh" I yelled before running down the hall. Could this morning get any worse?

_Thump, thump, thump_

"Oh my god" I sighed as I threw myself down on the bed. Now I had to listen to it? Gross.

"You know, we could always drown them out?" Quinn suggested as she untied my robe.

"You can't be serious?" I asked.

"Very, very serious" she said as she pulled her bra over her head. "Do you know how horny I am right now?" she asked.

"Quinn" I groaned when she began pinching and sucking on my nipples.

"You want to know what I was dreaming about after you left?" she asked as she kissed and sucked on my neck.

"Uh huh" I moaned in pleasure.

"I was dreaming about our trip to New York" she said, biting on my ear lobe.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I remember everything from that trip don't you?" she asked seductively as she pushed me down on the bed.

"Uhh..yea" I moaned as she kissed her way down my body, lighting my skin on fire with every touch.

"I remember how good you tasted, mm..so good" she moaned as she licked my soaking wet pussy. Her touch felt like lightning and it made my stomach tighten with pleasure.

"God" I grunted as she slid her fingers inside me.

"And I remember how warm you felt" she said, curling and scissoring her fingers.

"Mm..ah..Quinn!" I yelled as I came hard around her fingers. I couldn't describe the burning feeling I got when we were together like this, but it was amazing. It felt like there were fireworks going off inside me.

"But you know what my favorite part is?" she asked as she lifted my legs onto her shoulders.

"Please Quinnie" I whimpered. I could feel her hard cock at my entrance and I needed her inside me or I was going to explode.

"Knowing how tight and wet you are for me" she said, sliding into me.

"Uh Quinn..god I love you so much" I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut as she pumped into me.

"You're so beautiful baby" she said, licking at my bottom lip.

"More Quinn, please" I moaned, wrapping my arms around her back and pulling her closer to me.

"Tell me what you want" she whispered between kisses.

"Quinnnnn" I groaned as she continued her slow deep thrusts. "Ah..there!" I yelled when she hit that sweet spot inside me.

"You feel so good around me baby" she grunted.

"Quinn please..I'm so close..more please" I yelled in frustration.

"Say it Rach" she growled.

"Ah..mmm..fuck me..fuck me hard Quinn" I whispered harshly.

"Whatever you want baby" she said, increasing her speed until she was pounding into me.

"Yessss!" I screamed as I clawed at her back.

"Baby I'm gone come" she moaned into my neck.

"oh god, oh god…I'm coming Quinnnn!" I yelled in ecstasy. I could feel my walls contracting around her as my orgasm ripped through me.

"Fuck Rach" she grunted as she threw her head back and came inside me, her warm juices filling me.

"So good" I breathed when she collapsed against me.

"I love you" she smiled as she pressed her lips against mine.

"I love you too" I sighed and whimpered as she pulled out.

"So what do you say to a nice bath and then breakfast with Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Mercedes?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Mmm, breakfast" I said, thinking about food. My appetite had grown over the past few weeks, the only problem was the morning sickness that kept me from actually enjoying my food.

"So that's a yes then" she giggled.

"That's a definite yes, your child is hungry" I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Well then we better get a move on" she said, as she pulled me out of bed and into the bathroom.

**Quinn P.O.V.**

"So do you think Shelby and Mr. Shue will date now?" I asked as I ran my hand over her flat belly.

"I don't know, maybe" she said, swirling her finger around in the bubbles around us.

"Does that bother you?" I asked.

"No, I want my mother to be happy and I know they are happy together, but it just feels like deja vu" she whispered.

"What do you mean baby?" I asked, pulling her against me.

"That's how it started with Steve. They were happy and laughing and everything was great and then things got bad and I can't help but feel like things are going to get bad Quinn" she said.

"Hey, nothing bad is going to happen Rach. Me, you, and this baby are going to live in our happy little bubble and no one is gonna mess that up, I won't let them" I said, lifting her chin up.

"But he's still out there Quinn, I know he's gonna come back even Mr. Shue thinks so. I can't let him hurt our baby Quinn, I love her too much" she cried.

"Baby, he is not going to lay a hand on our little girl you understand me? No one will ever lay their hands on my child ever" I said seriously.

"You promise?" she asked with tears in her big brown eyes.

"I swear to you Rach" I said, kissing away her tears.

"I heard you and Mr. Shue talking about names last night" she said, after a while.

"Yea, he actually had some pretty nice ones" I said, thinking about our dinner chat.

I loved our family dinners. Rachel and Shelby would distance themselves and talk about broadway and Rachel's future and who they thought would be nominated for a Tony and me and Mr. Shue would talk about other things. I loved that Rachel and Shelby were back on good terms and that they had an unbreakable bond. I could tell Rachel depended on her mother for a lot of things and I was thankful that Shelby was able to fill the hole that she had left in Rachel's heart.

I remember how hard it was for Rachel to see Shelby at school and not have any type of relationship with her. It upset me to see her hurting that badly, but it amazed me at the same time. What Shelby did to Rachel was inexcusable, I understood why she did it, but I still didn't agree. Through all the pain that she put Rachel through, Rachel never stopped loving her and I know for a fact that Shelby never stopped either.

I hope to have that kind of bond with my daughter. I hope that she'll be able to come to me when she's scared or upset. I want to be able to comfort her when she needs it, and give her advice on how to stay strong. There were so many things I wanted to teach her and she wasn't even close to being here. Just watching them laughing together and interacting was beautiful, you could see the love they had for each other and it was unlike anything I've ever seen before.

I liked talking with Mr. Shue, he was the father I never had. I loved that he didn't judge Rachel and I and how supportive he was of us. Whenever I had a problem, I knew I could count on him to help me whether it was an argument with Rachel, a homework problem, or just a life question he was there.

"Hey Rach" I asked, as she was rinsing shampoo through her hair.

"Yea" she answered.

I momentarily stunned by how beautiful she looked under the water. Her body was fit, toned, and tanned and her face had a healthy glow. The soap suds were running down her long legs and over her swollen breasts. That was definitely a major perk that came with the pregnancy, her boobs had grown considerably and every time I saw them, I completely lost focused.

"I was thinking that we could let Mr. Shue name the baby" I said wrapping my arms around her stomach and squeezing her breasts lightly.

"Really?" she asked, turning her head towards me.

"Yea, I was thinking that it could be a way of saying thank you for everything that he's done for us" I said, hugging her close.

"That's a great idea Quinn, but what if he comes up with some god awful name that we can't stand" she said.

"Trust me baby, the names he was suggesting were great you'll love them" I said, pinching her nipples lightly.

"Okay, fine he can name the baby" she sighed.

"Thanks Rach, it really means a lot to me that you agreed to that" I said, running my hands through her soft hair.

"Mmhmm" she moaned.

"Your so beautiful when your like that" I chuckled.

"Like what?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"When you have your eyes closed and your head back, you look so peaceful" I said, kissing her jaw.

"Mm..that's because you're touching me" she moaned.

"I was only touching your hair" I said innocently.

"Yea, but it still makes me shiver" she said.

"Whatever" I giggled.

"Seriously Quinn, here let me show you" she said, running her hands through my hair. "See" she giggled when I shivered at her touch.

"You're right" I said, trailing my hands down her body to her neck.

"Yea" she whispered as she began massaging my neck.

"I love you Rachel" I said, moving down lower to her breasts gasping when she mirrored my actions. I loved spending time like this together, it allowed us to get to know each other physically. I loved kissing and touching every inch of her body. It let her know how much I loved and appreciated her and now that she was having my baby, I felt the amount double each day.

"I love you too Quinn" she said, pinching and rolling my nipples.

"God this feels good' I said, rubbing my hands over her belly.

"Mmhmm" she moaned, trailing her hands down over my stomach as well.

"Fuck" I whispered when she grabbed my dick and starting stroking it gently.

"Language Quinn" she gasped when I rubbed her clit it slow circles.

"Rachelllll" I groaned when she dropped to her knees and licked away my pre-cum.

"Yes Quinnie" she giggled and she rolled my balls in her hand and nipped at my cock.

"Oh god" I moaned, threading my fingers through her hair, watching as she bobbed her head up and down.

"You taste so good Quinnie" she cooed, rubbing her tongue along the bottom.

"Rachel baby..mmm..so good" I moaned, thrusting lightly into her mouth.

"Come for me Quinnie, I love watching you fall apart" she said, sending vibrations straight up my cock.

"I'm so close Rachel..please" I hissed as she sucked hard and took my entire length in her mouth.

I know it made me sound like a total douche, but I really loved it went Rachel gave me head. I loved that she knew exactly what I liked and how to use it to her advantage. I loved how sexy she looked when she had her cheeks hallowed and her lips wrapped around my cock and how she hums and makes my entire body vibrate with pleasure. But my favorite thing was the way she swallowed, how amazing was it that she didn't have a gag reflex? Feeling her throat muscles contract around me was like heaven and every time she did it I felt like I was going to burst.

"Please what Quinnie" she giggled, squeezing and licking me every where.

"Rachel..mm..Yes!" I screamed as she swallowed and I shot my load down her throat.

"So good Quinn" she whispered, once she was standing again.

Now it was my turn to get on my knees, I smashed my mouth against her for a passionate kiss before dropping to the shower floor and hooking her leg over my shoulder. I looked into her lust filled eyes and I took one long lick up her slit and moaned at her taste and the look of pure bliss on her face.

"Oh Quinn" she shivered.

"You like that baby?" I asked, attaching my lips to her swollen clit and sucking hard.

"Fuck..yes" she hissed.

"I love making you feel this way baby" said, sliding a finger into her warm moist heat.

"Mmm..less talking..more tonguing" she grunted as she wound her hands in my hair and pushed my head towards her centre.

"Eager are we?" I asked, swirling my tongue around her hardened nub.

"Mmm..extremely..I need to come Quinn..please" she begged.

I could feel myself hardening at her words and I prayed she was close, if I wasn't inside her in the next five minutes I was gonna burst.

"You close baby?" I asked as I searched for that spongey spot inside her.

"God yes" she groaned, throwing her head back against the wall.

"Good, cause I am gonna give it to you so good baby" I said, pressing against her g-spot.

"Oh Quinn..mmm..there..Yes" screamed as she released.

I stood up immediately and slammed into her from behind. I could still feel her walls contracting from her orgasm, I grabbed her waist so she didn't fall over with the force of the aftershocks.

"Quinn!" she screamed when I started thrusting wildly into her.

"Oh god baby, you feel so good..uh..you're so tight baby..fuck" I moaned.

"Urmph..umm..uh" she groaned as she slumped forward on the wall, allowing me to go deeper inside.

"Oh baby" I moaned when she started backing her hips against mine.

I continued my movements and listened to the sound of our skin slapping together, groaning at the feel of our skin rubbing together. I closed my eyes and leaned forward to be closer to her. I kissed that sweet spot behind her ear and gently tugged at her earlobe before whispering her favorite three words. I ran my hands down her soft smooth skin and marveled at her curves. I wrapped my arms around her belly and pictured it round and swollen with my child and smiled to myself. I loved this woman more than anything in the world at that moment and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

I reached down and rubbed her bundle of nerves and moaned as we released together. I turned her around and kissed her with all the passion I could before holding her tightly against me.

"I love you too Quinn" she whispered.

**Rachel P.O.V.**

After our shower Quinn and I got dressed and headed to the Lima Bean to meet our friends. We were the last to get there because of our morning endeavors so when we finally got there, everyone was giving us suspicious looks.

"Good morning Diva" Kurt said as he pulled me into the booth after him.

"Morning everyone" I smiled.

"Wow Q, you must've given it too her real good she's got a major glow" Santana said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Quinn mumbled, sliding in next to me.

"So how was everyone's weekend?" Mercedes asked excitedly.

"It was great San and I went on a date" Brittany said happily. "We went to feed the ducks".

"Wow" Sam whispered.

I felt bad for Sam, he was always roped into going out with us and since he was the only boy, it was awkward for him but he did it for Mercedes.

"That sounds like a fun date B" Quinn said.

"Oh it was great, we're gonna do it again soon you guys should come, it'll be like a quadruple date!" she clapped excitedly.

"Well you can count Kurt and I in" Blaine said.

After we had eaten, we decided to go to the mall.

"Now Diva, you must come with me. I need the perfect outfit for Blaine, it's his parents anniversary this weekend and I need to impress them" Kurt said, pulling me away from the group.

"You have to tell me about your morning" he said, once we were alone.

"What do you mean, I met you and everyone else for breakfast" I shrugged.

"Before that honey, care to explain why you and Quinn showed up looking, how does Santana put it oh yes 'thoroughly fucked'" he said.

"Kurt" I hissed as I pulled him into an empty corner.

"Oh please darling, anyone with eyes can see your flushed face when you two walked in. It was sickly sweet the way you held each other and whispered, anyway it's totally obvious that you're um..you know" he said with a wink.

"OKay, topic change let's talk about you and Blaine" I said, picking out a nice gray sweater.

"What about us?" he asked.

"You're invited to his parent's anniversary dinner, that seems like a big deal" I said.

"Yes and your point being?" he asked, wrapping a jacket around the sweater.

"That you and Blaine are just as cute as Quinn and I" I smiled, holding up the completed outfit.

"That may be true, however Blaine and I have not reached that level of intimacy yet" he reasoned.

"Whatever" I grumbled.

"Oh cheer up, here go try this on" he said, handing me a short black skirt.

"Fine" I said, snatching it out of his hands and heading towards the dressing room.

I pulled off my pants and slid the skirt up my legs and was appalled when I couldn't get it to zip.

"Kurt, I think I need a bigger size" I said, pulling the curtain back.

"Nonsense darling, let me see" he said tugging at the zipper.

"Oh my god, it doesn't fit I'm fat" I said, busting out in tears.

"Oh Rachel calm down, not everyone can be a size two" he said, still tugging.

"But I am" I cried.

"Oh I do not do tears" he said, picking up his phone.

I sat down on the floor and cried. So far, I hated being pregnant. I always had a headache, I was tired all the time and now I was getting fat. I loved my baby more than anything, but did it have to ruin my life for the next nine months.

"What's wrong baby?" Quinn said, running in the room.

"I'm fat!" I wailed.

"What?" she huffed, out of breath.

"I can't fit in a size 2 skirt anymore Quinn" I said, burying my face in her chest.

"Seriously? That's why Kurt called me in a frenzy?" she asked.

"This is serious Quinn" I sniffled.

"Baby, I thought something happened or something was wrong with you or the baby. Don't scare me like that" she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Quinn?" I asked quietly.

"Yea" she said, rubbing my arm.

"Are you still gonna love me when I'm big and fat and look like a giant whale?" I asked.

"Of course I will love you Rach, I'll always love you no matter what and you won't be fat. You're pregnant baby, any weight you gain is for our baby" she said soothingly.

"I know, but it sucks" I said.

"I know baby, but you wanna know a secret?" she asked.

"Yea" I said.

"I can't wait until you start showing. Seeing my baby in your belly is a huge turn on" she said, running her hands over my belly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Absolutely, now let's get outta here"' she said, pulling me off the ground.

"Okay" I said, kissing her gently.

**Quinn P.O.V.**

The rest of the day passed by and before we knew it, we were on our way back home to have dinner with Shelby and Will.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" Mr. Shue asked as we sat down at the table.

"It was alright" Rachel said, digging into her salad.

"Yea, if you don't count our melt down" I mumbled.

"What happened?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing" Rachel said quickly.

"Rachel had a hormonal breakdown and scared me half to death over a stupid skirt" I said.

"It wasn't stupid, that skirt was adorable and it didn't fit!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, but it was not worth the heart attack you gave me" I said.

"So besides that, what else happened?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Nothing much, we had breakfast, went shopping, and then saw a movie" I said.

"Yea well get used to it, in a few months you'll have a baby and you won't be able to do those sorts of things" Shelby said.

"Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean that our lives have to stop" Rachel said.

"Yes, but you won't be able to hand out as much as you do" Mr. Shue said.

"He's right guys, a baby requires a lot of attention it's not a toy and taking an infant to the mall is not fun" Shelby clarified.

"We know it's a lot of responsibility, but we're planning and we'll be ready for this baby" I said.

"As long as we're together, we can do this. Quinn and I are going to be good parents" Rachel said, grabbing my hand.

"I'm sure you will be" Shelby smiled.

"I agree, you two will be incredible parents and this is one lucky baby. I'm extremely proud of you two for stepping up and taking responsibility" Mr. Shue said, smiling.

"Thanks Mr. Shue" Rachel said, wiping away the few tears and muttering something about hormones.

"Um, Mr. Shue, Rachel and I have something to ask you" I said, breaking the silence.

"Okay, go ahead" he said, sipping his wine.

"We were wondering if maybe you would name the baby" Rachel asked quietly.

"Me?" he asked in surprise.

"Yea, you've been so supportive of us and we can't think of a better way to thank you" I said.

"Oh Will, that sounds like a great idea" Shelby said, rubbing his back.

"Okay, I've got just the name" he said, looking around to make sure we were all listening.

"Well what is it?" Rachel asked in anticipation.

"Don't mind her, she has no patience" I interrupted as Rachel huffed.

"Go on" Shelby persuaded.

"Okay, I've thought about this name all night and I think it's perfect" he said. "It means 'noble strength' and I picked it because you girls have shown nothing but strength after everything you've been through so I think her name should be Audrey".

"Audrey?" I asked.

"That's beautiful" Shelby said.

"It's a girl's name" Rachel clarified.

"And you point is?" I asked.

"I know you've got everyone convinced, but it might not be a girl Quinn" she said.

"So what?" Shelby said. "We'll just call the baby Audrey for now until we find out the sex".

"It's better than calling the baby an 'it'" I said.

"Okay fine you win, you all can celebrate Audrey and I are going to bed" Rachel said taking her plate into the kitchen before heading upstairs.

"Let's hope Audrey's not as dramatic as Rachel" Shelby said once she was out of ear shot.

"Because the world needs another Rachel Corcoran" Mr. Shue laughed.

"Trust me, there's only room for one" I said laughing along with them.

I helped clear the table, said my goodnights, and went to join my sleeping girlfriend in bed.

"Goodnight baby" I said, kissing Rachel's forehead. "Night Audrey" I said smiling as I kissed her belly.

"Love you" she mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too" I said before falling asleep with her in my arms.


	11. Abandoned

**Author's note: I hope I didn't make anybody mad with my lack of updating, I'm really sorry. I am trying to update as often as possible, but I'm writing three other stories along with this one and I keep writing down tons of ideas for one-shots that I start and never finish.**

**You can check out the outfits that Rachel buys, the link is on my profile.**

**Please vote on my poll, whatever couple has the highest vote will be the topic of my next fic. So far it looks like I'll be writing another Riverchele story, so if you want more Faberry, I suggest you vote!**

**Warning: extreme smut and drama in this chapter!**

**I'm also looking for a beta, it's getting harder and harder to edit all my stories and I keep finding more mistakes so if anyone's interested/know where I can get one please let me know!**

**Happy reading and please review :D**

* * *

><p><strong> Rachel P.O.V.<strong>

"Why are we here Quinn?" I asked aggravated. It had been a long day of shopping, and arguing. When I first learned that we were going shopping, I was ecstatic. I knew Quinn wasn't much of a shopper and I usually went with Kurt and Mercedes so when she woke up early and said she'd take me I was thrilled. I was hoping to get in Victoria Secrets's, since my hormones were out of control and I wanted to jump her every minute, I desperately wanted her to try on some lingerie. However, when we stepped foot in the mall she headed directly into a baby store where we spent three hours shopping for Audrey.

I loved my baby, I really did but I wasn't ready for her and I wanted Quinn and I to spend as much time together before she came and spending every minute talking about the baby was not helping. Everything Quinn saw she wanted for the baby, she shoved outfit after outfit in my face and pouted when I ignored her. It seemed like Quinn had no interest in me anymore, anything I did tied me to Audrey and she was hounding my every move. I felt selfish for thinking like that but it was true, Quinn was treating me more like an incubator than her girlfriend or the mother of her child and I was sick of it.

When we made love it wasn't the same, it was too gentle. Nothing like the fiery passionate sex we used to have, I felt like she thought I was going to break, she was always pulling away. Her touch still set my body on fire, but it wasn't the same I was left aching and wanting more. I felt like she didn't love me anymore and she was only here for the sake of our baby. Part of me had a feeling that would happen, everyone else I loved had left me at one point, why should she be any different? Shelby had left when I needed her the most, when my life depending on it. Who's to stop Quinn from doing the same? I was used to be unwanted and used, Quinn would just be another name on that ever-growing list.

Why would Quinn want to be with a fat, demanding, horny pregnant woman like me? Quinn was beautiful, confident, and kind-hearted, she could have anyone she ever wanted male or female so why would she choose to be with someone who had stretch marks, was slightly depressed, self-conscious, and a bitch?

Quinn really didn't have much responsibility, just the normal teenage stuff like trying to get into college and what not. Since she'd been kicked out of her parent's house she didn't have to do chores or get a job because Mr. Shue took good care of us, so why would she want to be tied down to a child?

I wondered how long she would put up with me, until the baby was born? Would she leave before that? Would she leave when Audrey was a toddler and wouldn't be able to remember her? The thought of being a mother had an uneasy feeling stirring in my belly, but the thought of being a single mother had me panicked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, holding my hand loosely. Whenever we walked, she would throw her arm over my shoulders and wrap her hand around my waist, now she barely held my hand.

"Why are we at this freak show?" I whispered, looking around at all of the disturbing artwork.

"This is the Andy Warhol, Rachel it's not freaky it's creative" she said, admiring a picture of a dismembered man.

"It's creeping me out" I shivered and moved closer to her warm body, only to have her walk away and look at the next exhibit. "Can we leave?" I asked.

"Why? Aren't you having fun?" she asked.

"No, and I know you aren't either. I know you want Audrey to be well-rounded and cultured, but we have plenty of time to expose her to new things Quinn we don't have to torture ourselves. I can think of a few things I'd rather be doing" I smirked as I ran my hand over her taunt rear.

"Let's just finish the tour" she said, dragging me behind her.

"No" I said, pulling back. "You mean to tell me that you'd rather stay here in this hot, stuffy, freak show than come home and have sex with me?" I asked, appalled.

"Rachel please quiet down, people are staring" she whispered.

"I knew it, you don't want me" I said scoffing. "I wouldn't want me either, who would want to be with the fat, emotionally unstable, abused girl?" I hissed.

"Rachel, you're being ridiculous and you're not fat for the millionth time" she said, pulling me off to a secluded corner.

"Well, I thought I was your girlfriend but it seems you're only interested in what a great incubus I am for _your _child" I snapped.

"_Our _child Rachel. Audrey is _our _child, we made her _together _out of love" she whispered harshly.

"Right I forgot we did that, it's been so long since we've actually _made love_" I spat. "You won't even touch me anymore".

"We were just together last night Rachel" she whined.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that's what you were aiming for since you treat me like I'm made of glass!" I yelled.

"I didn't want to be too rough on you, Audrey might be able to feel it" she shrugged.

"Right because you'd actually be able to hurt her, that's impossible Quinn you're not that big" I snorted.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of freak joke?" she asks as she took a step back.

"I don't know Quinn, it's not exactly normal for a girl to have a penis and impregnate their girlfriends" I said sarcastically.

"Is that what you think of me?" she asked with her head down.

I hated making her feel like this, I knew I was hurting her feelings and that she was hiding something from me but I was way too angry to stop. My hormones were raging and I could only focus my anger on one person and that unfortunately was her.

"Maybe if you weren't such a freak, I wouldn't be in this mess!" I yelled.

"I knew it" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Quinnie I didn't mean it" I said, throwing myself into her arms as soon as I said those hurtful words. "I love you so much, I really do. I love every part of you, I'm so so so sorry I just lost it for a second".

"It's okay baby, I know you're having a hard time controlling you hormones" she smiled softly as she wiped the tears, pouring down my face.

"I didn't mean it, I was just angry. I don't think that of you at all, I love you just the way you are and it's not your fault at all" I sobbed.

"I know baby, I know. Let's just go home" she said, wrapping her arms around me so lightly I could barely feel them.

I wanted her to wrap me in her arms and tell me everything's going to be okay. I wanted her to hold me and kiss me like she used to. I wanted our intimacy back, our intense love making not this feather light touch bullshit. I wanted Quinn, my BAMF girlfriend the one that threaten to cut off Jewfro's junk if he ever came near me again. The one that made me feel like a million dollars, not like glass waiting to be shattered. I wanted the HBIC, the one who barked orders at everyone and demanded respect. I wanted the sexy woman I fell in love with, the one that took me to the stars and back. I needed her back.

As soon as we got in the car, things changed. She didn't say a word to me and she brushed off my hand when I reached towards her.

"I don't think you're a freak Quinn, you know I love playing with little Quinnie" I said, reaching towards her crotch.

"Just stop Rach, please" she sighed frustrated.

"Quinn please" I whispered, but she never responded.

I spent the night on the couch that night. I refused to beg for her to touch me or even cuddle and I couldn't lay next to her without melting into her warm body. I knew she'd just reject me and move over to her side, so I decided not to torture myself.

I heard her soft footsteps making their way into the living room, so I pretended to be asleep. I couldn't face her rejection. I felt like elephant was back and was sitting on my chest, preventing me from breathing. The elephant that Steve brought when he hit me. The elephant that came out when my mother lied to me. The elephant that was there when Jesse cheated on me and when my 'friends' never bothered to call or check up on me. The elephant was back and he was smashing my heart into a million pieces.

"Goodnight Rachel, I love you so much" she whispered as she kissed my forehead gently. "I love you too baby girl" she said, rubbing my belly lightly.

As soon as she left, I burst into tears. I was used to crying silently, I'd done it after every single one of Steve's beatings so I didn't wake Shelby. I cried so hard, my entire body shook and I fell off the couch with a dull thud. I sat on the floor, rocking back and forth and wondering why god hated me. Why was my life so hard, every time something good happened I was left broken. I cried until I fell asleep on the hardwood floor beneath me.

_"She's so beautiful" I said, looking at my baby girl swaddled in blankets._

_"She's prefect" Quinn said, taking her out of my arms._

_"Where are you going?" I asked, watching as she walked away with my baby._

_"You didn't think I'd stay here did you?" she asked, rolling her eyes._

_"Quinn wait!" I yelled._

_"You killed our child Rachel, you didn't want her and now she's gone" she said, thrusting the bundle into my arms._

_"I didn't kill her, she's right here!" I said, pulling back the pink blanket only to be met with pale, cold, grey skin._

_"You let him kill our baby Rachel" she said softly. _

_"N-no, she was just alive a minute ago" I said, rubbing the cold baby's back trying to get her to breathe again._

_"I wanted to be with you Rachel, I loved you so much but you wouldn't let me help you. You should have called the police when I told you too"._

_"Don't leave us Quinn please" I sobbed._

_"There is no 'us' Rachel, she's gone and it's all your fault. I can't be with someone I don't love, you don't even deserve my love" she laughed manically._

_"Why are you doing this?" I cried, holding my baby's corpse tightly in my arms._

_"You disgust me Rachel and you're a bitch, I can do so much better than you" she said, walking away._

_"Quinn wait!" I yelled but she was gone._

_She left me, just like everyone else. _

_"I'm so sorry" I said, to the dead child in my arms. "I love you so much, I never meant to hurt you". _

_I had no one, not even my baby. Everyone had abandoned me, I didn't deserve to live._

_Suddenly I was on a ledge looking out. I could see my mother and Mr. Shue laughing together at the dinner table. They seemed so much happier without me in their lives. I could see Quinn walking down the halls surrounded by her friends, she was smiling brightly and being admired by everyone. Even Kurt and Mercedes looked better off._

_I stepped closer to the ledge about to jump when I heard her cry out to me. I turned around and was met with a beautiful little girl around the age of four._

_"Please don't leave me mommy" she said, holding her hands out to me._

_"Audrey?" I asked, admiring the girl's beauty. She was tiny like me, but had Quinn muscular build. She had dark blonde hair, intense hazel eyes, Quinn's button nose, and the cutest little brown freckles across her tanned skin. She was perfect in every way and I instantly fell in love with her._

_"Don't leave me" she said again._

_"I won't baby, I promise" I said walking towards her._

_I pulled the girl in my arms and breathed in her sweet smell, she was so small and innocent and I loved her with my whole heart. Before I could pick her up and carry her away she was snatched out of my arms._

_"No!" I yelled chasing after the figure who kidnapped my daughter._

_I felt like I was running forever, my lungs burned, my head was pounding, and my legs felt like they weighed a million pounds with each step I took. I was just about to round the corner when I ran smack into the figure._

_He was holding Audrey in his arms like a baby. She was scared, crying, and squirming around trying to break free._

_"Let her go" I demanded._

_"Such a pretty little girl, just like her mommy" he said stroking her hair as she cried._

_"Don't touch her" I snapped._

_"Why not? I bet she likes it, just like you did" he said, setting her down on the floor but holding her steady._

_"What're you talking about?" I said, reaching for my scared little girl._

_"You liked playing with me didn't you Rachel? You liked it rough you dirty little whore" he yelled, taking a step forward so I could see his face._

_"Steve" I gasped._

_"I'm still here Rachel, I haven't gotten my revenge yet" he said, snatching Audrey as he disappeared._

_The last thing I heard was the sound of my little girl screaming in fear as I screamed along with her._

"Rachel, please wake up sweetheart" Mr. Shue said, shaking me roughly.

I screamed loudly and sat straight up on the floor. "Where is she? Where's Audrey, she's alive right?" I yelled.

"Ssh Rachel, calm down you had a nightmare" he said, rubbing my sweaty back.

"N-no" I stuttered. "I saw her, he took her. He took my baby and Quinn left, she left me alone and told me my baby died and she didn't. She didn't die right?" I asked, begging him to tell me that she was alive.

"She's still here Rach, she's safe inside you" he said patting my belly.

"But he took her, he's going to hurt her too" I sobbed.

"It was all a dream sweetheart, try and breathe" he soothed.

"I c-can't" I chocked out.

"Come on deep breaths" he said gently.

I took one deep breathe in and felt the burn in my lungs. I felt like my heart had burst open and my lungs had shriveled up into raisins.

"There you go, keep breathing" he said, holding me in his lap.

"Thanks" I croaked after a half and hour.

"You okay now?" he asked, concerned filled his eyes.

"Yea, I'm good" I said, as he helped me back onto the couch.

"Why're you out here anyway?" he asked, pulling the blanket around me.

"Quinn and I had a fight" I sniffled.

"Okay" he said slowly. "So why're you the one on the couch? You're pregnant, you shouldn't be sleeping here".

"Because it's all my fault. I said some terrible things to her and I can't take it back" I cried.

"That's true you can't go back and fix things, but you shouldn't worry yourself over it. You and Quinn were meant to be together, whatever dispute you two had will be over by the end of the week" he smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Shue" I said yawning. "You always make me feel better".

"Goodnight Rachel" he said, kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes and began dreaming of my blonde haired angel again, this time I was holding hands in the park with Quinn while she was pushing our daughter in the stroller.

**Shelby P.O.V.**

"Rachel" I whispered, shaking her lightly. "Come on baby girl wake up" I said, pushing her hair back from her face.

"No, go away" she moaned and rolled over.

"You're being ridiculous Rachel, if you keep this up we'll be late" Quinn said, yanking the blankets back.

Neither girls had gotten any sleep last night because of Rachel's morning sickness. Quinn was extremely irritable and Rachel was sick and exhausted and they had spent the majority of the evening arguing. Rachel had even slept on the couch which couldn't have been comfortable at all.

"It's only 6:30!" Rachel yelled, sitting up.

"Exactly, that's what time you always get up. Come on we're going for a run, we haven't gone in forever. Fresh air will be good for you, and I'm sure Audrey wants you to get up and feed her" Quinn said, grabbing Rachel's hands and pulling her up.

"Easy Quinn" I said, noticing the way Rachel was swaying back and forth. "Why don't you go get ready and I'll help Rachel get cleaned up" I suggested.

"Alright, see you in a minute baby" she said, kissing Rachel's sweaty forehead before leaving the room.

As soon as Quinn left, Rachel sprinted towards and bathroom and began heaving.

"Deep breaths baby girl, let it out" I said, rubbing her lower back.

"Ouch" she moaned, clutching her stomach as tears streamed down her face.

"It'll be over soon" I whispered, tying her thick hair back in a ponytail.

"When?" she sobbed. "Quinn doesn't understand, she doesn't realize that I'm sick all the time. She keeps trying to drag me here and there and getting me to do things and I can't handle it".

"Do you want me to talk to her?" I asked. I knew Quinn was driving Rachel crazy these past few days. She never left her alone for more than five minutes and she was constantly taking Rachel out and buying her things for the baby. She wouldn't let her out of her sight for a minute and she refused to let Rachel do anything for herself.

"I don't understand why she's acting this way, she's being way too overprotective and it's overbearing. I feel like she's trying to suffocate me, it's unhealthy and she's stressing me out" she cried.

"Don't cry baby girl, take deep breaths" I said, rubbing her hair as she sobbed in my arms.

"I can't live like this anymore" she cried. "She yelled at me yesterday because I was playing volleyball, it was gym class what else am supposed to do?".

"She's just worried about you that's all, you have to remember that you're responsible for another life now Rachel. You are carrying a child, one that is living, breathing, and feeling. If you put too much stress on yourself the baby will be able to feel that" I said, rubbing her back.

"I'm only fourteen weeks into this pregnancy, we still have months to go. If she's like this now, how is she going to be when you can actually see and feel the baby? Or what about when it actually comes? Will she smother it?" she panicked.

"Rachel honey, you need to calm down" I said, trying to get her breath normally. "How about you take a day off from school today and we have a nice girls day" I said.

"No. I can't miss any days I'll already miss a few when the baby's born, I can't risk it" she moaned as she heaved into the toilet.

"Fine, you stay in here I'll call the school. You need a day off honey, you're exhausted"

"No, please you can't leave me here alone!" she said. After everything Rachel has been through, bring left alone was her weakness. She'd rather deal with Quinn and her overbearing ways then ask for a day apart.

"I'll call off, they can get that pathetic excuse for a substitute to cover my class" I said, think of the blonde immature temporary teacher. Seriously, who takes a group of students to Taco Bell? At least Rachel had enough sense to stay back, although I have a feeling it was because she can't stand the smell of ground meat.

"But I like Ms. Holliday, she sang a duet with me the other day" she said, resting her face against the toilet seat.

"How about we sleep in, go get our nails done, and go get you some new clothes?" she asked.

"I don't want to go shopping, Quinn's been dragging me to the mall everyday after school" she whined.

"Yes but you've been baby shopping, we're going shopping for you. Besides, you can't tell me that your jeans aren't tight I can tell by the way you sit down that you can't breathe" I laughed.

"It's not funny! You're horrible, why are you making fun of me?" she shrieked as she ran into her room.

I tried my hardest to contain my laughter as she buried herself underneath her covers and pouted like a 6 year old. After Rachel's meltdown in the store, we had to be extremely careful about what we said. She was overly sensitive and even mentioning her weight or how much she was eating would send her into a crying fit. I remember the look on Will's face when he made a comment about her eating four pieces of lasagna last night. She started yelling and saying that she couldn't help what she ate because 'Audrey' was hungry and turning her into a human vacuum cleaner. She then proceeded to huff and storm up the steps until I announced that I had made chocolate cheesecake for dessert.

"Rachel honey, don't be upset I wasn't making fun of you" I said, trying to pry the comforter away from her.

"Yes you were, you think I don't know how tight my clothes are? I'm probably suffocating my baby!" she yelled.

"First of all that's impossible and secondly, why haven't you bought some maternity clothes?" I asked.

"Because if I do then it's real" she said softly.

"Well of course it's real honey"

"No, like she's really in there. I can ignore it because I can't see her or feel her, but she is really there. If I buy new clothes that makes it real and then she's real. She's growing inside me and that scares me" she said, pointing to her slightly rounded stomach.

"I know honey, the concept of being a mother is terrifying. The good news is there's this little thing called maternal instinct, call me crazy but I think Quinn's got it down pact" I laughed.

"She's just so carefree about it and I can't stop worrying over it. What if I mess her up or drop her? What if she hates me, or worse, what if she doesn't like my singing? There's so many things I worry about and I'm not ready to face any of them. I'm not ready to be a mom yet" she cried.

"Yes you are Rachel, you know why?" I asked as she shook her head. "This is why" I said, opening up her locket. One side had Quinn's name engraved and the other had a cut out picture of Audrey at 12 weeks. "Because you love your baby and you love Quinn unconditionally and that's all that matters" I said.

"Do you not love me unconditionally?" she asked.

"Of course I do Rachel"

"Then how did we end up in this mess? Why are we living with my spanish teacher? Why can't we have a house to ourselves? Sometimes I think that it's because you messed up that I'm pregnant. If you would've gotten rid of him, I would never have left and I would never have gotten pregnant. It's all your fault, my life is over" she chocked out.

"Is that how you feel Rachel?" I asked, completely stunned. "Do you regret meeting Quinn and getting pregnant with a baby that you love more than life itself?" I asked.

I knew Rachel was still upset over the whole 'Steve' situation, and it didn't help that he was still out there, but I also knew that Rachel had forgiven me. No mother wants their daughter to have a child as a teenager, especially when they know from experience how hard it can be. I'm not happy that Rachel is in this situation and I know this will only make her dreams harder to accomplish, but I know that she is strong and if anyone deserves to have their dreams come true, it's her.

"No" she whispered, shaking her head slowly.

"Then tell me what's wrong" I said.

"I'm scared" she said simply.

"I know honey, I know I'm not the world's greatest mother after everything we've been through, but I do know a little about taking care of an infant" I said.

"You don't understand" she said, grabbing my hands. "I'm terrified of failing, both in life and as a mother. What if I never make it? What if I can't graduate college because the baby takes up too much time? What if I can't get a job? What of Quinn decides one day that she doesn't want this? What girl wants to give up their life at 18 to raise a baby?" she asked. "There are so many things that can go wrong, what if I can't stop them from happening?".

"College will be difficult Rachel, there's no doubting that and Audrey will take up the majority of your time. But once you graduate and you _will_graduate, you can get any job you want. You may not make it on broadway, there's never a guarantee even if you didn't have a baby. And you're crazy if you think that Quinn would ever leave you or her child. Sometimes I think she meant to get you pregnant just to keep you from leaving her" I laughed. "The girl is crazy about you, trust me she's not going anywhere" I said.

"You mean it?" she said, wiping her tired red eyes.

"It's the truth" I smiled.

"I've just been feeling really insecure about this whole pregnancy. I want to talk to Quinn, but she just seems so calm and relaxed about everything. The only thing that seems to concern her is the baby's health. It's like she doesn't think about the consequences and how much we're giving up to raise this baby. We'll both have to get jobs to pay for daycare and be a full time student. We'll have to get an apartment because we can't keep Audrey in a dorm. Everything is about to change and I don't think she realizes it" she sniffled.

"If you ever need to talk Rachel, you know I'm here. I think you should tell Quinn how you're feeling, odds are she's nervous as hell too" I laughed.

"Thanks mom" she said, hugging me tightly.

"Pretty soon you won't be able to hug anyone, Audrey's gonna be too big" I laughed.

"I really can't wait to feel her move. I'm scared that it'll make it seem more real, but I want to meet her I love her so much. Sometimes I think I'm just imagining her" she said, rubbing her belly.

"She's there alright" I laughed. "Who else is making you retch at three in the morning?".

"Don't remind me, I thought that stuff was over in the second trimester" she moaned.

"It usually is, but everyone's different. Speaking of which, when are you planning on telling your friends?" I asked.

"I don't know, whenever I start showing?" she shrugged.

"Well that'll be in a few days" I laughed as she frowned. "You're fourteen weeks, she's bound to make an appearance at some point".

"I know I can't wait, I just really don't want to get fat" she pouted.

"Well my dear, you can either frown and pout about it, or you can embrace it. How about we go get a fabulous new wardrobe, one that allows my granddaughter to breathe" I laughed.

"Okay, but can I go back to sleep? I'm exhausted" she said, laying down.

"Sure baby girl, I'll go make us a nail appointment" I said, tucking her in.

"I love you mom" she whispered.

"I love you too baby girl" I said, kissing her forehead.

**Quinn P.O.V.**

I sat outside my door and listened to my girlfriend cry to her mother. I felt terrible for making her feel this way, it was all my fault. I sat outside the door and cried until Shelby came out.

"Rachel's gonna take a day off, she's not feeling well" she said, pulling me up.

"Oh, okay" I said, trying to dry my tears.

"I don't know what you heard, but Rachel loves you very much she's just having a hard time dealing with everything that's all" she said.

"I know" I said, squaring my shoulders. "She's just afraid of getting fat, I'm not worried".

"Right" she said. "Well, you better head off, you don't want to be late".

"Okay, tell Rachel I love her" I said, walking away. "Tell Audrey too" I said over my shoulder.

I ran down the steps and jumped into Rachel's car since my parents had confiscated mine when they kicked me out. I wondered if they even knew where I was living? Did they even care? Did they know they had a grandchild on the way? I continued to think about them until I felt the hot tears pour down my face. I couldn't believe I was crying over them, my hippocratic homophobic parents.

I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the house that had comforted me ever since I've started high school. I strolled up the steps and banged on the door until it opened.

"What the hell are you doing here Q, it's like 4:00 in the morning" Santana moaned.

"It's almost 7:30, why aren't you awake yet?" I asked, pushing my way into her tiny house. The Lima Heights Adjacent, wasn't exactly the greatest part of Ohio.

"Me and Britts were planning on ditching today to get our freak on" she said, dragging herself into the kitchen.

"Blow her off, I need your help" I said, sitting down at the counter.

"The midget driving you crazy with her baby hormones?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Rachel's been quite reasonable".

"Oh, she trying to jump your bones or something? I heard preggo women get like that, all horny and shit" she laughed.

"I think she hates me" I whispered.

"What'd you do? Forget her pickles? Tell her that she was gaining weight? Did she catch you whacking off?" she cackled.

"No" I hissed. "I knocked her up" I yelled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but I'm serious. I don't think Rachel loves me anymore".

"That in itself is funny. Rachel is head over fucking heels for you Q anyone can see that. She tuned down the entire student body to be with you, hell I even offered to show her a good time" she shrugged.

"It's all my fault though, I've ruined her life" I said.

"Please, the dwarf loves you more than life itself. I can tell by the way she walks that she's totally in love with your spawn too" she said.

"She was crying this morning, she was so upset she almost had an anxiety attack. We didn't get any sleep last night because she had really bad morning sickness so we're both miserable, but I think I've really screwed up San" I cried.

"How so?" she asked, setting out two mugs for some hot chocolate.

"She's been feeling really insecure lately about being pregnant and I don't know how to help her. She's having problems with her weight and the idea of being a mother terrifies her. Part of me thinks that she doesn't want this and that down deep, she doesn't want to have this baby. She's been yelling a lot lately and saying some pretty hurtful things, I know she doesn't mean them and it's just her hormones, but I'm having second thoughts" I explained.

"Look Q, I'm not trying to take her side or anything but I'd blame you too. It's not your fault she's pregnant, she's just as much to blame and she is the one who accepted you into her life, knowing about your condition, but I can understand where she's coming from" she says, pouring the steaming hot water into the cups.

"I've been trying to take her shopping to buy things for Audrey, to show her that having a baby is a good thing but this only seems to make it worse. She thinks I'm going to smother the baby, I know I'm a tad possessive but I'd never go that far" I said, shaking my head quickly.

"I don't think she meant physically Q, more like metaphorically. You are extremely territorial and overprotective, Rachel and her midget fetus are yours and instead of explaining to her how you're feeling, you're smothering her" she shrugged.

"And how exactly am I feeling oh wise one" I snapped.

"You're scared shitless" she snorted.

"I am not, I am more than ready to be a mother and have a baby with Rachel. I know it'll be difficult, but as long as we're together we can do anything. I love Audrey more than life itself and I can't wait until she's here, Rachel and I are going to be great parents" I said surely.

"So you're telling me that at 18 years old you're ready to completely give up your life and raise another one?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, I am ready for that responsibility" I nodded.

"So you're ready to hand over your pom-poms for baby bottles and smelly diapers? Are you ready for sleepless nights, covered in baby drool? Are you ready to argue with Rachel over what pre-school she goes to and if she's making the right friends? Or what about if she gets enough proteins or if she's gonna eat that vegan shit like Rachel? Is she gonna be a ballerina or a cheerleader? Soccer or softball? What if she's a trouble maker and you can't seem to keep her in line? What if she's gay? How are you two going to afford everything she'll need? College is expensive, what if she doesn't have the brains for a scholarship what do you do than? There's so many things that go along with raising a child Q. It's not just open legs, insert cock, wait nine months, and bam here's your little angel!" she yelled.

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped. "I've been trying to work these things our with Rachel, but she's been so upset and unreasonable".

"That's because she's being rational Quinn, Rachel is seeing every aspect of parenthood and she has every right to be scared. You're running from it, you've blocked out every possible challenge that you might face and choose to focus on the good things instead".

"You're wrong, you have no idea how I'm feeling" I said sadly.

"Let me guess" she said rolling her eyes. "Instead of thinking about the lack of sleep you'll be getting due to your screaming infant, you're trying to sex her up each night that way you won't know what you're tired from, sex or the baby. But you're not touching her like you usually do because you're paranoid and you think you're hurting the baby which is probably pissing Rachel off to no end because she really wants you to fuck her brains out and you're doing the opposite. You're also dragging her to 'kid friendly environments' like the park or the museum, that way you can prove to her that you guys can handle having a baby and how great it's going to be when you should be at home rubbing her feet. You probably bring home some disgustingly cute outfit everyday for her to coo over that way when she comes and you two are at each other's necks because of how stressed you are, you can fuss over how adorable she is and push aside your anger" she said, smiling as my face got redder and redder. "So tell me Quinnie, did I hit the nail on the spot or what?" she said cockily.

"Yes" I sighed in defeat.

"By forcing all these things on Rachel, you are in fact overwhelming her. She needs to know that you're just as scared as she is, not that you're okay with this. She needs support, not someone who pushes aside their emotions. When Rachel first came to McKinley, she was nothing but a hot body. She had no personality and other than being a bitch and a flirt, she was empty. As soon as you two hooked up everything changed. That fake smile was gone and she looked happy, she didn't just have followers she had real friends and that's all because of you. If anything, Rachel owes her support but that's no the case. You need to be honest with her and tell her how you feel before you push her too far" she said as I burst into tears for the millionth time.

"I'm so scared" I sobbed. "I'm scared that we'll drift apart after Audrey grows older. I love her already and I know I'll never regret having her, but I really wish we would have waited a few years. I want to be with Rachel and I know she's my soulmate, but what if this breaks us? Teen parents never stay together and I don't want to loose Rachel. I just wanted to be strong for her, to show her that I'll never leave her or the baby ever. I'm scared that she'll resent me for getting her pregnant because she won't get her dream and it'll be my fault. If I wasn't such a freak none of this would've ever happened. If my parents hadn't been so fucking careless and realized that their daughter needed them, then maybe I wouldn't be so insecure but I am. Rachel filled the whole in my heart when I fell in love with her, but each day we argue over the baby I can feel it opening back up".

We sat there for what felt like hours with me pouring my heart out and Santana consoling me and giving me advice. We may have tried to beat each other out for queen bee at one point, but I knew she only had my best interests in mind.

"I feel like she's so delicate now because I know how scared she is. I feel like it's my fault that she's in this mess, I never wanted to hurt her".

"How are you hurting her?" she asked.

"I've ruined her future and tied her to a baby that she's not ready for. Every time I'm with her I feel guilty, like I'm hurting her even more by touching her. I don't want to pull away from her, not being next to her kills me but I feel so bad" I said.

"You feel better now?" she asked after I completely soaked her shirt with my tears.

"No, but I do feel relieved. I'll feel better after I talk to Rachel about all of this and let her know how I really feel. I hate hiding things from her, especially my feelings" I sighed.

"You're welcome" she said, running her hands through my hair in a comforting yet friendly way.

"So what's going on with you and Britt, she's dating Artie but still screwing you?" I asked.

"Yea, I've convinced her that's it's not cheating since I'm a girl and what not" she shrugged as we sipped our drinks.

"That's terrible Santana, you're making her cheat on Artie he's our friend" I said.

"No, he's Rachel's friend not mine and I'm not forcing her into anything she comes to me" she said, shaking her head.

"Still, I can't imagine how I'd feel if Rachel cheated on me. I love her so much and I'm pretty sure Artie loves Brittany and he'll be devastated if he finds out" I said.

"Look I know okay, but don't I deserve to be happy too?" she asked.

"I though you and Puck had something going on?" I asked.

"Yea, before he dumped me for Zises" she snarled.

"So what about you and Sam? I heard you guys went to Breadstix together the other day, how was that?" I asked, noticing the way she blushed when I mentioned his name.

"Yea, it was pretty good he's a cool guy I guess" she shrugged.

"Oh, just a cool guy" I said, nudging her shoulder.

"Yea, it was cool but I couldn't stop staring at his lips. He has the biggest 'trouty mouth' in the freaking world" she exclaimed.

"Wow that's real mature" I laughed.

"Hey, you can't come in my house and tease me" she said. "Let's go" she said, grabbing my hand.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"To go get your midget and your demon spawn back" she said, starting her car.

"Rachel is not a midget and my daughter's name is Audrey" I said.

"Whatever" she said, driving towards the mall.

**Rachel P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling well rested and relieved. Shelby had made us a hair and nail appointment, so after a relaxing spa day we headed to the mall where we spent the day laughing and buying new clothes.

I knew things between Quinn and I were still on edge, but the only thing on my mind was the tiny baby growing inside me and how I couldn't wait to meet her. I was still scared of being a mother, but knowing that I'd have a baby that would love me no matter what calmed that nerve.

"Alright Rachel, it's time to face the inevitable" she said, dragging me into a maternity store.

"Oh my god!" I yelled in horror as she held up a pair of jeans with an elastic waist. "No, no, no absolutely not" I said shaking my head.

"Oh come on Rach, you're not going to be able to button anything and in a few months you won't even have a waistline. Nobody will know you're wearing them, they'll just look like regular pants" she said.

"I refuse to wear anything that will embarrass my daughter. I don't want her looking back at the pictures and seeing how horribly I was dressed. If I can't wear anything without elastic then I just won't wear pants at all. Summer's coming, I'll just wear dresses" I stated.

"Just one pair Rachel, please" she begged.

"No, let's go look at the dresses".

The store actually had some really cute dresses and I ended up buying nine empire waisted dresses that would fit me during and after my pregnancy. The dress had enough room to allow my bump to grow without smashing Audrey and they were completely my style. I hoped that Audrey took after my fashion sense. I loved the way Quinn dressed, her boho chic style was cute but I wanted Audrey to be a little fashion diva and I'm sure with mine and Kurt's help she's be set.

"What do you want for lunch? Chinese or Italian?" she asked, surveying the food in the food court.

"Actually, I was hoping we could go to that mexican restaurant down the street" I said.

"Sure, sounds great" she said. "Do you have a craving for tacos?" she asked.

"No, but I think Audrey wants something spicy" I said, rubbing my belly. There wasn't a bump there yet, just a flabby stomach where my abs used to be but I knew she could hear me talking about her even if it was impossible.

"Okay, I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll meet you in the car" she said, walking towards the restroom signs.

"Kay" I said, heading towards the exit.

I was making my way out when I spotted an extremely attractive girl in a store. I instantly found myself become aroused at the girl and I couldn't even see her face. She was tall, thin, and blonde with smooth creamy white skin. She looked so much like-

"Quinn?" I whispered to myself. What the hell was Quinn doing in a jewelry store with Santana of all people? Was she seriously cheating on me? I instantly felt heartbroken. This was why she's been pulling away, she's been fucking Lopez the whole time. I felt my emotions change at rapid speed and I couldn't control them.

I was angry, pissed, heartbroken, sad, furious, broken, but most of all empty. I thought Quinn was different and that she'd never leave me. I thought we'd be together forever and that she was the love of my life.

I watched hopelessly as she held up a pair of sparkling diamond earrings against Santana's ears. One hand instinctively dropped to my belly while the other gripped the necklace she had given me.

She told me that I had I her heart, I guess she'd taken it back and gave it to the school's whore. I knew why Quinn would choose Santana over me. She was smart, pretty, skinny, confident, and had huge boobs, what's there not to like? At lease she upgraded, I'd hate if she cheated on me with someone who wasn't worth it.

I decided not to torture myself anymore and leave. I'd give Quinn one chance to confess and to break my heart before I'd let her go. If she didn't want to be with me then so be it, I was used to the abandonment. However, I would not let her leave Audrey. I will never let anyone walk out on my daughter or let her ever fell empty and alone. I wanted her to be happy and she deserved to have someone as great as Quinn in her life. I stopped on the way out and looked at a little pink sleeper that had 'Mommy's Angel" on it. I went in the store and bought the sleeper in every color it came in. I wanted her to know that I loved her no matter what happened between Quinn and I and that she was my angel.

**Quinn P.O.V.**

Shopping with Santana was fun and a huge stress reliever. I had found the perfect pair of diamond stud earrings for Rachel and I know she'd love them. I'd cook her dinner, apologize, give her the earrings, and have amazing mind blowing sex until we passed out in each other's arms.

I had just convinced Mr. Shue and Shelby to leave so Rachel and I could work things out. Of course they agreed under the notion that I don't upset Rachel even more and that we settle our differences.

Currently I was making her favorite pasta dish while Rachel was napping. Shelby had taken her shopping and to get her hair done and she was apparently worn out afterwards. I had just set the table when she stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing at her tired eyes.

"Hey baby" I said, placing the hot food on the table.

"Hi" she said softly. "Is this for us? Where's my mom and Mr. Shue?" she asked.

"They went out tonight, I was hoping we could get a chance to talk" I said, pulling her over to her seat.

"Okay" she said, as I pulled out her chair.

"You're hair looks amazing, did you and Shelby have fun?" I asked.

"Yea, I was a little nervous about cutting it at first but I needed a change" she shrugged as she ran her fingers through it.

"Well I love it" I said, kissing her chastely.

Her hair was the same length and fell between her shoulder blades, but instead of her thick natural curls it was straighten, sleek, and shiny. The front had been layered and she was now sporting some fringe. The bangs shaped her face and made her big brown eyes pop out even more than usual.

"Thanks" she murmured.

"Okay, I know things have been a little rough on us and I think we're really letting the stress of the baby get to us" I said as she nodded in agreement. "I think we just need to say what's on our minds and decide how we're going to raise Audrey to be a responsible, independent person".

Before I could say anymore, Rachel burst into tears. I could tell she'd be crying earlier, possibly all day and she looked absolutely heartbroken.

"If you're going to leave then just go Quinn, I can't take this anymore. Just go, leave like everyone else did you won't hurt my feelings. I'll take care of Audrey and I promise I'll tell her about you, but don't sit here and pretend to love us when I know you don't" she sobbed.

I sat there with my mouth wide open in shock, why did she think I was going to leave her?

"Baby, what're you talking about I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you forever, you're it Rachel you're the one I want to be with" I said.

"Stop lying!" she yelled. "You don't love me, you won't even touch me. You don't want to cuddle anymore, you don't even shower with me anymore. You think I'm disgusting don't you? I have scars all over my body and I'm fat, admit it you want someone better that's why you were with Santana today isn't it? You don't want to be tied to me or have the responsibility of raising this baby with me so just go" she whispered.

I've never seen someone look so empty and broken before and it broke my heart. I stood up from the table, kneeled down in front of her, and wrapped my arms tightly around her, burying my face in her chest.

"I'm so sorry baby, I had no idea you felt that way. I love you so much and I'ld never leave you or the baby. You guys are my world and there is nothing wrong with you Rachel, you're so beautiful baby inside and out" I cried.

"Then why are you pulling away Quinn, why won't you talk to me? You've been driving me insane these past couple weeks and all I've wanted was for my girlfriend to talk to me, but you didn't. Instead you turned into some crazy obsessive person who treated me like I was broken" she said. Her voice was raspy and her eyes were full of tears. I could see how distressed she was and it was all my fault.

"Because I'm scared Rachel, I'm absolutely terrified of having this baby" I admitted.

"So am I Quinn, but I didn't go crazy over it!" she yelled.

"But I'm supposed to be the man Rachel. I'm the one that put the baby in there I'm supposed to be the strong one, the one who provides for you and Audrey. Not the one who cowers away in fear. I didn't want to show you that I was afraid, I wanted to be strong for you but I didn't know how" I sobbed.

"Why didn't you just tell me Quinn, I'm scared too we could've faced it together" she said.

"I'm so sorry" I cried.

"It's okay" she said, holding me closely. "Just please don't pull away Quinn, I love you too much. If you leave I won't survive. You have to talk to me" she begged.

"I won't leave you baby, I'm here. Don't think for a second that I won't be here for you. I'll never abandon you baby, you are my everything" I said.

"Thank you" she whispered as she pushed her tear stained face against mine.

"I love you" I whispered, kissing away all her salty tears.

"We love you too" she whispered back.

We sat for a while, holding each other before Rachel's stomach growled loudly. I laugh as her face reddened with embarrassment and she brushed it off, telling me to feed her and her unborn child before she unleashed the wrath of her pregnancy hormones. I immediately stopped laughing and began scooping food onto her plate. Rachel's mood swings were scary enough, I didn't need her getting pissed at me for starving her.

"I can't believe you thought I'd rather be with Santana than you" I laughed as I handed her the last dish from the table.

"She's prettier than me and she's not getting fat like I am. Santana's emotionally stable, you don't have to worry about her breaking down or having nightmare about her abuser" she whispered.

"She's also my best friend and a bitch" I laughed. "I don't want anyone else but you Rachel, you're perfect don't ever think otherwise" I whispered, kissing her neck gently.

"Then why were you at the jewelry store with her?" she asked, tears threatening to spill from her chocolate eyes from the millionth time today.

"She was helping me" I said, taking out the little box in my pocket. "It's nothing special, but I thought it would cheer you up" I said handing it to her, making sure that was the right box.

I bought two things for Rachel today, one was the earrings and one was to be saved for a later date. When everything was perfect and all the drama was behind us, I would give her the other box and hope to god that she'd say yes.

"Quinn, you didn't have to really" she said, pushing it back towards me. "We should be saving our money for Audrey".

"Relax baby, this is something from me to you. You already have my heart" I said, running my fingers over the shiny, sliver locket. "And now you have my soul as well" I said, opening the box to the sparkly stud earrings. "Do you like them?" I asked as she squealed and jumped around.

"Yes, they're beautiful Quinn. I'll wear them all the time, I promise" she said, clutching the box to her chest.

I laughed as she squealed some more and ran her fingers over the shiny metal. I guess diamonds really were a girl's best friend. I followed her into our bedroom where she carefully put them into her ears and admired them. I wrapped my hands around her curvy waist, and planted soft kisses up and down her neck, nipping roughly at the skin beneath my teeth. It had been way too long since I've been with Rachel like this and I needed her. I needed to touch, lick, taste, and feel every each of her as soon as possible.

I pulled her hair to the side and sucked greedily on her neck, leaving bruises behind. I listened as she moaned and melted into my body, making my arousal grow even harder. I bucked my hips into her back and placed hot open mouthed kisses over her swollen breasts.

"Please Quinn" she whispered.

"Please what Rachel?" I said, pulling the shirt over her head and moaning when she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Please Quinn, make love to me" she gasped, as I continued kissing over her breasts and sucking on her darkened nipples hungrily.

"Oh Quinn, it's been so long" she moaned as I kneaded and massaged the sensitive flesh beneath my fingertips.

"Too fucking long baby" I grunted as I untied the drawstrings on my Cheerios sweatpants, watching as they fell down her legs and exposed her soaked cotton panties.

I loved when Rachel wore my clothes. Seeing her in my jacket did crazy things to me, but knowing that she was hot and wet beneath my pants, made me growl with possessiveness.

I kissed and licked my way down her body, inhaling the sweet smell of her arousal before pulling down her underwear, hooking her leg over my shoulder, and diving between her folds. I lapped at her opening, drinking up all her juices before sucking hard on her clit.

I continued to abuse the little nub, while watching as my girl fell apart screaming profanities, the lord's name, and lots and lots of 'oh fuck Quinn'. The last one was always my favorite.

I reached my hands up and palmed her breasts, moaning as she held them there tightly, grinding my fingers into her skin. I licked up all her come and pressed one last kiss on her swollen clit before standing up, shedding my clothes and taking her in my arms.

I attacked her mouth with my tongue and moaned as we danced together, fighting for dominance when we both knew that nobody would win. I let my arms skim down her body, marveling in the smooth skin I found covered in a thin layer of sweat. I felt her small hands work their way down my body and grab my stiff cock.

"Quinn" she murmured as she nipped at that soft spot behind my ear.

I picked her up, groaning as her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and her arms locked behind my neck. I leaned her against the wall for support, placed one last chaste kiss to her swollen pink lips, and began thrusting into her at a relentless pace. I didn't waste anytime, I wanted to get us both off as quickly as possible, it had been way too long since I've been with her like this.

"Oh god..yes Quinn..harder..you're amazing I love you so much" she panted as I pounded into her.

The only sound in the room was the sound of wet flesh slapping together loudly and Rachel's back banging off the wall. I could tell by the way she was moaning and grunting that she liked it rough and I wasn't hurting her like I thought I would. She was so wet and that always turned me on, but feeling her hot walls clamp around me sent me over the edge. I reached down and flicked her protruding clit furiously as I pumped into her, releasing ropes of hot come inside her as I screamed her name in ecstasy.

As soon as I let myself go, she began tugging on my ponytail as her muscles gripped me tightly milking me for all I was worth. I collapsed against her, using the wall to support us both. I looked up into her hooded eyes and felt my cock hardened again underneath the fluttering of her pussy.

I carried her to the bed, her wet sex still impaled on my cock as I laid her down. I kept myself inside her as I gently kissed her face and neck, massaging her breasts and pinching the nipples that stood straight up, begging for attention. I pushed the sweaty bangs off her forehead and kissed her passionately, thrusting slowly into her.

"I love you so much baby" I moaned as she lifted her hips to meet mine and the skin of our pelvises brushed together.

"I love you too Quinn" she panted as we rocked together.

"You feel so good baby, I love being inside you" I moaned as I felt her tighten. I knew she was close, but I wanted to prolong this feeling as long as possible.

I stopped my thrusting and pulled out of her slowly, leaving the head inside. I began swirling my hips around looking for the special spot that made her scream. Once I found it, I slowly pushed back in, fucking her with slow deep thrusts making sure to hit that spot over and over again. I laid my body on top of hers, kissing her fiercely as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tightly against her. We've never been closer than in this moment and I couldn't stop the tears the leaked down my face.

"You're so beautiful Quinn" she said, she groaned wiping my tears with her thumbs.

"So are you baby" I whispered, kissing her passionately.

I suddenly felt my insides tighten before I exploded, coating her insides with my semen. The clenching and intensity of her orgasm brought me to climax again and I felt my body shaking violently as the stars behind my eyes burst and my world went black. I had never felt anything so intense before and I realized it was because of the strong feelings I had for the panting brunette beneath me.

I slowly slid myself out of her, shivering as she clenched her muscles around me with the after shocks of her orgasm. I laid down next to her and pulled her sweaty quivering body into mine. We both lay there in silence, feeling nothing but pure bliss. I looked into her eyes and kissed her gently before falling asleep with her pressed tightly against me.

**Rachel P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning feeling extremely sore, but extremely happy and loved. I opened my eyes to find Quinn staring down at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey baby" she said, kissing my dry lips.

"Morning" I yawned, stretching my sore muscles.

"You feeling okay?" she asked, rubbing my belly.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" I asked, trailing my fingers over her sternum.

"No morning sickness?" she asked in disbelief.

"I guess not, I think you cured me" I laughed, snuggling into her side.

"Mm, good I hate seeing you get sick" she sighed as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I moaned as her fingernails scratched my scalp and wrapped my arms around her slim body.

"We have to get up, you can't fall asleep now Rach" she giggled as I cuddled into her.

"But I'm tired" I grumbled as I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing my aching body to go back to my peaceful slumber next to Quinn.

"It's monday Rach, we have school" she mumbled.

"Don't wanna go" I pouted.

"If we don't go, then how are we going to get Audrey to go? We have to be responsible Rach, if we can't even get outta bed how's Audrey supposed to? We have to be good role models or we'll have a lazy child" she said.

"That was low" I mumbled.

"Come on let's go, don't you have some new dresses to wear? I'm sure you've been dying to show Kurt your hair" she said, poking me in the side.

"Ugh fine, but you have to shower with me" I smiled.

"Fine, but no funny business" she said, pulling back the blankets, exposing her naked body.

I watched as her muscles rippled beneath her skin as she got the towels ready for our bath. Her skin was smooth and creamy and I could feel the heat pooling between my legs already. I watched as she took her shiny blonde hair out of it's ponytail and shook it free letting it fall softly around her face. I sat up and ran my hands over my breasts as she bent over to pick up her robe, her semi-hard cock hanging freely between her legs. I couldn't believe how big and thick she was and it wasn't even erect. I was sure Quinn was bigger than all the boys at McKinley and could probably last longer than them too. I found myself staring at her extra appendage longingly, wondering how in the world it fit inside me. I licked my lips and stared as she slowly stood up and made her way over to me.

"Someone's a little horny" she giggled, pointing at my clouded eyes, erect nipples, and glistening sex.

"I can't help it, watching you move around like that. You are so damn sexy" I said, kissing her hotly on the mouth.

"Mmhmm, I saw you checking me out" she smirked. "You were looking at my lady cock".

"Y-yes" I stammered, embarrassed.

"You want it don't you" she said, teasing me.

"Uh..yea" I moaned as she pinched my nipple.

"You want to taste it, don't you?" she asked, leading me into the shower.

"Please" I nodded.

"Say it Rachel" she growled.

"I want your cock Quinn" I said, dropping to my knees under the warm water.

"Fuck Rachel" she hissed as I sucked her into my mouth.

I always thought the idea of giving a blow-job was disgusting and degrading, but the minute I tasted Quinn's cock I was addicted. The salty taste combined with the smooth feel of her on my tongue was hypnotizing and the way she grunted and struggled to keep self-control made me feel sexy. Knowing that I could make her completely lose control like that gave me confidence and I sucked harder, watching as she became a complete babbling mess.

"Oh god" she moaned, throwing her head back against the shower walls.

I swirled my tongue over the sensitive skin underneath the head and massaged her balls in my hand. I gave her 'girls' a firm squeeze and laughed as she yelped and jerked her hips forward causing her to hit the back of my throat. I knew how badly she wanted to thrust into my mouth. I really hated it when she did that, but I knew it pleased her. It didn't hurt me thanks to a my nonexistent gag reflex, but I hated feeling rushed. I wanted to pleasure Quinn slowly and make the feeling last forever. Giving her head gave me a high and I wanted to ride it out as long as possible.

"God baby..you're so good at this..uh" she groaned as I deep throated her.

I looked up at her face screwed up in pleasure and released her with a pop.

"What're you doing? Don't stop now baby please I was just about to come" she begged.

"I know" I said, sitting back on my haunches. "Go ahead" I said opening my mouth wide.

"You're amazing" she said, tangling her hands in my hair before sliding her length into my mouth and pumping furiously.

I took deep breaths through my nose and watched as she fell apart above me. I could feel her dick sliding down my throat and I prayed she wasn't damaging my vocal chords. I reached one hand up to rub her taught pink nipples while using the other to press on her perineum.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed. "That feels so good".

In order to be prepared for anything, I've done exclusive research on how to please a man or Quinn in my case and I wanted to show her a few of my new tricks.

I continued applying pressure on her prostate, hoping to stimulate her even farther and judging the pre-cum drizzling down my throat and loud moans and pants, she was liking it. I could tell she was close by the way she was twitching and jerking uncontrollably and since I really didn't want to swallow her come while being pregnant, I decided to use it to my advantage. I grabbed her legs to slow down her thrusting and slid her length out of my mouth and between my breasts that had grown two sizes. I took her hands in mine and placed them on both sides of my chest, squeezing my breasts around her cock.

"Shit, shit, shit" she panted as she thrusted herself between my cleavage.

I let her hands go and began exploring her body, lightly scraping my nails over her pert butt and up her back. I drew circles on her smooth skin and trailed my hands back down to her balls. I rubbed her smooth muscular thighs with one hand and pressed on the seam of her scrotum with the other and watched as screamed and came all over my chest.

"You okay baby?" I asked as she panted and fell back against the wall.

"That was absolutely breathtaking" she sighed.

"Glad you liked it" I said, standing up as we both watched her come drip down my body. "I've been doing my homework" I whispered seductively.

I handed her a wash cloth so we could get started on our day, but her glazed green eyes told me that we were no where near finished with our bath.

"Quinn?" I asked quietly when she wrapped her arms around my waist forcefully.

"You think you can do that to my body and not let me return the favor?" she asked. "I've been doing my homework too Rachel" she said, sucking her warm seed off my breasts.

I immediately spread my legs and welcomed the two fingers that plunged inside me. I began bucking my hips, trying to ride her hand and relieve some of the pressure building in the pit of my stomach but she held me steady.

"You're so wet baby, did sucking my cock turn you on?" she cooed as she curled her fingers against my g-spot.

"uh..y-yes" I stuttered, unable to form complete thoughts.

"I knew it, that's why you let me fuck your mouth" she said, firming stroking my swelling rough spot.

"Yes Quinn..god don't stop" I panted.

"You like the taste of it, just like I love your pussy" she said, letting her thumb rub lazy circles over my clit.

I was quickly losing control and the hand holding my hips still dug into my skin, mixing just the right amount of pain and pleasure.

"Oh god..uhmm..I'm so close Quinn" I moaned, feeling my stomach tighten in preparation for my release.

"Just let go baby, you'll feel so much better" she said, kissing my stomach.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the amazing feeling Quinn was giving me when she sucked on my clit and pressed on that spot with just the right amount of pressure, I exploded. I screamed as wave after wave of pleasure rode through me. My body shook violently, my limbs turned to jello, I could feel myself squirting and coming uncontrollably, and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I lost count after my fourth continuous orgasm, but eventually I was able to breathe again as I came down from my high.

"Oh my god Quinn..that's was amazing" I panted, holding onto her with what little strength I had left.

"That's how you make me feel baby" she said, kissing me gently.

"I love you" I said, rubbing shampoo through her soft blonde hair.

"I love you too" she said.

After our incredible shower together, we broke apart to get dressed since we only had 15 minutes left to get ready. I quickly plugged in my flatiron and dug through my make-up, searching for lip-gloss and eye-shadow when I noticed the greenish colored hickeys littering my neck and shoulders.

I narrowed my eyes and watched Quinn flounce in wearing her crisp red and white Cheerio's uniform. Her ponytail was perfectly curled, her make-up simple and elegant, and her skin sparkling.

"That dress is gorgeous baby" she said, looking at my sailor-inspired, blue and white striped dress.

"Yea, you want to know what would make it better?" I asked angrily.

"What?" she asked, running the straightener through my hair.

"If I didn't have these digesting looking hickeys all over me!" I yelled.

"Mmm" she smirked as she placed kisses over all of the bruises. "Just a reminder of how good I gave it to you last night".

"You're repulsive" I said, moving to cover the marks with make-up.

"Hey don't do that" she whined.

"Why?" I snapped.

"It's my way of letting all those nasty boys know you're mine" she said, wrapping her warm arms around me.

"Quinn, I'm having your baby. We're telling the glee club today that I'm pregnant so everyone will know I'm yours" I explained.

"We're just telling them that you're pregnant, they won't know it's actually my baby as in _I'm _the one that put it there, just that we're raising it together so they need to know you're mine" she said, snuggling into my neck.

"Fine, but I'm wearing my hair down" I said, combing through the straightened locks.

"Whatever, let's go before we're late and I know you don't condone tardiness" she mocked.

"Watch it Fabray, I may not be able to tell anyone but I own your balls" I said, grabbing my coral colored belt and matching sandals.

We arrived at school and met with our friends as usual. Quinn went to go hang with the Cheerios and I went to find Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hey Diva" he said, spinning me around. "I'm loving the new look, the hair is amazing and the dress is gorgeous" he gushed.

"What inspired the new look Ray?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know, I needed a change" I shrugged.

"Some change, you look amazing" Artie said, wheeling up next to us.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Like you're gl-gl-glowing" Tina said.

"Ah, you guys are too good to me. But I have something really important to tell you so can you come to glee a little earlier today?" I asked.

"Sure, I plan on jamming with Finn and Puck anyway so I'll be there" Artie said as he and Tina left.

"I'll be there girl, I gotta talk to Shue anyway. He needs to start letting us sing more black songs" she said, heading off to class.

"Let's go" Kurt said, dragging me off to class. "I've got to talk to you".

"Slow down Kurt, we have plenty of time to get to class" I laughed.

"Spill" he said once we were alone.

"Spill what Kurt?" I asked.

"There's a reason you look so happy and you can't tell me it's because of the HBIC you're so smitten with" he said.

"Quinn makes me happy Kurt, is that so hard to believe?" I asked.

"Not at all, but there's more. You look different, I can't explain it but you do, it's like you're more mature" he said, studying me.

"So I look old?" I asked appalled.

"No, no, god no" he said, shaking his head furiously. "I didn't mean it like that. Just tell me what's going on" he begged. "You're okay right?" he whispered. "I mean no one is hurting you, Steve isn't back right?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

"No Kurt, no one is hurting me" I said. I took a deep breath and looked into his crystal clear blue eyes. "I'm pregnant" I whispered.

"No way" he gasped. "How? Who? When? How far?" he asked.

"Well, I had sex to get pregnant. I can't tell you who. I'm pretty sure it happened while I was in New York, and I'm almost 15 weeks" I said answering all of his questions.

"So it's real, you're having a baby?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes" I nodded. "Quinn and I are naming her Audrey" I smiled, thinking of my golden haired angel waiting to be born.

"You're keeping it?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course I am, this is my child Kurt I'm responsible for her" I said, rubbing my hand over my slightly rounded belly.

"I thought you wanted to go to New York, what about broadway?" he asked.

"It'll be there when I'm ready" I said. "I'll always have a passion for singing Kurt, I can become a teacher or a music therapist if I don't make it".

"That's preposterous Rachel, you can't give up your future to raise this child" he said.

"I'm not giving up anything Kurt, I have other options didn't you hear what I just said?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"You're giving up fame to be some teenage mother living in Lima. You're making a mistake trust me, you need to get rid of it" he said, pointing at my belly.

"How dare you?" I asked, my arms wrapping protectively around my baby. "I will not 'get rid of it'. This is a baby Kurt, a living breathing human being, _my daughter _to be exact_. _I will not murder her or give her to someone else to raise. I love her and Quinn and I are going to be incredible parents" I snapped.

"You and Quinn?" he said laughing. "What makes you think that self-centered bitch is going to give up her life to raise a child with you?" he asked.

I squeezed my eyes shut in anger. I couldn't believe he was saying such cruel things, he was supposed to be supportive. Even though Quinn and I had worked through our issues, I was still having trust issues. Everyone I knew had betrayed me in someway, shape, or form and I was hesitant to fully believe that Quinn was here to stay. I knew she loved me and that she loved Audrey and that she wouldn't leave physically, but I was still afraid we'd drift apart and she'd leave mentally just like Shelby did.

"Don't talk about her like that" I said, my voice rising in anger. "You don't know anything about her".

"Right, I only know about the stuck-up princess that lives to embarrass people to make herself seem worthwhile" he snapped.

"You and I both know that isn't true and she's changed, she hasn't slushied anyone in months" I said, trying not to let the my hormones take over.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change a thing Rachel. She's an awful human being and I honestly don't know what you see in her" he sighed.

"Take that back" I said, vibrating with fury. "Quinn is an amazing person and the love of my life, she was there for me when I needed her".

"In case you've forgotten, I was here for you too Rachel. You came to me and told me that some bastard was beating the shit out of you and I tried to help you. You basically blew me off and went and slept with the cheerleader from hell!" he exclaimed.

"Then why can't you be here for me now?" I asked giving in to the tears.

"You're my best friend Rachel and I love you like a sister, but you're making a huge mistake. Having this baby will ruin you're life Rachel, I can't support your decision" he said sadly.

"Fuck you" I said harshly. "Some best friend you are" I said turning to leave.

"Don't do this Rachel, don't give your life up. Don't have this baby" he begged. "I only want what's best for you".

"If you wanted me to have the best then you would be supportive and you would tell me that it's okay and that I can do this. I'm scared to death Kurt, I needed someone to count on and I thought it was you" I said, wiping my tears. "Apparently I was wrong because you're nothing but a egocentric faggot" I snapped. As soon as the words left my mouth I felt terrible. I didn't mean any of it, he was just making me so angry and I snapped. These fucking baby hormones were killing me. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't mean it" I said quickly, reaching towards him.

"Wow" he gasped as if I had slapped him right across the face. He instantly backed away from me and looked at me with utter disgust. "If that's the case then I feel the need to tell you that you're nothing but a selfish whore who cheated on her girlfriend and got pregnant. I hope it was worth it Rachel, you're a slut and everyone knows it" he snarled. "You're even worse than the Karofsky and his neanderthal bigots".

"Kurt please, I didn't mean it. I'm just really stressed" I cried, but he was gone. I had just lost my best friend, he left.

I broke down in the middle of the hall. If this was how my best friend reacted then how would the rest of the glee club act when I told them? I continued to hyperventilate until I couldn't breathe any longer. My body felt heavy and my vision blurred, I braced myself against the wall, waiting to fall but I never did. Instead strong arms found their way around my waist and a soothing voice whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about him babe, you're way better off without him".

"He's my best friend Noah, why can't he understand?" I cried.

"He cares about you Rach, that's all. He only wants what's best" he said.

"So you think I should get rid of my baby too?" I asked.

"No, I think you should do whatever it is you think is best for you, Quinn, and your child" he said. "I'm sure whatever you choose is the right decision and you'll be one hell of a MILF" he laughed.

"Thank you" I said, burying myself in his large body.

"Don't mention it" he shrugged. "Seriously don't. If word gets around that I'm comforting you my rep will be ruined, I am not a pussy".

"Okay" I siad laughing .

"So is the kid Quinn's?" he asked after I had stopped crying.

"Yes" I said, rubbing my stomach. I knew how upset I was, so I couldn't imagine how distraught Audrey must be, at least she wasn't cramped anymore.

"Cool, just call me Uncle Puck" he smirked. "What is it?"

"Quinn convinced it's a girl and all my dreams have been about a little girl, so we're calling her Audrey for now" I answered.

"Wait, so there's a chance I could be having a nephew and you're calling him 'Audrey'. Shit's not Kosher Rach, you're probably making his balls shrivel up as we speak. You're ruining this kid's rep and he's not even here yet" he scoffed.

"You're ridiculous" I laughed.

"And you love me anyway, come on let's get to glee and break the news to everyone" he said, picking me up.

"Thanks again Noah" I said, squeezing his hand gently.

"Anything for my hot Jewish American Princess" he smirked. "I think I'll just start calling your baby JAP, that's pretty badass for a girl right?" he asked.

"If I say no will it make a difference?" I asked.

"Nope, absolutely not" he laughed as we entered the room.

The first thing I noticed was that everyone was in the room waiting anxiously like I had asked. I immediately buried myself in Quinn and held her close.

"You okay baby?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine" I siad, smiling weakly.

"Kay" she said, frowning but kissing my forehead anyway.

We waited for Mr. Shue to come, even though he already knew about the baby he was still a part of glee.

"Okay, now that we have you all together Quinn and I have some news to announce" I said, looking over to Puck and smiled as he winked.

"As you all know, Rachel and I are together and nothing and I mean _nothing _will ever change that" Quinn stated, kissing my temple.

"A couple months ago Quinn and I took a trip to New York for my birthday. I don't want to give any details because they're personal" I said looking at Mr. Shue who urged me to continue. "But I'm now three and a half months pregnant".

I watched as the glee club sat in silence until Kurt got up and left, slamming the door behind him. I moved closer to Quinn and tried to hide myself behind her to keep from crying. Quinn seemed to sense my distress, so she gently placed a kiss on my lips and whispered that she loved me.

One by one the glee club started to come to realization and they started firing off questions.

"So who's the father?" Artie asked.

"Does it matter?" Santana snapped, filing her nails. "Obviously Q's cool with it because they're still disgustingly cute".

"Are you keeping it?" Sam asked.

"How'd you let that happen?" Finn asked dumbly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Puck answered.

"Is there really a baby in there?" Brittany asked pointing to my stomach.

I gave Quinn one last peck before answering their questions.

"Yes Britt, there's really a baby growing in my belly and yes we're keeping her" I said.

"It's a girl?" Mercedes asked, eyes full of excitement.

"Her name is Audrey" Quinn smiled.

"Hell to the yes, we're having a glee baby guys!" she sang.

"So you're okay with it?" I asked nervously.

"Y-yea, why wouldn't we be?" Tina said.

I didn't answer because I felt my eyes filling with tears. Why could everyone else accept this, but my best friend couldn't?

"Baby don't cry, everyone's here for you" Quinn whispered.

"I love you guys so much" I cried.

"Hormones" Puck said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly I was being enveloped in a hug as the entire club, minus Kurt, and Finn wrapped their arms around Quinn and I. Finn was still kinda pissed I picked Quinn over him so I didn't expect him to be happy that we were raising a baby together.

"Thanks guys, you're the best" I said, wiping my tears.

"Anything for my little god-diva in there" Mercedes said, rubbing my belly.

"Can I see your belly Rachel?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"There's nothing to see yet Britt" Quinn laughed.

"I'm not really showing yet, just losing the abs I worked so hard on" I pouted.

"I think you'd look cute with a little baby belly Rach" Brittany said.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Gross" Santana said, making us all laugh as she rolled her eyes. "Laugh all you want, but my niece ain't gonna be no diva Mercedes, she's gonna be a BAMF, right Puck?"

"Hell yea, don't mess with the JAP baby" he said.

I stood there surrounded by my friends and I knew that I could trust them.

"There's more guys" I said.

"Don't tell me Quinn's pregnant too" Finn said in horror.

"Um, no" Quinn said, flushing bright red.

"Quinn was kicked out of her house a while ago and my mother and I no longer live next door to Puck, we've all been living with Mr. Shue because we have nowhere else to go" I said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"My parents are homophobic and don't approve of my relationship with Rachel" Quinn said.

"I'd rather not say, but just know that we're okay now" I said as Mr. Shue smiled.

I knew I could trust them with the truth, but I just wasn't ready to admit it. Eventually I'd tell them about Steve and how he ruined my life, but for now I wanted to celebrate Audrey with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I just wanted to give a special thanks to Jupiter01 for the awesome ideas used in this chapter! Thanks again! If anyone else has any ideas or anything they'd like to see happen, let me know I'll most likely end up using it!<strong>

**Sorry this chapter is so long, it's the longest thing I've written it's almost 15,000 words! So if your eyes are bleeding I thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**Spolier: Next chapter=Prom!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	12. Here come the Elephants

**Author's note: Thank you to all of you who have continued to read and review, it makes me so happy! I know I promised you prom in this chapter and it's coming soon. I had to break it up into two separate ones because it would be way too long, I know some of you said you liked it long, but 25,000 words is pushing it lol. So here is Prom: Part 1.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

**You can see some of Audrey's outfits, the link is on my profile. Kurt's gift is my favorite!**

**Happy reading and please review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn P.O.V.<strong>

I leaned against my locker and watched in awe as my girl floated down the hall, literally. As usual, she had people staring, jaws dropping, and drooling over her, but she confidently continued on her way. Rachel and I had finally come to terms about the pregnancy and dealt with our issues. We were still scared shitless, but we were excited too. Rachel no longer resented the baby or thought that her life was over and I stopped treating her like she was handicapped. I was still worried sick about her and the baby, it seemed like so many things could go wrong, but I remained cool so Rachel wouldn't threaten to cut my junk off.

Her morning sickness had stopped about a month ago and she was back in action. I never knew what people meant when they spoke about pregnant women 'glowing', but as I watched Rachel make her way down the hall to me, I knew exactly what they meant.

Her hair was full and shiny, her skin smooth like silk, and her breasts….well you know a nice full cup size bigger and they're amazing. I never thought I'd see the day when my amazingly hot girlfriend would not only carry my child, but thank me for it. Recently I'd catch Rachel talking and singing to the baby and picking out little outfits for her to wear. Watching Rachel's maternal instincts take over awoke something in me and I've never been happier. I honestly couldn't wait to hold my little miracle in my arms.

"Hey Quinnie" she cooed as she walked up to me.

"Hi baby" I said, kissing her soft lips.

"How was your day?" she asked, picking a string off of her black patterned dress.

"Better now that you're here" I said, pulling her against me. "How's yours going?"

It was getting harder and harder to hold her, it seemed like she was growing more each day. Audrey had finally let her presence be known as Rachel's belly stuck out from her small frame. There was no more hiding the pregnancy and no matter how cute she looked in her maternity dresses, you could see the round, pronounced bump on her middle.

"Eh, my back is killing me and my ankles are swollen, but otherwise I'm good" she shrugged as her hand subconsciously made its way down to her belly.

I placed my hands on top of hers and smiled. "That's our baby" I whispered, poking at her squishy belly.

"Yup" she giggled. "She's getting heavy".

"I bet, the book said after 16 weeks her weight doubles".

"Yea well at 20 weeks I think she's tripled" she laughed.

"Are you excited about our appointment today?" I asked, as I put the final book in my locker.

"Yes and no, what're we gonna do if she's a boy? You bought all those pink clothes" she giggled.

"I don't know, I guess we'll save them for when we have a girl" I shrugged. "But she's a girl" I said confidently.

"Wait you want to have more kids with me?" she looking puzzled.

"Well yes, why wouldn't I?" giving her a reassuring kiss. "We'll wait until Audrey's out of diapers or maybe until she starts kindergarden"

"Anyways" she said, snorting and rolling her eyes.

"You know I'll love it either way right? I just want a healthy baby" I said seriously, holding her close to me.

"I know" she smiled. "Do you think we can skip out on glee today, my feet hurt" she grumbled as we made our way down the hall.

I stepped back in shock, never would you ever her Rachel mention that she wanted to skip glee club, things like that just didn't happen. Rachel loved to sing, and nothing would keep her from doing it.

"Are you serious sure baby?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm just tired and sore we should just go home, besides we have prom planning to do" she said, heading towards the car.

"Rach wait, you really don't want to go to glee or is there something else?" I asked.

"I do, but…" she trailed off, looking at the ground as tears filled her eyes.

"You miss Kurt" I said, grabbing her small hands in mine.

"He's my best friend Quinn" she sniffled. "Why can't he just be happy for me?

"I don't know baby please don't cry, tell me what I can do to make it better" I said, drying her tears and rubbing her back.

"Take me home and get me out of these shoes" she said, pointing to her baby pink heels.

"I don't know why you insist on wearing four inch heels to school, especially when you're pregnant" I mumbled.

"Because I can and they make me feel pretty" she huffed as I opened the car door for her.

"You're gorgeous Rachel, shoes don't make a difference" I sighed, pulling out of the lot.

"Yes they do!" she yelled. "This is why I need Kurt, he would agree with me" she wailed.

"Okay, okay fine I love your shoes baby they make you look hot" I said quickly.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, her face blotchy and streaked from crying.

"Absolutely. I told you Rach, you're a total MILF" she laughed.

"I love you" she whispered, kissing me gently.

"I love you too, both of you" I said, running my tongue against her smooth bottom lip, groaning when she opened her mouth and let me in.

The kiss started out gentle, little pecks and nips but quickly turned heavy as Rachel's hormones kicked in. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled my hair forcefully, fusing our mouths together, our teeth crashing against each other. I ran my hands up and down her body, settling them on her hips and pulled her closer to me. I could feel the heat coming from her body so I reached one hand up and massaging her breasts.

I trailed kisses down her neck and almost jumped out of my seat when her hand snaked it's way into my spankies and grabbed my cock.

"Rach…" I groaned, throwing my head back as my eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.

"Inside" she breathed into my neck, never pulling away.

I quickly undid my seatbelt, threw open the door, and ran over to Rachel's side. I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and practically sprinted to the house. As soon as I opened the door, I pinned her against and attacked her neck with my lips. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her lips crashed on to mine. I immediately responded, shoving my tongue forward to duel with hers and grinding myself into her core.

"Quinn...I need you now" she moaned loudly, unzipping my Cheerios top and unbuckling my bra, my skin tingling with every touch. I moaned as she kneaded my breasts and yelped when she leaned forward and took my nipple between her teeth before enclosing it in her warm mouth, her tongue soothing the bite.

"In a hurry?" I asked, placing her on the ground and gasping when she yanked down my underwear.

"We have prom planning to do and a doctor's appointment to go to so shut up and fuck me already" she ordered, removing her dress and underwear.

"Yes ma'am" I laughed, pressing my naked body against her back rubbing my throbbing nipples against her hot skin.

"No teasing, I want it hard" she barked as she leaned over the couch and spread her legs.

"My pleasure" I said, dipping my fingers into her folds and moaning at the wetness I found there.

"Quinn!" she shrieked in frustration as she bucked her hips backwards, when I started tracing circles around her clit.

"God I love your hormones" I murmured, popping my fingers covered in her juices into my mouth.

I swirled the head of my cock on her clit teasing her entrance, coating myself with her wetness before driving forward into the tight channel.

"Fuck" I grunted. "You're so tight baby" keeping as still as possible so I didn't blow my load.

"Uh Quinn...think of the mailman, do math problems or something, just move already" she groaned, her nails digging into the leather couch.

For a moment I was insulted that she would compare me to a teenage boy, I had more stamina than all those losers and she knew it. I narrowed my eyes, grabbed hold of her shoulders, and began pounding mercilessly into her. If she wanted it hard, then she would get it hard, and as a reminder, she'll feel me for weeks.

"Finally!" she cried out in relief as she tightened around me and leaned forward, taking me deeper inside her.

I reached forward and grabbed her ponytail, pulling roughly on it as my hips smacked against the backs of her thighs.

"You like this baby? You like it when I fuck you like this?" I asked, reaching forward to tweak one of her sensitive nipples, smirking when she howled in pleasure.

"Y-yes...ugh...I love it…I need more" she stumbled, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

"You're a dirty slut aren't you Rachel" I asked, setting up a rhythm of pulling almost all the way out and then slamming all the way back into her.

"Mmhmm" she moaned.

"But you're all mine right? Only mine" I said, breathing heavily in her ear.

"O-only yours Q-quinnie" she gasped as I tugged on her earlobe with my teeth.

"You want more?" I asked, as I felt the my stomach begin to coil.

"Puh-please" she yelled, her wetness dripping down my legs.

I pushed her forwards, smashing her face into the pillows as I laid my body on top of her, thrusting wildly into her. The only noise in the room was the sound of wet skin slapping together, Rachel's muffled screams, and my groans. I could feel myself quickly losing control as the pressure built up and my pace faltered.

"Oh god...oh mmm" she yelled as my middle finger found her stiff bundle of nerves and began rubbing furiously.

"Rachel!" I gasped as she clamped down on me and screamed bloody murder into the pillow.

As soon as I felt her begin to pulse around my dick, I let go. I continued thrusting as my balls tightened up and my cock twitched before releasing inside her, her insides milking me for all I was worth.

"That…was…so….hot" I panted as I struggled to hold my weight above her.

"Mmmhmm" she murmured lazily, a huge smile spread across her flushed face.

"What time is it?" I asked, grunting as I pulled out of her.

"Almost four, which gives us plenty of time to organize our campaign" she said, moving to sit on the couch.

"Campaign?" I asked in confusion. I literally just screwed her brains out and now she's planning, it made no sense to me, we should be cuddling and holding each other in post coital bliss.

"Yes for prom queen" she said, producing a box of pins and a stack of paper.

"Prom Queen?" I repeated still confused.

"Yes Quinn, prom queen" she said in frustration. "So I was thinking we should copy a picture of us onto the papers and hand them out, then we can come up with a slogan or something catchy to put on the pins" she said excitedly.

"Wait you're running for prom queen?" I asked, plopping down next to her, admiring her sweaty naked body.

"Oh for goodness sake, keep up Quinn. Yes, we are running together" she said, rolling her eyes.

"You want to run for prom queen with me?" I asked.

"Are you going deaf?" she laughed, leaning into me. "Yes Quinn, me and you for prom queen" she yelled in my ear.

"You think we have a shot at winning?" I asked, trying not to sound disapproving.

"Uh...yea" she said like it was obvious. "You're the head cheerio Quinn and I'm well...I'm me. We have everybody drooling over us, boys and girls. Why wouldn't we win?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe because you're well...you know…." I shrugged.

"No, I don't know" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Look baby, I want to run with you I really do it's just.." I trailed off, not knowing exactly how to tell her.

"What Quinn?" she asked, pushing me down and laying on top of me, her baby bump strewn heavily across my side.

"I don't want you to get hurt, that's all" I whispered, stroking her hair.

"Why would I get hurt?" she asked, her big brown eyes wide with curiosity.

"I don't want you to be upset if we don't win" I said quietly.

"It's a competition Quinn, people are going to lose even though I'm sure it won't be us" she laughed.

"Yea but-

"But what Quinn?" she asked in annoyance.

I wanted Rachel to be happy no matter what, but wanting to be prom queen was a little extreme in her situation. I wanted the world for her and the baby and I'd get it if I could, but getting her all excited about prom when she wouldn't win is just cruel. No one is going to vote for a pregnant girl and that's a fact. I can't stand to see Rachel upset and seeing her crushed over losing to some Cheerio for prom queen will do it, especially since she'll be much further along in her pregnancy by then and probably more sensitive too. I didn't want any stress around Rachel or the baby and running for prom queen wasn't exactly stress-free.

"I don't know Rach, I don't think we should do this" I sighed.

"Are you embarrassed?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Are you embarrassed of me, is that why you don't want to do it?"

"What, No baby, god no. You know better than that" I scoffed. Rachel is my entire life, never would I ever be embarrassed or ashamed of her or our baby.

"Then what Quinn?" she asked, near tears.

"I'm scared Rach, I don't want this to upset you. I think it's a bad idea okay" I sighed in frustration.

"It's okay Quinn, sure I'll be a little sad if we lose but it's not the end of the world. I know what's important to me and winning prom queen would be great, but the only thing that really matters are you and the baby" she said. "It's just for fun".

"I know Rach, I just really have a bad feeling about it okay" I said.

I knew how Rachel got when she wanted something. The sparkle in her eyes that lit up when she went for it. Rachel was the most determined person I know and the most hardworking person too. She put her all into everything that she did, and it reflected when she sang. She works for hours to perfect one simple song and practically lives off of the compliments she gets. Rachel is like Tinkerbell, she needs that applause just like the fairy needs her dust and if she doesn't get it, she dies. Every time she's criticized or doesn't get a solo, she dies a little inside. If Rachel doesn't win prom queen, she'll be devastated no matter what she says or how she acts. She may try to act like it doesn't hurt, but I know she takes things to heart and the odds of a pregnant girl and her lesbian girlfriend winning prom queen together are slim to none.

"So you don't want to do it?" she asked sadly.

"No, Rachel I don't and it has nothing to do with how I feel about you baby" I said, hugging her tight.

"Okay" she sighed. "Would you mind if I ran by myself then? I've always wanted to be prom queen Quinn, ever since I was a little girl. How amazing would it be to tell Audrey that her momma was the queen of the school?" she asked.

"Pretty awesome" I said, burying my face into her neck.

"I want to run because it's always been my dream, if you don't want to you don't have to, but I'd really appreciate your support" she said softly, tracing circles on my arm.

"Of course baby, you know I'll be there no matter what. I just hate to see you work so hard for something you might not get" I said.

"It's all part of the fun Quinn" she smiled.

"You're amazing" I whispered.

"I love you"

"Love you too" I said before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Rachel P.O.V.**

I woke up to the strange new feeling of my baby. I placed my hand over my belly and rubbed it softly trying to calm her. The feeling was strange, but familiar at the same time, like she was meant to be in there. It felt like little bubbles fluttering all around my belly and sometimes it tickled. She wasn't big enough to be felt from the outside yet, so for now it was something that only I could share with her. My daughter. It felt so surreal to say out loud, the fact that there was a baby inside me. My baby. Just thinking about her made me smile.

I remember the first time I felt her move. It was right after Quinn and I had one of our intimate love making sessions when Shelby and Mr. Shue were out on a date. Quinn had left to go to Cheerios practice and I decided to take a nice relaxing bath.

I had just got the tub to the right temperature when I sank down in the water and closed my eyes. I had my ipod playing softly in the background and I hummed along to the music quietly until I felt it. It was so light at first, that I thought I was imagining it until it happened again. It felt like someone was tickling me with a feather and I laughed at the sensation.

I ran my hands over my belly, hoping to get her to move again but she was stubborn. I reached over and turned up my ipod and sang along, hoping that would get her excited.

_I'm not surprised.  
>Not everything lasts.<br>I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track._

_Talk myself in.  
>I talk myself out.<br>I get all worked up, then I let myself down.  
>I tried so very hard not to lose it.<br>_

_I came up with a million excuses.I thought I thought of every possibility.  
>And I know someday that it'll all turn out.<br>You'll make me work so we can work to work it out._

_And promise you, kid, that I'll give so much more than I get.  
>I just haven't met you yet.<em>

Mmmm...

As I sang, I could feel her fluttering become stronger and stronger, and I realized how true the lyrics were. I would give anything to make this baby happy and I had no idea who they would be, what they would look like, or even if they were male or female. The only thing I was 100% sure of was that I loved this baby and it was my little angel.

_I might have to wait.I'll never give up.  
>I guess it's half timing,<br>And the other half's luck._

_Wherever you are.  
>Whenever it's right.<br>You'll come out of nowhere and into my life._

This had me thinking about the whole birthing process and how much it's going to hurt. I had a pretty high tolerance for pain, but I really had no idea what was coming and that scared me.

_And I know that we can be so amazing.  
>And baby your love is gonna change me.<br>And now I can see every possibility._

_Mmmm..._

_But somehow I know that it'll all turn out.  
>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.<br>And I promise you, kid, I'll give so much more than I get.  
>I just haven't met you yet.<em>

_They say all's fair.  
>In love and war.<br>But I won't need to fight it.  
>We'll get it right and,<br>We'll be united._

_And I know that we can be so amazing.  
>And being in your life is gonna change me.<br>And now I can see every single possibility, mmmm._

_And someday I know it'll all turn out.  
>And I'll work to work it out.<br>Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get,  
>Than I get, than I get, than I get.<em>

_Ohhh!_

_You know it'll all turn out.  
>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.<br>And I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get._

_I just haven't met you yet.  
>I just haven't met you yet.<em>

_Ohh, promise you, kid, to give so much than I get._

_(I said love, love, love, love...)_

_I just haven't met you yet  
>I just haven't met you yet.<em>

"But I will soon" I giggled as my little angel fluttered around happily.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Quinn rolled over and threw her arm across my belly.

"Quinn, wake up" I said, shaking her lightly.

"M'sleepy" she whined.

"I know, but we have to go, we can't be late for our appointment" I smiled and pushed the hair out of her face.

"What appointment" she mumbled.

"The one where we find out we're having a girl, hopefully we haven't been calling our son Audrey this whole time" I laughed.

"We don't have to go, I already told you it's a girl, let's just go back to sleep" she groaned.

"Come on Quinn" I said. "You promised me a milkshake and I'm hungry" I said, pulling her up.

"Okay, but only because I don't want Audrey to starve" she said smiling and patting my belly.

"Yeah, yeah out the door" I said handing her the discarded clothes that littered the floor.

"I'll meet you in the car, I've got to pee" she said, heading upstairs.

I was had just sat down when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I figured it was Mercedes calling for duet ideas or Puck calling to check up on his niece. Puck was overly excited for the baby, he was always touching my stomach and calling the baby different nick names, most of them were inappropriate. I pulled my out and frowned when it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said, picking up the phone.

"I know where you are"

"Hello?" I asked again. The voice on the other end was low and I could barely hear what they were saying over the static.

"You can't hide forever"

"Who is this?" I asked, praying it wasn't who I thought it was.

"I'll be there when you least expect it"

"S-Steve" I gasped in shock, my body trembling in fear.

"Very good, you always were a smart one"

"Why?" I asked near tears.

"You deserve it and if you tell anyone about out little chat, I'll kill you and your little dyke girlfriend, you understand me?"

"What do you want?" I snapped, more out of fear than anger.

"You" he said before hanging up.

My body immediately stiffens at the mention of his name, let alone the sound of his voice. I had no idea where he is or what he is planning, but I would do as he said. I don't want anything to happen to Quinn and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. I sat up in my seat, reapplied my lip gloss, flipped my hair, and put on a bright smile. I was going to see my baby in a few minutes and nothing could ruin that.

We were sitting in the waiting room for about ten minutes before our names were called. I could tell Quinn was nervous. Sure she wanted a girl, but she also wanted it to be a normal girl. I don't know what we would do if the baby had inherited Quinn's condition, I know it wouldn't change how I feel about her but it would hard to deal with.

"How have you been feeling Miss Corcoran?" my doctor asked as I sat on the white examination table.

"Pretty good. The morning sickness has stopped and I can feel the baby moving" I said excitedly.

"Yea?" she asked as she put on her gloves.

"Yea, I'm jealous. She gets to feel everything, while I get hand cramps waiting for a kick" Quinn moaned.

"You mean you can't feel the baby from the outside yet?" the doctor asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No, should I be able to?" I asked worriedly.

"Normally you can feel it around 18 weeks, you're almost 21 and you haven't felt anything?" she asked again.

"No, just the usual fluttering" I said shaking my head.

"No need to panic, we'll just take a look and see what he/she is up to okay?" she asked.

"Okay" I said, laying down as she squeezed the cold gel on my stomach.

The last few times we've been here, the baby wouldn't cooperate and we couldn't tell the sex, but she promised us we could find out for sure today whether we were having a little girl.

"You ready to see your baby?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes" both Quinn and I said, nodding eagerly.

"Here she is" she said after a while, turning the screen around.

"She?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears at the sight of my little girl floating around.

"Yes, she's a girl" she confirmed.

"You're sure right? I mean she really is a girl" Quinn asked nervously.

"Yes, there is absolutely no penis here" she said, pointing in between the babies legs.

"So she's a girl, a normal girl. A girl with no penis" Quinn said, biting her lip.

"Yes I'm one hundred percent sure" she laughed as she printed out a picture for us.

"Thank god" Quinn said in relief, allowing herself to really look at our baby.

"That's our baby Quinn" I said, tracing the ultrasound monitor.

"She's beautiful" Quinn said, squeezing my hand.

"Just like her mommy" I said, leaning up to kiss her salty cheek.

"Did you guys pick out any names?" the doctor asked, checking my blood pressure.

"Audrey" we both answered at the same time.

"That's a very pretty name" she said, filling out some paper work.

"So do you know when I'll be able to feel her kick?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"Hopefully soon" she said, pressing a few buttons on the machine. "She's a tiny little thing so you're gonna have to give her some time to grow and get stronger. The average baby weighs over 7 pounds, but I have a feeling she'll be a little smaller judging by her size now. However, there's no guarantee her weight can change at anytime."

"But she's okay right, she's healthy" I asked nervously.

"She's perfectly fine, just small" she said smiling. "I'm going to write you a prescription for a medicine to help increase your weight, it might make you a little sick at first but it's going to help the baby".

"Okay" I smiled, watching my baby girl float around on the screen. She seemed so happy and carefree that I wished she could stay in there forever, but I couldn't wait to have her here with Quinn and me. I wanted to hold her in my arms, my little angel. Someone, I would fight to the death for and protect no matter what. "I love you" I whispered as the doctor turned off the monitor.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked as we got into the car.

"Shop" I said, grabbing her hand across the console.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Any child of mine will love shopping, it's hereditary. Shelby shops, I shop, and Audrey will shop so we might as well get a move on. My daughter needs a wardrobe ASAP" I said excitedly as she took the exit towards the mall.

"Great, Mr. Shue and I will be the only sane ones in the house" she said sarcastically.

"Not all of us can wear a cheerleading uniform everyday" I said, running my hand up her bare thigh.

"Not all of us can wear six inch heels either" she countered.

"Whatever, are you going to find something else to do or are you going to hold my hand while I drag you from store to store like a good girlfriend?" I asked.

"There is something I've been meaning to do" she said, as she pulled in the lot.

"You coming or not?" I asked, closing the door and walking over to her side.

"No, you go and have fun I'll be back in an hour" she said as I scrunched my brows and pouted. "Okay I'll be back in two hours".

"That's better; I like to take my time. Shopping is an art Quinn, it can't be rushed" I said, kissing her peachy flavored lips.

"Love you" she called as I made my way towards the entrance.

"Yep, you too" I said distractedly as I noticed a huge sale sign in the window.

I wondered into the store and headed to the newborn section. The store had everything babies needed, but I was only interested in clothes for now there was plenty of time for the other stuff. I immediately found the girls section and began browsing. There were so many options and I had no idea what to get, so many different sizes how were you supposed to know what would fit? I never thought I'd have trouble finding something to wear, but finding things for Audrey was different. Everything I saw wasn't good enough for her. I wanted my daughter to have the best everything. The best clothes, the best education, the best voice, I wanted her to be the best. To shine like the little star I knew she was destined to become. I wanted her to have the drive, ambition, and strive for success and I wanted her to get it.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of things I wanted for my baby. It was my job as her mother to provide her with these things and that would be difficult when I'm still learning myself. No matter how mature I thought I was, I was still a child. I depended on my mother and my pseudo-father financially for everything. I've never had to get a job, and I've never had to care for anyone other than myself and occasionally Quinn.

My thoughts were so consumed with impending motherhood that I almost walked past something that represented my horrible past. It was a stuffed pink elephant sitting on the shelf staring dead at me. I thought back to all the times when I felt the metaphorical elephant sitting on my chest. When Steve would hit me, the elephant was there. When Jesse pressured me to have sex with him, it was there. When my mother ignored my cries for help, it was present. When my friends who I loved and trusted left me behind like I was dirt, it was there. When I thought I was alone and felt useless, it was there, reminding me of the pain I was feeling. When I left my mother's house and she didn't come after me, it was there. When I saw her in the halls, knowing that he was hurting her too, it was there. When I thought Quinn would abandon me and our baby, it was there. The elephant was there every time my life took a turn for the worse. He sat on my chest, crushing my heart into a million pieces, laughing at my pain. He strangled me, chewed me up, and spit me out like I was nothing. The elephant was my worst enemy because it represented all of the bad things that I'd endured. He was a weight that crushed me underneath his negativity, he kept me down underneath of him and prevented me from ever getting back up.

I picked the stuffed animal up and examined it closely. This elephant was different than the other. It's soft pink fur was gentle and comforting. It's eyes were wide and calm instead of mean and cold, it's ears were small instead of large and threatening, and it's trunk was short. The elephant I saw had a long trunk that wrapped it's way around my chest like a snake, and squeezed until I had nothing left.

This elephant was different in so many ways and I was drawn to it. This elephant represented love, not pain and I felt my insides warm and my heart pound. My chest felt heavy, but not with pain. This elephant crushed my body with the love I had for Quinn, the glee club, my mother and Mr. Shue, and most of all my baby. This elephant was a reminder of the people I loved and it's presence was warm and welcomed.

I clutched the animal in my arms and thought of all the good times when this elephant was there. This elephant was there when Quinn asked me to be her girlfriend, it was there in New York when we were intimate for the first time, it was there when I sang in glee club, it was there when my mother apologized and got rid of Steve, it was there when Mr. Shue took me in and became the father I never had, and it's here now, when I realized how much I loved the baby growing inside me.

I took the elephant up to the counter where a woman in her early 50's greeted me.

"Excuse me, do you have anything else with elephants on it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, let's look" she said, leading towards the back of the store. "So how far along are you?" she asked, searching through a rack of clothes.

"I'll be 22 weeks in a few days" I said.

"And I assume you're having a girl" she said, pointing to the pink animal in my arms.

"Yes, her name is Audrey" I said, smiling and rubbing my belly.

"That's a nice name" she said, as she looked me up and down.

Sometimes I forgot that I was just another statistic, a pregnant teenager that was looked down upon by society. I knew the woman was judging me and I knew this day would come, all I could do was hold my head up high and pull through. I loved my baby and I was going to try my hardest to be a good mother, I refused to let my age stand in the way of my daughter's happiness.

"My dad picked it" I said smiling, thinking of the day Mr. Shue picked out my baby's name.

"Well here you are, elephants galore" she said, gesturing towards a small pile of clothes.

"Thank you" I said excitedly, sorting through the pile.

Nothing in there seemed to excite me until I came across a pink onesie with a little elephant on it. I immediately put it into my bag, along with several other matching items. By the time Quinn had called I had my stuffed elephant, several pairs of pajamas, jumpers, onesies, a little hat, and a matching blanket.

"I see you got some shopping done" she said, opening my door and kissing my cheek.

"Yep" I smiled. "Let's go, I can't wait to show you what I bought" I smiled, holding the pink elephant against my chest.

**Quinn P.O.V.**

I dropped Rachel off with a simple kiss on the head. No one could keep Rachel from shopping. She claimed it was relaxing and helped her release unwanted stress and toxins, whatever that meant. As soon as she was inside, I sped out of the parking lot because I had some important business to take care of.

I walked up the driveway and pounded on the door. Glee was over by now so I knew he'd be home.

"Quinn, what're you doing here?" Finn's mother Carole asked.

"I'm here to see Kurt, is he in?" I asked politely.

"Oh yes, he's downstairs with Finn. Would you like anything to drink? Do you want to say for dinner?" she asked, welcoming me into the house. The only good part about dating Finn was his mother, she was honestly the kindest woman I know and I found myself wishing many times that my own mother would even show me an once of the kindness or understanding that Carole did.

"Thank you Ms. Hudson" I said.

"Soon to be Mrs. Hummel" she said, showing off a huge diamond.

"Wow, I had no idea congratulations, that's gorgeous" I said, admiring her ring.

"Isn't it, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world" she said blushing.

"Can I ask your opinion on something?" I asked, reaching into my purse. "What do you think of this one?" I asked, showing her the ring I had purchased.

"It's beautiful" she said, taking the box out of my hands.

"It's for Rachel, I'm not sure when I'll propose but I hope she'll say yes" I said.

"Rachel is the girl you're dating?" she asked, her eyes fixated on the ring.

"Yes ma'am" I said happily. Another reason I loved Carole was because she didn't judge me. Any other mother would be upset with the girl who used her son as a beard, but not Carole.

"Well don't wait too long, you don't want her to go stir crazy" she laughed.

"Honestly with everything going on with the baby and all, I don't think she's really thinking about marriage" I said.

"Oh that's right, I forgot she was expecting. What is she planning on doing with the baby?" she asked.

"She's keeping it and I'm going to help her raise it" I said confidently.

"That's very admirable of you Quinn, offering to help raise your girlfriend's child" she said, giving me back Rachel's ring.

Sometimes I forgot that people didn't know about my 'condition'. Everyone at school thought that Rachel had either cheated or had a one night stand. The rumors about the pregnancy were crazy, but we didn't pay any attention to them. We knew the baby was ours and ours only and that's all that mattered. As long as Rachel had my baby in her belly, I could care less what everyone else thought.

"Thank you, I'll be downstairs if you want to talk more" I said, heading down to the basement.

As soon as I hit the bottom step, I slipped into my HBIC mode. No way was Kurt going to disrespect my girl, especially when she was carrying my child.

"Listen up Hummel" I spat, startling the boy who was flipping through Vogue. "I don't know who you think you are saying those things to Rachel. Whatever she said to you is forgivable because she's pregnant. Her hormones are running wild and to top it off she's 17 and scared to death. The only thing she wanted was for her best friend to tell her it was going to be okay. Out of everyone, your support meant the most to her and you completely shut her down. I don't care if she ever speaks to you again, but you're going to apologize to Rachel tomorrow at school understand?" I asked, noticing the way he ducked his head in shame.

"I didn't mean it" he whispered. "I never wanted to hurt her feelings, I just want what's best for her".

"So you told her to get rid of her child? How is that not hurting her feelings?" I asked.

"She had plans Quinn, plans to go to New York. People like Rachel are one in a million, she was born to be a star. Her and I could have been great together a struggling actress and designer. I need a model and she needs clothes. We were going to make it together Quinn" he said in anger.

"Wait a minute this is all about you isn't it, this has nothing to do with Rachel? You're upset because your dream is ruined by the baby, a baby that is not even yours. Did you even consider what Rachel is feeling and what she is going through?" I asked starting to get very angry.

"Yes, I know it was incredibly selfish and I was wrong. It was not worth losing my best friend over. I know what a strong and hard working person Rachel is and I realize now that she won't let anything stand in her way" he said.

"So you'll apologize?" I asked, my voice softening. I did feel bad for Kurt as well, he had to endure the wrath of Rachel's pregnancy hormones and I'm sure whatever she said to him couldn't have been nice at all.

"Yes, I've been a mess without her. I miss my best friend as well" he whispered.

"You know she yelled at me the other day" I laughed. "Told me that heels make her feel pretty."

"They do" he sniffled. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" he asked, his big blue eyes filled with tears.

"Honestly?" I asked as he nodded. "Yes, I do. Rachel's been beating herself up over the whole thing and she still refers to you as her best friend" I said.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yea, maybe you could surprise her? She always takes a nap at noon on Saturdays" I said.

"I'd like that" he said. "I'd also like to throw her a shower when the time comes, I want my godchild to have all of the best baby accessories" he said.

"So I'll see you then?" I laughed.

"Yep" he smiled and with that I was on my way to pick up Rachel from the mall.

"Quinn?" she asked, once we were back home lying down on our bed in our pajamas.

"Yea?" I answered, tracing patterns on her swollen belly.

"I was thinking about our prom dresses and I think we should get them custom made" she said, playing with my fingers absentmindedly.

"Baby, you know I'd love for you to have whatever dress you want, but we're on a budget. We've got a baby to raise and if she's anything like you then she'll be demanding designer clothes and high quality things" I said.

"I'm offended that you're insinuating that I'm high maintenance Quinn" she said in mock hurt. "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Mercedes".

"Mercedes?" I asked in confusion.

"She makes most of her own clothes, not because she's poor though, she just likes designing clothes" she said, running her fingers through my hair.

"She does? I would've never known" I said in shock.

"Yea she's that good. I think if we pay for the material and rhinestones and stuff she'll do it, she offered to make me some maternity dresses" she said.

"That's great baby" I said smiling. "We're going to look so hot".

"You might, but I'll be six months pregnant, fat, sweaty, and wobbling" she laughed.

"You'll still be my hot baby mama, just ask Puck he won't lie to you" I laughed.

"Whatever you say" she sighed, tucking her head under my chin.

"Love you" I said into the darkness.

"Love you too" she murmured sleepily.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Rachel singing in the shower and one brand new text.

**[Kurt]** Is it still okay for me to come over?

**[Quinn]** yep, she's in a good mood so I hope you're bringing cookies or something

**[Kurt]** I've got something even better ; )

**[Quinn]** Whatever

"Rach...you out yet?" I asked, walking into the steamy bathroom. She was standing in front of the full length mirror, wet, and naked and I felt myself spring to attention at the sight. She was humming softly and her hands were placed on her swollen belly. "What are you doing baby?" I asked, walking behind her. Her baby belly was seriously one of the sexiest things I've ever seen.

"Get out, get out, get out!" she yelled as she whipped around, pushing me out of the bathroom.

"What the hell Rach?" I banged on the door.

"What's going on?" Shelby asked, carrying a basket of laundry.

"I don't know" I sighed. "She was standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself and when I walked in she freaked" I said, shaking my head and tapping on the door.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Oh dear, I think I know what's going on" she said, handing me the basket.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" I asked worriedly.

"She's fine Quinn, I think she just found her first stretch mark" Shelby laughed.

"How do you know?" I asked, thanking god is wasn't something serious, just Rachel and her overdramatic ways.

"I was pregnant once Quinn, and like Rachel I liked my body. Motherhood means maturity and in Rachel's teenage mind, it means getting old. Getting old means wrinkles, crow's feet, and saggy skin. You know how Rachel can be, she over analyzes everything, a little stretch mark is the end of the world in her mind" she laughed, taping on the door. "Rachel honey, let me in" she called gently.

"Mommy?" she whispered, cracking the door open.

"Open the door baby girl" Shelby said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Is Quinn there?" she asked quietly.

"No, she went to go do laundry" she said, pushing me down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to start the laundry and see what Mr. Shue was up to. I found him in the kitchen flipping pancakes and wearing one of Shelby's aprons.

"Morning Quinn" he said brightly, handing me a stack of plates for the table.

"Smells good" I smiled, putting out the napkins and cups.

"What's going on up there, I heard some yelling" he said in amusement.

"Nothing really, Rachel's just overreacting again. You'd think that after 6 months she'd get used to the idea that she's pregnant, but everyday she wakes up it's like she's finding out for the first time" I sighed, slumping down in my chair.

"Have you tried putting yourself in her shoes Quinn? Rachel's body is constantly changing, it no longer belongs to her and she can't control what happening. How would you feel if you knew that everything you did could not only affect you, but your child as well? How would it feel to not be able to control your emotions?" he asked.

"I guess you're right" I said looking down at the floor. I never really took the time to put myself in Rachel's position, I'd probably overreact too if I were 17 and having a baby.

Rachel came down the stairs in a happy mood and her meltdown was completely forgotten about. Breakfast was good as usual, Mr. Shue was a great cook and Rachel ate until she passed out. We decided to lounge around and watch a movie and as I much as I wanted to argue, I knew we were watching a musical most likely 'Singin' in the Rain' since Mr. Shue, Shelby, and Rachel loved it.

Halfway through the movie Rachel was asleep and I got an excuse to leave, I didn't really want to watch Shelby and Mr. Shue feel each other up under the covers and I wasn't paying any attention to the movie anyway. I was rubbing Rachel's belly, trying to get Audrey to kick. I still hadn't felt her move yet and I was jealous that Rachel could, it seemed like they had already formed a bond and that she didn't even know who I was.

I walked Rachel upstairs and put Rachel to bed, as usual it was exactly noon and she was passed out. I was just about to cuddle up next to Rachel, who was now sprawled out on the bed, when the doorbell rang. I raced downstairs to let Kurt in, so he wouldn't risk walking in on Shelby and Mr. Shue doing god knows what.

"Good afternoon Quinn" he said, holding a large pink bag.

"Hey" I said, pulling him in the house and up the stairs to the loft, quickly passing Shelby and Mr. Shue, who were heavily making out with each other.

"What did you bring?" I said, motioning to the huge pink overstuffed bag in his hands.

"It's for the baby" he said, "I hope you're having a girl because it's all pink".

"We are" I smiled.

We started chatting about glee club and what ridiculous songs Mr. Shue was making us do, when Rachel stumbled in rubbing her eyes. She was still half asleep when she plopped herself down in my lap and kissed my neck.

"You sleep okay baby?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yea, I would've slept better with you next to me though" she said.

"Sorry, but we have company" I said, gesturing to the well-dressed boy across from us.

"Kurt?" she whispered in shock, before narrowing her eyes in anger. "What are you doing here? Have you come to convince Quinn to get rid of the baby too?" she snapped.

"Quite the opposite actually" he said, handing her the bag. "I've come to welcome your baby…with designer clothes".

"A diaper bag? Seriously Kurt, you know its going to take more that a designer bag to get my forgiveness" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Open it" he said, crossing his legs.

"Oh Kurt, you didn't" she gasped, pulling out outfit after outfit.

"I was doing some online shopping when I came across Baby Dior" he said excitedly. "Everything is last season, so it was on sale, but it's still very fashionable".

"Why did you do this?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Because I was an ass" he said sadly. "I said those things to you out of pure selfishness and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you Rachel, you're my best friend".

"I never meant to call you that, you know" she said softly, clutching a pink checkered bear.

"I know Diva" he smiled.

"Can we be friends again?" she asked.

"Of course, who else is going to dress my god-child? I surely can't leave it up to Quinn or gods forbid Santana, who knows what type of humiliation she'll endure" he said dramatically.

"I missed you so much" she said, throwing her arms around him.

"I've missed you too diva" hugging her back.

An hour later, I had locked myself in my room to keep out the squealing. Mercedes had come over to take measurements and Rachel asked her to be Audrey's godmother. We'd both agreed that she was the best choice for godmother out of all the glee members, of course she'd always have Uncle Puck, Auntie San, and Britt of course, but Mercedes was trustworthy and wise beyond her years and we knew she'd teach Audrey things we'd never think of.

"Quinn look" Rachel said, wobbling into the room holding up a tiny pair of snow boots, a coat, and a hat, mitten, and scarf set.

"Gah…it's all so pink" I said, wrinkling my nose. I really didn't care what the baby wears because she had half of Rachel's genes so she'd automatically be the most gorgeous thing ever.

"She's a girl Quinn, of course she'll wear pink" Rachel said, rolling her eyes before walking back out and squealing some more.

I decided to take a nap, since mine was interrupted, but as soon as I laid down they all barged in claiming that they were going shopping and that they'd be back for dinner. I waved goodbye and rolled over, only to be met with my ringing phone.

"Hello" I grumbled into the receiver.

"Meet me outside in fifteen minutes, Britts wants to go prom shopping and what Britts wants Britts gets" Santana said before hanging up.

And hour later, I was walking aimlessly around the mall watching as Santana made goggly eyes at Brittany who claimed she needed a green dress to match Artie's tux which was red. It hurt to see my best friend in love with someone who was oblivious in love with someone else.

"What color are you and Rachel wearing Quinn?" Brittany asked, holding up a lime green dress.

"I don't know, whatever her and Mercedes come up with. I was thinking white, something untraditional you know?" I asked.

"That would be pretty, just like a wedding" Brittany said, before flouncing away.

"Speaking of weddings, when are you planning on making an honest woman out of the midget?" Santana asked.

"When you finally man up and tell Brittany how you really feel about her" I said.

"I did" she whispered.

"Really?" I asked, "How'd that go?"

"She basically blew me off, said she could't love me like that because she was with Artie" she scoffed.

"I'm sorry" I said sympathetically.

"Yea me too" she sighed.

**Rachel P.O.V.**

Today had been a truly wonderful day. I woke up feeling great, I had a delicious breakfast, made up with my best friend, got some adorable clothes for my daughter, had fun shopping with my friends, got new shoes (ones that I could actually walk in while I was pregnant), had a fun dinner with my family and best friends, had hot sex with Quinn, and now I was lying in my girlfriend's arms while she stroked my belly and talked to the baby.

"She'll kick when she's ready Quinn" I said, stroking her corn silk hair.

"I just want her to recognize my voice that's all, I want her to know who I am" she said, her lips vibrating against my skin.

"She knows who you are Quinn" I said, laughing.

"I'm serious Rach, you've already bonded with her. She knows who you are because she's growing inside you, I feel like I'm not really involved with her, especially since I can't feel her yet" she said sadly.

"Quinn, she knows who you are trust me" I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because every time you're around, she goes crazy. It's like she knows you're here, I can feel her fluttering around right now" I said smiling.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, why don't you sing to her? I'm sure she'd like to hear her mommy's pretty voice" I said, sitting up so she could lay her head on my stomach.

"Okay" she said before opening her mouth to sing.

_Isn't she lovely  
>Isn't she wonderful<br>Isn't she precious  
>Less than one minute old<em>

_I never thought through love we'd be  
>Making one as lovely as she<br>But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty  
>Truly the angel's best<br>Boy, I'm so happy  
>We have been heaven blessed<br>I can't believe what God has done  
>through us he's given life to one<em>

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she lovely  
>Life and love are the same<br>Life is Audrey  
>The meaning of her name<em>

_Rachel, it could have not been done  
>Without you who conceived the one<br>That's so very lovely made from love_

As Quinn sang, I felt Audrey go crazy. Her usual flutterings were getting stronger and I could feel her pushing against my belly button.

"Quinn" I gasped when I felt it. It was different than what I was used to, just a small thump but it made all the difference.

"Was that-

"Yes" I said, cutting her off excitedly. "She kicked".

"Hi baby, this is your mommy Quinn, I love you so much baby girl" she cooed as Audrey thumped away. I knew then and there that Quinn would make our daughter as happy as she had made me.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The first song is Michael's Buble's 'Just Haven't Met you yet' and the second is Steveie Wonder's 'Isn't She Lovely?', I don't own either, but I think you knew that.<strong>

**Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jupiter01, you're amazing as usual.**

**Next up is the actual prom!**


	13. You Learn from your Mistakes

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Hope everyone's having a great Thanksgiving (if you're American) and is not too upset that it's been so long since the last update :(**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee!**

**Happy reading and please review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up excitedly and sprang out of bed, ignoring my throbbing back and Quinn's protests and grumbles.

"Hmm, what should we wear today Audrey?" I asked, rubbing my belly and admiring my wardrobe. "The pink or the black one?" I asked as she kicked in response. "I like the pink one too" I giggled.

I got ready in a hurry, making sure everything was perfect. Today, I was going to school early to start my campaign for prom queen. I was still a little upset that Quinn wasn't running with me, but I understood why she was doing it. Besides, I needed to learn to do things on my own and not depend so much on Quinn. She'd been the perfect girlfriend lately, she's even made a Burger King run at 4:00 a.m. and didn't complain once, she just sat and smiled as I scarfed down the greasy food.

I had just set the last curl into place when a pair of long arms wrapped around me and a warm body pressed against my back.

"You know school doesn't start for another 4 hours right?" she grumbled, placing a hot kiss on the side of my neck.

"Yes, I know what time it starts but" I said, trying not to laugh at her disheveled hair and sleepy eyes. "I wanted to make sure I had everything perfect and enough time to get to the store for any last minute things".

"So why are you up so early? I want to have lazy morning sex" she moaned, her hands rubbing circles over my belly as her erection pressed into my back.

"Then you should have gotten up earlier" I said, fluffing my hair and putting on my favorite pink lip gloss.

"That's why it's called _lazy_ sex Rach, you don't wake up early" she whined, her hands making their way up to my swollen breasts.

"Quinn!" I yelped as she squeezed them roughly, slapping her hands away and straightening out my clothes. "I need to get to school early and hang up all my signs and I can't do that if you're molesting me" I snapped, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"You're so cute when you're serious" she laughed, pulling me back against her warm body, guiding me to the bed. "Come on, let's have a quickie. Shelby and Shue aren't up yet and if they are, they're probably doing the same thing" she giggled.

"Gross" I shuddered at the picture of my mother and Mr. Shue going at it.

"Come on baby, I'll make you feel real good" she whispered huskily, while her smooth fingers began making their way up my thigh.

"Quinn" I shivered as my heart pounded against my chest. It really didn't take much to get me going these days, my hormones were out of control, all it took was one touch and I was liquid in her arms.

"I know you want me Rachel, I can practically smell you" she murmured, her lips vibrating against my skin, sending tingles down my spine and straight to my core.

"And how much do you want me?" I asked, reaching behind and rubbing her bulge pressing snugly against my butt.

"Mm…you have no idea" she groaned, rocking her hips into my hand.

"I think I do" I gasped, throwing my head back and tilting my head to the side a little to give her more access as she nipped lightly at my neck.

"You look really pretty Rach" she whispered, slowly pulling down the zipper in the back of my maternity dress. "But you know when you're prettier?" she asked as the dress fell down around my feet.

"W-w-when?" I asked, stepping out of the dress and looking into her beautiful hazel eyes, dark with lust.

"When you're wet, naked, and moaning my name" she grunted, unhooking my bra and rolling my sensitive nipples between her gentle fingers.

"Oh" I gasped, leaning into her body to feel as much of her as possible. She spun me around in her arms and began her attack on my neck, kissing, biting, and licking a trail down the valley between my breasts.

"I fucking love your boobs baby" she groaned, swirling her tongue around my right breast while her hand massaged the left. "Definitely my favorite part of the pregnancy" she laughed, before switching sides and repeating her motions. I felt my eyes flutter closed and my body shiver with pleasure and anticipation.

"Well don't get used to them, because once the baby is born they won't be yours anymore" I said, pulling her tank top over her head to reveal her rock hard pink nipples and smooth creamy abs.

"As long as I get them back" she smirked and then moaned as I slipped my hand into her boxers and slowly ran my fingertips down the length of her shaft, feeling it twitch and grow with every stroke.

"You're incorrigible" I smiled, as she pressed her mouth against mine.

"You still love me" she smirked against my lips.

Our tongues began a battle for dominance and our hands threaded through each other's hair, pulling us closer then we already were. I let my hands slip from her silky blonde hair and trail down her pale body, marveling at how soft and smooth her skin was. I could feel her member rubbing against my thigh and I knew she was ready, but I wanted to take the time to touch her first.

I traced circles on her abdomen, feeling the muscles tighten beneath my fingertips. I trailed my hand lower and lower, getting closer and closer to her throbbing erection before pulling away and gripping her breasts tightly, smiling when she moaned and threw her head back.

"Rach please" she panted as I pulled and tweaked and her nipples. "If you keep this up, I'm gonna burst" she whined and crashed her lips onto mine in a desperate attempt to relieve some pressure.

"Take me, make me yours all over again" I whispered as she pushed me backwards until the backs of my knees hit the bed.

I looked into her eyes as she gently laid me down, crawled between my legs, and showered my body with kisses. I lifted my hips as she pulled down my panties and dug my nails into her back as she began biting and licking at my collarbone.

"No hickies Quinn" I managed to get out between gasps and moans. "No one will vote for a prom queen who looks like a leper" I stated.

I watched as she rolled her eyes and bit down roughly on my sternum before soothing the bite with her warm tongue and my own eyes rolled into the back of my head as I was lost in pleasure.

One thing Quinn was a master at was teasing, she continued to kiss and suckle my breasts, never touching the nipple and it was driving me insane. I bucked my hips against hers to try and relieve some of the pressure building in my lower stomach, but my belly got in the way.

"Quinnnnnnnn" I groaned in frustration, tangling my hands in her hair and pushing her mouth to where I needed it.

"Relax baby" she laughed. "Just close your eyes and feel. Focus on my touch, I'll make sure it's good" she whispered against my breast, before her warm mouth closed around it and she sucked greedily.

"Finally!" I yelled in relief. I wrapped my arms around her and gave into the pleasurable feeling coursing through my veins.

It still amazed me how one person could make me feel this good. She made me feel like I was flying and on top of the world, all she had to do was flash me her signature half smirk, half grin and I was a goner. I never wanted the feeling to end, I wanted to stay in her arms forever, it was the only place I felt safe and protected.

It wasn't long before I could feel the familiar tightening in my abdomen and I held onto Quinn tightly, my nails digging into her shoulders as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through me.

"Quinn" I gasped softly as I shook and collapsed against the soft sheets of our bed.

"Jeez Rach, did you just com-

"Yes" I breathed heavily against her, the silky sheets felt cool against my warm body.

"Fuck that's hot" she whispered, smashing her lips against mine in a sloppy kiss. "I'm a fucking stud" she grinned as she pulled away, licking her swollen lips happily.

"Yea, yea" I said, ignoring her cockiness so I could remove her boxers and get down to business.

"Seriously baby, I just got you off by touching your boobs. Aren't you even slightly impressed?" she asked, a huge cocky grin plastered across her face.

"You want to know what would impress me more?" I asked, finally getting her boxers off, my mouth watering as her glistening appendage sprang free in front of me.

"What?" she asked, sighing in relief.

"If you'd use that thick, delicious cock to fuck me" I whispered in her ear, smiling as she groaned and shivered in response.

"Fuck Rach, do you have any idea how much your dirty talk turns me on?" she asked, palming her erection and lining it up with my entrance.

"Why don't you show me?" I asked, grabbing my thighs and spreading my legs to reveal my dripping opening.

"Shit" she whispered as she slid two fingers into me and began swirling them around. "I'm going to fuck you so hard baby, you're gonna feel me for weeks" she moaned as she pulled her finger out and lubed her dick with my juices.

I closed my eyes and waited for her to fill me and almost screamed in frustration when she held back. I opened my eyes to find her hovering over me with a look of pure awe written across her face. Her hazel eyes flickered from my face to my stomach before she straddled my legs and placed her hands on the sides of my belly.

"Quinn?"

"So beautiful" she whispered, chocking back tears as she rubbed my belly. "You're so beautiful Rachel" she said, a single tear leaking from the corner of her eye.

"It's okay Quinn" I hushed, sitting up to the best of my ability and wrapping my arms around her.

"It just hit me" she cried onto my shoulder. "I can't believe we're really having a baby" she laughed in disbelief.

"Yea" I giggled, "she's really in there".

"I love you Rachel, so much. After everything you've been through, you're still so strong. How do you do it?" she asked, her voice cracking as the emotions ran through her. I'd never seen Quinn this vulnerable before, she was always the strong one while I was the one who fell apart.

"I have you" I answered, bumping our noses together. "You're all I need to stay strong, you and Audrey. You guys are it" I smiled.

"You're amazing" she whispered, before laying me back down and kissing me passionately.

"So are you" I smiled, as she swiftly entered me and made us one.

"And you're unbelievably tight" she groaned as she grinded herself into me, her thickness hitting all the right places.

"Do you always have to ruin the moment?" I laughed, before kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Seriously Rach, do you have any idea how good you feel around me? Fuck, it's so good baby" she moaned, her pace quickening until she was pounding into me.

"Mmm, Quinn. I love you" I moaned, fisting the sheets in my hands as my stomach began tightening.

"You too baby" she said, leaning back and grabbing my hips roughly so her dick could hit my g-spot over and over again. "Touch yourself Rach, you're so beautiful. I want to see you" she whispered, her fingers digging into my hips as she pumped at a relentless pace.

"W-where?" I asked nervously, I had never touched myself before and hearing her ask me to, turned me on even more than I thought possible.

"Start with you boobs" she said, her pace never faltering as I gently took my hands off her shoulders and placed them on my chest. "Squeeze them and rub circles around your nipples, but don't touch them" she ordered, her thrusts becoming harder and harder.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand. I slowly pushed my breasts together and released them before drawing circles around my nipples with my index fingers. I immediately felt myself get wetter at the sensation and I know Quinn did too. I looked up at her and she gave a grunt of approval so I continued, palming and squeezing my breasts the way she does. Just knowing that she was watching got me hot all over.

"Oh my god, Rach. . .do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now squeeze your tits Rach, squeeze them harder and faster. You're such a naughty girl" she moaned, leaning down and capturing my bottom lip between her teeth.

I yelped as she bit down on my lip and slammed my eyes closed as an orgasm hit me out of nowhere.

"Oh shit, Quinn!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, holding onto her as if my life depended on her as I tumbled over the edge of pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck so good" she said, throwing her head back as my inner muscles milked her cock.

She slowed her pace, but kept on moving as I came down from my high. "Quinn?" I asked, noticing the thick beads of sweat across her forehead, breasts, and back and how her muscles were trembling and her cock was twitching inside me. Her face was beat red and her eyes were scrunched shut as if she were in pain.

"We're…not…done...yet...Rach" she grunted, each words accented with a hard thrust inside me. " I want to see you touch yourself some more" she managed to get out.

"Quinn, just let go" I said, moaning as she pulled all the out before slamming back in and repeating the motion.

"No!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes shut. "Do you know how hard it was for me to hold back?" she asked, opening her fiery hazel eyes.

"N-no" I gasped as she lifted my hips and placed them on her thighs.

"You're so fucking tight. . .mmm. . .so hot and wet. . .ah. . when… you come… you fucking drain my dick" she moaned. "I love being inside you, Rach. Only you" she said, placing her forehead against mine. "Make yourself come again Rach" she said. "Play with your clit, feel how wet your pussy is for me".

I shivered as she spoke and followed her directions carefully. I released my breasts and let my hand drift down to my lips before parting them and groaning as Quinn pushed in deeper, filling me farther than before, farther then I could have ever imagined.

"Quinn" I panted, busking my hips against hers uncontrollably. I loved when she was this deep inside me, it always made me loose control.

"You're so close baby, I can feel you fluttering around my cock. Use your other hand and make yourself come" she demanded, leaning backwards and slamming into me.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed over the sound of our skin slapping together. I could feel her balls slapping against my butt and I knew it'd be sore tomorrow, but I didn't care, I never wanted this moment to end.

I worked my other hand between our bodies and circled the hood of my clit, bucking my hips uncontrollably against it. "Mmm" I hissed once I made contact with the swollen bud.

"That's it baby" Quinn panted, watching as I pinched and rubbed it lightly. "Does it feel good?" she asked, her eyes wide and looking almost feral, wild with hunger.

"Y-yes" I gasped, increasing the speed in time with her thrusts.

"Are you going to come?" she asked, her cock swelling so large, it was becoming painful.

"Yes. . .god yes" I yelled, frantically rubbing circles around my bundle of nerves.

"Let go baby" she whispered as I came in a blind rush, screaming and shaking violently the entire time.

This orgasm hit me stronger than any other one has before and I almost cried, it was that good. I felt myself go limp in her arms and moaned as I felt her burst inside me and fill me as she came.

"Fuck that was amazing" she said breathlessly as she pulled out and collapsed beside me.

"Yea" I sighed, cuddling into her.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, her fingers lightly stroking my belly.

"Nope, we're good" I smiled and rubbed my belly.

"Phew" she exhaled, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm pretty sure I burned more calories just now than I do with coach Sylvester's workouts" she laughed.

"Mmhmm" I groaned, willing my aching body to go back to sleep.

"I thought you were going to school early" she asked, her hands making smooth circles over the stretched skin of my stomach.

"Quinnnnn!" I groaned. I was so caught up in the moment, I completely forgot about my campaign.

I jumped out of bed and practically ran in and out of the shower before dressing quickly, making sure I looked decent, and sped off to school, not caring that I took the car and Quinn would now have to ride with Shelby and Mr. Shue.

I pulled into the lot and grabbed the pamphlets I had made to hand out. Shelby and I had spent two whole nights making them and I thought they were unbeatable. I unloaded my foldout table and balanced a box of cookies on my arms, before making my way towards the entrance.

"Rachel wait, let me help you!" a voice called from behind.

"Finn?" I asked in shock. "Since when do you get to school so early?"

"Workouts" he said, grabbing the table from my arms. "Gotta get in shape for the season" he smiled his famous goofy lopsided grin.

"Oh, I see" I said, sighing in relief when he took the box as well.

"Why are you carrying all of this stuff by yourself, I thought pregnant women were supposed to like lay down and stuff?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm with child Finn, not handicapped and its laid back not lay down" I said pointedly, even though my feet were on fire and my back was sore beyond relief. "It's still early and I didn't want to bother Quinn or anyone else so I just decided to do it on my own".

"What's all this for anyway, you running for class president or something?" he asked.

"I'm running for prom queen, Finn, we already have a class president" I laughed.

"We do?"

"Yes it's Kurt" I smiled, remembering how the halls were decorated with bright pink unicorn posters, how anyone could miss that is beyond me.

"Oh yea, I remember now" he said. "So who are you running with?"

"No one, I'm doing it on my own" I said, pulling open the door to the school.

"I thought prom queens and kings were always like couples and stuff" he asked.

"Sometimes" I whispered.

"So where's Quinn?" he asked, setting up the table in the hallway.

"At home sleeping" I smiled at the thought of my blonde angel snoring away in our room.

"Do you need anymore help?" he asked, once the table had been set up.

"No, I think I'm good. Thank you" I smiled.

"Look Rach, I'm really sorry about what I said before, you know about assuming you'd sleep with me" he said uncomfortably.

"It's okay, Finn, I'm over it, I just hope that we can put this behind us and become friends" I said, placing the box of freshly baked cookies on the table.

"I shouldn't have said those things or even thought them about you, you were just so different from all the other girls" he said.

"It's okay Finn, you don't have to explain yourself to me. What's done is done" I said, making my way to my locker.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Finn really it's not necessary" I assured.

"I got it!" he yelled. "Let's run together!"

"What?" I asked cluelessly.

"I want to run for prom king with you!" he said excitedly.

"You do?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yea, think about it, we'd be like unstoppable!" he cheered.

"Finn, are you sure about this? You don't have to do this for me" I said, shaking my head.

"Yea, it'll be totally cool Rach, just think about it. I'm popular and you're well….you're you. People totally cheer us on in glee and our voice have amazing chemistry, so why wouldn't they vote for us for prom king and queen?" he asked getting more and more excited at the idea of running with for prom queen and king.

"People don't cheer us on Finn. The only reason we're not slushied is because you're on the football team and people are terrified of Quinn and Santana, what makes you think they'll vote for us?" I asked.

"Just trust me Rach, I promise I won't let you down" he said, grabbing my hands.

"I don't know Finn" I said, pulling away.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Rach, I want to be there for you and your baby too" he said softly.

"Finn, you do know I'm with Quinn right?" I asked skeptically.

"Yea, but Quinn's a girl and she can't give you what I can give you. I can give you, us a child that is both made from both of us, not one and a donor. Doesn't your baby need a dad too?" he asked.

"I suppose, but I can assure you that we can handle-

"I know what it's like to grow up without a father Rachel" he said tightly, cutting me off. "My mom is great, but there were times that I wished my dad could've been there for me".

I could understand where Finn was coming from, I never had a father until Mr. Shue and no one knew that Quinn was biologically Audrey's father, but it was still frustrating to hear about.

"Finn, I can assure you that while my baby may not have a male figure involved, she will have two parents, Mr. Shue, my mother, and the entire glee club to lean on. Quinn and I can handle it" I said.

"Yea, but Rach, it's not the same" he whined.

"Finn, I-

"Give me one hour" he said, turning towards the door.

"One hour for what?" I asked. "Finn!" I called after him.

"You'll see!" he yelled excitedly, disappearing down the hall.

I rolled my eyes and got back to work, I didn't even want to think about what Finn could possibly be doing. After setting up my table, I headed to my locker to put my stuff away and waited for the school day to begin.

"Vote for Rachel!" I smiled and handed a pamphlet to one of the hockey players.

"Vote for Rachel" I heard someone mock behind me before a pamphlet was snatched out of my hands.

"Very funny Noah, give it back" I snapped, reaching to grab it.

"You look a little flushed Rach, something up? You look different and you can't even tell me it's that pregnancy glow cause that happened last week" he laughed as he dangled the pamphlet above my head. "You and Fabray getting freaky" he grinned.

"I swear, you are the most immature little boy I've ever met" I said, rolling my eyes and handing a passing student a flyer.

"You love me" he whispered in my ear. "I'm your Jewbro babe, you can't get rid of me" he laughed. "Never thought Miss Chastity Belt would ever have the balls to put that glow on your face" he laughed and winced when I punched him in the arm.

"Don't talk about Quinn that way" I snapped. "And for the millionth time, stay out of my sex life!"

"Now, where's the fun in that?" he laughed. "So how's life with Shelby and Shue?" he asked making a paper airplane out of my flyer.

"Fine" I said trying to sound angry. The truth was that life is more than 'fine' at home, it's perfect. For the first time in my life, I had a real family. One that sat down at dinner together and one that supported and encouraged each other. The only thing missing from our family was Audrey and I couldn't wait to bring her home.

"Yea?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "How's Quinn handling everything?" he asked.

"She's fine" I said, leaning against my table, my feet felt like they were bleeding in theses shoes.

"I saw a 'For Sale' sign in the window, I think her parents are leaving Lima" he said softly.

"What?" I gasped and then recovered quickly. "Well, I shouldn't be too surprised. They did kick her out of the house and they never even bother to contact her to see if she was okay. Who does that to their child? As much as I love Shelby, I would never abandon my baby, she's a part of me, you know?" I asked, rubbing my belly slowly, feeling her soft kicks against my palm.

"You know, if you ever need anything, you can come to me right?" he asked. "I mean it, anything Rach, even if it's money. I've got a trust fund from my Bubbie and I can't think of anything I'd rather spend it on than my badass niece" he smiled, placing his hand on top of mine.

"Thanks Noah, but I couldn't ask you to do that" I sighed.

"So how're you holding up? You got any plans for next year yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet. Why?" I asked nervously.

"Don't know, just looking out for you. Making sure Quinn's being a responsible baby daddy and shit" he said, flying the paper down the hall.

"And if she wasn't?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"Since she's not technically a girl. . ." he trailed off, cracking his knuckles.

"You finish that sentence and I'll chop your balls off and feed them to-

"Okay I get it" he laughed nervously, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Easy there, mama bear, no need to threaten my junk".

"Sorry" I sighed. "Have you seen Finn anywhere?" I asked.

"No. What do you need Hudson for?" he asked defensively.

"Um. . .no reason, but could you keep an eye out on him?." I asked, shaking my head and handing out more flyers.

"Sure, no problem anything for my Jewish princess." he smiled.

**Quinn P.O.V.**

"Quinn, wake up sweetheart" Mr. Shue called softly, knocking on the door.

After my incredible morning with Rachel, there was no way I was in a hurry to wake up. I mumbled a quick "I'm up" before rolling over and drifting back to sleep.

"Quinn, I'm not making you breakfast if you're not awake!" Shelby yelled through the door ten minutes later.

"Okay!" I yelled back in aggravation. If you thought Rachel was loud, you obviously haven't met Shelby. My girlfriend's screaming mother was not what I wanted to wake up to in the morning so I pulled the blankets over my head and buried my face in my pillows.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Quinn honey, Shelby has breakfast ready for you and if you're not down here she's going to flip" Mr. Shue whispered outside the door. "Come on, Q, spare me the yelling" he begged. "I love the woman, but you know how impatient she is".

I was just about to pull open the door when Shelby burst through, yelling about responsibilities and being an adult.

"Good morning to you too" I said sarcastically, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I knew it was wrong to be disrespectful, especially towards someone I considered to be a mother figure, but I couldn't help it. Today had started out so wonderfully; I didn't want anything to ruin it.

"Are you even listening to me?" she snapped, forcing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes" I said quickly, meeting her eyes. Seeing her standing there with her feet apart and her hands on her hips made me laugh. She looked so much like Rachel when she was throwing one of her diva fits that I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even serious about this" she sighed. "You can't even have a serious conversation with me, let alone wake up on time. How are you going to take care of a baby, go to school, and get a job? Honestly Quinn, I wonder if I can trust you to enough to take care of Rachel and my granddaughter on your own. You are the one that got her into this mess and you're the one who's going to stick by her, but how can I rely on you to care for Audrey, when you can't even wake yourself up for school?" she said, shaking her head.

I looked into her brown eyes that were so much like Rachel's, big and expressive. You could look into their eyes and know everything they were feeling. I could tell that I'd let her down and I had no way of making it up to her. I had no job and the only extra thing I did besides glee was Cheerios, even though that was a job in itself. I hadn't even started applying to colleges yet or getting serious about bringing a child into the world.

"I'm sorry" I said, biting back the tears. I had focused so much on convincing Rachel to keep Audrey and to make her realize what a blessing she truly was that I ignored the responsibilities I have to her. "God, I feel so stupid. What kind of mother am I going to be?" I asked before breaking down.

"Ssh, it's okay Quinn I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" Shelby cooed as she took me in her arms.

"It's not your fault, you're just helping me see what I chose to ignore" I cried.

"This isn't going to be easy Quinn, especially since both you and Rachel have such big dreams. You need to set up a foundation for your family. Don't make the same mistake I did Quinn, you're better than me and you're going to be a much better mother to Audrey than I was to Rachel" she said sadly.

"That's not true" I sniffled. "Rachel loves you, she never stopped loving you. Even when she moved out, she only talked about you with respect and adoration. She wants to be just like you, she _is_ just like you, and I really hope that Audrey is too because you guys are some of the strongest people I know".

"You're a terrible liar" she laughed, her voice breaking. I knew it was hard for her to believe what she had done to Rachel, especially since they made up so quickly, but I could tell a part of her still regrets it everyday. "I'll tell you what" she said, ruffling my hair. "You take the day off and start your foundation. You have the whole day to figure out what schools you want to apply for, how to get scholarships, and where to get a job. You can even get your homework done for the week so you can start planning for prom because I know Rachel is dying to pick out dresses" she smiled.

"Yea, she's pretty obsessive when it comes to prom" I laughed.

"She's obsessive over everything, how do you think she's going to act when the baby comes? You'll be lucky if she let's her out of the house, let alone out of her sight" she laughed before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Shelby. You have no idea how much this means to me" I smiled.

"Just knowing that Rachel has someone that loves her as much as you do is enough for me" she smiled. Her grin was so wide, I thought it would spilt her face, her smile was so much like Rachel's, and the determined glint in her shiny brown eyes told me how much this meant to her.

"Oh and Quinn, clean the room it smells like sex" she wrinkled her nose before opening the door and yelling for Mr. Shue to turn the coffee on.

As soon as Shelby left, I got to work. I started with cleaning up our room, dusting, vacuuming, and changing the rather messy sheets and putting on my favorite silky ones. I then jumped in the shower and threw on one of the few dressy outfits I owned. It was much more Rachel's style than mine, but she had insisted that I buy it and now I was happy that I had.

I pulled on the tight black skirt and slimming blazer. I had to admit that it did look good on me. The skirt made my legs look longer and the blazer showed off my curves and waistlines. I stood in the mirror and frowned at my hair, it hung loosely around my shoulders and did nothing to complete my outfit. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Mr. Shue and Shelby were finishing up their breakfast.

"Um. . .Shelby, do you have a minute?" I asked, standing in the entry way.

"Sure, what's going on?" she asked, placing her newspaper back on the table.

"I need a little help getting ready" I confessed shyly. My mother never worked, the only thing she did was charity events, I'd never even seen her in a business suit before. She was always wearing dresses and floral skirts, the image of a perfect Christian woman.

"Of course honey, we'll do a quick fix up because I've got to get to school and you've got a busy day ahead of you" she smiled, obviously impressed with my wardrobe choice.

She dragged me upstairs to her room and into her walk-in closet, somewhere Mr. Shue and I dared never to go into. Inside there was a vanity with a large mirror. She pushed me down onto the plush chair and pulled out a huge container of make-up. I'd never really worn make-up before, only for Cheerios, but I trusted Shelby to help me.

"Close your eyes" she whispered.

I sat completely still with my eyes closed for ten minutes while she worked her magic. After she was done, she tilted my head back and began braiding my hair. Her touch was so soft and warm and the way she hummed as she worked reminded me of my own mother.

"Take a look" she said, handing me a mirror.

"Wow" I said in shock. Never had I ever looked that good, I looked older and much more mature. "Shelby I. . ." I was at a lose for words, no one had taken care of me in a long time and it felt good to be appreciated for once.

"Don't worry, you look great" she assured.

"Thanks" I smiled, blinking back the tears.

"So what're you all dressed up for? Or is it a surprise?" she smiled mischievously.

"It's not a surprise, but I was kinda hoping to wait and see if I got it before telling anyone" I shrugged.

"Oh, I see" she said, encouraging me to go on.

"Okay, if I tell you this, you have to promise not to say anything to Rachel" I said. "You can't tell Shue either, if Rachel gives him those puppy dog eyes he's a goner, so you have to promise me you won't say a word" I begged.

"You have my word" she said, holding out her hand.

"There's an internship at Kent State University. It's not too far from here and it goes during the day all through the summer. If I get the internship, I'll have something to put on my resume for college. And I'll get paid and still have time to work in the evenings" I reasoned.

"That sounds like a very good idea, what's the internship for?" she asked.

"Interior design" I mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"It was Rachel's idea, she seems to think I'd be good at it or something. I don't know" I shrugged. "It could be fun".

"Do you have any layouts or a portfolio?" she asked.

I nodded before retrieving the sketchbook from my room. "It's not much, but if Rachel says it's good, then it must be right?" I asked, worrying my lip between my teeth. "It's okay if you think they're bad, I was just trying some new ideas" I said, watching her face as she flipped through the book.

I stood against the door nervously picking at my nails. The truth was, I loved designing. Clothes not so much, but rooms yes. I loved coming up with a base and trying different things to work around it. When I finish a sketch, I can always picture the area to be exactly what I wanted it. I could even picture my little girl's room. It would be a mixture of the things I liked and the things Rachel liked. Classy and girly at the same time.

"So, what do you think?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Quinn, these are amazing, these sketches do not even look like sketches but renders. You truly have an eye for designing" she said, in shock. "Why haven't I seen these before?" she asked.

"My parents weren't too keen on the idea of me becoming an interior designer. They wanted me to be a lawyer or a doctor or something that they could use to show off to their friends, you know?" I shrugged.

"I understand" she nodded.

"So you don't think it's a good idea either?" I asked.

"No, not at all. I think it's a great idea, Quinn. I think whatever you set your heart on you will achieve" Shelby said. "Sure it'd be nice to be a doctor or lawyer, but those types of jobs take years of schooling. Sometimes I wish Rachel would major in something that'll lead her to a stable career, but when I see the passion she has for Broadway, I change my mind. Nothing she will ever do will make her as happy as being on the stage" she said. "Well, maybe not nothing" she smiled. "Being a mother will make her just as happy, I can tell she loves this baby more than anything in her entire life. It's almost as if her world revolves around her unborn child and I can relate to that feeling" she chuckled.

"Rachel is kinda head over heels when it comes to baby Audrey" I laughed.

"And it shouldn't be any other way" she smiled.

"So you're okay with this? With me p-possibly majoring in interior design?" I asked apprehensively.

"Quinn, as long as it's legal and you're happy, I don't care what you do. Just keep in mind that you have a family to raise and you'll have bills to pay, children aren't cheap or easy. I'll help you as much as I can and so will Will, we would do anything for you girls" she said softly.

"Thanks, Shelby, I really needed to hear you say that" I said, wrapping my arms around her tenderly.

"Why me? My opinion shouldn't matter" she laughed.

"I know it may not seem like it, but I really do love you Shelby. You're pretty much the only mother I've ever really had. My own mother never spent the amount of time with me that you have in my entire life. She never supported me the way you do, and she never taught me what it's like to be a family" I said, my face buried in her neck to keep from crying.

"Oh don't get sappy on me now Fabray" she laughed, pushing me away teasingly before grabbing my face and forcing me to stare into her big brown eyes "I know that we didn't get along at first. You hated me for abandoning Rachel and I hated you for knocking up my daughter, but it's different now. I considered you my daughter the minute I saw the way you looked at Rachel, the moment I saw how much you really loved her" she sniffled. "I know our little family is not exactly ideal, but I love you and I wouldn't have it any other way" she said, wiping a tear that escaped down her cheek.

"Now who's getting soft?" I smirked.

"Alright, enough lovey dovey stuff, I get enough of that with Rachel. You've got to get ready and I've got to get to school. Put these on and take this. Call me when you get home, I want to know how it goes" she said handing me a pair of crème colored heels with bright red bottoms and a leopard print handbag before opening the door.

"Are you kidding me, I'm going to kill myself in these!" I yelled, holding up the shoes. They were pretty, but deadly.

"If my pregnant seventeen year old daughter can wear heels to school everyday with swollen ankles, I think you can handle a few hours" she said. "Time to grow some balls and man up Fabray" she smirked as my face reddened. "It takes a real woman to wear those shoes" she laughed.

"If that was a joke, it was not funny!" I said tightly.

"Just put the damn shoes on!" she yelled back before disappearing.

**Rachel P.O.V.**

I had just come from my third period class and there was still no sign of Finn or Quinn anywhere. I'd texted both of them numerous times and neither of them had bothered to text me back. I had just reached Quinn's locker when I heard the most annoying voice in the entire school.

"Well if it isn't the ever so beautifully talented, Rachel Corcoran" Jacob Ben Israel said, snapping a picture of my behind.

"Go away Jacob, I'm not in the mood" I grumbled.

Not only was I extremely irritable and uncomfortable, I was overly exhausted as well. I had started off the morning with so much energy, but as the day dwindled on, my liveliness drastically decreased and it was still morning. This pregnancy was taking a lot out of me and I desperately needed a coffee.

"No matter angel, I'm only here on business" he smiled his gross toothy grin.

"Seriously Jacob, I just want to get to class" I mumbled, leaning my head against the locker, the cool metal felt good against my warm skin. Another joy of pregnancy: hot flashes.

"All I need is confirmation and I'll leave you be" he said, pressing a button on his tape recorder. "Is Finn Hudson the father of your unborn child?" he asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I said, forcing my tired body to turn around and stand up straight.

"Is Finn Hudson your so called 'baby daddy?" he said again, shoving the recorder in my face.

"Why would you even ask me that?" I snapped, my soreness completely gone.

"So he's making false accusations?" Jacob asked.

"What are you taking about Jacob? Finn is not my baby's father!" I yelled.

"Do you know who fathered your child? Is it someone who attends McKinely? Or was it a one night stand in which you cheated on your girlfriend, head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray" he asked.

"Let me make one thing clear" I snapped, snatching the recorder out of his hands. "I have _NEVER_ cheated on Quinn. She is my entire life. Her and this baby mean the world to me and I would appreciate it if you stayed the fuck out of our lives!" I snarled before smashing the tape recorder on the floor.

"L-let the records show that Finn Hudson is not the father of Rachel Corcoran's baby and that he's making false accusations to get into her panties" he smiled cockily before pulling out a second recorder.

"You have five seconds to disappear before I make your life a living hell Jewfro" Santana said, stepping up behind him.

"I like his hair San, it feels like a big Jewish cloud" Brittany smiled and patted his head before he scampered off down the hall.

"Thanks Santana" I sighed, leaning against the lockers.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Q and the demon spawn growing inside you" she said as I glared at her.

"My daughter is not a demon child Santana!" I snapped.

"Alright midget, relax. I think you need to see this" she said before dragging me down the hall.

"Seriously Santana, why are we going to my locker? I was waiting for Quinn, have you seen or heard from her today? I need to-" I stopped suddenly and stared with my mouth hanging wide open.

There in front of my locker stood Finn Hudson, his arms full of stuffed blue teddy bears and baby clothes.

"Finn!" I yelled, snapping out of it. "What in the world is all this?" I panicked. There were blue balloons scattered around the hall and streamers taped to my locker.

"It's for our baby" he shrugged. "I told you, I want to be a part of his life" he smiled.

"Finn, I. . .no, this can't happen. You need to return all of this, I can't and will not take these gifts" I said, shaking my head.

It seemed as if the entire student body had gathered to watch the show.

"Why Rach, it's for the baby. I told you, he needs me" he said, handing me a little blue bear.

"Finn, please" I begged, glancing around at all the students watching with wide eyes.

"Come on Rach, I can do this, doesn't this prove it? You can't raise the baby with Quinn, it's not right. The baby needs a father and here I am" he said proudly. "Besides, what can Quinn possibly do that I can't, I've already done more than she has by buying stuff for him" he smiled and held up a little blue shirt that said 'daddy's little man' across the front.

"How dare you!" I shrieked, receiving several hard kicks from Audrey who was most likely sensing my distress. "You obviously have NO idea what it means to be a father. A father is a person who is there always. A father is someone that will help out when the chips are down. A father is someone who will put himself second to the baby. A father is someone who will wake up at 2 a.m. to take care of a crying baby and not complain about it. A _real_ father knows that buying material things for a child is not a father. No, Quinn is not a boy, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care any less. Quinn has been there every step of the way and she's never once complained. She loves this baby and there is no way in hell that I would ever consider raising her with someone else!" I yelled and threw the little blue bear at his head.

"Why are you shutting me out, I'm only trying to help with our son!" he yelled in anger.

I was about to scream. I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins and my body shook in anger. I was about to step forward and defend my daughter and myself, when I was pulled back by Brittany as Santana stepped in front of me.

"Ssh Rachie, it'll be okay. I don't think Ducky likes it when you yell" she said as she cupped my belly.

"What?" I asked, looking into her innocent blue eyes and instantly feeling better.

"You're mad, so Ducky's mad" she shrugged.

"Who is ducky?" I asked in confusion.

"The baby silly!" she laughed. "I think Ducky is the perfect name for her, Santana helped me pick it out. First, she wanted to name her Devil, but I told her that wasn't a girl's name so we argued, but she told me I could name the baby whatever I wanted if I made out with her, so I did and now the baby's name is Ducky!" she clapped excitedly.

"Um. . .Brittany" I began, but stopped when I noticed Santana take her HBIC stance and yell at Finn.

"Alright Frankenteen, that's enough. Hobbit told you to get lost, so beat it and take all this shit back with you. Yentl is with Quinn and she's raising the baby with _her_" Santana snapped. "And for the record, my niece is a girl and she doesn't need an asshole like you in her life" she rolled her eyes before grabbing my arm, locking pinkies with Brittany, and walking briskly down the hall.

"Thanks Santana, I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't save me" I sighed, leaning my head against her shoulder.

"Yea, just consider it my apology for treating you like shit on your first day here" she smiled.

The rest of the day seemed to be slowly dragging on. It seemed like time wasn't moving and I'd never get home. To make matters worse, I still haven't heard from Quinn and Audrey hadn't calmed down any since the incident in the hall.

"Rachie, you're not eating your food" Brittany pouted.

"I know" I sighed. "I just don't have much of an appetite right now".

"But you have to feed Ducky, she's hungry too" Brittany whined as she patted my belly.

"Cut the crap man-hands, I can hear your stomach growling from here. What's going on, you were all excited and wouldn't shut up about prom and now you're eerily quiet? Something's up with you Corcoran" Santana said, stuffing her face full of pasta.

"I'm fine" I said, gasping as a rather harsh kick was delivered to my side.

"Is Ducky hurting you?" Brittany asked worriedly, laying her head on my stomach.

"No, she's just a little upset. I think she misses Quinn, she hasn't heard her voice all day" I frowned as I rubbed my swollen belly.

"Just shut up and eat, I don't need Quinn ripping my head off cause I let her baby mama starve while she's gone" Santana said, stealing one of Brittany's fries.

"You know where she is?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea, I do and I know she would be pissed if she saw you sulking like that. So hurry up and eat and go warm up for glee like the loser you are" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Is she okay? Why hasn't she answered any of my text messages? Why is she missing school?" I asked quickly, my mind working to figure out why she wasn't here.

"Fuck, slow down hobbit!" Santana groaned in annoyance. "Forget what I said earlier, I like the quite Rachel better".

"You called me Rachel" I smiled.

"Don't get used to it" she snapped. "I'm just feeling sorry for you right now because your offspring is using your body as a punching bag" she said as she reached across the table and locked pinkies with Brittany.

"Hey Rachie, I think I know what will make Ducky feel better" Brittany sad suddenly.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my sore back.

"Singing" she clapped excitedly. "Don't babies like it when you sing to them? Artie and I have been working on a song together, we can sing it for her!" she smiled as Santana scowled at the mention of Artie's name.

"Sure, Brittany I think Audre-I mean Ducky will like that very much" I said, smiling.

After lunch, time seemed to go a little faster. I was about to head to Spanish with Mr. Shue when I found Shelby in the choir room.

"Mom?" I asked, knocking softly on the door.

"Hi baby girl" she smiled. "What're you up to?".

"Nothing much, just trying to make it through the day without falling asleep" I sighed and rubbed my belly.

"You feeling okay?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted in concern.

"Technically I feel fine, just experiencing all the joyful things that go along with being 30 weeks pregnant" I frowned.

"Yea, I can honestly say that I don't miss being pregnant" she laughed.

"I like being pregnant, don't get me wrong" I said, stroking my stomach softly. "I like knowing that she's inside me and I love feeling her move, it's like this bond that we have. I can't explain it, but it's something I've never felt before" I smiled.

"Just wait until she's born, the bond only gets stronger. If you think she relies on you now, you have no idea what you're in for. She's going to look to you to be her everything and she'll depend on you in everyway. That's when the real bond is established" she said softly.

"What if I mess up?" I asked worriedly. "What if something happens and she can't rely on me? What if I fail and we never bond, will she still love me?" I panicked.

"Rachel, honey calm down. Breathe" she said, taking deep breaths. "None of those things are going to happen, you already have a bond with her and it'll only grow as she does. If anyone can handle it, it's going to be you. You love her so much already and you always put her first. She's not even here and you've already shown me how ready you are for this".

"I'm scared" I said shaking my head. "No matter how excited or ready I am, I still terrified of being a mother. Just knowing that I'll be responsible for someone who looks up to me and someone else life it freaks me out a lot" I cried.

"It's perfectly normal to be scared honey, you just can't let fear get in the way" she said, pulling me down to sit next to her on the piano bench. "You're brave Rachel, you're courageous, and strong. You'll be fine" she winked as she started playing a soft melody on the keyboard and a few measures, she began singing softly.

_Don't know just where I'm going_

_And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming_

_And the air is cold_

_And I'm not the same anymore_

_I've been running in your direction _

_For to long now_

_I've lost my own reflection_

_And I can't look down_

_If you're not there to catch me when I fall._

I watched as she nodded towards me to take over knowing that this part related to my situation.

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

It really was my turn to be brave. I needed to step up and be a role model for my daughter, I wanted to be someone she looked up to. I wanted to be a hero in her eyes. She was the most important thing in my life and I wanted her to know it.

_All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light_

_When your life was daunting_

_But I can't see mine_

_When I feel as though you're pushing me away_

_Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices_

_Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices_

_As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay_

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_And I might still cry_

_And I might still bleed_

_These thorns in my side_

_This heart on my sleeve_

_And lightening may strike _

_This ground at my feet_

_And I might still crash_

_But I still believe_

_This is the moment I stand here all alone_

_With everything I have inside, everything I own_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last time before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

**Quinn P.O.V.**

"Thank you so much for stopping by Ms. Fabray, we'll keep in touch" he smiled as he shook my sweaty hand.

I left the office and carefully walked to the train station, trying not to trip in the heels Shelby had lent me. I would be lucky if they even considered me after the way my interview with the head of the interior design department had gone. I was so nervous, I spent the entire time either talking too much or not talking enough. I really needed this internship, not just for the money, but for the experience as well. I walked past the waiting room and saw the line of people waiting to go in. Only five people were being chosen for the internship and it was unlikely that they would choose a high school student as one of them. Most of these people were professionals, their design books were filled to the brim with elaborate sketches, while mine only had a few.

I boarded the train and watched the buildings as they flew by until I reached my next destination. The Lima Bean was not somewhere I ever pictured myself working, but they hired basically anyone who applied and it was better than waiting tables at Breadstixs. I was just about open the door when I noticed a little sign in the window of the bakery across the street. I had never even been in the bakery because the pastries were so expensive, but something about the sleek bakery caught my eye.

I opened the door and was greeted by a man dressed in a black suit with a shiny platinum tie.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, his high pitched voice sounding so much like Kurt's.

"Hi, I'm Quinn and I noticed you had a help wanted sign in the window, do you have any openings?" I asked holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Actually no, that sign has been there for ages, the positions have already been filled" he said, eyeing my outfit.

"Oh, well then I'm sorry to take up your time" I said turning to leave.

"Wait a second, what have you got there?" he asked, motioning towards my sketchbook.

"Oh it's nothing really, just my design book" I said.

"May I?" he asked, grabbing the book.

"Sure" I shrugged as I handed it over.

I didn't want to see his reaction incase he thought they were terrible so I decided to look around the store instead. The walls were painted black with glitter and white stripes and grey polka dots. Glass chandeliers hung from the ceilings and silver plush carpet stretched from wall to wall. It was the most elaborately decorated bakery I've ever seen.

I sat down on one of the comfy grey couches in the corner and watched as a woman in a very expensive looking business suit walked in and up to the front counter. She rang the bell once and out came a red headed girl dressed in all black with a platinum belt. She yelled to the back room where a guy, dressed in black, brought out a rather large box. He opened the box for the woman to see and carried it to her car after she gave her nod of approval. The red head charged the woman's card on the cash register and then disappeared into the back room behind the curtain of silver beads.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but I have somewhere to go" I said to the man with his head buried in my sketchbook.

"I'm sorry, I'm just amazed, and these are really good. You're very talented" he smiled warmly.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to take up your time" I said, heading out the door.

"Wait, I thought you came in here for a job?" he asked.

"I did, but you said you didn't have any positions" I shrugged.

"I don't, but I think I have special one open just for you" he said, grinning wildly.

"I'm not sure I understand" I said unsurely.

"Have you ever thought about designing cakes?" he asked.

"No" I answered, shaking my head.

"What if I were to offer you a position as our official 'cake designer'? You'd only have to work a few hours and you wouldn't have to bake anything, just draw it and maybe take a few photos of the finished product for our book" he said.

"You want me to draw cakes?" I asked.

"Exactly!" he clapped happily. "We have so many picky customers, I can never figure out what they want and I'm only one person, I can't keep up with designing the cakes and the managing the bakery" he said.

"Okay" I smiled as I shook his hand. "I guess this beats making smoothies" I smiled.

"Oh definitely" he laughed. "Can you start tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'll be here right after school" I said.

"Great!" he beamed. "Oh and wear all black!"

* * *

><p>By the time I had finished up at the bakery, there was still time to make it back to school for glee. I had been getting strange text messages from Santana all day warning me about Finn pissing Rachel off and him supposedly claiming my child as his own. The fact that Finn Hudson thought he could step on my territory had me raging, but I had a feeling Rachel needed me, so I calmed myself before I stepped into the school.<p>

I cruised the halls in my heels, secretly loving the way they clicked as I moved until I came to my girlfriend's locker. I was utterly shocked when I was met with blue balloons, streamers, confetti, but no Rachel. I checked my watch again to make sure I had the right time. Rachel and I always met here before glee.

"Hey" I barked at a freshman jock across the hall. "Have you seen Rachel?"

"No, not since Hudson made her cry. I don't get it, all he wanted to do was be there for the kid and she like freaked on him" he shrugged.

"Did she look upset?" I asked worried with a hint of anger in my voice. Suddenly I was not so concerned with Finn, but with Rachel. She always took things to heart and with her being this far along in the pregnancy, I didn't want her to be stressed. If anything happened to Rachel or my child, I would have Finn Hudson's head on a platter.

"She was pissed" he laughed, stopping when I glared at him. "She was yelling at him, but Santana stepped in and all hell brook loose. Rachel was crying, but Brittany took her to lunch and she looked okay" he said, tossing a book in his locker.

"Good, do you know where Finn is?" I asked.

"No one's seen him since this morning, but I think he said something about making posters" he said.

"Posters?" I asked.

"Yea apparently he's running with Rachel for prom queen" he laughed as he walked away.

My eyes narrowed dangerously as I stared a burning hole into the back of the retreating boy's head. How dare Finn think he can run with _MY_ girlfriend? Who is he to claim _MY_ child? I quickly ripped down all the blue decorations and through them into the trashcan. If Finn Hudson though he could interfere with what is mine, he had another thing coming.

**Rachel P.O.V.**

After my talk with Shelby, I felt so much better. I realized that I really can do this and that I have people to fall back on. I'm still nervous, but I don't think that'll change until I'm holding my perfect little girl in my arms and even then, I'll still worry.

It was almost time for glee and I was sitting in my usual seat watching as the club slowly trickled in while my mother and Mr. Shue sat laughing quietly in the corner. In the beginning I found their relationship repulsive. I mean who wants to think about their teacher hooking up with their mother, but the more I see them together, the more I can see how much they care about each other.

I'd never really thought about love before I met Quinn. I wasn't in love with Jesse and my mother wasn't really in love with Steve, but now that I'd found my someone, I wanted that same happiness for my mother. I wanted her to have someone like Quinn, someone who made her feel like a princess and made her smile. I hadn't seen her so happy in so long, even when it was just the two of us, there always seemed to be something missing and now I'm sure that she's found it in Mr. Shue.

"Hey girl" Mercedes said as she sat next to me in Kurt's usual seat.

"Hi, what's up, where's Kurt?" I asked, looking around. Much like Quinn and I, Kurt and Mercedes were inseparable. Wherever one was, the other was not too far behind.

"Oh, he's skipping glee today" she sighed as she twirled a strand of my hair. "Apparently he met this guy that goes to some private school and he's trying to hook up".

"Kurt? Met a guy?" I asked in shock. "Why am I just now finding out about this?"

"Don't worry girl, he hasn't told anyone, the only reason I know is because I stole his phone and read through his texts" she laughed.

"So tell me about him, is he worthy of our male diva?" I asked, placing my hand on my belly.

"I don't know much about him, only that his name is Blaine, that he's the star of his glee club, and that Kurt's trying to get him to be his prom date" she said, placing her hand over mine, feeling Audrey's soft kicks. "How's my goddaughter today?" she smiled.

"She's restless" I sighed. "I think she's still upset about the whole Finn thing, she knows Finn isn't her daddy and I think she was a little offended by all the blue clothes" I laughed.

"Rach, if you don't mind me asking, who is Audrey's daddy?" she whispered, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"I…I…I really want to tell you, but it's complicated. I don't want to lie to you because I respect you too much, but trust me, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me" I sighed.

"It's not Puck is it?" she gasped in horror.

"NO!" I laughed. "Absolutely not" I said shaking my head.

"Thank god" she laughed. "I don't think the world can handle another Puckerman. Although, she would have half your genes so maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but thank god it's not Puck's" she laughed.

Instead of questioning me further, she let the topic drop and began talking about songs we could sing at Nationals. I wasn't really paying much attention to her, I was more focused on what my girlfriend and best friend were doing at the moment.

I was a still a little paranoid that I hadn't spoken to Quinn all day, I was just about to pick up my phone and send her another message when Mr. Shue clapped his hands loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, I know we've been taking a little break and experimenting with new things, but it's time to get serious" he began, pacing in front of the room. "The first thing we need to get ready for is prom. Principal Figgins is requesting that each of you perform a number to save the school some money on not hiring a DJ" he said.

Almost immediately groans and protests were being heard from everyone. I personally thought it was a good idea; we could always use the extra practice time and the experience of performing in front of a live audience, especially if we wanted to win Nationals this year.

"Mr. Shue?" I asked, raising my hand.

"No, Rachel, you may not sing anything from _West Side Story_" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask and I'm rather offended by that comment, _Somewhere_ would be perfect for a slow dance" I said, crossing my arms as everyone rolled their eyes. "I was going to ask if I may be exempt from this assignment".

"You're kidding right?" Mercedes asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"I was sure hell would freeze over before I saw the day when Rachel Corcoran passes up an opportunity to perform" Artie laughed.

"It's not that I don't want to do it, because I do. I just have a lot to do, preparing for the baby and what not. I don't think I'll have the time to work on something and I don't want to make a fool out of myself or this club by performing something that I haven't worked my hardest on" I said sadly. I really did want to perform, but I couldn't find the time or energy these days and with it getting closer to my due date, I really didn't want to risk anything.

"Are you sure, Rachel? If worst comes to worst, you can always sing back-up?" Mr. Shue asked, laughing as my eyes widened in horror at the mention of swaying in the background while someone else has the spotlight.

"I'm sure" I sighed. "Besides, no one will want to hear me sing. I can barely breathe now because of her positioning and I can't see that getting any easier in the next few weeks".

"Alright then, if you're sure?" he asked as I nodded. "Moving on then, everyone will pick a song and have it ready by next week. We'll start doing sound checks and run-throughs the following week. To make this a little more interesting, I've decided to turn this into a contest" he smiled as everyone groaned again. "Whoever has the best performance will have first choice at what we sing at Nationals".

"Seriously?" Tina asked, clapping loudly.

"I think that might've been the only smart thing you've ever said Mr. S" Puck grinned.

"You can spilt up into groups or perform on your own, as long as you come up with something and do your best on it" he said as everyone rushed to partner up and get their ideas rolling.

I watched as everyone got together, forming song proposals, and starting their choreography. Everyone looked so happy, that my discomfort was easily forgotten.

"What's going on in that pretty little head?" Shelby asked, sitting next to me. She wasn't officially a part of the glee club, but she offered her advice and criticism every now and then, and she was a much better judge than Ms. Pillsbury. The doe-eyed guidance counselor didn't have a musical bone in her body.

"Just watching" I smiled, noticing how close Sam and Mercedes were dancing.

"They're having fun, aren't they?" she smiled as her hand rubbed my lower back, they way she used to when I was little.

"Yea" I said, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Are you upset about not being able to sing at prom?" she whispered.

"No" I sighed, leaning further and further into her.

"Really?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in suspicion and a sly smile on her lips.

"I know that being a teenage mother has its limits and this is one of them. I've got to learn to give up the things I want to do for the sake of my daughter" I said, closing my eyes.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl" she whispered as I felt myself drifting farther and farther into dreamland.

I was just about to give in when I heard the most beautiful voice call out to me.

"Rachel…wake up baby, I have something for you" Quinn whispered as her beautiful hazel eyes came into view.

"Quinn?" I mumbled, reaching out for her.

"Hi" she giggled, trading places with Shelby as I leaned against her.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Relax baby" she cooed as her fingers skimmed my forearm.

"Do not tell me to relax, Quinn Fabray" I snapped, ignoring the lingering sensations her fingers were leaving. "Do you know how worried I was about you? You could have at least called or answered one of my text messages" I said, crossing my arms over top of my belly.

"I'm sorry baby, I just had a really busy day that's all. And when I heard what Finn did" she said, spitting his name like it was poison, "I had to do something about it, I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you and Audrey" she said sadly, her hand resting softly on my bump.

"She really missed you today" I whispered, joining our fingers at the top of my belly.

"Yea?" she smiled, pressing a kiss on my bellybutton.

"She was restless all day, I tried singing and that barely calmed her. She likes hearing your voice" I smiled.

"Hmm, do you think she'd like it if I sang for her?" she asked, her lips curving into that smirk I loved so much.

"I think she'd like that very much" I whispered, my eyes nearly popping out of their head when she stood up and I saw what she was wearing.

The black skirt hugged her hips tightly and exposed all of her curves, while the blazer accented her small waistline. The top two buttons were unbuttoned so a good amount of cleavage was showing, but not too much. She looked so professional and so damn sexy that I found myself squeezing my legs together, rather than paying attention to what she was saying.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my amazing girlfriend and my daughter, Audrey. You guys mean the world to me" she said, before the song started.

I watched carefully as she swayed back and forth to the music, her eyes filled with so much love that I thought my heart would burst. It was then that I noticed the pin attached to her blazer. It was black and white and had a picture of her and I hugging on it with the words "Rachel and Quinn for prom queen" written in shiny silver lettering. I felt my heart swell as I locked eyes with her and she began to sing.

_I pray you'll be my eyes_

_And watch her where she goes_

_And help her to be wise_

_Help me to let go_

_Every mother's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_To a place where she'll be safe_

_I pray she finds your light_

_And holds it in her heart_

_As darkness falls each night_

_Remind her where you are_

_Every mother's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Need to find a place_

_Guide her to a place_

_Give her faith so she'll be safe_

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_To a place where she'll be safe _

By the time Quinn had finished the song, I was a sobbing mess. Her voice fit the music so beautifully and the lyrics were so true. I never imagined myself in this position at 17 years old, but I wouldn't have it any other way. With Quinn by my side, I knew we could get through anything.

**Quinn P.O.V.**

Today was prom day and just like any other day, Rachel was up and ready before anyone else. I wondered downstairs in my nightshirt and found my girlfriend, the mother of my child, sitting at the piano quietly.

Normally she would be buzzing around the house, preparing for the day, selecting the perfect outfit, curling her hair, packing our lunches, and getting the paper ready for Mr. Shue. She was always the first one up, even after I'd tire her out with an amazing round of sex, she was still awake, but today was different. Today, she wasn't smiling and she wasn't rushing around, she wasn't even moving.

"Baby?" I said, carefully entering the small music room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she said quietly, her hands folded tightly in her lap.

"It's okay, I'm used to it" I shrugged, plopping down next to her. "You okay?" I asked, placing my hands over her round belly.

She sifted her weight closer to me and nodded her head as she looked out the window at the rising sun. Her breathing was even and if her eyes weren't open, I would have sworn she had fallen asleep. It wasn't like Rachel to sit this still and not speak. Her eyes weren't as bright as they usually were and her lips were drawn in a tight line, nothing like the bright ear-to-ear smile she always wore.

"So are you excited about prom?" I asked, laughing as I felt a kick from my daughter.

Again she nodded, before resting her heavy head against my shoulder. "Baby, if you're tired so back to sleep. I think you can miss one day of school" I laughed.

"I'm not tired" she whispered.

"Then what's wrong Rach, you're really starting to freak me out" I asked nervously, worrying that she may be going into labor or that something was wrong with the baby.

"I'm scared" she mumbled.

"Scared?" I asked, becoming increasingly more nervous.

"I had a bad dream" she said, turning towards me. "I-I don't remember what is was about, but I know it was bad. It was almost as if, something was trying to warn me or something" she said, her eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"So you had a nightmare?" I asked, relieved that she wasn't going into labor.

"No, it wasn't a nightmare it was something else, like a premonition. I can't describe it, but I don't like the way it made me feel Quinn. I'm really scared right now" she said quietly, burying her face in my shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, don't cry Rach please baby. You know I hate seeing you cry, tell me what to do to make it better" I said desperately.

"Just hold me" she whimpered, wrapping her arms around me.

"Okay" I sighed, pulling her into my arms and stroking her back softly. "I love you baby, I'll always be here for you and Audrey. I promise I'll never let anything bad happen to either of you" I whispered as her tears turned to sobs.

I sat there rocking her until she was calm, her cries turning to hiccups with the occasional sniffle and then into heavy breathing and I realized she'd fallen asleep.

I steadied her hand in my elbow and scooped her up in my arms, silently thanking coach Sylvester for those ridiculous workouts she makes us do. I grunted, my knees buckling slightly under the added weight of the baby and slowly made my way up the stairs, pushing open the door to our room.

"Is she okay?" Shelby asked, examining Rachel's tear stained face.

"She had a bad dream" I whispered as I laid her down and pulled the comforter around her. "I think she should stay home today, there's going to be so much going on with prom and I think she just needs a break".

"Good idea, I'll write her an excuse" she said walking to the closet and pulling out our dresses. "You guys are going to look so beautiful tonight, I can't wait" she smiled, running her hands over the material of my dress. Mercedes had done a wonderful job with them, she made them both from scratch using Kurt's design.

"What was your prom like?" I asked, sitting down next to my peacefully sleeping girlfriend.

"I didn't go to prom" she frowned, setting the dress back in the closet.

"Why not?" I asked in shock. Rachel and Shelby were almost the same person, it was hard to imagine Shelby missing out on something as glamorous as prom, especially since Rachel's been planning it since the first day of school.

"I'd just found out I was pregnant two weeks before and my parents threw me out. I was on my own with no money and nowhere to go" she said.

I blinked my eyes in shock. I knew Shelby was young when she had Rachel, but I didn't know she'd been in high school. I didn't really know much about Shelby's past, only that she was born and raised in New York, but moved to Columbus when Rachel was born.

"I'm so sorry, Shelby, I didn't know" I said, running my fingers through Rachel's soft hair.

"It's okay" she shrugged. "I wouldn't have changed things even if I could" she smiled.

"Yea, but how did you do it on your own? Rachel and I have each other, but you didn't have anyone" I said, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Why don't we go downstairs and talk so Rachel can sleep, we still have plenty of time before school starts" she whispered, as she grabbed my hand.

I sat down at the bar in the kitchen and watched as Shelby poured two cups of coffee.

"Rachel and I are a lot alike" she smiled, as she handed me a cup. "Especially when I was her age" she laughed. "We both had the same dreams, same personality, and same need to be in the spotlight at all times. I grew up in a very conservative home, risky behavior and dreams were not acceptable according to my parents. They hated that I wanted to sing, they wanted me to take over the family business and be more like my sister and the other girls on the Upper East Side" she sighed. "But I didn't listen, I was always the rebellious one, the one who never failed to disappoint mom and dad. Of course, my sister always pointed out all my mistakes to them, she was the model child. Straight A's, involved in every club, and never got into trouble. They were always doting on her, they thought she could do no wrong." She said, sipping her coffee.

"Needless to say, it nearly killed them when they found her dead body in her room one night with both her wrists slit and her body cold and pale" she said as I gasped. "No one knew why she killed herself, but I did. As much as she hated me, she told me everything".

"Why did she do it?" I asked.

"She got pregnant" she answered simply. "She was too afraid to tell my parents, so she got an abortion. She thought it would solve all her problems, but it just made them worse. She couldn't deal with the guilt anymore, her façade was fading, that fake smile became dimmer and dimmer everyday" she said.

"I don't understand, why didn't she just tell your parents?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion.

"It was different back then Quinn, this happened almost 25 years ago. Girls didn't get pregnant at 16, it just wasn't right" she shook her head. "My parents choose to ignore the whole thing and pretend like my sister never existed. To them, she was a disappointment, a mistake. Something that should've never happened, along with me. They started traveling more, leaving me alone to raise myself at 11 years old. That's how I found Broadway" she smiled.

"I was walking around one day after school and I wondered into a theater. Somehow I ended up backstage and everything about it excited me, the bright lights, the make up, and the shiny costumes. I watched as people transformed into someone else, they became a whole different person in front of an audience and I wanted to do that. I found the owner of the theater and told him I wanted to sing on stage, he laughed at me and told me I was cute" she scowled.

"I was heartbroken and I went home that day crying. The next day, I skipped school and headed down to the theater even more determined than before, I wasn't going to let this man tell me 'no', in my mind, I was the most talented eleven year old in the world" she laughed. "After a long lecture as to why I needed to be on stage, he finally offered me a job. Everyday instead of going home to an empty house, I would go to the theater and help out. I would help people find seats, clean up, sew costumes, and watch. I would watch every performance and study their faces, because one day, I knew that would be me".

"Did you ever make it?" I asked.

"No" she shook her head, her long hair spilling from the messy bun on top of her head.

"What happened next?" I asked, completely enthralled with her story.

"I met a guy" she said. "I was 18 and about to graduate high school. I had been working at the theater for 7 years and I was sure, I'd get my break soon enough. I had stayed after one day to practice, Mr. Davis, the owner let me use the stage after everyone had gone, and I was lost in my own world. When I'd finished the song, he approached me and told me he was a director and looking for someone like me for a new show he'd written. I was so excited; I didn't hesitate to say yes. I'd have done anything to be a star" she said.

"We started meeting regularly and discussing the play. He was sure it'd be big and I was all too eager to comply. I quit working at the theater and he would come over after school to rehearse with me, promising me that he would make me a star. It started out innocently, his hands would linger on my back or he'd touch my face, little things that make a teenage girl go wild, especially when the guy is older and more experienced than you. The more we practiced, the more the butterflies in my stomach grew and one day out of the blue, he kissed me. I never questioned him and it didn't happened again, we just went back to our usual rehearsal schedule like it never happened. A few months later, he invited me to a party with some of his friends. He bought me a beautiful dress and I'd never felt so grown up, I felt like calling my parents and shoving it in their faces. I wanted them to know that I'd be a star with or without them, it was their loss" she said, taking our cups to the sink.

"Wait, you can't stop there!" I practically yelled, I needed to know what happened next.

"Relax Quinn, I'm just getting the paper for Will, he'll be awake soon and Rachel didn't get it yet" she smiled.

I watched as she tightened her robe around her body before walking out to get the paper. Although they don't say it, I can tell Shelby and Shue are in love. It's obvious by the way they look at each other and how big her smile gets when she says his name that she's head over heels for him.

"I'll be back, have some breakfast" she said, walking towards their bedroom.

It was oddly comforting to know that Shelby wasn't as perfect as she seemed. To know that at one point in her life, she was vulnerable and naïve like the rest of us. You could never guess her past by her appearance and harsh personality, and it was amazing that she'd made it this far.

"So where were we?" she asked, coming back from the bedroom and sitting sown across from me, a huge smile and a slight blush on her face, indicating that she'd just been with Mr. Shue.

"The party, tell me what happens at the party" I said eagerly.

"Mmm, yes, the party" she said, closing her eyes as if trying to remember what happened. "There were so many people there and everyone looked so professional. I felt so privileged to be apart of it all. Everyone was drinking and having a good time, I didn't want to be left out so I joined in. Next thing I know, the room is spinning and we're kissing on the dance floor. Part of me wanted to stop, but the other part, the one that wanted to be a star told me that this was okay. This is what people did, it was how they lived and I needed to live".

"He whispered sweet things in my ear and made me feel special; like I was the most beautiful and talented girl in the world. He led me upstairs and continued to make me feel loved. He made promises and told me that he loved me. He made me feel special and wanted and I wasn't about to let that feeling go. He swore he'd never hurt me and that if I loved him as much as he loved me, I'd give him my virginity".

"Did you?" I asked, my eyes wide. There was no way Shelby just had sex with some old guy at a party, that just wasn't the type of person she was or I thought.

"Yes" she said quietly. "It was awful and I hated every minute of it, but he kept telling me how beautiful I was and how I was going to be a star and I believed him. I trusted him and I let him touch me. I gave him everything I had, even though a part of me knew it wasn't right."

We sat quietly for a few minutes. I watched as she ground her teeth together and squeezed her eyes closed as if she were trying to make the memories disappear.

"I thought I was an adult, I needed to prove to myself that I was an adult and losing my virginity seemed like an 'adult' thing to do. I regretted it every day since then" she sighed. "The first time you have sex should be with someone you love, someone you can trust. I didn't love him, I love what he promised me".

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"We went back to rehearsals like nothing ever happened. He stopped touching and kissing me, but I figured it was for the best. It wasn't until he started to criticize me that I knew things had taken a turn for the worst. He started yelling at me and telling me I wasn't as good as I thought I was. He told me I'd never be a star and that I was too ugly to make it anywhere, that no one would want to see me on stage. A few days later, he brought in some tone deaf blonde actress and told me that she would be taking over for me and that I was no longer needed. I was devastated, I begged him not to do it, but he didn't care. You know what he told me?" she asked, a look of disgust written across her face.

"No" I shook my head.

"That all I'd ever be good for is sex" she whispered. "He told me that's all he'd ever wanted from me and that I never actually got the role. I never signed any contracts and he never paid me a dime, he didn't owe me anything. I wanted to yell, throw things, scream, but I didn't. I just left and went back home to my empty house".

"I used all my anger and channeled it into my schoolwork. I got my job back at the theater and worked harder than ever. Never would I let someone treat me the way he did, I was determined to be successful, no one would make me feel used and dirty again" she said.

"I started to do really well in school and colleges were knocking on my door. As the week went on, I started to become sick. I thought nothing of it, I just thought that I was getting the flu but when I noticed I missed my cycle I knew something was wrong. All I wanted was to be on stage, but when I peed on that stick, everything changed" she breathed. "That was when I realized how much of a child I really was because adults didn't do things like this. I felt my whole world crashing down and I had no one to help me pick it back up. At first I tried to ignore it, passing off the morning sickness and weight gain as stress.

I kept applying to colleges and was delighted when I got in to almost all of them, I even got into Julliard. It wasn't until I ended up in the hospital, did I realize how real the situation was".

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"I'm fine, it was nothing bad. I just wasn't eating enough and I got light-headed. Apparently trying to starve myself and loose weight wasn't the smartest thing to do while pregnant" she laughed at her stupidity. "I wanted it to go away so badly, I hated it with every fiber of my being, but when they let me hear her heart-beat, I fell in love. I knew then and there that I'd be okay as long as her little heart kept beating".

"What did your parents say?" I asked.

"They had no idea" she answered. "I continued working hard in school and I graduated with all honors, with a new goal in mind. I wanted to be the best mother I could. I wanted her to know that she could be whoever she wanted to be and that she was her own person, not like my mother forced me to be someone I wasn't. I decided that my baby should have a father, even if he didn't deserve to know her and call her his, he should know. I went to his apartment to find him passed out in the middle of the living room floor with two hookers".

"The place was a wreck and me being pregnant and anal, I decided to clean it up. I wouldn't have my child being raised by a man who lived this way. I cleaned him up and got him into bed and waited for him to sober up. Something told me to leave and that he wasn't worth it and I wish I would have listened to that voice" she said, a tear falling down her face.

"What did he do?" I asked, encouraging her to go on. I can tell how hard this is for her, how hard reliving her past and her is on her, but I wanted to know.

"He called me a liar" she sneered. "Told me I was nothing more then a worthless whore and that he felt bad for the child because it would have a mother like me. He told me I was useless and that I'd never be anything, I'd never be _anyone. _He said that I was using the baby as an excuse to get him to stay with me, but it would never happened because he was too good for someone as insignificant as me and my bastard child" she spat.

"I knew he was wrong and I was furious. He could insult me all he wanted, but I refused to let him speak about my child that way. I told him he deserved to rot in hell and I left, I knew we'd be better off without him anyway. My baby deserved more than a teenage mother and a drunken father. Part of me wanted to give her up, I told myself she'd be better off with a family who could give her everything she ever wanted and needed, I even found the perfect family for her, a gay couple who could give her the world, but the other part of me couldn't. I was selfish and I needed her, I couldn't bear the thought of giving away the one person who would love me for who I was".

"I knew that if I were going to raise a child on my own, I'd need stability and at 18, I had none. I ditched my job at the theater and started working part time at a bank, part time at a bar, and the other time was spent tutoring or giving music lessons. I applied to some more colleges out of state, I knew my parents wouldn't help me out financially when they found out and I couldn't afford any schools in New York".

"I saved up enough for a small apartment and the rest I spent on baby things. I had no idea what a baby needed and standing in the store, I wished I had my mother or even _someone_ to tell what to do to help me out" she cried. "I'd never felt like more of a failure than in that moment. Already I'd failed my daughter and she wasn't even born yet".

"You were only 18 Shelby, I'm almost 19 and I still have no idea what babies need, but I don't feel like a failure because of it. You shouldn't have been so hard on yourself, I'm amazed you were able to do it on your own" I said, applauding her bravery. "How did they find out?" I asked.

"Mom and dad actually came home that day. There was a bill from the doctor's office on the table in-front of them. I usually got the mail so that they would never see the doctor's bill's that came to the house but I was exhausted that day because I'd been working like crazy and getting closer to my due date. I was nowhere near ready for Rachel to come and my life was pretty much a disaster. When I walked in the door, they were sitting on the couch looking at me like I was trash. My father handed me a plastic bag with my clothes in it and told me to leave" she said, her voice breaking as sobs wracked through her body. "They didn't even let me get all of my things or the stuff I had bought for Rachel" she bawled. "I worked so hard for those things, I finally had something I could call mine, even if it was just some baby clothes and a crib, I wanted it for my little girl. I worked for it, and it belonged to me".

"I'm so sorry, Shelby" I said, hugging her as tight as I could.

"I took the bag and left, luckily I had enough money in the bank to get a bus ticket. I only had one place to go and that was to Ohio, the community college in Columbus had offered me a full scholarship with living arrangements if I worked for the music department. I didn't want to go, but I had no choice, I had a child to care for and I swore to myself that I'd keep her happy no matter what" she smiled.

"I took the bus to Ohio and began my life as a mother and I'd never been happier. Rachel was all I needed, she took away all my pain and loneliness, and she is my everything. I don't know how to explain it, but she completed me" she laughed.

"I think I understand Shelby" I laughed. "I never knew who I was until I met Rachel, she helped me stop hating myself and opened my eyes to what true love is" I smiled.

"Well, you already know who amazing she is" she laughed. "And you already know the rest of the story too. I graduated with a teaching degree and started my first real job at Carmel teaching history and when Rachel was old enough she joined the glee club, the rest is history".

"What about, Steve?" I whispered.

"I know nothing I will ever do will justify what I did to Rachel, but I really was looking out for her best interests. I only wanted her to be happy and she was happy when she was able to buy the things she wanted. She was happy when she had a car, designer clothes, and tons of admirers. Even if she had a miserable home life, she was happy" she said softly.

"You know Rachel would have been perfectly fine without those things or Steve's money?" I asked carefully, I knew how sore this subject was for both of them, but I wanted to get my point across.

"You didn't see the smile she had, Quinn. It was like she was unstoppable and I couldn't take that away from her. I figured if she wanted to change things that she would come to me, she's always been independent and outspoken. I just wanted her to be happy" she said brokenly.

"Rachel may be loud and she is definitely independent, but she wouldn't have said anything, Shelby. She wanted you to be happy and she'd put your happiness before her own any day, that's how much she loves you" I said.

"I've made many mistakes and I don't regret any of them except marrying Steve" she said. "That was the worst mistake of my life and I almost ruined my relationship with my daughter because of him. Promise me that you'll always put your family first, Quinn. I need you to swear that you'll always protect Rachel and Audrey no matter what" she begged.

"I promise" I said, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, now let's talk about something else. What are the plans for today?" she asked.

"Well, everyone's getting dressed at their houses and then we're meeting at Breadsticks for dinner and pictures in the park. After prom, we're going to Brittany's for the after party and then we'll be home" I said, getting more and more excited for tonight.

"Sounds like fun, I can't wait to see everyone all dressed up" she smiled.

"Will you come to the park and take pictures with us?" I asked.

"You want me there?" she asked.

"All the gleeks and their families will be there, Rachel and I want you and Mr. Shue to come as well, after all you and Mr. Shue are family" I said.

"Of course, Quinn, we'll be there" she said as Rachel stumbled down the stairs.

"Why didn't anyone wake me, I'm going to be late for first period!" she yelled as she yanked open the refrigerator.

"Relax baby girl, I'll write you a note" Shelby said, handing her some herbal tea as Rachel scowled, but drank it anyway. It took some getting used to the idea of no coffee at first, but after presenting me with a PowerPoint of the dangers of caffeine on a fetus, the entire house sans Mr. Shue, was drinking tea.

"Okay, I'm off to school, enjoy your day off Rach" I said, kissing her forehead.

"You're going to get all my work right?" she yelled.

"Of course" I said, giving her belly a quick kiss before I was out the door.

**Shelby P.O.V.**

Today had been one of the longest days of my life and it was nowhere near over yet. It began with me pouring my heart out to Quinn and explaining to her why being a mother was so important. I had never told anyone those things before and opening up felt good, almost as if a weight had been taken off my shoulder.

"Think they'll be ready anytime soon?" Will asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I hope so, this camera is getting heavy" I moaned.

"Women" he laughed taking it from my hands.

Both of the girls were upstairs putting the finishing touches on their dresses. I had helped Rachel into her dress, curled Quinn's hair, assured Rachel that she wasn't fat, helped Quinn with jewelry, fixed Rachel's make-up after she cried about being fat, applied Quinn's make-up, and listened to Rachel rant about prom queen and how fat she was in her dress.

Both of the girls look beautiful in their dresses. They were both white and fit both of them perfectly. Quinn's was cocktail styled and the shimmering material clung to her slim body impeccably. Rachel's was empire-waisted, so it showed off her belly, but in a good way. The material flowed around her bump and accented her rather large bust.

"You have no idea what I've been through today" I said, leaning my head on his shoulder, my mind recapping the day's events.

"_Let's go!" she yelled as soon as Quinn was out the door._

"_And where would we be going, I thought you were tired?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea. I called off to be with Rachel and to make sure she actually got some sleep. All I wanted was a nice, relaxing day._

"_Shopping, I need to pick up Quinn's flowers" she stated. _

"_And you can't do this later?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose, knowing I wasn't going to win this argument._

"_Absolutely not, this can't wait another minute. I didn't order anything because I want it to be special. I want something simple, a Gardenia with a ribbon. A green one, so it'll match her eyes" she said. "I can already imagine placing the flower on Quinn's delicate wrist. It has to be perfect, it needs to be beautiful like her"._

"_Seems like you've given this some thought" I laughed, smiling at the look of pure love on her face._

"_Yes, yes I have. I've been dreaming about this for months" she said, putting a bagel in the toaster._

"_Okay, you finish your breakfast and I'll go get dressed" I called, making my way up the stairs._

Needless to say, we spent hours in the flower shop, while Rachel explained exactly what she wanted to the florist. The poor woman had made up seventeen different corsages before Rachel finally made a decision. The flowers now sat on the table waiting for my daughter to give to her girlfriend.

"Are you ready?" Rachel yelled from the top of the stairs.

"We're ready when you are girls" Will called back, getting the camera into position.

It's amazing how fast children grow up, it seemed like the other day Rachel was dancing around the living room in a diaper. I felt as if I had blinked and she grew up before me. I watched as she slowly came down the stairs, Quinn on her arm. Her long hair curled around her shoulders, while Quinn's was pinned up. Both of them look gorgeous and so grown up.

"You promised you wouldn't cry" Will murmured before handing me a tissue.

"That was before I realized how grown up my baby girl was" I sniffled. It was then that I realized that Rachel was an adult. She was an adult about to have a child of her own. I shook my head and tried to clear the image. She was my baby, my baby girl. There was no way she was a grown up, but as I watched her face light up when she put on Quinn's corsage, I knew I'd have to let her go sometime.

"Do we look okay?" Quinn asked, as her and Rachel spun in front of the camera, posing and smiling brightly.

"You guys look beautiful. I'm so lucky to have such beautiful daughters" Will said, hugging both of them.

"You okay mom?" Rachel asked, grabbing my hands.

"I'm fine" I cried, my voice cracking. "I just can't believe how grown up you are" I laughed.

"I am almost 18" she giggled.

"I know, but it didn't really dawn on me until now. You look absolutely beautiful baby girl" I said, hugging her as tight as I could until a loud car horn interrupted us.

"Yo, let's get this party started!" Puck yelled, his entire upper half sticking out of the limo's sunroof.

"I guess we have to let you guys go huh?" I whispered, pulling away from her.

"I'll call you as soon as we get there" she whispered.

"I love you Rachel, so much" I said.

"Love you too mommy" she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope everyone enjoyed this! My favorite was writing Shelby's past, it's so sad : (<strong>

**Disclaimer: Do not own songs- _Brave _by Idina Menzel and _A Mother's Prayer _by Celine Dion**

**Don't forget to review! Let me know your favorite part!**


	14. Prom Night

**Disclaimer: Do not own glee**

**Happy reading and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn P.O.V.<strong>

I laughed as Artie spun his chair around in circles with Brittany dancing around him, both of them smiling happily and dancing like they didn't have a care in the world. Beside them, Mike was gliding around Tina who was giggling like a little girl while Kurt shimmed against his date, Blaine who'd we met early. Santana was grinding against Puck in the corner while Mercedes and Sam had snuck off somewhere to make out.

I held Rachel close to me and rocked her back and forth to the beat, it was pretty much the only dancing she could do at seven months pregnant, but that really didn't matter to either of us. As long as we were together and she was in my arms, I was happy.

I spun her around and pulled her closer, smiling as she laughed loudly and placed her hands on my shoulders. I grabbed both of her hands in mine and looked into her bright, shining eyes. "Are you happy, baby?" I asked.

She beamed, exposing two rows of perfectly straight white teeth. "I don't think I've ever been happier. Everything's just so perfect, it's everything I've ever imagined it to be."

"Good." I said, spinning her around so her back was pressed against my front. I rested my head on her shoulder and swayed our bodies back and forth, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her neck.

"How could I not be happy? I'm surrounded by the people I love and they're all having fun, although I'm not too sure about Kurt's date, did you know he's a Warbler?" she rambled.

I chuckled and placed my hands over her bump. "He seemed perfectly fine to me, baby. You're just mad because he didn't tell you about him before and just look how happy Kurt is. When's the last time you saw him laugh like that?" I asked.

"I guess you're right." She sighed as she relaxed against me. The music slowed its pace and changed into a slow song as couples rushed to the dance floor and began making out in the dim lighting of the gym.

"I think Audrey's happy too." I giggled as I felt out baby girl's soft thumps beneath my fingertips.

"She's dancing." She said, as she placed her hands on top of mine. "Our little girl is going to be so talented, I can see it now. She'll be the most beautiful girl in the world, next to you of course."

I laughed. "She'll probably sing before she talks and dance before she walks."

She sighed as the song ended, our swaying slowing until we were standing still in the middle of the dance floor. I grabbed her chin with my hand and forced our lips together, moaning as my body began to quiver under her touch. I could never quite describe the feeling I got when I was with Rachel, but I loved it. Never had I had anyone who knew me as well as she did or loved me as much as she did. She swiped her tongue against my bottom lip and I was just about to open my mouth to let her inside when we were interrupted by a loud screaming voice.

"What hell, Brittany? I was gone for five seconds and you're making out with Santana? I can't believe you would do this to me! How could you cheat on me after everything we've been through?" Artie yelled.

Santana stood beside Brittany, her arm around her waist and her lips pressed together in a smirk.

"What're you talking about, Artie? I didn't cheat, Santana's a girl, we have the same plumbing and she said it doesn't count, right?" she asked cluelessly.

"And you believed her? Can't you see that she only said that so she will get you to break up with me?" he asked, tears pooling in his blue eyes.

"I wouldn't break up with you, I love you and if Santana says we can still have sweet lady kisses without cheating then I don't see the problem." Brittany said.

"GOD, BRITANY, HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?" he yelled. Brittany jumped back as if she'd physically been slapped.

Rachel gasped, her heart breaking for her friend, teats pooling in her eyes as her hormones got the better of her. "You were the only one who never called me that." Brittany cried as she ran from the gym sobbing.

"Way to go, Wheels." Santana smirked as she headed in the direction Brittany had gone.

"Not so fast, San." I said, detaching myself from Rachel and placing my hand over her chest to stop her. "I think you've done enough, don't you?"

She scoffed as she pushed past me, but I grabbed her arm. "I mean it, Santana! If you go after her, I'll ruin you." I snapped, making her jump to attention. No matter how much of a badass she claimed to be, she always seemed to forget that I knew the real Santana, the one who'd became my best friend back in middle school because we were both the ugly ducklings. No matter how tough she claimed to be, she was still my second in command and I'd rather let hell freeze over before she overstepped me.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and squeezed her way back onto the dance floor.

I sighed and shook my head, leave it to Santana to cause drama at prom. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked, her small hand slipping into mine.

I squeezed it lightly and pressed a kiss to her palm. "Can you go find, Brittany?" I asked, knowing that if she were to listen to anyone, it would be Rachel.

"Of course" she smiled sadly as she waddled off to find the distressed blonde.

As soon as I saw she made it out of the doors, I pushed my way through the crowd to find Santana grinding against some freshman football player.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped as I grabbed her arm, dragging her away.

"What the fuck, Q? I'm trying to get my dance on." She growled.

"Why San? Why did you to that to Brittany and Artie? Everyone was happy until you had to go and ruin it." I said once we were in the privacy of the hallway.

"Don't I deserve to be happy too? Everyone else has someone besides me, Quinn. Do you know how much it hurts to see her with him when I know she should be with me? He doesn't deserve her or love her the way I do. He doesn't understand her the way I do." She cried.

I pulled her into my arms and held her as she cried into my chest. "I'm sorry, San, I really am."

She sniffled. "I just don't get it, I don't understand why she doesn't love me the way I love her."

I sighed as I stroked her hair, her sobs turning into hiccups and then nothing at all. "You know that you're special in your own way right?" I asked. "And you don't need Brittany or anyone else for that matter to tell you that. You're one of the strongest and most independent people I know, San. I need you to be strong, I need you to be a role model for my little girl because I want her to be just like her Auntie San." I smiled as she smirked, her eyebrow rose suspiciously. "Okay, maybe not _exactly _like you." I laughed, thinking of how much trouble a young Santana probably got in to.

"You're lucky, Fabray. You have someone that loves you more than they life itself, not even Barbra Streisand could keep the midget away from you. I know that you knocking her up wasn't really part of the plan" she laughed as I paled, realizing what she had just said "but you and Rachel are going to be great parents. Hopefully the kid takes after you though, I don't think I can tolerate another hobbit roaming around, wreaking havoc on everyone's poor innocent eardrums."

"Santana" I swallowed thickly. "D-do you know?"

"Know what?" she asked as she fluffed her perfectly curled hair.

"A-About me? About my. . .um my condition. That I'm the one who actually got Rachel pregnant." I stammered.

She stopped combing her hair and turned to look at me, her dark eyes piercing mine. She took in a deep breath and grabbed my hands. "You're my best friend, Q. We've been through hell and back together. I know we don't always see eye to eye on some things and we're constantly at each other's throats half of the time, but I know you. Maybe not as well as Rachel knows you, but I do know you and I've known for a while about your little friend." She giggled as I twitched.

I knew Santana had her suspicions about my condition. She'd made several references to me about having male genitalia and me being Rachel's 'baby daddy', but I always brushed them off with a nervous blush and let her think whatever she wanted. Besides, Santana wasn't the type of person to read too much into things like that and I knew that if I told her the truth, she wouldn't look at me any differently.

"I-I can explain, I'm not like a girl stuck in a guy's body or anything weird like that, I-I just. . .I don't know how to explain it, I was born with it and when I met Rachel I just-"

"Stop." She said, cutting me off. "You don't have to explain anything to me and honestly I'd be happy if you didn't."

"Thanks." I breathed in relief.

"You're still you, Quinn. Gender, race, none of that matters when it comes to our friendship. I find the whole chick with a dick thing kinda hot now that I think about it. Didn't know Yentle was into that sort of thing" She smirked. "Wanky."

I rolled my eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"So they say. If you and Corcoran are ever up for a little ménage átrois action, let me know. Rachel may be annoying and loud as fuck, but there's no denying the fact that she's got a tight little body even though she's pregnant and what not, she's still pretty hot." She smiled as I growled. "Easy there mama bear, I'm not after your girl and now that I think about it, you're not so bad yourself, Fabray. You could use a little tan though, maybe even a haircut, but I give you an 8 outta ten."

"That's enough, let's go." I snapped playfully. "I came here to dance, not to get al sappy with you."

"Aye-aye, captain." She saluted as we headed back into the crowded gymnasium.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel P.O.V.<strong>

I huffed as I made my way towards the bathroom at the far end of the school. The hallway was dark and there wasn't a soul around, it was quiet except for the dull thrum of the music coming from the gymnasium.

I waddled my way around the corner, one hand on my swollen belly and the other one my sore back. I smiled as Audrey's kicks matched perfectly with the faint beat of the drum traveling down the hallway. She wasn't even born and she already had a passion for music.

"Brittany?" I called out as I got to the end of the hall.

A muffled noise pierced the air in response and I jumped back in fear. "Britt-Britt, is that you?"

Again another muffle followed by a loud thump and I felt my heart jump into my throat. Out of instinct, both of my arms wrapped their way around my middle, protecting my unborn child.

"H-hello?" I whimpered as I slowly crept around the dark corner.

A loud scream pierced the air and I jumped in shock, my heart threatening to pound right out of my chest. "Rachel? What the hell are you doing?" a voice yelled from the darkness.

"Mercedes?" I asked breathlessly, leaning against the wall for support.

"Damn girl, who else would it be?" she snapped.

"God, you scared me half to death. What are you doing out here?" I asked as I forced myself to calm down.

"I could ask you the same question." She said, stepping into the light where I could finally see her. Her hair was slightly mused, her makeup smeared, her dress was rumpled, and she was panting through her red and swollen lips.

I smiled as realization washed over me. "You haven't seen Brittany have you?"

"She went that way." Sam said pointing towards the opposite hallway, his appearance looking just as disheveled as Mercedes'.

"Thanks." I smirked, heading in the direction he pointed. "Don't forget, they're announcing prom queen in a few minutes, I'll need your support when Quinn and I win."

"Sure." Sam smiled cheekily.

"We'll be there." Mercedes said, pushing Sam back into the dark corner they'd come from, a sly smile playing across her face.

I laughed and shook my head remembering how Kurt and I both cornered Mercedes in the bathroom the other day, questioning her about her relationship with Sam and how she swore up and down that they were 'just friends'. After this, there'd be no more denying their attraction for each other, I made a mental note to let Kurt know that an emergency convention had to be held to discuss the status of their relationship as well as his and Blaine's.

I continued down the dark hallway towards the bathroom that all the Cheerios used. I only had a few minutes to find Brittany, console her, and convince her to come back with me before they announced the winners for prom queen.

"Britt, are you in here honey?" I asked as I gingerly pushed open the door.

"Rachie?" Brittany sniffled from her place on the floor. She was sitting against with her back against the wall, her legs sprawled out carelessly in front of her with her bright green dress rumpled around her knees. Her makeup had run down her face and her shoes were kicked to the side, little balls of tissues clutched in her fists as tears poured down her face.

"Oh Brittany, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed waddling as fast as I could towards her. The combination of my hormones being out of control and seeing someone as innocent as Brittany crying broke my heart and I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

Brittany chuckled as I hobbled over to her lowering myself to the ground as slowly and carefully as possible. "What're you doing here, Rachie? Shouldn't you be dancing with Quinn?"

"I was worried about you Britt-Britt, you looked so upset when you ran off and I had to come check on you." I said, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Why? You probably think I'm stupid just like everybody else does." She said sadly.

"I don't think you're stupid, in fact you're one of the smartest people I know." I smiled.

"R-really?" she asked as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"Of course." I nodded as I leaned against the wall, placing my hands on my belly. "Every time I'm sad or feeling blue, you always know what to say to cheer me up. You're an amazing dancer and a great friend, Brittany, just because you may not be book smart doesn't mean you're stupid, it just means you have other talents. You're not afraid of what others think of you and you're so confident. Remember when Quinn and I first told everyone that we were having a baby?" I asked as she nodded. "You were the very first one to say that it was going to be a girl and you were right."

"But that doesn't mean anything, Rachel. Artie called me stupid and that hurt my feelings, I don't know if I can forgive him." She sighed.

"I don't think he really meant it, Britt, I think he was just upset. And I think you should forgive him, everyone deserves a second chance, right?" I asked as I swallowed thickly. I couldn't help but wonder where I would be if I hadn't given Shelby a second chance and I was so thankful that I had, there was no way I'd be able to make it through this pregnancy without her. Quinn was great, she was so caring and protective of Audrey and me. It seemed like she'd matured overnight, becoming a responsible woman with a job to support her family.

"I guess, but I don't think I want to be his girlfriend anymore." She said.

"Why?"

"I don't think I love him, Rachie." She whispered. I blinked in shock, but didn't say anything. "Do you get butterflies in your tummy when you and Quinn hold hands?"

"Yes." I nodded. "All the time."

"That's because you love her, right?" she asked, her blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"I suppose so."

"I don't get those butterflies when I'm with Artie. Not even when we kiss or have sexy times." She said.

"So if you don't get them with Artie, then who do you get them with?" I asked nervously.

She blushed, a small smile creeping upon her face. "San."

I smiled as I grabbed her hand. "Then I think you have your answer, Brittany. Maybe you and Artie are better off as friends, but I still think you should forgive him."

"I guess you're right, even if he was being mean, he's still my friend. I'll forgive him, it'll just take some time." She whispered sadly.

"You'll be alright, Britt, you're strong. Come on, we've got to get back so we can see who's going to win prom queen." I said, pushing her shoulder so she'd stand up.

She shook her head. "I don't wanna go back, Rachie. I don't have anyone to dance with."

"I'll be your dance partner, you'll have two dance partners." I said, rubbing my belly.

"Yay!" she squealed as she jumped up from the floor. "I'm the luckiest girl, I get two pretty girls to dance with, you and Ducky." She smiled.

"She has been waiting to dance with her Auntie Brittany all night." I smiled.

"Okay." She said excitedly, straightening out her dress and fluffing her hair. "I'm ready."

She turned towards the door and started to make her way back to the gym when I called out. "Um, Brittany. Do you think you could maybe help me up?" I asked as I struggled to sit up.

"Oh." She giggled as I rolled to the side in a pathetic attempt to stand, scowling as my dress touched the floor. Who knew what sorts of germs there were in here? "It must be hard for you to walk around with your big beach ball belly, you're so tiny, but your tummy is so big!"

I sighed. A few weeks ago, a joke like this would have sent me into hysterics, now I just laughed along with her. Yes, my belly was a pain and it prevented me from ever finding a comfortable position to lie in, but I loved it. I loved the soft feeling of the round flesh beneath my fingertips, knowing that just beneath a few layers of skin was my baby girl, my angel. At first it freaked me out, the idea that someone else had invaded my body and demanded that I take care of them, but now I couldn't imagine my life without her. It sounded so cliché, but I honestly never thought I could love anything as much as I love my baby. She was nothing but a black and white blob on the screen at my ultrasound when I first saw her and she already had my heart and everything I could possibly give.

"Up you go!" Brittany exclaimed as she grabbed my arms as pulled me to my feet. I winced as my back screamed in protest and my feet ached from dancing. "Are you okay, Rachie?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a little sore that's all." I smiled weakly.

"We don't have to dance if you don't want, I can always dance with Mike or Quinn." She said.

"No, no it's okay." I said, shaking my head. "Why don't you head back to the gym, I'm just going to freshen up before they announce the winners and then we'll have our dance, okay?" I asked.

"Okay!" she said excitedly. "I just know you and Quinnie are gonna win, you're both so pretty and popular." She said as she dashed out the door and back to the dance floor.

I breathed heavily though my nose as a slight cramp ran through my abdomen. Dr. Wu had warned me that this might happen as my pregnancy progressed and that as long as I wasn't in any pain that it was perfectly normal. However, what wasn't normal was the way she seemed to be moving. She'd been in a funny position since I'd woken up that morning, but she hadn't been moving as much as she usually does until now and it was extremely uncomfortable.

"Come on baby girl, relax. I know you're nervous, I'm nervous too. All I want for me and mommy is to win prom queen and I think we have a really good chance, don't you?" I asked as she thumped in response.

I washed my hands and smiled at myself one last time in the mirror, smoothing my hands over my dress. Mercedes had done a wonderful job with the design, my dress was long and flowing and showed off my newfound cleavage and baby bump.

I stepped out into the hallway and immediately received a flurry of movement and kicks from my unborn child. "Oh!" I gasped as I leaned against a row of lockers to catch my breath, my arms instantly wrapping themselves around my stomach.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked, stroking my belly as an eerie feeling radiated through me. "Why're you so upset?" I frowned, leaning my head against the lockers, closing my eyes. I relaxed and breathed steadily, relieved when Audrey relaxed as well.

I rested there until her movements subsided and turned into the occasionally nudge every so often. I took a deep breath and slowly open my eyes, taking in my surroundings. The dark hallway seemed to stretch on for miles ahead of me, the uneasy feeling getting stronger and stronger as I realized I had only a few minutes to get back to the gym.

Hesitantly, I pushed myself off of the lockers and began my walk down into the darkness. It was completely quiet except for the soft click of my heels and the low buzz coming from the vents. I knew I was alone, but that didn't take away the nervous feeling I had. I brushed it aside and convinced myself that I was just nervous for the announcements. I focused on getting to the end of the hallway and through the double doors that would lead me straight into the gymnasium.

I walked or rather waddled faster, tempted to start sprinting. My heart started beating faster and faster and my palms begin to sweat. I didn't know why I was so afraid, it wasn't like I was in any danger. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding when the red doors came into view, the music that was blasting inside vibrated through the hall and I felt my feet speed up almost as if something was dragging me towards the gym.

As I got closer, I could make out the faces of my classmates on the dance floor. The music stopped and Ms. Pillsbury and Principal Figgins took the stage followed by Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester, each holding a sash and a crown.

I gasped as I forced my tired body to go faster when she picked up the microphone and began tearing at the first envelope. I was so close to the doors, I could practically feel the cool metal beneath my fingertips.

I watched as everyone made their way to the stage, brightly colored dresses and black suits stood in a straight line on stage, each anxiously waiting to see who the winner was. One dress stood out in particular, a white one worn by a tall, muscular girl with a halo of blonde curls piled neatly on her head. Her hazel eyes shown brightly, the green hue standing out more than the gold thanks to the brightly colored ribbon attached to her corsage. She was an angel, a rare gem compared to the rest of them. The way she stood out so exquisitely brought tears to my eyes.

Quinn Fabray, my angel.

"McKinley High's 2012 senior prom king is. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn P.O.V.<strong>

I pumped my fist high in the air and shook my head from side to side, smiling as Santana grabbed my other hand and danced around me. I was happy that we were able to work things out and that she'd finally came to an understanding of what and how she was going to work out her issues with Brittany.

Somehow I'd convinced her to tell her family first because if she was honest with them then she could be honest with Brittany. I felt a warm hand grab the one that was in the air for a second before I was spun in a circle and pulled back into a taller body.

"Brittany!" I yelled out the music as the other blonde danced around me, a huge smile on her face.

"Rachel says that you're my dance partner until she and Ducky come back!" she said as she rocked her hips to the beat of the music.

"Where exactly is Rachel?" I asked curiously.

"She's in the bathroom checking her makeup, she said she'll be back in time for the announcements." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck playfully.

I rolled my eyes, only Rachel would take time to make sure everything was perfect beforehand. A nervous feeling settled in my stomach, we'd planned the night out accordingly, however, there was always a slight chance that we'd lose the campaign and if we did, there was no telling how Rachel would react. Sure she'd promised that she'd be perfectly fine with either, but with the way her hormones had been taking over recently, there was no telling how this night would end up.

"How long did she say she'd be?" I panted as the music cut off as Ms. Pillsbury took the stage. Brittany shrugged and took my hand again, dragging to me the stage to line up with the rest of the member in the court.

My heart pounded as I scanned the gym for Rachel, where could she be? There was no way in hell she would miss this, something had to be wrong. I scanned the crowd one more time noticing Santana who was looking at me skeptically. I nodded my head towards the door and watched as she pushed her way towards the back of the gym and out the door.

Ms. Pillsbury stepped forward and brought the microphone she was holding to her face. She held up a pink envelope and gingerly opened, the silence radiating throughout gym.

She cleared her throat delicately before taking a deep breath. "McKinley High's 2012 senior prom king or rather queen is Quinn Fabray!"

My heart stopped as my name was called out I stood still with my mouth opening and closing in shock.

"Yay Quinnie!" Brittany yelled as a roar of applause followed. I smiled unsurely and stepped forward towards Coach Sylvester who held my crown and sash. She patted me on the back as she draped the much too large sash over my shoulder and the crown on my head. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridicules I looked considering it was meant for a boy to wear.

I stayed in the front waiting for Rachel to step forward, to see her face in the crowd. I stood on my tiptoes, not caring how I looked and search for those big brown eyes that made my heart melt.

Ms. Pillsbury brought the microphone back to her lip, but I wasn't focusing on her. Where was Rachel, was something wrong with her or god forbid the baby? Why wasn't she here? It seemed as if time were standing still and everyone around me no longer existed. I could vaguely make out what the guidance counselor was saying or any of the looks from my classmates.

Suddenly the gym doors burst open and Santana barged through, a look of pure fear written across her face. I couldn't think and I couldn't breathe. I didn't recognize anything around me or register where I even was at the moment, the only thing I knew was that Rachel was in trouble and before I could stop myself I sprinted off stage and out the doors, following a panicked Latina through the halls.

"It's bad, Q. I couldn't find her, but there was blood." She panted as she sprinted ahead of me. "So much blood."

"Did you call the police?" I asked as I caught up to her, my surroundings becoming clearer as reality settled back into my mind.

"They're on their way. I don't know what happened, I was heading towards the bathroom that she always uses and when I walked past her locker there was blood everywhere." She said.

That was all I needed to hear before I turned around and sprinted towards the back hallway, the shortcut I took to get to Rachel's locker. Not many people knew about this part of the school, I'd discovered it purely by accident one day when I got a messages from Rachel telling me to meet her in the Janitor's closet for a quick make-out session before her next class.

"Wait up, Q!" Santana yelled, as she struggled to catch up with me.

"Call Shelby and Schue!" I yelled back as my feet carried me down the hall. I didn't have to focus on where I was going, the way to Rachel's locker had been burned into the back of my mind so fiercely that I could find my way there with my eyes closed.

I dashed down the halls, my thoughts filled with horrific images of my girlfriend lying beaten and bleeding. I pushed faster, my legs turning to liquid as I forced myself forward, my heels clomping noisily as I ran. I hit a corner and tore around it, catching my arm on the edge. Pain radiated through my body and I huffed as I continued my way, swearing at the massive bruise that was forming.

I skidded to a stop as I hit Rachel's locker, my body froze as I took in the trail of blood that laid in front of it. I felt my heart stop as I stood and blinked in shock, my worst fears were coming true before my eyes. Rachel was hurt, there was no denying that now.

I raked my hands through my hair in frustration, a few of the curls falling from the bun on top of my head. My girlfriend, the mother of my child and the love of my life was missing and I had no idea how to find her. I paced the floor angrily, bringing a manicured finger to my mouth, nervously chewing.

I tried to advert my eyes, to keep from looking at the trail of blood. Just the thought of it made me sick, but to know that it was my girlfriend's blood had me clamping a hand over my mouth so I didn't vomit.

I continued pacing back and forth becoming increasingly more aggravated. The second hand on the clock on the wall ticked loudly, reminding me that with each minute something bad was happening to Rachel. What if she were already dead by now? What if she'd bled to death while waiting for me to find her? I shook my head, there had to be another way.

The blood on the floor seemed to get bigger and bigger as if it were teasing me. I studied it closely and realized that is was in a straight line almost as if someone had trailed it behind them. The red sticky liquid began at her locker and lagged down the hallway, stopping at the janitor's closet that Rachel and I always hid out in to have some last minute sexy times.

I swallowed thickly before sprinting towards the closet yanking on the door only to realize it was locked. I yelled, kicking at it in frustration. "Rachel?" I called, pressing my ear against the door. "Baby, are you in there?"

"Please answer me baby, I need to know if you're okay. Open the door, I promise everything will be alright!" I called frantically.

There was no response, but I knew something was wrong. The trail of blood had dragged all the way from her locker and disappeared under the door to the closet. Carefully I reached into my hair, removing one of the millions of bobby pins Shelby had used.

I wiggled the pin into the lock, breathing heavily when it clicked open. Part of me wanted to rush in and find my girl, but the other part was terrified. Who knew what I would find on the other side of this door.

A dead body popped into my mind, cold, grey, and covered in blood. I took a step back as the images kept appearing. The body had long brown hair, Rachel's hair and in its arms was a tiny baby girl, also dead.

I flinched as tears sprung to my eyes, I couldn't believe how much of a coward I was being. Rachel needed me and instead of going to her, I was cowering in fear. I took a deep breath, placing my hand on the door before slowly turning the knob.

I took a step inside the dark room, the smell of blood completely overwhelming my senses. "R-Rachel?" I whispered.

Slowly I reached my shaking hand into my bra and pulled out my cellphone, the light allowing me to see. I looked around the room, nothing was out of place except for the large pile of blood coming from the corner. I shined the light over in that direction and paled with a pair of sparkling silver heels came into view. "Rachel!" I yelled, shining my light up farther, a tanned pair of bloody legs covered a ripped white dress becoming visible.

I stopped, slamming my eyes shut. I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't ready to loose Rachel. After everything I'd been through, everything I'd lost, this was the worst. I didn't believe in god like Rachel and Shelby did, but in the moment I would've given anything to be able to ask him for help, to ask him to not take my Rachel away from me.

Loud gasping noises filled the air and I realized I was sobbing. I walked slowly towards the corner, my whole body shaking in fear. I was halfway there when the door to the closet slammed and I jumped around in shock, coming face to face with an angry, blood-covered Steve clutching a small silver gun in his hand.

Immediately all my fear vanished and was replaced with hatred and anger and before I could stop myself an animalistic growl ripped from my throat as I stalked towards him completely defenseless.

He raised the gun, his index finger placed on the trigger. "You take one more step and I'll shoot." He snarled.

I panicked slightly realizing I had no way out of here, he was blocking the only exit. "Let her go, she never did anything to you. If you let her go, I promise you won't get your ass kicked."

He laughed, a crazed maniacal chuckle that pierced the air making me recoil. It was then that I noticed the gun wasn't pointed at me, but at Rachel. At this point I had no idea whether or not she was alive, but the anger that practically vibrated from him told me she was and he was not happy about it.

"You're pathetic." I snapped, dragging his attention away from Rachel's unmoving body and back to me. "Hitting a little innocent girl, kidnapping her. You're disgusting, men like you don't deserve to live."

"Me?" he roared, the gun still pointed at Rachel, but his gaze locked on mine. I was vibrating in fear, but I wouldn't let him know that. I only had to keep him from hurting Rachel for a few more minutes, just until the police found us and I was sure that Santana would lead them to Rachel's locker and then they'd find us. They had to, it was our only shot at getting out of here. "What about her?" he spat.

"She's a child you sick bastard, an innocent child with an unborn one inside of her. If you've harmed her or my child, I swear that I will not stop until your limbs are ripped from their socket and are on displayed from the public to see!"

"Just shut up!" he yelled, his booming voice making me jump in fear. "You're making an awful amount of threats, sweetheart and just like your little girlfriend here already knows, I don't take kindly to those sorts of things." He smiled as the tears poured down my face.

"Just let her go, you can have me. Do what you want with me, just leave Rachel alone." I begged.

"And why would I do that? I've spent so long trying to figure out a way to get back at her, to make her pay for what she did to me!" he yelled.

I gasped, the crazed look in his eyes and the way his body shook in anger represented something I'd seen or read about in psychology class. A sort of mental disorder that I couldn't remember the name of.

"I think you've got it wrong, Rachel's never done anything to you. You've been abusing her for no reason at all."

"No reason?" he bellowed. "This woman ruined my life, my childhood, my everything! All I ever wanted was to be loved by her, to see her happy and to make her proud, but no. She shoved me to the side like I was a piece of shit on the bottom of her show, she beat me down and made me feel worthless and now she's going to pay."

"B-but Rachel didn't do any of those things!" I stuttered. "She wasn't even alive when you were a child, you're getting her confused with someone else. You have to stop this, just let her go!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, his voice booming like thunder in the small closet, his eyes clenched shut in frustration. It was all I need to jump to attention throwing myself at Rachel's limp body.

A loud shot rang out and a stabbing pain hit my shoulder, but I barely noticed it. My hands were on Rachel's face, shaking her lightly, begging her to open those beautiful brown eyes that made my heart swoon.

"Rachel, baby please wake up. Please, you're okay now I'm here. I won't let him hurt you, I promise." I cried as I rubbed her arms, wincing at the feel of her cool skin beneath mine. She was always so warm, so loud, bubbly, and full of energy. I sniffled, my hand cupping her round belly. She was breathing thank god, but she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed in an unconscious state.

"She deserves to die." He said, raising the gun again. I hovered over her, my body shielding hers as I rubbed her belly.

"Please baby girl, just one kick. Just let me know you're okay." I whispered, my tears clouding my vision.

I heard his footsteps as he approached me, the cool metal of the gun placed at the back of my head. At this point I didn't care whether or not he killed me, I just needed Rachel to be safe.

"Move." He spat, pressing the gun harder against my skull.

I sobbed and threw my arms around Rachel, protecting her any way I could, my dress absorbing her blood and my shoulder throbbing in pain. I wanted to give in, anything to end the fear and pain ripping at my chest.

Suddenly footsteps were heard from outside, bright lights danced across the floor coming from the crack at the bottom of the door and I cried out in relief.

"This is the police!" A man yelled from outside. "Open the door and come out with your hands in the air!"

"What did you do?" he snarled, but I only shook my head, burying it in Rachel's soft curls.

"We'll give you one more chance before we'll take action!" the cop yelled. "Come out with your hands in the air!"

Steve backed away, the gun releasing its pressure on my head. I sobbed loudly as the door was kicked down, two large cops entering the room, both with guns pointed at Steve.

"Drop your weapon!" the taller cop demanded as Steve raised the gun to his temple. I shirked and covered both Rachel's eyes and mine as a loud shot rang out followed by the thud of a body.

I screamed as a hand was placed on my shoulder and I clung to Rachel with every ounce of strength I had left. "Its okay, Miss. Everything's going to be alright."

I shook my head and screamed as a paramedic pulled Rachel out of my arms, her limp body sagging as they lifted her onto the stretcher.

"N-no!" I yelled, swaying as I jump to my feet. "You can't take her from me! Stop it!" I screeched as I chased after them only to be stopped by Mr. Schue.

"It's okay Quinn, its okay. She's going to be alright, they're going to help her." He whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

"She's bleeding a-and the baby, Audrey, she's not kicking. I don't know what happened, I found her that way. They have to help her, they have to save them both." I cried.

"They will, Quinn. Just breathe sweetheart." Shelby cooed as she rubbed my back.

I stood there sobbing in their arms for minutes that seemed to last forever before I looked around. The paramedics had taken Rachel to the hospital and cops were everywhere, snapping pictures and collecting evidence.

"Q?" Santana asked as she, Brittany, and Puck hesitantly approached me.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" I asked, my lip quivering, more sobs threatening to rip from my throat.

"She'll be fine, she's a fighter. She ain't goin' down that easy." Puck said.

"She'll be alright, Quinnie. Her and Ducky and just sleeping, they'll wake up soon and then everything will be okay." She smiled weakly. "Here, I even got this for her." She said handing me the plastic crown and sash. "She'll want it when she wakes up."

I laughed sadly as I hugged them close to me, thanking god that I had them in my life while simultaneously praying for the doctors and nurse keep Rachel alive. "You hang onto it, Britt, make sure no one messes with my girl's crown." I said.

"I'll guard it with my life." Brittany nodded seriously as she pulled me in for another bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy you're okay, Quinnie. You and Rachie scared me so much."

"I know Britt, I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again." I whispered as she held me.

"Miss?" A paramedic asked, as she placed her hand on my arm. I hissed as I pulled away from her, leaning back into Mr. Schue's chest. "We'd like for you to come with us to the hospital and get your shoulder checked out." She said as she gently inspected the wound that had been bleeding down my arm. "It looks like the bullet just grazed you, but it's still pretty bad and you might need some stiches."

"O-okay." I said, grabbing Shelby's hand as I looked into her brown eyes, silently begging her to come with me.

"It's okay Sweetie." She whispered as she kissed my temple and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

We climbed into the back of the EMT, sitting on the bright red seats as the lights from above danced around us, the sirens echoing off of each other making difficult to hear my own thoughts. I squeezed Shelby's hand tighter and she smiled reassuringly, though I could see the fear in her eyes.

I looked back out the window at the crowd that had gathered outside McKinley. News reporters held microphones and tape recorders up to girls in their dresses, making up some story for the media. Lima was a small town, there was no doubt in my mind that people were saying anything they possibly could to get their five minutes of fame.

"Don't worry about them." Shelby whispered as she kissed my temple. "We'll get everything straightened out, the important thing is that you and Rachel are okay."

I nodded as I leaned against her, closing my eyes as we speed off towards the hospital.

I pictured my future with Rachel and our daughter. I was in the kitchen, cooking dinner waiting for my beautiful girls to come home. I stirred the pot carefully making sure not to spill anything when a beautiful little dark haired angel ran in and wrapped her arms around my legs, her huge brown eyes shining up at me as she bounced around excitedly.

I smiled and scooped her into my arms easily, almost as if she were made to fit there. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek as I stroked her soft hair.

Another pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a warm body pressed against me. I turned around and saw Rachel, my heart stopping as I took in her beauty. She looked so happy her brown eyes matching out little girl's, wide and excited.

It felt so realistic, almost as if I could feel her soft porcelain skin on my fingertips. I ran my fingers over her little freckled face, smiling as she giggled.

I opened my eyes, tears pouring from the uncontrollably. I was so tired of fighting, so tired of beating myself up over things that were out of my control. All I wanted was Rachel and our little girl, I just wanted to have that future with the two of them.

I ran on autopilot as the nurse stitched up my shoulder with Shelby by my side the entire time. Each time a doctor walked past I would ask about Rachel and the baby, but they kept telling me the same thing, that she was stable and that they were running all the tests they could to figure out what was wrong.

"It's not fair." I sniffled as the nurse finished up, leaving Shelby and I alone in the room.

"I know, Quinn. Neither of you deserved this, it's my entire fault I should have stopped him earlier. I should have been more concerned when the police said they couldn't find him, I should have done more to keep you and Rachel safe." She rambled, tears sliding her face.

"It's not." I said, shaking my head. "It's nobody's fault, Shelby. That bastard was sick, nobody could have known what he was going to do or what he was planning."

"I don't know how you're doing it, how you're staying so strong through all of this." She said in disbelief.

"I-I don't know either. Everything just feels numb now, like I know I'm here and I know I'm breathing, but I can't feel anything." I whispered.

She pulled me into her arms, my face buried in her chest. We sat there in silence for who knows how long, offering each other comfort and solace as we cried. There was a knock on the door, but neither of us moved nor said a word in response. The door opened slowly, a woman in a white coat walking through.

"Ms. Corcoran?" she asked, addressing Shelby.

"Yes, that's me." Shelby nodded. "Do you know anything about Rachel's condition?"

"Yes, if you follow me you can come and see her. She's sleeping now and she'll be out for a while, but we've stopped the bleeding and she's going to make a full recovery." She said as she led us out the door and into the halls.

We stopped in front of a door and when she pushed it open, I sprinted inside the numbness fading as soon as I saw my girlfriend, my angel. She looked so peaceful, lying there on the bed, her skin back to its normal golden brown and her bottom half blood free.

Relief flooded my body when I noticed her belly was still round and full, our baby protected and growing inside her. A small monitor was attached to her and the fast pitter-patter of my little girl's heartbeat echoed throughout the small room.

I was tempted to crawl into bed with her, to throw my arms around her and never ever let go, but I knew I couldn't. I walked over to her bed, sitting in the chair beside her. I reached one arm out and stroked her hair as the other lied in the sling next to my body. My entire left side throbbed in pain, but I didn't care, the only thing that mattered was that Rachel was safe.

I grabbed one of her hands and held it in mine, my thumb stroking over her soft skin. "You're gonna be okay baby, everything's gonna be okay."

Shelby sniffled as she took her place on the other side of Rachel, lacing her fingers together with Rachel's other hand just as the doctor walked in followed by a police officer.

"Ms. Corcoran, the Lima police department is here on behalf of Rachel. Since she's heavily medicated to allow her body to heal, she's not going to wake up for a while, however, they insisted they speak with you." He said as the heavyset man in uniform entered behind him.

Shelby nodded and left the room with the man, leaving me alone with Rachel and the doctor. I gripped her warm hand tighter as the doctor checked over her vitals, scribbling in his notepad as he went.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" I asked weakly.

"It's hard to say with the amount of trauma she's suffered, it shouldn't be too long, a few days perhaps." He said.

"O-oh." I nodded, a small pain rippling through my chest when I realized I'd have to be without Rachel for more than a few hours. "She's going to be okay right? I mean, her and Audrey, they're going to be alright?"

"They'll be perfectly fine." He said confidently and I sighed in relief. "Her body just could not handle the stress it was under and as a result her body tried to force her into labor, luckily she didn't get very far and we were able to stop it. We've sedated her so that her body can rest, however, when she wakes up she'll need to take it easy. No lifting, running, heavy exercise, or strenuous activities."

I nodded and placed my hand on her soft belly. "Thank you, I'll make sure she gets lots of rest and stays stress-free."

"Good, she's going to need someone to look out for her for the next few months, especially since she's so close to her due date." He said.

"I'll make sure she takes it easy, we've only got a few weeks left of school so after that I'll keep her on bed rest." I yawned, the day's events finally taking effect on me.

"You should go home and get some sleep, we'll let you know if she's made any progress." He smiled as he opened the door.

"No thanks, I can't leave her. Especially now after everything's that's happened, I just need to stay close to her." I said, leaning my head against our joined hands on her bed.

"Technically visiting hours are over and I should have you thrown out, but I'll let it slide. Besides, I can see how much she means to you and I'll be damned if I let myself get in the way of something that special." He smiled as he left.

I relaxed against the bed, finally resting my pounding head. How could a day that was supposed to be meant for fun turn into such a disaster? How had I let things get so out of hand? I sighed, at least it was Friday and I didn't have to work tomorrow. My first day was Monday and I was extremely nervous.

I laughed softly, all I had to do was design some stupid cakes and I was still worried about impressing people. I guess that was the one thing that came along with being a Fabray, the need to impress and be the best was always present no matter what.

I remember when I first joined the Cheerios. I remember the sweat and numerous ice baths I'd had to take to prove that I was worthy of captain, to prove that I was the best. Every night I'd come home and workout until I couldn't move, until I was stronger and better than everyone else on the squad. I get up in the morning and purposely pick out a loser to slushy them so they'd know who was on top, so they'd remember who was better.

I looked back at the person I was and felt sick. How could I have been so shallow and so ignorant? I remember it's because of my parents or rather lack thereof. How I was born into a family who could care less about who you were and more about how successful and popular you could be.

I closed my eyes tightly, splaying my palm over Rachel's bump. "I promise I'll never treat you like an object. I don't care who you are or who you'll become as long as you're happy, baby girl." I whispered to her bump, my lips so close I could feel them brushing against the rough fabric of her hospital gown. "I promise I'll always have your back and I'll support you no matter what. I love you so much, Audrey, I need you to know that. I'll never give up on you baby girl, you and your mommy mean the absolute world to me and no one will ever be able to take that away."

I placed a soft kiss on her belly and laid my head down on the bed, my eyes fluttering closed, my body too tired to keep them open any longer.

I knew that after this Rachel and I would have to get serious about our futures. I knew Kurt had an idea for a nursery and we needed to get started on it sooner rather than later. I didn't know what Rachel's plans for college were yet, I knew she was thinking about Julliard, but recently her and Kurt had been focusing on another school in New York. I'd already applied for NYU, their interior design program was extremely well known and I could even minor in photography if I wanted. It didn't really matter if I got in or not, Rachel and I were going to New York no matter the cost. New York was her dream and I'd let hell freeze over before I kept her from achieving it.

I'd gotten a letter in the mail the other day from my internship. I wanted to wait until Rachel and I were alone to open it together, but it seemed like I'd have to wait even longer for that. It didn't really matter, as long as Rachel and Audrey were safe, everything would be okay.

I knew I needed to step up, to take responsibility and take care of my family. I knew it would be hard and that we'd have many challenges ahead of us, but with Rachel and our little girl by my side anything was possible. Just the idea of us being together with the support of our friends, Mr. Schue, and Shelby, I knew we would make it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So that was the next chapter, so sorry it took so long. I don't even have an excuse as to why I haven't updated, but thank you to those of you who've stuck with this story and haven't given up.<strong>

**Please review and let me know that people are still reading this.**

**Thanks to my beta!**


	15. DingDong, the Wicked Witch is Dead!

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby P.O.V<strong>

_"Ms. Corcoran, the Lima police department is here on behalf of Rachel. Since she's heavily medicated to allow her body to heal, she's not going to wake up for a while, however, they insisted they speak with you in the meantime." _

I nodded and looked back to my baby girl, giving her hand one last squeeze. It broke my heart to see her in this hospital bed and knowing that it was my entire fault made it that much worse. She looked better than she did when I'd first seen her. The pale limp body they dragged away reminded me of a ghost and not my child.

There were so many times I'd wished I could take back everything. To be able to do it all again with Rachel and never let anyone hurt her, myself included. The few months I'd spent not talking to her, or seeing her absolutely killed me. I'd rather die than see my little girl in pain or in a hospital bed again.

Of course there would be Audrey's birth, an event I was totally unprepared for and secretly dreading. At thirty-six, I was nowhere near ready to become a grandmother, just hearing the word made me wince. And still there was a part of me that couldn't be happier, a part that knew how amazing being a mother is and how I couldn't wait for my baby girl to finally get to experience it. Thinking about the tiny baby that will soon be a part of our family made me think of baby, Rachel. She was so small, just barely fitting into my arms.

I remember when I'd brought her home from the hospital. How I'd shown her all around our tiny apartment and how she'd looked up at me with these big curious brown eyes telling me that everything was going to be okay. I remember laying in bed with her on my chest, running my hand over her soft tuft of chocolate brown hair over and over again while we watched _Funny Girl._

Somehow Rachel made everything okay, the fact that I was an unwed teenage mother completely on my own didn't matter because I had this beautiful baby girl who came from me. Nothing my parents said mattered any more because I made this little girl and proved them wrong. I could do something right and Rachel was proof of that.

I shook my head, clearing the memories away as I walked into the waiting room to meet the police officers. I noticed Will sitting in one of the plastic chairs and as soon as he noticed me, he raced to me side, wrapping me in his arms.

"How is she?" he whispered. "How's Audrey?"

"Better," I said, managing a weak smile. "She's resting, they say she'll make a full recovery. It was just too much stress and she shut down."

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his curls tiredly. "Is there anything I can do, I mean, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now," I said, trying my best not to break down. "I-I've never been so scared in my life."

"Hey, it's okay," He said, hugging me tightly. "Everything's gonna be okay. What did the police say?"

"I haven't talked to them yet, I don't think I can. W-what do you think they're going say? Do you think they're going to take her away from me? She's my baby, Will. They can't take her from me, not when I just got her back," I cried.

"Ssh, they're not going to take Rachel away. What happened was beyond your control. You understand that right? It wasn't your fault," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I looked away, not being able to face him. I couldn't look at him knowing that I'd caused this whole mess, knowing that if I had just gotten rid of Steve in the beginning everything would be fine.

"Shelby," he whispered as tears flooded my eyes. "Look at me."

"I don't understand," I cried, thick tears spilling down my cheeks. "I don't understand why you're still here when you know that this is my fault. I should have gotten rid of him and never even given him the opportunity to hurt Rachel. She's my child for God's sake, I let that bastard hurt my child!" I yelled.

He remained quiet, but held me in his arms letting me cry. The police stood in the corner watching the whole ordeal, but didn't say a word, no one in the room spoke, they all watched as I fell apart for the first time in eighteen years.

He placed a kiss on my head and grabbed my hands, holding them tightly, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the backs of my hands. "You did what you had do to, Shelby. Every parent has to make sacrifices and while I may not agree with what you did, I'm still here. I'm here because I love you. You, Rachel, Quinn, and Audrey are my family. I love you guys so much and I couldn't imagine living without you. Everyone deserves a second chance, Shelby. This is yours."

I sniffled as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I love you too, Will. So much that it scares me. You saved us and made us a family, you've given me so much more than I can thank you for."

"If anything I should be thanking you, you've given me a family. Something I feared I'd never have after so long. I know this has been difficult and that we're not exactly a 'normal' family, but I wouldn't change anything. We can make this work, Shelby. I know we can do this."

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. Never had I felt so secure or loved as I do with Will. It was funny to think that at one time he was my biggest competition and that I hated him and his little amateur glee club. He was right though, we are a family and no matter what happened, we'd always have each other to lean on.

"Excuse me, Ms. Corcoran," a heavyset police officer said in a quiet voice. "I know this isn't exactly a good time and my heart goes out to you and your family, but we do need to speak with you about what went on this evening."

I sighed and stood up as I felt Will squeeze my hand, reassuring me. "It'll be okay," He whispered as he kissed my cheek.

I took a deep breath and turned toward the officer. "Alright, I'm listening."

"We've already spoken to Rachel's friends. The call came from a Ms. Santana Lopez and we've also spoken to Brittany S. Pierce," He said, pulling a notepad from his pocket. "We still have some detectives at the sight, collecting more evidence and cleaning up, but we regret to inform you that we can't do much about what happened."

"I don't understand," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Mr. Steven Williams was pronounced dead about an hour ago. The bullet he fired into his head didn't kill him instantly. He died in surgery," he said sadly.

"H-he's dead?" I asked, wanting to make sure he was gone forever.

"Yes, ma'am. Nothing makes me happier than knowing that I caught the bad guy, but I'm afraid he got away this time," he shook his head.

"Officer, we're relieved to hear this," Will said. "It's terrible that he died, yes, but we're happy he's gone. My family and I just want to be safe and free of him and it's unfortunate that it had to happen this way, but I'm happy knowing that they're safe."

"I understand," He said, shaking his head. "Got two girls of my own back home. They drive me insane sometimes, but I'd do anything to keep them safe. Don't let them stray too far, they grow up too fast to miss out on anything," He smiled as he flipped his notepad shut and walked away.

I swallowed and wiped the tears from my eyes. It was finally over, we were finally free of Steve and the nightmare that he put us through.

"You ready?" Will whispered as his fingers tangled with mine.

I nodded as I leaned my head against his shoulder once more. He was my rock, the light at the end of a very dark, dark tunnel. "Let's go get Quinn and say goodbye to Rachel."

We walked down the hallway and into the room. It was dark except for the lights on the machines and the head of blonde curls that spilled over the pristine white hospital sheets.

"Quinn honey," Will said, shaking her lightly. "It's time to go home."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her free hand, immediately entwining it with Rachel's when she was finished as if she were afraid she'd disappear if she didn't hold on tight enough. She looked tired, as if her whole world had come crashing down.

She cleared her throat. "I can't leave them," she said so quietly we'd barely heard her. "I can't."

"Honey, she's resting. We'll come back first thing tomorrow." I promised, wrapping my arms around her, trying not to put any pressure on her wounded shoulder.

She shook her head. "I almost lost them, Shelby. I'm not going to let that happen again, I can't."

Heavy tears poured from her eyes as she held onto Rachel for dear life. It was then that I realized that Rachel was Quinn's rock. The one that held her up, the one she leaned on. The whole time I thought it was Rachel leaning on Quinn, but now I realized it was the other way. I didn't know much about the Fabray family, only what I'd heard the teachers gossiping about in the teacher's lounge. Apparently Judy and Russell Fabray left quite an impression on my fellow co-workers when Quinn's oldest sister, Frannie, attended McKinley and that the Fabray household wasn't much of a home at all.

"Okay," I nodded. "We'll bring you a change of clothes then?"

She nodded, her eyes still focused on Rachel. Will bent down and hugged her, kissing her cheek as I collected their ruined dresses from the hospital bags

I felt bad for Quinn, she'd grown up in a home where social status mattered more than compassion. I know I didn't bring Rachel up in the best way, but at least she knew she was loved. Quinn is such a special girl and it killed me that no one had ever told her that growing up. She deserved to have a family, a real family.

"Sleep tight, honey," I heard him whisper as he pushed back her hair. "I'm so proud of you."

I smiled as I leaned down to kiss Rachel's hair. " I love you, baby girl. I'll see you when you wake up. You too, Quinn."

"Goodnight," She whispered quietly as she laid her head back down on the hospital bed.

I took Will's hand and headed out of the room, it was only in the bright hallway did I see the tears that were streaming down his tired face.

I stood on my toes and kissed away his tears, holding back my own when he hugged me tightly and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," He whispered back as he grabbed my hand and led me to his old beat up car.

I sat down in the passenger seat and leaned my head against the window, closing my eyes. I could feel his eyes on me and I looked over at him, only to find him smiling. I laughed tiredly and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly as we drove home in silence. We were both too emotionally drained to speak, but his eyes said everything.

After we got home we didn't bother with any of the lights or even undressing, we just climbed into bed and snuggled together, both thankful to have each other in our lives as we drifted off to sleep.

**Quinn P.O.V.**

I laid my head back down on Rachel's bed and stroked my fingers over her belly. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I was exhausted, but every time I closed my eyes I saw a pale and limp Rachel lying on the floor of the janitor's closet and I immediately woke up. My arm was extremely sore and sitting in this chair for so long wasn't helping.

I stood up and walked across the room to the windows, pulling back the blind to reveal a gorgeous view of the sun rising. I yawned as I sat in the window, pulling back the curtain a little more so some of the light reflected off Rachel. I smiled softly as I watched her sleep, the sunlight illuminating her tanned skin. I hope Audrey had skin like Rachel's, naturally tan and smooth like porcelain.

"Quinny!" Brittany clapped excitedly as she ran into the room, Rachel's tiara placed on her head while she held the matching wand in her arms carefully. "You're awake, is Rachie awake too?" she asked ran to Rachel's beside.

"Not yet, Britt," I yawned as I returned to my chair.

"I brought her crown and Sanny has her sash, she's on her way with Mr. Schue and Ms. Corcoran," she said excitedly. "We kinda snuck into your house this morning and woke them up and begged them to bring us here. It was like playing spy kids until we realized that Santana had a key the entire time," she giggled.

I smiled, leave it to Brittany to make the darkest times brighter.

"Britt, I told you not to run ahead, this is a hospital, you can't run around in here," Santana groaned as she flopped herself into the chair I'd slept in.

"Sanny's not a morning person, can you tell?" Brittany snickered.

Santana rolled her eyes and laid her hand flat over Rachel's belly, a small smile forming where her usual smirk rested. "How's little hobbit doing?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, typical Santana. I was glad she wasn't treating me like glass or as if I would break any moment, yes I was in a delicate state, but it was nice to have some sort of normalcy in this messed up situation. "She's fine," I said walking away from the window. "Here, see for yourself," I said, pointing to one of the many machines attached to Rachel.

"Is that her heartbeat?" Santana asked, tears forming in her eyes.

I smirked, the only thing that could make Santana 'hard as nails' Lopez cry was my unborn daughter. "Yes, Audrey's heartbeat is nice and strong, just like her momma," I said, smoothing back Rachel's bangs before dropping a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Santana made a gagging sound, complete with the finger down the throat action while Brittany beamed. "Little Ducky sounds like a choo-choo train."

"She does, doesn't she?" I smiled as I squeezed myself next to Rachel, wrapping my good arm around her shoulders.

"Well, Britts and I just wanted to drop this stuff off and check on you and the midget. We have to get to practice though, you know how Coach Sylvester is about her six a.m. practices," Santana said, a small shiver running through her body and Quinn knew she was picturing herself receiving the wrath of the one and only Sue Sylvester for being even a minute late.

"Bye Quinny, bye Rachie, bye Ducky," Brittany smiled as she danced out the door with a shrugging Santana behind her.

I snuggled in closer to Rachel, molding my body against hers as much as I could in the tiny hospital bed. I'd just gotten comfortable when I heard the distinctive click of Shelby Corcoran's heels coming down the hall. I sighed, blowing a puff of air from my cheeks, it wasn't even six in the morning and already everyone was up.

"Oh, Quinn, you're awake," Shelby said in surprise, after our little heart to heart she'd learned that I was not a morning person, not that I could sleep right now anyway. "I'm assuming Santana and Brittany dropped by?"

I nodded. "Yes, they were anxious to see how Rachel and the baby were doing but not much has changed."

She frowned as she made her way over to the bed, running her hands through her daughter's hair. "They barged in this morning and demanded that we bring them here," she chuckled as she stroked Rachel's hair. "Well at least that's the just of what she said, that Santana sure has an eloquent way with words."

I laughed. "That would be an understatement."

"I brought you a change of clothes, do you need any help changing?" she asked, gesturing towards the sling.

I shook my head and stood from the bed, grabbing the bag she'd brought for me. "I think I can manage. Where's Mr. Schue?"

"He took your friends back to school for their practice. He said something about writing up some new parts for Regionals since we'll be down a member," she said, smiling sadly at Rachel. "And they thought I was a crazy coach," she mumbled.

I stepped into the bathroom and began undressing, cursing as I squirmed around, trying to pull off my shirt with one arm. "You know she'd perform if she could, it's just too much and the competition is too close to her due date," I said, attempting to pull my shirt over my head.

"I know," she smiled, humming quietly as she rubbed her hands over Rachel's belly.

I bit my lip as I finally managed to pull my shirt over my head, now came the challenging part, my pants.

"Hey, did Puck and Kurt call? They stopped over this morning as well," she said as I wiggled out of my pants.

"Umph," I grunted as I hobbled on one foot and knocked myself into the wall as I attempted to take off my pants. "No."

"That's strange, they both seemed so excited this morning."

"Yes!" I fist pumped as I successfully pulled my pants down.

"Are you okay in there, Quinn?" she asked, knocking on the door.

"Fine, perfectly fine," I answered as I stood in front of the mirror in my bra and briefs.

"Anyway," she said, quirking her eyebrow. "They want to plan some sort of shower, but instead of giving her the gifts, they'd just put them in the nursery. I told them it was alright, they're at the house right now."

I stood frowning at the mirror, picking at the strap that held the sling together. There was no way I'd be able to compete with the Cheerios this year.

"Audrey doesn't have a nursery yet," I grumbled as I opened the bag and pulled out an old McKinley hoodie and a pair of sweatpants.

"Yes, that's the point. They want to set it up and have it ready for when Rachel comes home."

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea? I mean it's Puck and Kurt and they don't necessarily work together or at all for that matter," I said stripping off my bra, luckily I'd had enough practice with removing Rachel's and it only required one hand and a simple flick of the wrist.

"I'm sure Blaine will step in if anything gets out of hand, but they seemed very avid about this and I think it's a good idea."

I changed my bra and dug back into the bag for a pair of underwear when I pulled out a pair of Rachel's cotton panties. I frowned realizing that Shelby must have forgotten about my 'issue' and grabbed a pair of Rachel's instead of mine.

"Uh yea," I said distractedly. "I don't know, what if Rachel doesn't like it or I don't know, she's been really hormonal and if something's not right I'd rather not face her wrath." I said with a wince, going commando wasn't something I did often.

"Yes, but think of the stress it would take off of Rachel. She's been worried about having things ready for the baby for a while and she'll be here before you guys know it," she said as she paced around the room.

I groaned as I wiggled the pants up my legs. "We still have two more months."

"We've talked about this, Quinn," Shelby said sternly. "About you taking on more responsibility for your actions."

I rolled my eyes as I shuffled my way out of the bathroom, trying to ignore the way the material of the sweatpants felt against my bare member. "I know and I'm trying, I really am, but thinking about the baby and everything kinda freaks me out."

"And that's normal, Quinn, parenthood is a scary thing, but you can't run away from your responsibilities or put them off. Part of being an adult is getting things done when they need to be done," Shelby said.

I groaned as I cuddled back into bed with Rachel. "You know I'm just worried about you guys and I am proud of you, Quinn. You've got a job and you're working on getting an internship right?" she asked as I nodded.

"I um . . . I got my letter a few days ago. They offered me a position to be a part of their junior staff over the summer," I smiled.

"Oh, Quinn that's wonderful!" she said excitedly as she ran over to my side of the bed and hugged me.

"I didn't tell Rachel yet, I was waiting until after prom, but then this happened and I-

"Quinn?" a sleepy voice cuts me off.

"Rachel?" I whispered, brushing my hand across her cheeks. She slowly blinked open her tired brown eyes. "Hi baby, how do you feel?" I asked, pulling her closer to me.

"What happened, why am I in a hospital? Is something wrong? Is my baby okay?" she asked, her voice rising in panic.

"Rachel, sweetheart, do you remember what happened?" Shelby asked quietly.

She wraps her arms around her belly protectively. "The last thing I remember is Audrey kicking really, really hard and I was heading towards the auditorium and then I don't know. . ." she trailed off.

"So you don't remember what happened?" I asked.

She shook her head. "What happened to your arm? I'm so confused," she murmured, burying her face in her hands.

"Why don't you just relax, baby girl, I'll go get the doctor okay?" Shelby said as she stood to leave.

"Quinn, what happened?" she whimpered. "I remember being scared and I felt like someone was following me."

"It's okay baby, everything's okay now," I whispered as I held her.

We lied together on the bed rocking each other while I explained everything that had happened last night. She'd cried for a while and rubbed her hands over her belly, relieved that her baby girl was okay.

"B-but he hurt you, Quinn. I promised myself I'd never let him hurt you," she sniffled.

"It doesn't matter baby, I'm so happy that you and Audrey are okay. I've been going insane these past few hours. W-when I found you, you were so pale and you weren't moving and neither was the baby and I got so scared," I cried, burying my face into her neck.

"I'm sorry, I feel like this is all my fault, I knew something wasn't right when I'd left the bathroom, but I was just so eager to win that stupid crown," she murmured.

"Rach, none of this is your fault, what he did was so wrong and beyond our control. I'm just happy you're safe now and that he's gone for good," I whispered into her neck, her sweet smile comforting me.

"I know I just feel guilty, you know? Like I risked my life and my daughter's for some stupid piece of plastic," she sighed.

I smiled. "You mean this piece of plastic?" I asked, reaching for the crown Brittany had brought over this morning.

"Quinn is that . . ." she trailed off her mouth opening and closing in shock as she reached for it.

I smiled as I placed it on her head, kissing her sweetly on the lips. She smiled a goofy smile as she straightened out the crown.

I giggled. "Baby, I know it's just a hunk of recycled plastic, but you deserve it. You deserve to be treated like a princess and I know it's taken me a while to step up, but I swear I'm going to work as hard as I can to give you and Audrey everything you've ever wanted."

She smiled as she placed her hand on my cheek. "Quinn, you've already given me everything I could've ever wanted and so much more. We have so much to be thankful for, our family, our friends, and most of all each other. You make me feel like a princess every single day and I don't need a plastic crown to remind me."

I smiled placing my hand over top of hers, relaxing as her thumb rubbed circles on my cheek. "I love you so much, Rachel Corcoran."

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray," she smiled as I lowered my mouth to hers.

I relished in the taste of her lips, her tongue, everything that was Rachel. I wanted so much more, but I knew I couldn't at least not for a while anyway. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, our labored breathing mixing in the small space between our lips.

"I start working on Monday after school," I whispered, my lips occasionally brushing hers as I spoke. "I'm going to take care of my family, Rachel. I want us to have stability and not have to worry about financial problems, it's going to be hard enough with school and the baby. I got the internship and I'll start the day after school lets out. I want to be a provider for you and I can't do that unless I grow up and it's going to start now."

She smiled against my lips. "You're so good to me, how can I ever repay you?"

"You're the mother of my child, Rachel. You're the love of my life, what more could you possibly give me?" I asked. "Last year I didn't have a family, I had a stuck up prick of a sister, a father who's ashamed of who I am, and a mother who was too drunk to care. This year I have you. You've given me so much that I thought I'd never have. Growing up different from everyone else made me feel unwanted, like I'd never have someone who would really truly love me for who I was internally and externally. I was taught to ignore my differences and combined with my parent's lack of support I began to hate. I hated everyone for so long, Rachel because they all had what I didn't. They all had loving families and they were all comfortable in their own bodies and I wasn't. I felt like a freak, even when I was on top of the pyramid and dating the quarterback. And then I meet you and I feel like I've come alive. For the first time in my life I feel beautiful and wanted and it's all because of you. And then I go and ruin it by getting you pregnant and part of my feels like such a failure, but I don't regret it. I can't regret it even if I wanted to, she's my child and you're my other half and no matter how much I blame myself for doing this to you I've never been happier."

She smiled softly and pressed her lips against my upper cheeks, kissing away the tears that had made their way down my face. "Quinn, you didn't _do_ anything to me. We made her together, just like you said before. She's ours, a part of both you and me. If I could change anything in my life I don't think I would because everything I've done has lead me to you. When I first met you, I was terrified of falling for you. You were just so perfect and poised and with everything going on back home I honestly didn't think I deserved someone like you," she sighed, her warm breath tickling my lips. "And then we talked and we sang together and when you talked about your insecurities I fell so deeply in love with you that it scared me, it still scares me how much I love you."

"It scares me too, Rachel, I've never experienced love like this and we're still so young. I don't know what attracted me to you, but the moment you walked into McKinley I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with," I breathed.

"You had a hell of a way of showing it," she giggled and I shoved her lightly.

"I was a little jealous," I laughed and she raised her eyebrow. "Oh come on, I'm Quinn Fabray, every boy wants me and then all of a sudden some midget walks in and completely steals my spotlight, how would you feel?"

"You don't like boys, Quinn," she said flatly.

I waved her off. "That's not the point, it's like you just walked in and stole my popularity and to be honest that was all I had."

She frowned. "You know that wasn't my intention, I just wanted my life to go back to normal and at Carmel that's how it was. Jesse and I ruled the school and I assumed I'd do the same at McKinley."

"I know, baby," I smiled. "Can you imagine my surprise when I'd realized that the person who'd stolen my heart and my spotlight without even knowing it was drop dead gorgeous?" I asked and she blushed. "I never told you this, but the day I met you I ran to the bathroom and practically came in my Cheerio's spankies."

She gasped. "Quinn!"

"It's true baby," I laughed. "That's how much of an effect you had on me."

"B-but I didn't even say anything, you insulted me and then walked away," she said, her cheeks turning bright pink.

"Yes, but all I could picture was your legs wrapped around my waist and before I could stop myself I was locked in the bathroom stall like some teenage boy," I giggled. "In my defense you were dressed highly inappropriately. You're dress was much too short and I could practically see everything through the amount of cleavage you were showing."

"Quinn Fabray, you make me sound like some kind of harlot. I was not dressed inappropriately for school, it's just you and your over active imagination," she huffed.

"You're right," I smirked. "Because let's face it, when it comes to sex, I think like a teenage boy. It comes along with my stamina, my ability to please you over and over again, my devilishly good looks, and charm."

She rolled her eyes and tried to hide the blush spreading down her neck. "I think you're forgetting something."

"Thinking about little Quinny, huh?" I laughed and she buried her face in my neck. "Well she's to blame as well and just think if I'm female, mostly female anyway, then what do you think the guys were thinking when they saw you in that dress? I could practically read Puck's mind and I have to admit that the things he was thinking weren't too different from my own thoughts."

"You're incorrigible," she mumbled.

"But that's why you love me."

She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes in a way that made my breath hitch. "I love every bit of you, regardless of your insatiable sexual appetite. There's more to you than your penis, Quinn, and while I happened to enjoy that part of your anatomy, you need to know that's not the reason I'm with you. I know that being different has altered your life in so many ways, but it doesn't define who you are. You're smart, strong, caring, and beautiful inside and out. I love your personality and the way you defend me, even when I don't need it. Yes, your past does hold some influence over you, but not enough for me to not see the amazing person you've become."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "You're amazing, I love you so much."

"I love you too," she yawned as she cuddled into my side.

I leaned my head against her, placing kisses in her hair as I felt my eyes droop, the soft whooshing of my baby girl's heartbeat lulling me to sleep. I'd just given in to the sleep I desperately needed when both Shelby and the doctor knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, can we come in?" Shelby whispered as Rachel slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi, mommy," she murmured tiredly.

"Hi, baby girl, how are you feeling?" she asked as her and the doctor made their way into the room, followed by a nurse pulling a large cart.

"Sleepy, but much better."

"That's good, did Quinn explain everything to you?" she whispered and Rachel nodded reaching her arms out to her mother who graciously accepted the hug, squeezing her daughter tightly. "I'm so happy you're okay."

Rachel took a deep breath as she pulled away from Shelby. "Me too, do I get to see my baby?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes, it's been a while since you've seen her and you'll be surprised at how much she's grown since your last appointment."

I smiled and watched as the nurse lifted Rachel's hospital gown and squeezed the blue gel onto her swollen belly. I giggled as Rachel shivered and directed my eyes towards the black screen that would soon hold the image of my daughter.

Shelby smiled and held Rachel's hand as the lights were turned off and the wand was pressed down on Rachel's abdomen bringing the grainy picture of our child to life.

"She's so beautiful, Quinn," Rachel whispered.

"Just like her momma," I smiled as I watched her squirm around on the tiny screen.

"She's a lucky girl," Shelby said, with tears in her eyes.

"She's okay, right?" I asked. "I mean, everything's okay, she's growing properly and stuff?"

"She looks perfectly healthy to me," the nurse said.

"You're sure she's female?" I asked nervously.

"Quinn!" Rachel scoffed. "Are you going to ask every time?"

"I know I've asked before, but genetic disorders kinda run in Rachel's family," I lied as Rachel gave me a look halfway between a glare and a pout.

"Yes, Quinn, she's female. I'm one hundred percent sure of it," she smiled.

I breathed a sigh of relief and tried my hardest to ignore Shelby's pointed look. Clearly she didn't appreciate me insinuating that her family had any genetic defects, but I had to be sure. Dealing with my issues as a child was hard enough and I'd hate to pass it on to my child.

"Okay, I'm going to go print these pictures out for you guys and when I'm finished you're free to go," the nurse smiled.

We watched as the image of our daughter disappeared from the screen, a small frown forming on all of our faces.

"I brought you some clothes to change into, baby girl," Shelby said, handing Rachel a small bag containing one of her maternity dresses.

"Thanks," she smiled as she sat up slowly.

"Do you need help?" I asked as I helped her to her feet.

"No, I'm okay," she smiled and leaned up, pecking me on the lips.

I sighed and gathered together the crown and stuff that Brittany had brought her this morning, ready to finally go home and put this mess behind us once and for all.

"Ms. Corcoran?" the doctor asked, speaking from the corner of the room where she'd observed the ultrasound.

"Yes?"

"I know this may come off harsh, but it's my job to ensure my patients stay healthy and I've noticed that Rachel has been in the hospital three times this past year for serious injuries," she said as Shelby visually tensed.

"What are you trying to say? I've already explained everything to the police and the situation has been taken care of," Shelby snapped in her coaching voice.

"I was just suggesting that Rachel see a therapist. I'm sure after all that she has been through that she might need someone to talk to," the doctor said quietly.

"Rachel talks to me," I said, standing beside Shelby. "Her and I have a very open relationship and we trust each other. If she needed to talk about anything or ask for advice she has me and all our friends."

"Okay, it was just a recommendation. I would have given it to any teenager who is about to become a parent. It's not easy to balance work, school, and a baby. Here's the number of the therapist who works here in the hospital in case Rachel needs anyone to talk to," she said as she handed Shelby a card and left the room.

I frowned as Shelby looked at the card and then to me. "Do you really think Rachel's that traumatized?" she whispered.

"No, Shelby, she doesn't need a shrink. She was a little shaken up, but by the time you came back she'd completely forgotten about it. Rachel's strong, she bounces back and if she doesn't then we'll help her anyway we can't, right?" I asked.

"Of course we will," Shelby said, pulling me into a hug.

We both pulled apart as Rachel stepped out of the bathroom, smoothing her dress down over her bump.

"Are we ready?" she asked innocently.

"Yea, I was thinking that maybe we'd go out for some lunch and then maybe have a girl's afternoon," Shelby said, excitedly.

Rachel frowned. "I don't know, I'm really tired and I kind of just wanted to go home and take a shower."

Shelby looked over to me, trying but failing to conceal the panic in her eyes and I rolled my eyes knowing that Puck and Kurt were home working on the nursery. "Just for a little, baby, I know you've got to be hungry," I smirked, gesturing towards her growing belly.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "If that was a fat joke, I'm not impressed."

"Not at all, baby, I just want you to get plenty of nutrients, you saw how big she got and she's still growing. I just want a healthy baby, that's all," I said, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

She sighed and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

"After you," I gestured.

We'd just finished lunch and we were heading back to Shelby's Range Rover.

"Okay, what are you two planning, you've been on your phones all afternoon," Rachel grumbled.

"Relax, babe," I said, pulling her close to me and kissing her temple.

She huffed and settled against me as Shelby started the ride home. "I know you're planning something."

Shelby laughed. "Rachel, please, it's been such a hectic week with prom planning and everything's that's happened, how on earth would we have time to plan something behind your back?"

I smirked, even I could hear the smile in her tone. "She's right."

"I don't believe you for a second. You're forgetting that I have a sixth sense and the baby makes seven. I know when you two are up to something, is Mr. Schue in on this too?" she asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Rachel," I grumbled. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Quinn, my mother is in the front seat, could you been anymore . . ." she trailed off as I pressed my mouth against hers, molding her soft plump lips against mine.

She moaned against my mouth and I pushed forward, tangling our tongues together. I threaded my fingers in her hair and peeked up into the rearview mirror, catching Shelby's raised eyebrow. I shrugged and continued kissing my girlfriend senseless and before we knew it, we were pulling into the driveway.

She pulled away breathless, her swollen lips parted and red. "Don't think I didn't know what you just did, Quinn Fabray," she scolded. "I know you were trying to distract me from asking questions, but I can clearly see Puck's truck parked on the side of the house."

"Okay, Rachel, that's enough. I thought you wanted a shower and a nap?" Shelby asked in an exasperated tone. "It's been an extremely long twenty-four hours and I think we could all use a little sleep."

I nodded as I helped Rachel out of the car and into the house. She remained quiet as we walked the stairs to our room and closed the door tightly. I watched as she walked over to the mirror and slowly unzipped her dress, letting it fall to her feet. She stood in her panties, running her hands over her engorged breasts and swollen belly, a small serene smile gracing her exotic features.

She laughed quietly as she turned to the side, cupping her large belly in her tiny hands. "I can't believe how big she's gotten. I feel like it was just yesterday you were telling me I was pregnant and now we only have two more months until she's actually here."

I smirked at the memory. "I was a nervous wreck that day. I was terrified for you and the baby that we didn't even know existed, Shelby was trying to cut my balls off, Schue was extremely disappointed, and I had to tell you that I'd knocked you up. Did I mention that Shelby tried to cut my balls off? I've never feared anyone, not even Coach Sylvester, but somehow Shelby managed to change that with just one look."

She laughed. "You should have seen how the kids back in Vocal Adrenaline reacted to her, they practically wet themselves when she got mad and then kissed her feet and begged for forgiveness. But we all know Shelby's nothing but a softie at heart."

"Oh yes, she was particularly soft as she threatened the lives of all my future children," I said sarcastically.

Rachel giggled and held her arms out to me. I walked towards her and took her hands, pressing our foreheads together. "Rachel, you know I'm here for you. If you need to talk about what happened or anything at all, I'm right here."

She pressed a quick chaste kiss against my lips as her answer while her hands grabbed the hem of my hoodie, lifting it carefully over my head.

"I think I can use your arm to my advantage," she murmured as she tossed the hoodie into the hamper.

"How so?" I asked as she unhooked my bra, pulling it gently down my shoulders.

She smiled deviously. "I get to help you undress, which puts you completely at my mercy."

I shivered as her fingertips danced down my arms. "I knew underneath all that innocence you were evil."

She smirked. "Not evil, Quinny, just possessive. You're all mine and I never want you to forget it."

"How could I, baby? You're one in a million, I couldn't go one minute without thinking about you. Trust me, I've tried," I said, hooking my thumb on my good arm into her panties.

"I think about you all the time too," she whispered as I slowly pulled the white cotton fabric down her long tan legs. "I do it so much that I don't even realize it anymore, it's like you're always on my mind."

I smiled. "Same here, baby."

She stepped closer to me, our bare chests pressed together and her baby bump snug against me. I moaned lightly as she raised to her tiptoes, nipping at my lip while her hands slide under my sweatpants. She pulled them down my legs and raised her eyebrow as I stood in front of her completely naked.

I shrugged and gripped my hardening member as I walked toward the bathroom.

"Is there a reason you're not wearing any underwear?" she asked as I started the water.

I rolled my eyes and stepped under the steamy water, pulling her under with me. "Shelby forgot," I said as I leaned her under the warm spray, running my hands through her hair.

"She forgot to bring you underwear?" she asked as I worked shampoo through her hair.

"No, she brought me underwear, just not the right kind," I said, my eyes glued to her naked, wet body. It had been too long since I'd laid eyes on her long thick hair, supple breasts, rounded belly, and elongated legs while we were both naked.

"Oh," she snickered, her nose scrunching in an absolutely adorable way. "I'd imagine wearing a pair of my panties would be quite uncomfortable for little Quinny."

"A little?" I asked as I winced, just thinking about it made my stomach turn. My cheerio's spankies were torture, but anything smaller and I just might die. "And could we maybe stop calling it _little _Quinny because eight inches is brag worthy."

She rolled her eyes as she finished washing herself. "And what would you suggest we call it then?"

I shrugged. "Something with a meaning would be appreciated."

"You're unbelievable," she sighed as she turned off the water and reached for a towel.

"I'll take suggestions when you're ready," I smirked and stepped into the towel she held open. "I was thinking 'Wanda' cause it's kinda like my magic wand."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you've been hanging around Puck too much."

"I like Wanda, I think we should institute it," I said as she slipped a t-shirt over my head, carefully pulling my arm through the hole.

"If you think for a minute that I'm going to refer to your penis as 'Wanda', you're sadly mistaken," she said, holding out a pair of shorts for me to step in to.

I sighed and watched her slip a silky nightgown down her body. "Will you at least consider it?" She gave me a pointed glare that reminded me entirely too much of Shelby. "What if I told you I had something to show you, would you change your mind then?" I asked.

"That would depend on what it is?" she shrugged.

I held my hand out to her, smiling as she placed hers inside it. "Follow me."

Together we walked down the hall to the room that would soon be our baby girl's. Softly, I knocked on the door and waited until a paint covered Puck opened the door with a huge grin.

"Just in time, we're just putting on the finishing touches," he said.

He opened the door to reveal the most beautifully decorated nursery I'd ever laid eyes on. Both Blaine and Kurt stood in the corner, fixing the cream colored curtain that hung from the window, while Mr. Schue organized the changing table that Rachel had picked out a few months ago. I looked from the light purple walls to Rachel chocolate colored, tear filled eyes.

"Y-you guys did all this in one day?" she whispered, her voice thick with tears.

Puck shrugged. "It was the least we could do for you guys, after everything you've

been through, we thought you deserved it."

Rachel sniffled. "I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked nervously, it was obvious he'd chosen the antique theme and décor.

"It's amazing, I love it. Audrey will love it," Rachel whispered as she ran her hands over the crib against the wall.

"You really did an amazing job, I honestly didn't think it would turn out this good," I said.

"Nothing a little teamwork can't handle, right guys?" Mr. Schue laughed as they nodded.

"It's all so beautiful, it makes this whole thing less scary. Just knowing that she'll have somewhere to sleep each night is a relief. She's one lucky girl, getting a room as amazing as this," Rachel said, her eyes glued to the fabric covered ceiling and the small chandelier lamp that hung from it.

"We'd do anything for you guys," Puck said quietly.

"Words do not express how in love I am with this and with you all, thank you so much," Rachel sighed as she pulled them all in for a group hug.

After we pulled apart, Puck, Blaine, Kurt, and Mr. Schue left, leaving Rachel and I alone in our daughter's future room.

"So, is this what you and Shelby were hiding?" she smirked.

I smiled guiltily. "Maybe."

"I love it, I really do, and I just know she's going to love it too," she said as she hugged me tightly.

I held her closely, breathing in the smell of her shampoo, happy to have her safe and in my arms. We stood in the middle of the room, taking in every detail and picturing our little girl coming home to it.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for coming into my life and loving me in a way that I never thought possible."

I looked down at her and smiled. "It's me who should be thanking you. You've completely turned my life upside down, but in the best way possible. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered, leaning her head against my chest.

"So does this mean we're naming it, Wanda?" I asked.

"Quinn Fabray!" she huffed against my chest.

"I'm kidding baby, as long as it's buried inside you by the end of the night I could care less what we call it," I smirked.

"You never cease to amaze, you know that?" she deadpanned.

"But that's why you love me," I smirked as we turned off the light switch in the nursery and walked back to our room where I showed her just how much I loved her, over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thanks to my beta, Jupiter01<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
